Once More, With Feeling
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Despite their differences, Carly and Sonny work together after tragedy strikes. Will new responsibilities bring them back together? Couples include: Carson, Liason, Jasam, Lusam, Spiluli, LnL, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to TPTB at ABC and the creators of General Hospital.**

**Once More, With Feeling**  
**Chapter 1**

Carly stared out the window of her lonely bedroom, listening to the crackling of the fire that never seemed to warm her as she spent her nights alone. What a world she was living in. She had sat, night after night, at the window, staring out at the driveway, waiting for the man she loved to come home. She was married to a man she'd sworn to herself she'd never marry again in her life. Her boys were confused about the status of their parents' relationship, though Michael tried to act adult about it. She knew he loved Jax, but he preferred his mother to be with his father. It just couldn't be that way. She couldn't go through that again. It had been too long, and she'd started to heal. But something inside of her had never full healed, and that was her heart. She loved him. She couldn't deny that. But it hurt too damned much to have it broken over and over again by the same person that she always managed to give it to.

"Mommy?" Carly turned from the window, seeing her youngest son standing there, his eyes tired from sleep.

"Morgan, what is it sweetie? You should be in bed."

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" Carly smiled, walking over to collect her tired son in her arms. She knew she shouldn't coddle him. He was a growing boy. But she couldn't help it. He was still her baby.

"Of course you can," she said with a smile. "Mommy won't let anybody hurt you, ever, ok?" Morgan nodded, and Carly helped him under the covers, tucking him in tight. She sat beside him, and when he closed his eyes, she studied his face, still in amazement about how much he resembled Sonny. He would be a heartbreaker one day too.

Carly glanced at her cell phone, something that had become routine every night. She'd waited for Jax's call, but it never came. He was too busy rescuing Jerry. If he hadn't gone off like she'd told him to, they'd be newlyweds now. But it was Valentine's Day. It was supposed to be a beautiful night, but instead, she'd sat at home watching cartoons with her sons and hoping for the phone to ring. Since when did Caroline Benson wait for a man to call? When had she become so boring and pathetic? She'd waited for Sonny to call too, but with him, it was out of worry and not out of some need to know that he still loved her or was thinking about her. She had never doubted his love. Through all the Hell they'd been through, she'd always known he cared, even though they were both too bull-headed to admit when they were wrong.

Her thoughts were growing too big and too loud, and she was starting to feel smothered by it all. So, she stood and crept out of the room and down the stairs to pour herself a drink. She needed to relax. She needed to clear her thoughts. Unfortunately, her thoughts continued to swarm around the men in her life, especially the one she didn't want to be thinking about. He was her husband now, after all, but that didn't matter. She loved Jax. She was promised to him. But she was starting to wonder if he felt the same. Sure, he was probably busy saving his brother and unable to make contact by phone, but Sonny had been in worse circumstances before, pretending to be dead or hiding from the police, and he'd still managed to get word to her and let her know how much he cared. Despite his flaws, his love was something she had held onto when there hadn't been much else.

She downed the brandy quickly and placed the glass back on the bar. Moving toward the window, she frowned at the sight of the snow coming down so quickly. She figured the boys would have a snow day, and she probably wouldn't be able to get out to the Metro Court. She didn't mind staying home with her boys all day. She loved it. Now that they were older, they were developing personalities she'd never expected out of them. While Michael was defiant and quirky, Morgan was quiet and sensible. She had to laugh at the way Michael was so much like Sonny, and they weren't even blood relatives. Morgan must've gotten his disposition from Adella, because he certainly didn't get it from either one of his parents.

Carly pressed her hand against the icy window, feeling the flecks of snow hit against her glassed-over palm like bits of sand in a storm. She wondered if Jax was warm wherever he was. If he was in the jungle, most likely, but God only knew where Jerry had led him. God only knew if he was still alive.

Just as quickly as the thought of Jax entered her mind, the feeling of cold brought her back to Christmas, long before Morgan was thought of, long before Alexis complicated things, when Sonny lay dying in the snow on the street from a gunshot wound. He'd asked Alexis to tell his wife he loved her, and it was still something that sent a feeling of shock through Carly to this very day. Perhaps she'd known all along that he'd loved her, but hearing it, especially from someone else's mouth, was something she hadn't expected. She'd thought it was a lie until he told her for himself. Seeing him open his eyes after nearly leaving her forever…she'd never felt such relief in all of her life, and to this day, that moment was one of the greatest she'd ever experienced. The more she thought, the more she realized that all of those moments had been with Sonny. Even bringing Morgan into the world had been happy, despite the circumstances that had followed.

She groaned aloud, wishing she could stop thinking about him. One great big knot had swelled up inside of her stomach and took up permanent residence there after she had said 'I do' to Sonny for the fourth time. One reason was because she didn't know how to tell Jax, and the other was one that made the knot even bigger…being married to Sonny felt more natural than anything, despite her efforts to distance herself from him. It had worked for a week, until the boys had gotten homesick. The moment they'd arrived back in Port Charles from Aspen, Sonny was back in her life again, and she had to fight harder than ever to keep him out of her head and her heart. Her resolve was weakening, however, even though she tried her hardest to hold onto her vow to herself and to Jax, the one that swore that that connection with Sonny was purely for the children. But these days, she wasn't so sure.

Headlights flooded her view of the snow, and she narrowed her eyes, trying to see who her visitor was. She turned from the window, feeling that knot tightening. She swallowed hard, felt her palms begin to sweat, and she leaned her back against the front door, praying it wasn't who she thought it was. When that familiar knock came to the door, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning and unlocking the door, she braced herself. As soon as she opened the door, she wasn't met by the usual dimpled smile, but two beautiful brown eyes full of concern. She couldn't tell him to go away when he was looking at her like that. Something was wrong.

"Sonny…what are you doing here? It's late."

"I was worried."

"Worried about what? That I might die of boredom on Valentine's Day?" She was trying to make light of whatever was going on, because she didn't want to be dragged down again. She wanted to be happy. She found herself having to force-feed herself the idea that Jax made her happy. He didn't make her feel miserable. But the more she told herself that, the more she realized she was wrong. She _was_ miserable.

"I…I guess I had a nightmare."

"Like father like son," she remarked.

"What?"

"Nothing…I…it's just Morgan. He had a bad dream, and…"

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine, Sonny. He's sleeping now." Sonny nodded awkwardly. She'd never seen him quite like this. No, he wasn't on the verge of a breakdown. But he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Mind if I come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I was getting ready to go to bed, and…" He noticed the smell of liquor on her breath right away.

"You've been drinking?"

"I had one drink, Sonny. One. I needed something to help me sleep." She fidgeted in the doorway, and the wind picked up. "It's really coming down out there," she sighed. "I don't think you're gonna make it home in this weather." Sonny just stared at her. "And I'm not mean enough to make you sleep in the car, so come in. You can sleep on the couch."

"I don't want to impose."

"You're not. Just get in here," she replied with a roll of her eyes. Sonny stepped in, and she expected a cocky smile, but she didn't receive one. He stepped in, and she took his coat, waiting for him to speak again. It was several more moments until he opened his mouth again.

"Carly…"

"What is it, Sonny? What's got you so upset?" He looked down for a moment, running his hand over his stubble-covered chin.

"I had that dream again." Carly felt her stomach tighten, and she swallowed, her dry throat beginning to ache.

"It was just a dream." Her voice shook with each word.

"It was so real, Carly. I've had it before. Before Morgan was born."

"Well, I'm not pregnant now, and I don't intend to be until Jax and I are married, so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I don't care, Carly. I had that dream before, and we found out Morgan had a heart problem. And then I shot you, and…"

"Sonny, stop, ok? Just because you had a dream doesn't mean something bad's going to happen. You're just thinking too much…feeling guilty about things that happened a lifetime ago."

"I just want you to be careful, alright? Something doesn't feel right." Carly nodded, knowing to humor him when he was like this.

"I'll be careful. I promise," she assured him. The ticking clock was beckoning her to bed now, and she yawned.

"You know where the pillows and blankets are."

"Yeah," he said with a familiar nod. She smiled a little, that worried smile she used to get when they were together and he acted like this.

"Well…good night, Sonny." He watched her walk up the stairs, a vision in a white bathrobe.

"Night."

* * *

_Author's Note: What'd you think of the first chapter? Please let me know:) Depending on reviews, Ch. 2 will be up soon.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After about twenty minutes of tossing and turning, Carly slipped out of bed, not wanting to wake her little boy. She tossed a pillow and blanket down onto the floor and lay down, hoping she could find some comfort there, but unfortunately, that made things worse. Not only could she not stop thinking about Sonny, but her entire body was in a state of discomfort. She thought about going to the guest room to sleep, but that was downstairs, and she didn't exactly want to cross paths with him again. But, after about fifteen more minutes, she didn't care. She needed comfort, so she checked on Morgan to make sure he was safe and warm, and she padded out into the hall and down the stairs, hoping Sonny was sleeping.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that the room was completely dark. She usually kept one of the lights on downstairs at night. It always made her feel more secure. When she was with Sonny, she never had that problem. It had only been her heart she'd had to worry about. Max and the other guards had taken care of the rest.

Moving away from Sonny had been an awakening. There were so many things she had to do that she couldn't or didn't have to do when she was with Sonny. She could go out without having to have protection everywhere she went. She could take the boys to the park without the nanny. And obviously, she could fall in love with another man; a man she'd thought she could give her whole heart to. But Jax was gone. What would happen if he had to go off again? She couldn't stop him from helping his brother. They were blood. She knew he'd always regret not going, but would he regret not being there for her when she needed him there?

When she reached the last step, she tiptoed quietly toward the back of the house, hoping that such a new house wouldn't have any creaks in it. But, just as soon as she reached the hall, the floor betrayed her, and a loud creak emerged. She held her breath, hoping he wouldn't wake, but just as she started to move again, she heard him stir.

"Carly?" She paused. Maybe he'd go back to sleep if she didn't say a word. "I know that's you. Something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Sonny. Stop worrying." She rolled her eyes and flipped on the light. They both squinted for a moment while their vision adjusted.

"Can't sleep?" She merely shook her head.

"Me neither."

"Are you afraid you'll have that dream again?" She saw him look away, and she stepped closer to him.

"I really wish you wouldn't worry. That's all over now. I'm safe. The boys are safe. If anybody should be worried, it should be me. And…I still do worry about you," she admitted. "That's never gonna change."

"I'm fine. You know that."

"No, I don't know that, Sonny. I know things are just heating up between you and Lorenzo. I'm not stupid. I have ears. I read the papers."

"So you still have an interest, huh?" he asked, dimpling a little. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do. But don't get too full of yourself. You're the father of my children. Of course I'm interested in what's going on with you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"But you sure like doing the hurting yourself, don't you?" Carly was stunned by that statement.

"I married you, Sonny. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Sure it does, but you wore his ring to the wedding."

"Because I love him!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You only have to tell me once, but I think you're saying it because you need to hear it. I don't think you really love him, Carly."

"Don't tell me how I feel. You've never had the right to do that, and you sure as hell aren't going to start now."

"I don't want to fight with you, Carly."

"Well, you're doing a wonderful job of avoiding it," she said with a roll of her eyes, crossing her arms in front of herself, a gesture Sonny knew very well. She was getting defensive, and she was beginning to sound like the Carly he knew and loved.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I don't want to see you get hurt."

"By anyone buy you. Just admit it, Sonny. You can't stand seeing me with Jax. You can't stand the fact that I'm actually happy, and that I can see myself building a life…having children with a man other than you!" She knew she was hurting him, but one thing Sonny did best was get her blood pumping, and it was hard to calm down. "You can't stand the fact that our sons are growing to love him not just as a friend but as a father figure. They're starting to accept that I love him and that he makes me happy. You know what, Sonny? Despite what you want them to think of him, they've accepted the fact that he's going to be their step-father, and I think it's damn near time you did too!"

"You think he's a better father than me?"

"No, Sonny! That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying he's a good father, yes. But, Sonny, you are their father. That's never going to change. You just have to accept the fact that you're not the only man in their life anymore. Jax is going to be their step-father whether you like it or not."

"You don't wanna marry him." Carly sighed in frustration.

"How many times do I have to say it? I want to marry Jax. I love Jax."

"You might love him, but do you think he loves you the way I do?"

"Sonny, don't start."

"It's true. I had a hard time saying it, because I thought it was over, but it's not…not for me."

"Stop, Sonny! I don't want to hear this. Not anymore. We might be married, but I plan on fixing that just as soon as…"

"As soon as what? The danger's passed. I'm not going on trial anymore."

"Let's not forget the fact that you tricked me into marrying you. I'm still not completely over that one. But I'm willing to push that aside for the time being. You need to accept that it's over."

"Have you accepted it?" Carly turned away from him, tears stinging her eyes from frustration and exasperation.

"It took me a long time to get over you, and I don't think I ever completely did…but I got to the point where I realized that I needed to get over you. You pushed me away. We fought so hard to keep our marriage together, and then we ripped it apart."

"But we had passion."

"It wasn't healthy."

"Maybe not, but it worked."

"For a little while, yeah," she nodded. "But look what happened to us. We cheated on each other, we deliberately hurt each other."

"We both know neither one of us were thinking clear, Carly."

"Exactly! Now that we are, I thought we'd both realize how bad we are for each other." She shook her head. "Obviously you haven't."

"Maybe you don't know everything about me." Carly glanced at him. "Maybe I do see how bad we were for each other. But we know each other better now. We're different people, Carly, but the way I feel about you hasn't changed. Some things never change. You can't stand there and tell me you don't still love me."

"Of course I still love you," she whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "You are the reason I have two beautiful boys. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have Michael right now. He'd be being raised by the Quartermaines. And Morgan…he wouldn't even be here. But that's the past, Sonny. We couldn't make it work. We tried, and we failed."

"So that's how you wanna leave it? You just want to give up?"

"You can't win everything, Sonny. Sometimes you have to know when to stop." Carly crossed the room to widen the space between them. She was trembling, but not from anger or fright. She was trembling from the memories. She couldn't deny she still had feelings for him, but how could she risk not only hurting herself but hurting him all over again? Plus, there was Jax. She was going to marry him. He was safe. He was the man that she _should_ be with, because he gave her a sense of security. But was he really who she was meant to be with? Being with him felt good, but at the same time, something always felt wrong. Something was missing. With Sonny, there had always been a heat-of-the-moment kind of passion there, even when they were doing something so mundane as cooking breakfast. With Jax, she'd surprised him on occasion, but he'd never really initiated those kinds of things. With Sonny, there'd never been any question. Just a look or a simple word could send them into passionate fury that could leave the kitchen looking as if a tornado had blown right through it.

Sonny watched her, seeing her love for him in her eyes. He knew she wouldn't admit it, but seeing it there made him feel better. He felt guilty for making her feel so bad about the situation they were in. He'd apologized for tricking her into marrying him, and of course, she'd slammed a few doors, thrown a glass or two, but at least she'd let herself be Carly. He figured she never allowed herself to really be passionate, either in anger or in love, with Jax. Hell, he knew they were dysfunctional, but at the same time, that worked for them. They could make it work if they both wanted it, and before, wanting it and needing it had been two different things. Now, for Sonny, he knew it was what he needed more than anything, and he sure didn't want to pass up the opportunity to make things right and to give their boys a happy home for once. Michael and Morgan hadn't asked to be a part of their family. The least they deserved were two parents who didn't go at each other's throats 24/7. For a while, Sonny had thought that maybe this was what was right and that he was wrong for wanting her back, but the more he stepped aside and watched Carly and Jax's relationship develop, the more he'd wanted that back, and the more he'd seen Carly change just for a man she used to despise.

"You're not you when you're with him, Carly. Face it…you miss the way it was."

"Like Hell I do. And how do you know that I'm not me when I'm with Jax? Maybe the me I am now _is_ better than the one I was when we were together." She tensed for a moment, and she looked toward the stairs. "I need to get some sleep. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I'm tired, Sonny."

"We used to be able to go at each other like this all night. Then we wouldn't get any sleep making up." Carly felt a spark run through her body at the memories, but she didn't flinch. She couldn't let him see how much he got to her.

"That's a perfect example of why we shouldn't be together. Now go to sleep. That's one perk of being with Jax. He lets me sleep."

"Can't stay up all night, huh?"

"Oh, shut up," she remarked with a roll of her eyes as she disappeared into the guest bedroom, sensing his dimples appearing on his cheeks. When she was safe inside the guest room, she realized how quickly he'd diffused her anger with just a little comment like that. He had a way of getting her from 0 to 60 and then back to 0 again so quickly. She didn't know any other man that could do that for her, and in a way, she missed that. While they'd been entirely unhealthy for one another, she realized that in many ways, they'd kept each other from going off the deep end more than once. They could piss each other off, but they could push the right buttons to make everything ok again for just a little while. She had to admit, she missed it. She had to admit, the thought of him still turned her on. Sometimes, his voice would get just above a whisper, and her spine would tingle from memories of him whispering into her ear as they made love. The man was a part of her, and she couldn't change that. But she didn't want to. In some way, this back and forth banter between them had kept her grounded since Jax had left, and she knew she'd miss it when he came back.

Shaking her head, she crawled into the bed. It was happening. She was letting herself get pulled back under his spell. The harder she fought, the more she felt as if she was drowning. Part of her wanted to let go and just fall back into those deep brown eyes and never come back, but another part held her to her duty and promise to Jax. They weren't married, but they were going to be, and maybe, just maybe, if Jax came back soon, they could get on with their lives, and she could prove to Sonny that it really was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Morning arrived after a long, long night for both husband and wife. Carly slept maybe an hour, two at the most, but each time she fell asleep, she thought she heard a noise coming from the living room, and she'd sit up to make sure it wasn't Sonny walking around, hoping to rouse her from her sleep. He wasn't, but she sure couldn't get him off of her mind.

Sonny hadn't slept well either. He'd lay awake all night, mostly from not being able to relax, but he also couldn't deal with another bad dream. His dreams were growing more and more vivid, and most of them involved Carly. There was the occasional good dream where everyone was happy, and Carly wasn't afraid to tell him she loved him back. Then there were the dreams where he relived everything terrible that had ever gone down between them. He regretted so many things, but he never regretted falling in love with her. He'd never fallen out of it, not even when he'd been with Sam, Reese, or with Emily. They were just distractions and bad choices. Carly was the woman he wanted, and he wanted another chance to make it work; to prove that he could be a good husband to a woman he loved more than his own life.

When Carly walked out in her bathrobe, she wasn't surprised to find that Sonny had taken over her kitchen. Delicious smells wafted throughout the house, and Carly realized how much she'd missed one of Sonny's fabulous omelets. Nobody could cook like he could, that was for sure. But the fact that he was in _her _kitchen and using _her_ food made her a little upset. So, she moved into the kitchen, only to find both of her boys helping Sonny make breakfast. She paused for a moment, taking in the sight of Michael and Morgan grinning widely. She hadn't seen them so happy in so long, and when she saw Sonny's dimpled grin as Morgan got flour on his nose from the biscuits, her heart nearly melted.

"Mom'll be surprised," Michael said hopefully.

"You're a good cook, daddy," Morgan said with a nod. "Mommy likes your food."

"She never could turn down one of my omelets," Sully admitted.

"Oh, but I'm sure she could manage to," Carly interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest. She was oblivious to the smile that had crept up onto her lips.

"Morning." Sully flashed her a dimpled smile, and she tried to look away to avoid it, but it was too late. His eyes sparkled with no hint of ever having had that horrible dream the night before. She was happy that he was feeling better, but if he was going to use this as an opportunity to try to get close to her again, she decided that he could forget about it. "Thought you might like an after-Valentine's Day breakfast."

"Why would you think that?" she asked suspiciously?

"Well, the boys had the idea. I figured it couldn't hurt. It's the least I could do after coming over so late last night." Carly eyed him. "Have a seat. Breakfast's almost ready."

"You do realize this is _my_ kitchen, don't you?"

"Just sit down. Let me take care of you for once." He smiled, placing a glass of milk in front of her.

"Milk, really?" she asked, making a face.

"Hey, I'm cooking. You'll drink what I serve ya." Carly rolled her eyes.

"For the record, Sonny, you don't need to take care of me," she whispered. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself and our sons without you having to life a finger. Believe it or not, I know how to cook a few things."

"Since when?"

"Since Jax taught me," she replied, un-flinching.

"I bet he didn't teach you how to make that minestrone you like so much."

"Jax doesn't like minestrone. He says it leaves a bad taste in his mouth."

"Well, you never had any complaints. You never complained about my cooking. Even when it was fish."

"Well, I like how Jax cooks too, and I think he's a good teacher."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you give me a hand?"

"I thought you wanted to take care of me," she said, not meaning to send him the wrong signal, but it was too late. He flashed those deadly dimples at her, and she found herself blushing.

"If Jax is such a good teacher, show me what he taught you." Carly noticed the boys staring at them now.

"Sonny, I don't want to do this right now. I just want to enjoy breakfast, and hopefully, the snowplows will come through so you can leave."

"Can't dad stay and hang out with us today? School's cancelled. Please, Mom? Please?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, please?" Morgan joined in.

"I'm sure your father has more important things to do right now boys."

"Actually, I don't have anywhere to be today." He smiled again, and she chewed her bottom lip.

"Alright!" Michael exclaimed.

"Fine," Carly said with a shake of her head. "Boys, come sit down. Your father's made a nice meal for us, and we don't get to sit down as a family very often." Morgan and Michael exchanged looks that their parents were oblivious to, but they sat down anyway and waited for Sonny to finish serving breakfast.

Throughout breakfast, Carly made small talk with Sonny, but she mostly concentrated on her boys, and when everyone was finished eating, Carly let Michael and Morgan go play, and she stayed to help Sonny clean up.

"I'll wash. You dry," Sonny said, as Carly stepped up beside him at the sink. But Carly didn't lift a finger. She turned to Sonny, her hand on her hip.

"Let me get this clear, Sonny. If you even think about using our boys as a way to try to get to me, I'll never forgive you. First of all, it's not fair to our boys, and second of all, it's not worth your time. You're not going to convince me to not marry Jax. I'm going to marry him, and that's final."

"You sure have to tell yourself that a lot."

"Because I don't think you really believe I'm serious."

"I think you think you're serious, but you'll see…it's not gonna happen."

"I'm so happy to see how much faith you have it me, Sonny. Coming from a man who claims he loves me…" She grabbed a clean dish roughly from his hands and started drying viciously.

"I do love you."

"You love the idea of us being together, because it's what you know. Believe me, Sonny, it wouldn't work."

"How do you know?"

"Because we've tried it too many times. It'll never work out. We'll just end up hurting one another, and…" She stopped herself, realizing she was speaking as if it could actually happen, and she knew Sonny had caught that too. "Just stop. Back off, Sonny. I mean it." She placed the plate in the cabinet and stormed out of the kitchen. But, he followed after her this time. She knew he would, and she expected it, so when he came walking into the living room, she started pouring herself a glass of water.

"You want me to leave you alone?"

"What have I been saying all this time? Are you finally starting to understand the concept of 'knock it off?'"

"Alright. Alright, I'll back off." Carly eyed him, knowing there was a catch.

"I don't believe you."

"No, you can trust me. I'll leave you alone if you prove to me once and for all that you don't have any feelings for me…that you don't want to be with me."

"I don't want to be with you," she said with a shake of her head, but she couldn't look him in the eye. "I want to be with…"

"Jax."

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"Prove it? I don't have to prove anything to you. I married you, but I didn't marry you because I wanted to. I married you because I thought I had to, and you tricked me into it."

"Some women might find that romantic."

"Well, this women doesn't."

"That right?"

"That's right." Sonny nodded, stepping closer to her.

"Then you shouldn't have any problem proving you don't want me, should you?" Carly sensed his body warmth pressing in on her, even though they weren't even close to touching. But they were growing closer, and as soon as she felt his hand on her arm, she shivered, and she closed her eyes, wanting to pull away but finding herself unable to move.

"I don't," she breathed, her eyes focusing on his. Her lip quivered, as his gaze caressed her face, focusing on her mouth. His tongue darted out of his mouth, wetting his lips in anticipation, and she felt her body tremble, as his hand moved from her arm and cupped her cheek in his hand. She closed her eyes. "Sonny…" She wanted to tell him to stop, but another part of her froze right there, missing the feel of his lips on hers, his body pressed against hers.

He studied her face, seeing no trace of her backing away. He knew he shouldn't put her in this position, but he couldn't help himself. He loved her, and there was no way he was going to sit by and watch her make the biggest mistake of her life by marrying Jax and do nothing whatsoever to stop it. Jax wasn't worthy of her. She needed a man who knew her and who would let her be her without holding back.

Closer and closer, he leaned in, his heart pounding in his ears, as he touched his lips to hears, feeling their soft, luscious warmth there, quivering with fright and desire at the same time. He stayed put, not wanting to scare her, but wanting her to know he was there, and he wasn't going anywhere until he knew for sure that she was making the right decision.

She started to pull back, but something stopped her. Maybe it was his soft hand against her cheek. Maybe it was her own heart, telling her that this was something she wanted. Her head told her it was wrong, but her heart was fighting it every step of the way. Kissing him always felt right, though she knew she was betraying her promise to Jax. He was a good man. He didn't deserve this. How could Sonny put her in this position? How could he be so damned selfish? But then again, she wasn't pulling back. In fact, she felt herself starting to lean in, and she knew she was just as selfish as he, but in the moment, she couldn't stop. She was falling again, and in this kiss, she didn't want to stop.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks again for the support and feedback! Keep it coming!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

His hands had wound through her hair, deepening the kiss, as her hands lay on his chest, not pushing him away, but relishing the feel of his chiseled chest under her fingertips. His heart had a way of beating right against her palm and urging hers to beat faster. She was barely breathing, as his tongue softly brushed her bottom lip, and all inhibitions flew out the window. Her hands moved to his neck, feeling his pulse driving wildly through his veins, just as hers was. Her arms snaked around his neck, and the kiss deepened, and she opened up to him, feeling his tongue brush against hers. Electric sparks shot through her body, sending sensations to every part. She moaned softly, missing how good this could be.

Her back began to ache, and it was then that she became very aware of the fact that she was pressed against the counter, arching over it, as he continued his exploration of her mouth, slowly moving from her lips to her neck, hitting all the right spots. He hadn't forgotten how to turn her on, and right now, Carly's mind was whirring with memories from each time they'd made love before. Somehow, each time had been better than the last, even through all the bad times they'd been through.

"Sonny…" she found herself murmuring, as her fingers caressed the back of his neck and moved into his hair. She bit her bottom lip to stop from crying out, as his tongue darted out to taste the V of flesh created by her bathrobe. It was then that she opened her eyes, seeing a small picture of herself with Jax on the refrigerator. That was when she gasped, realizing what she was doing, and she started to push him away. "Stop! Please, stop, Sonny." He back off right away, realizing what was happening. She was thinking of Jax again. "I'm sorry, Sonny."

"Don't be. It's not…"

"I shouldn't have let it happen."

"We both wanted it."

"You wanted it…"

"You weren't holding back."

"Please, stop, Sonny. Don't do this. Please." The tears in her eyes showed that she was truly hurting, or was she torn? Either way, he knew that he didn't want to be with her like this. He knew now that he wanted it to be because she wanted to be with him, and because she felt no other sense of obligation toward Jax. He couldn't do this again with her when it all starts off as betraying someone else, even if it was Jax. This had to happen with the time was right. Obviously, that wasn't now.

"I'm sorry," he finally stated, staying back from her but wanting to reach out and hold her. But, he knew he couldn't. She wasn't his to hold right now, and even though the man she thought she loved wasn't here, he was on her mind. He wished he could just not care, but he knew that Carly had been through too much, and he didn't want to mess things up this time.

Sonny was the one to walk away, and Carly stood breathless, tears welling in her eyes and her throat closing in on her, making her feel as if she was choking. She leaned against the counter for a few minutes, just trying to gain her bearings, and the first thing she did when she finally gained the feeling in her feet was march over to the phone and dial Lulu's number. After two rings, the young woman picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lulu."

"Carly? What's up?"

"I know you're probably busy, and you probably have better things to do with your mom, but I just did something…really stupid."

"Actually, I'm not busy. So, spill!" Carly took a long, deep breath before speaking.

"I just kissed Sonny." There was silence. "Lulu!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were going to say something surprising." She heard amusement in her young friend's voice.

"Lulu, I'm serious!"

"Well, was it just a friendly kiss, or…"

"Put it to you this way, I couldn't feel my feet for five minutes, and he had me bent over the counter."

"Oh my God!" Lulu laughed. "Carly, you made out with him!"

"Okay, what are we, teenagers?"

"Um, I am," she laughed. "Come on, Carly. You're just giving in to your natural urges, because you feel right with him."

"What? Lulu, you're not helping!"

"Hey, I'm sorry, but you know I'm rooting for the two of you. I think Jax is a great guy, but I think you and Sonny are made for each other."

"What? No! Lulu, we drive each other crazy!"

"Every relationship has that. Come on, how boring would life be if everything was so perfect? Look at my mom and dad. Nothing about their marriage is absolutely perfect, but it works for them. Hell, they survived four years apart, and they survived the whole Tracy fiasco, and they're still together."

"Your parents are _not_ me and Sonny, ok? Sonny and I would be at each other's throats constantly, and…"

"Not necessarily. Look, Carly, you two have spent a lot of time apart. You have two children together that are more important to you than anything, right? Well, I know Jax is good to you, but can you really see yourself spending the rest of your life with him?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

"Really? You can actually see yourself walking down the aisle for the fifth time, this time meeting Jax at the end, and then going off on your honeymoon and settling down to have babies. You can see having Thanksgiving dinner with Jax and his mom, and maybe even his brother Jerry?"

"I…"

"And you can see yourself letting Jax go off every few months when his brother is in trouble again? You can see yourself being put second to his brother?"

"I was second to Sonny's business."

"But he was always there. If he left, he always came back. Jax has been gone for a long time, Carly. I know you're waiting for him, but is that fair to you? Do you really love him that much that you're willing to put your own happiness on hold while he's off roaming around in the jungle trying to find a brother that has done everything to keep him away from you anyway? You know he's playing right into Jerry's hands. And do you really think he's going to look past this whole 'being married to Sonny thing?'"

"I knew I should've called Jason," Carly groaned.

"Maybe he feels the same way too. You and Sonny are his best friends. He wants to see you both happy. You said you're happy with Jax, but even though you're still together, you're miserable, otherwise you wouldn't be standing there talking to me on the phone right after you just made out with Sonny. Face it, Carly, you still love Sonny. Jax might be good for you, but he's not right for you."

"Since when did you get a degree in psychology?"

"Hey, my mom's a pretty good advice giver, so I guess some of it's rubbed off on me."

"Well, you're wrong, you know. Sonny's not right for me."

"If you say so," Lulu said. Carly could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Just don't take too long trying to decide what you _really _want. Maybe Sonny won't wait forever."

"Hey!" But before she could say anything else, the line went dead. God, Lulu was good at ending conversations. Why did she have to be so damned insightful? Her heart felt that Lulu was right, but she still couldn't understand how she and Sonny could ever make it work. But Lulu also had a point about Jax. He'd never understand why she'd married Sonny again. Sure, she hadn't wanted to, and she'd been tricked into it, but Sonny _was_ the father of her children, and she loved him. She couldn't let him go to prison. But worse than that was that even after she'd found out it had all been a trick, she'd never gotten around to going to the Dominican Republic to get a divorce. Instead, she'd found herself finding excuses not to go.

Pausing, Carly backed away from the counter. My God, it was true. She did still have those feelings.

She shook her head, trying to take it back. She didn't want to be hurt again. She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt Jax. She had promised to wait for him, and that was what she was going to do, until she could clear her head and decide what she really wanted.

Taking a few deep breaths, Carly finally decided to go out and face him. They were still adults, after all. But , when she walked out into the living room, Sonny was nowhere to be found, and the boys were playing video games.

"Where's your father?" Carly asked quickly.

"He just left. He said he had a meeting to go to." Carly new that was bull, so she rushed over to the window to find that Sonny's car was gone. Was he nuts trying to get back home in that weather? "You guys didn't have another fight again, did you?"

"Michael, everything's going to be alright. I'm just going to go down the driveway and see if I can see his car." She pulled her coat on over her robe and started for the door, but that was when the phone rang, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

Picking up the receiver, she expected it to be Sonny.

"Did you get stuck out there in your macho hurry to leave?" she asked, her voice biting and sharp, but the response she got certainly wasn't what she was expecting.

"Carly?" he asked in that familiar accent.

"Jax?" she asked, her voice catching in her throat and coming out a little bit grainy. "Is that really you?"

"It's really me. How are you? How're the boys?"

"We…we're fine. We miss you."

"I miss you too. Give the boys a hug for me."

"I…ok. Where are you?"

"Believe it or not, I'm in Australia. At first I thought Jerry was leading me on a wild goose chase, but my mother called me and told me she'd finally heard from Jerry and that he was somewhere in Australia. I think I'm getting closer to finding him."

"When will you be home?" she asked, a tear slipping down her cheek from all of the confusion running through her head.

"Another month, two at the most," he promised.

"Two months? Jax! That's…that's…"

"Carly, I know I've been gone too long, but I have your pretty face to come back to. Please, can't you wait a little longer? I promise you we'll have a big, fabulous wedding when I get back." Carly didn't say anything, but she heard him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I love you so much, Carly. It's killing me to be away from you, but I swear, it won't be much longer."

"Two months is a long time, Jax. You've missed so much. I have so much to tell you."

"Who…who were you expecting when you answered?" Carly froze for a minute. "Was Sonny there?"

"Jax, a lot has happened that we need to talk about. I just wish you were here so I could see you and tell you everything."

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. You're just not here." Something felt strange when she said that. It almost felt as if she was reciting the lines from a play.

"Anything I should worry about?" But before Carly could answer, she heard another voice on that line. It was quiet and soft and very feminine.

"_Jax, are you ready, sweetie? I don't want to be late." _

"Who was that?" Carly felt a little hurt, but something about it wasn't devastating.

"That? Oh, that's Sherry. She's my…assistant. She's helping me find Jerry."

"Your assistant calls you sweetie?"

"Relax, Carly, I've just—yes, I'm coming, Sherry. Hold on a minute."

"_Don't be too long. You know I hate waiting!"_ she giggled flirtatiously. Jax chuckled into the receiver, and Carly was taken aback.

"I'll be home soon, Carly."

"Jax! My parents are going to be furious!" was the last thing Carly heard before the line went dead. He was meeting her parents? Who went out somewhere they could be late to with their assistant to meet her parents? Was Jax really doing this? Was he cheating on her with some Australian bimbo named Sherry? While on the one hand, it infuriated her, on the other, she realized that she'd been blurring the lines a little with Sonny. They'd shared several intense kisses with Sonny since Jax and been gone, and even before, and now these feelings that were coming to the surface…maybe it all meant something. Maybe this was her chance to make a decision. Maybe it was time that she realized who she really wanted to make a life with, and maybe it was time to stop waiting around. It was time to get on with her life and be happy, and if Jax had to set his sights on another woman and was taking time out of his desperate search for Jerry to wine and dine her and meet her parents, why should she let herself stay home and be miserable and wait for the phone to ring?

This was it. Caroline Corinthos was not going to wait around anymore.

"Is Jax ok, Mom?" Michael asked. Carly turned toward her curious sons.

"Get your coats, boys. We're going to go find your father."

* * *

_Author's Note: Please let me know what you think! Every little bit of feedback helps:)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jason Morgan stepped off the elevator at General Hospital, his hands tucked firmly in the pockets of his leather jacket. Epiphany Johnson looked up at him from her paperwork, nodded toward the right, and went back to her work. Jason glanced in that direction to see Elizabeth Webber sitting on one of the lounge chairs, waiting for her appointment with Dr. Lee. When she looked up at him, her face lit up, and she smiled, beckoning him over.

"You're just in time."

"I thought I was gonna be late," he said quickly. "Traffic wasn't bad, but the roads were." Elizabeth nodded nervously.

"They haven't called me back yet." She looked down at her bulging belly. She felt lighter than ever though, because everything was off of her chest. Lucky and Jason knew the truth. She and Lucky had signed the divorce papers, and it had been a rather clean divorce, considering how things could have turned out. Even though her revealing the truth had ended in the dissolution of her marriage, she had known it was going to end that way anyway. And Jason knew, so he could start preparing for fatherhood, though she felt horrible that she'd kept the secret from him for so long. Thankfully, he hadn't been as angry as he had expected, though he'd been visibly hurt, and was still trying to get over the fact that he was going to be a father in three months, and for the first five months of the pregnancy, he'd been lied to.

"You're feeling ok?"

"Yeah. The baby's kicking like crazy. Do you…do you want to feel?" Jason glanced nervously at her. He had never felt so awkward with her. They'd always been close, and after their one night together, they'd been even closer friends, but now, now that this was really his child, everything seemed so surreal. "You don't have to. It's ok. I understand."

"Elizabeth, Dr. Lee is ready for you," Epiphany called from the nurses' station. Elizabeth nodded, and she and Jason slowly began the walk back to the exam room. Both were uncertain of what to say, but Elizabeth decided to break the ice.

"How's Sam handling all of this?"

"She's…well, she's still having a hard time. Ever since she found out she couldn't have a baby and that we're having one, she's been pretty emotional. But, I think she's doing better. I don't know if she's ever really going to be ok with this though." Elizabeth nodded solemnly.

"I just wish I'd told the truth from the beginning. But everything…Lucky's addiction, Laura's recovery. I had so many people looking forward to this baby, because they thought it would help Lucky recover, and I thought that if I told the truth, it would make things worse. It did for some people, I guess. If I could go back and do things different, I would, Jason."

"I believe you. It happened, Elizabeth. What matters now is what's happening, and that's this baby. We'll make it work." She nodded, her gaze lowering. How could he be so kind after the horrible lie she'd told? She'd had dozens of opportunities to tell him the truth, but her own feelings had gotten in the way time and time again. It was a miracle Laura was even speaking to her. But, Laura was a good woman, who understood what it was like to carry such a huge secret. In the end, the revelation might be painful, but, as they say, time heals all wounds.

As they walked into the exam room, Elizabeth got up on the table, and she placed her hand on her belly, smiling at the way her little one kicked under her touch. She noticed him eyeing her belly, and she bit her bottom lip.

"It's ok. You really don't have to, Jason."

"No, no, I want to." She nodded, and moved her hands away to give him some room. He reached out, placing his hand where hers had been, and he felt nothing.

"Just…give it a second," she breathed. He paused, his hand on her, his eyes on hers, and he watched her blush and look away. It was then that the baby gave a mighty kick and startled them both. They both laughed a little, and the baby kicked again. "I think we have a soccer star on our hands."

Honestly, she couldn't wait to see Jason with the baby. He was so great with Cam, and even though this wasn't going to be a typical child-rearing situation, she knew he'd be a great father to their child.

There had been a time when she'd have given anything for this child to be Lucky's, but after everything that had happened, she knew now where her heart lay, and that was with Jason. Unfortunately, he was unattainable now and very much in love with Sam. Sam was a good person, even though she and Elizabeth didn't see eye-to-eye most of the time, for obvious reasons, and Elizabeth hoped she'd be good with the baby, just as she was with her little sisters.

Dr. Kelly Lee knocked on the door and stepped in, smiling as she carried Elizabeth's file.

"Good morning," she said with a grin, happy that her friend was finally happy and doing well in her pregnancy. "Hello, Jason."

"Hey," he said with a nod.

"So, just a routine ultrasound today to make sure the baby's developing well." She wrote a few things down in the chart and started up the machine. Elizabeth lay back and raised her shirt over the large bump. Jason stared in fascination, as in a few minutes, his child appeared in 4-D on the screen before him. He couldn't believe how clearly he could see the tiny face and hands. The little mouth opened and closed and yawned. He glanced at Elizabeth in amazement, and he saw that she too was fascinated. "Do either of you want to know the sex?" Elizabeth and Jason glanced at one another. They really hadn't had time to discuss anything but the paternity at this point.

"It's up to you," Jason said with a shake of his head.

"I kind of want to know. I'd like to know how to decorate the nursery," she said with a definitive nod. Jason nodded.

"Alright. Yeah. Yeah, let's find out." After a few seconds, Kelly grinned, excited once again for her friend.

"Congratulations! It's a little girl!" Elizabeth beamed with pride, as she heard those words.

"Cam's gonna have a little sister," she whispered. When she looked up at Jason, she saw the awestruck look upon his face. She tapped his hand with hers. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. A girl…wow…" Elizabeth smiled. "She looks like you."

"You think so?"

"She seems to be growing perfectly. I'd say around May 15th, she'll be making her grand debut," Kelly said with a positive nod. "Congratulations!"

* * *

Sonny knocked on Alexis' door, hoping he wasn't bothering her. Today was his day to have Kristina, so he figured he'd take her home and let her help him bake cookies. Normally, he wouldn't subject his children to junk food, but considering he hardly ever got to see his little girl, he made exceptions here and there. Besides, they were kids, and he learned quickly from having Carly as a wife and having his boys that a little candy and cookies here and there never hurt anybody.

Alexis came to the door, her face looking less pale than usual. It seemed that the chemo was doing her some good, and he was glad to see that.

"Come on in, Sonny. Kristina's getting her doll." Sonny strode in and smiled, waving at little Molly, who was toddling around the coffee table, holding on for dear life.

"She's getting bigger everyday." Alexis smiled, sitting down on the couch.

"She is. I'm so grateful to have her."

"She's happy," Sonny said with a nod, as Molly gave him a toothy grin. He sat down next to Alexis on the couch, and she eyed him.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"Something's different. What did you do?" Alexis was starting to go into lawyer mode again, but Sonny shook his head.

"It's just Carly."

"Oh. Well, I'm no expert on Carly, but I'm willing to listen if you need to talk. You've done more than enough for me through this Cancer and this custody case. Thanks to you, the drug charges were dropped, and I have sole custody of Molly."

"Ric doesn't deserve a daughter like Molly."

"Children don't get to choose their parents. I know I should regret ever turning to Ric, but I can't do that. He gave me Molly, and she's too precious to ever regret." Molly toddled over to her mother and held her arms up.

"Up, Mama!" Alexis started to pick her up, but she struggled, so Sonny bent down, pulling the little girl up and sitting her on her mother's lap. She gave him a thankful look, but she cleared her throat.

"So what's going on with Carly?" At that moment, his cell phone rang, and he sighed heavily. He glanced at the caller, and it was Carly. It continued to ring. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"I'm thinking of taking off to the island for a while."

"What?"

"I might be gone for a while, so maybe when I get back, Kristina can stay with me for a couple of days."

"Sonny, what are you talking about? You're running away from Carly?"

"I'm not running away," he replied quickly. "I'm just going to clear my head. I can't do this, Alexis. I can't be with a woman who claims she doesn't want to be with me."

"But…"

"But I know she does. She just won't admit it, and until she can, I can't do anything. I can't hurt her. I can't upset her. I want to do things right this time. I just want to know that she wants to be with me."

"Sonny, have you ever thought of the possibility that Carly really does love Jax?"

"He isn't right for her, Alexis. He doesn't deserve her."

"Even though Jax is one of my best friends, you are the father of my child, so I'll let that one slide. Jax is a good man, Sonny. He seems to make Carly happy, and even though I really don't see why, Carly makes him happy." Sonny glanced at her. "Sorry. Carly has been very helpful to me through all of this, and she's great with Kristina. But, I'm very protective of Jax, and I have to agree with you. I don't think they're right for each other. But if they make each other happy, who are we to stand in their way?"

"I'm her husband."

"By law, but both of you know why that marriage took place."

"Then why hasn't she gotten the divorce yet? She's known about it for weeks now. She's always got something else to do that keeps her from going. When she first found out, she swore she was going to get on the next flight out to the Dominican Republic and get a divorce. Now here we are, she's still my wife, and neither one of us are happy, because we can't have what we really want."

"Daddy!" Kristina came running in with her Ariel doll clenched firmly in her arms.

"Hey, Princess," Sonny said with a smile brightening up his face. He stood and hurried over to swoop his little girl up into his arms. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her tightly. She giggled, and Alexis smiled as she watched them together. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said shyly. "Can we make cookies?"

"You bet. What kind?"

"Chocolate chip!" she chirped. Sonny glanced at Alexis.

"Just don't eat too many before bedtime, sweetheart," she warned. Kristina nodded.

"Don't worry. I got it under control," Sonny assured her. "You gonna be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah. Viola's going to take Molly to see Sam, and then I'm going to lie down for a while."

"You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little light headed."

"Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just had another round of chemo today, that's all."

"Call me if you need anything, alright?" She nodded. Sonny put Kristina down. "Go give your mama a big hug." Kristina rushed over, hugging her mother lovingly. Sonny was thrilled to see his little girl so lively again. She'd had a rough few months, but her sessions with Lainey Winters had paid off, and she was doing a lot better. She was communicating again, and she was starting to realize that her mother's condition was improving.

"Be good for your daddy, alright?"

"I will, Mommy. I promise." She gave her another gentle squeeze before returning to her daddy's side, taking his hand, and following him out the door.

* * *

Carly burst through the door at Sonny's, fuming with anger.

"Why the Hell didn't you answer your cell phone? I've been trying to call you since you left! We came looking for you, because we were worried you might've gotten stuck out in the snow," Carly fumed, as she stormed across the room to Sonny.

"Hey, hey, keep it down. Kristina's taking a nap upstairs." Carly looked toward the staircase and then quieted her voice.

"Why were you ignoring my calls?"

"I didn't want to fight in front of Kristina," he replied, "and I didn't really think there was anything left to say."

"You just left, Sonny. We need to talk about what happened."

"We kissed," he said, trying to shrug it off as nothing, but it was obvious that it was a lot more than nothing. Michael and Morgan came walking in, having lingered in the hall to talk to Milo for a few minutes.

"Boys, why don't you go play upstairs? I need to talk to your father." Michael looked at Morgan and sighed.

"Come on, Morgan. They're gonna fight again." Carly and Sonny watched their children disappear back up the stairs before turning their gazes back to each other.

"Don't you see what this is doing to them? They're confused. I think we're all confused," Carly said, shaking her head.

"I thought you knew exactly what you wanted? I thought Jax was the only one in the world for you. He makes you happy, right? He's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. He's a great father. He can give you everything I can't."

"Sonny," she started, but he wouldn't let her continue.

"Look, I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've been pushing you. I don't want to do this anymore." Carly, taken aback, swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm thinking of going to the island to give you some space. I'm not the only one who kissed somebody this morning. I felt something, and I know you did too. I want you to be sure what you want before anything else happens." Carly narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"What makes you think anything else is going to happen?"

"Because it's us, Carly. Come on, it's never just as simple as a kiss. It can't end there. It never does." Carly pondered his words, and then her eyes stung with tears at the thought of that woman on the other side of the phone, on the other side of the world who was spending time with Jax, going to dinner with Jax, having her parents come along to those dinners too. She didn't want to be the fool again. She didn't want to be the woman who sat around waiting for her man to call or to come home, only to learn that he's found someone else, and he's cheating. Part of her wanted to believe Jax would never cheat on her, but another part was beginning to realize that if a man could take off for months on end without much hesitation, what else wouldn't he do? And then she felt like an even bigger fool for realizing that she'd insisted he go. She'd practically sent him running into another woman's arms.

Now, when she looked at Sonny, those same feelings that had come flooding back before were flooding back again, but it was growing harder and harder to control them.

"Maybe it should end there." Her voice was shaky, and he sensed she was upset, but something told him it wasn't about this. "Maybe we just need to give up. Stop fighting. Just let it be."

"Is that what you want? To let it be? You just want to stop and wonder for the rest of your life what could've happened?"

"Sonny, I don't know what to do."

"All you have to do is try, but I don't want to try like this. I want to be together because we both want it. I want you to be my wife because you want to be my wife. I don't want to pressure or force you into anything. If Jax makes you happy, be with Jax. I just don't want to see you hurt. And I sure as hell don't want to be the one that hurts you." Tears welled in her eyes, and one slipped down her cheek, careening toward the floor.

"Sonny," she whispered, "I just don't—" He stepped toward her, softly brushing the tears from her face and resting his hands upon her cheeks, framing her face and watching her beautiful eyes continue to fill with tears. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Carly. I miss you." Carly closed her eyes, letting a few more tears slip out, and she let out a long, slow breath, nearly melting under his soft, warm touch. "Do you miss me?" She couldn't lie, could she? She couldn't tell him no, but if she told him yes, what would that mean? She had to stop lying to herself, because doing that had eventually gotten her into Shadybrook. She needed to be happy, but what was the best route to happiness? Obviously it wasn't the path she was traveling now. Maybe she was meant to be alone. Maybe she just needed to focus on her life, her career, her boys, her relationship with herself.

Sonny sensed her confusion, so he slowly slipped away from her.

"It's alright. You don't have to answer that." He turned, starting toward the bar to pour himself a drink. Carly watched him, and her body trembled. She moved to the couch, sitting down, and running her fingers through her hair. He watched her, her back shaking with each breath she took. He had had no idea it had been this bad.

"Carly, what happened?" he asked. "If I said something to hurt you…"

"No, you didn't. I'm just not sure what to—I don't really know what to say, Sonny. I have a lot on my mind, and I need to think." She turned toward the stairs to go get the boys, but she paused, biting her bottom lip. He turned toward her again, eyeing her, curious as to what she was holding back from. And then she decided that she was going to say what she felt, to hell with the consequences. She had to let it out, or else it was going to drive her mad again.

"What is it?"

"It's…just…I have missed you," she said softly, her voice quivering with uncertainty. "I'm just not sure I'm ready to figure out what that means." She saw a change in him now, and she hoped he would stick to his word and back off. She needed time to think. It was hard to walk away from him. She did miss him. God, did she miss him, but she was still engaged to Jax, and until she figured out what she really wanted; who she could see herself spending the rest of her life with, she was going to need to be left alone.

There had been a time when she could see Jax as nothing but a co-worker, and at one point, as a nuisance that tried to make Sonny jealous at every turn. But something had changed, and she'd fallen for him in a way she hadn't expected. She did love Jax, and she had been able to see a life with him, but before him, Sonny was the love of her life, and in many ways, he still was, and seeing a life without him in it seemed next to impossible.

"Take as much time as you need," he finally responded, his voice low, unsure, hopeful. Carly nodded, and she tapped her hand against the banister, trying to calm herself before going upstairs to the boys. She didn't want them to worry. But, as she started to take a step, Sonny called out to her.

"Wait."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Carly paused on the stairs, brushing her tears from her face. She waited for him to speak again, and she wondered what he could possibly say that he hadn't said already. But, he moved toward her and stood just below her on the stairs. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He could feel her shaking, and when his eyes met hers, he watched her tears ebbing again.

"I can't make a lot of promises, but one I know I can make and keep is that I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"Sonny, please don't say that. You don't have—"

"Just hear me out." He waited for a moment, and when he was sure she wouldn't interrupt, he continued. "I know you've got a lot of thinking to do, and I want you to know that I'll wait. You're worth it. I just hope you know how much I love you. I know I have trouble expressing my emotions sometimes, but one thing's never changed, and that's how I feel about you." She didn't pull away or try to protest now, and he took that as a good sign. "I promise, I want to do this the right way. Sometimes I get carried away, but that's only because I can't help myself when I'm with you. I don't want to lose you, Carly. I need you in my life, and I want you to need me too."

"I do need you, Sonny. You're so important to me. I'm just really confused right now." Sonny nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere, but I'll give you space if that's what you want. I really do want to do this right. No more tricks. No more games…unless you want games." He flashed her a dimpled smile, which seemed to cheer her up a little. She managed a small grin, and she shook her head. But, he still saw the sadness in her eyes. He feared it was his fault, but he knew there was something else going on. "Hey, I'm here if you want to talk, but I understand if you don't want to." She nodded, and she felt her lip tremble. Why couldn't he be an insensitive bastard? Why did he have to be so sweet and charming right now? All she needed was one reason to let go of him forever, but she couldn't have that, and the more he assured her, the more she realized she didn't want to let him go. They had too much history to throw it all away, but where did that leave Jax? Should she keep her promise? He was a good man, and she knew that, but she was still confused about Sherry and what she'd heard. The more she thought about it, the more she started to believe that a life with Jax wouldn't work. She couldn't step in between two brothers, but she also couldn't compete with that. She wanted a marriage where the focus was on the marriage and not on the outside forces trying to tear them apart.

"I'm going to get the boys," she said with a nod. "We'll go home, and you can pick them up tomorrow." Sonny nodded.

"Ok." He waited for her to go, but she hesitated, and he knew something was wrong for sure. "What's going on? What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking. I should go." She started up the steps, but she felt his hand cover hers on the railing.

"What happened? Something's got you upset besides this. Did Jax call?"

"Well," she began, seeing the concern in his eyes. She knew that she shouldn't spill all of her relationship issues with this man, especially because he was pulling for her and Jax to end things. She knew he wanted her to be happy, but when it came to Jax, she didn't think Sonny would be very objective. "You know what, it's nothing? It's alright."

"Come on, Carly. You can tell me."

"No, no, really. It's nothing," she assured him, her voice getting high and a little squeaky, which told Sonny she was lying through her teeth. But before he could try to coax it out of her, the phone rang, causing Sonny to sigh heavily and shake his head.

"I don't have to get that." There was a change, Carly thought. He was actually going to avoid a phone call for her sake? Maybe he had changed a little bit.

"No, don't worry about it. I need to get the boys ready to go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure," she said with an uncertain nod. Sonny nodded, not buying it for a second, and he picked up the receiver.

"Yeah," he said a little too harshly to his caller. Carly waited for a moment, seeing his face changing, filling with an emotion that she could only peg as worry mixed with surprise. "Alright. Just meet me at the hospital." He hung up, and he ran his hand over his mouth, pondering the situation for a second.

"Sonny? What just happened?"

"That was Viola. She said she found Alexis unconscious on the floor when she came to take Molly to Sam's. She called an ambulance, and they're on their way to the hospital." Carly's eyes widened.

"Oh my God. Is she gonna be ok?"

"I don't know," Sonny said slowly. "I have to get there, but I don't want to take Kristina. She doesn't need to be around that right now."

"I understand. You go on, I'll watch the kids."

"You sure?"

"Yes, just go!" she urged motioning toward the door. "We'll be alright. Call me when you hear anything." Sonny nodded.

"When Kristina wakes up, she's gonna want to make cookies. I promised her we would."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Sweets are my specialty," she said with a smile. She stopped herself. Was she flirting? She felt so stupid, especially since Kristina's mother could possibly be dying, and she was keeping Sonny from the hospital. "Go on, Sonny. You should make sure she's alright." Sonny nodded, and with that, he took off toward the hospital, leaving Carly alone with the kids.

* * *

Stepping out into the cold, February air, Elizabeth buttoned up her coat snugly and turned to Jason, who was staring at the first clear pictures of their baby girl. Elizabeth smiled, enjoying seeing him so wrapped up in his unborn child. She knew he'd make a wonderful father, though she still worried about what his profession would mean for their child. Would she have to grow up with bodyguards and bulletproof windows like Michael and Morgan? Elizabeth wondered if she'd have to move herself, Cam, and the baby into a secure apartment instead of having the dream house with the big backyard for the kids to play in.

"We have a lot to talk about, Jason. And, thanks to me, not a lot of time for it." Jason placed the picture in his coat pocket, and he nodded to his driver when he pulled up.

"Come on, I'll tell him to drop you off. No use waiting for a cold cab." Elizabeth smiled gratefully and piled into the back of the limo with Jason. It was quiet and warm, and it was perfect for this conversation. However, she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

After Jason instructed his driver where to go, he faced Elizabeth, who had suddenly seemed to shrink inside of her coat, playing with a loose string on the sleeve.

"I know we have a lot to talk about. I know you were planning on raising your kids on your own, but you know how I feel about being a part of my kid's life."

"I know, Jason. I want our daughter to know you. She deserves that. I still intend for Cam to spend time with Lucky, even though we're not together. He's the only father he's ever really known. If Zander were still alive, I'd want him to get the chance to know his son, and I want you to have that chance with our baby."

"I want to be a good father. This might be my own chance, and I want to do this right. I want her to know her dad loves her. I want her to know that even if I'm not always there, I'll always be there when she needs me."

"I don't want you to feel obligated to be there, Jason."

"I want to be there, Elizabeth. Just seeing her on the monitor today and hearing her heartbeat, she's a real person. She's my daughter. I wouldn't give her up for anything." He looked out the window. "When I first found out you were having a baby, I really thought she was mine. I wanted her to be mine."

"You did?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. Jason nodded.

"I love Sam, and I want to have a family with her, but now we know that won't happen. Back then, I didn't know if we could have children or not, but I knew that if I ever had a baby with somebody, I'd want it to have been out of love." Elizabeth's eyes glazed over a bit, and she felt her body begin to tremble. Did he just say he loved her?

"Love?"

"We're friends, Elizabeth. We always have been, and we always will be, and now we have this baby. That's not something everybody has."

"You're right about that," she said, her face falling a little. "It won't be easy, Jason. What happens when she comes to us one day and asks why we're not together? Why there aren't any wedding pictures?"

"Lots of kids grow up like that. Look at Michael and Morgan. They've lived through Carly and Sonny's getting back together and separating all these years."

"Yeah, but aren't they confused about Sonny and Carly getting re-married?"

"They want their mom and dad to be happy, but most of all, I think they just want to be a family again, and I can't blame them. Carly and Sonny have a lot of things to work out, but eventually, they're going to get back together. It's how they work." Elizabeth nodded, but she couldn't help wondering if it worked that way for her as well. She loved Lucky, but she wasn't in love with him anymore. Would they work things out or would she have to spend the rest of her life as a single mother who gets occasional help from the men that claim fatherhood over her children?

* * *

Sonny entered the hospital, finding Viola standing at the nurses' station with a calm but sleepy Molly on her hip.

"Oh, Mr. Corinthos, thank God you're here. I almost called Mr. Lansing, I was so worried, but…"

"I'm glad you called me. Any word on Alexis?"

"Nothing yet. Ms. Davis' physician is out of town, so Dr. Drake is in with her now."

"Ok, did you call Sam?"

"She said she was on her way." As if on cue, Sam came barreling out of the elevator.

"Viola!"

"Sam, thank you for coming."

"How is she?"

"I don't know. Dr. Drake's with her now." Sam nodded slowly, worries, regrets, guilt in her eyes. Molly recognized her big sister and held her arms out to her. Sam smiled a little and reached out for her.

"Come here, sweetheart," she whispered. "Everything's going to be ok. Our mom's gonna be just fine. Don't worry." She kissed the top of the baby's head, and Sonny watched her, placing a hand on her shoulder. It was then that Sam started to panic. "Where's Kristina, Sonny? She shouldn't be…"

"She's fine. She's with Carly and the boys. Carly's gonna keep her distracted." Sam seemed to calm a little, and she looked around, knowing Jason was probably around somewhere. He'd had that appointment with Elizabeth. But, she couldn't think about that right now. She had to focus on her mother. Alexis had to get better. They still had so much to resolve between them. Things had been fine as long as Ric wasn't mentioned. Then, Alexis would become distant and edgy, and things would unravel again. But Ric didn't matter. Alexis was her mother, and she wanted to be there for her. She only hoped she hadn't gotten there too late.

* * *

Carly sat on the couch, looking through one of Sonny's photo albums. Kristina was still taking a nap, and the boys were playing videogames in their room. With nothing else to do, Carly guessed she'd look back on some of the happier times, even though she knew it was probably against her better judgment.

She flipped to a picture from the night they conceived Morgan. It was a picture of Carly with soot all over her face. Thought they'd laughed about it, she'd pretended to be mad when he'd snapped a picture of her, black faced and in need of a bath. She couldn't stop smiling, as she flipped to the next picture, seeing herself with Sonny on the night they found out Morgan was on the way. They looked so happy, and they'd wanted to shout it from the rooftop that they were having a baby. Unfortunately, enemies in Port Charles kept that from happening, but they could still celebrate together.

There were pictures of Michael as a toddler, swimming with Sonny in the ocean. Pictures of Carly on the beach, Michael in her arms. But the one that choked her up the most was the sonogram picture of their first baby together. He'd kept it all these years. In her grief, she'd destroyed her own copy. She was amazed that he still had his, considering he destroyed the cradle that came after the miscarriage.

She ran her finger over that picture, realizing it was from the day they'd found out he was a boy. A little boy. God, there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about him or what he might look like. He'd have been well on his way to seven years old if he'd lived. Had it really been that long? Seven years? Seven years of pain, sadness, passion, happiness, highs, lows, and unimaginable things that seemed to be around every corner. But seven years later, Sonny was still in her life. He was still the man that gave her a family. He was the man that changed her life and helped her become the woman she was today. Sure, she was healthier now, but she also knew that she could stop herself from slipping back into that horrible state she'd been in when she went to Shadybrook. So much had happened, so much had gone wrong, but nothing like that was ever going to happen to her again. She'd made a promise to herself, and part of that promise had been to stay away from Sonny. Part of that promise had been to find someone good for you or be alone. She'd tried being alone, and she'd liked it well enough, but when Jax came along, he'd been amazing. But then again, she'd been vulnerable, she'd been grieving from Courtney's death, and she'd been determined to help bring up that baby boy. Jax had had those same goals, but now that was the past. Now what? They loved each other, yes, but there was no history there. They hadn't cared or thought much of each other until Spencer was born. They'd been business partners once, but that hadn't worked out. Why was it different now?

"Mom?" Carly closed Sonny's photo album and put it aside.

"Hey Mister Man." Michael looked at her funny.

"You haven't called me that since I was little." Carly smiled a little bit.

"Well, no matter how big you get, you're still my little boy." Michael sat down next to her on the couch.

"Where's dad?"

"Your dad had to go to the hospital to check on Kristina's mom."

"Alexis is still sick?"

"Yeah, honey. Cancer's something that can make people sick for a very long time." Michael nodded slowly.

"What happens if she dies?"

"Honey, we shouldn't think like that."

"But Kristina needs her mom. She can't die." Carly felt her throat closing in.

"Sweetheart, Kristina knows her mom loves her, just like you know I love you, right?"

"Right," Michael said with an affirmative nod. "You won't get sick, will you?" Carly was a little taken off guard.

"Honey, no matter what happens, you'll always know I love you. I don't plan on leaving you or Morgan for a very, very long time. I'll still be coming over to make you my special frozen pizzas for you when you're married and have your own kids," she teased. Michael grinned.

"Good, 'cause you can't leave. Me and Morgan and Dad need you. And Kristina does too." Carly put her arm around her little boy and kissed the top of his head. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Dad really does love you, you know." Carly said nothing. "He wants us to be a family."

"Michael, sweetie, we've been over this." Michael pulled away from his mother. "Your dad and I just don't work when we're married."

"I remember when you did," he said softly. "Remember when Morgan was sick in the hospital when he was a baby? Or when Dad brought you home after you were gone for a long time before you had Morgan?"

"Sweetie, that was a long time ago."

"No it wasn't! I still remember it, and you do too. You and dad love each other."

"Of course we do, sweetheart, but I'm marrying Jax. I thought you liked Jax."

"I do," Michael sighed, "but I don't want another dad or another step-dad. I want to have a normal family. You and dad love each other, so what's the problem?"

"It's a lot more complicated than that, Michael, and marriage can't simply be about love. It's about accepting each other for who they are and about respect. You might not understand that now, but you will when you're older."

"It's not fair," Michael said with a shake of his head. "Jax isn't even here. I thought he was supposed to be back by now. He must be working pretty hard to find his brother, if he's taking this long." Michael got up off of the couch and ran up the stairs, leaving Carly to her thoughts. Unfortunately, they all went to how Jax wasn't in so much of a hurry to find his brother, and instead, he was going to dinner with some woman named Sherry and her parents. Maybe Jane was going too.

Of course! Jane! Why didn't she think of it before? She could have saved herself a lot of grief by just calling Lady Jane and asking her. She seemed to know things before anybody when it came to Jax.

Carly quickly scrambled to the phone and dialed Jane's number, hoping she wasn't waking her. After two rings, a pleasant voice came over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jane. It's Carly."

"Oh, Carly! How nice to hear from you. How are you and the boys?"

"We're…we're doing alright. Um, have you heard from Jax?"

"Oh…" Jane's voice caught for a moment. "Um, no, I'm sorry I haven't." Carly frowned, sensing the tone of a mother that was lying to protect her son. She'd used it herself on more than one occasion.

"That's funny, because he called me earlier from Australia."

"Oh?" Jane asked in a very fake surprised manner.

"Yes. He was getting ready to go to dinner with his assistant Sherry. I'm not for certain, but I think her parents were going too. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? You wouldn't happen to know who Sherry is?"

"I…I do know Sherry, but, I…I don't think it's anything to be alarmed about, Carly."

"I don't know what to be more alarmed about. The fact that Jax is out wining and dining some bimbo or that he's taking his own sweet time finding his brother and helping him out of a situation with the mob. If I'd have known that it wasn't that urgent, I might be married by now." Well, she _was_ married, but not to the man she'd expected to be.

"Carly, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me what the hell is going on, Jane! I'd like to know what my fiancée is up to, but I've heard from him once since he left. Once! Jane, I'm begging you, just tell me what's going on. I'm tired of waiting." She heard a sigh and a pause on the other line, and she tapped her fingers impatiently against the wet bar.

"Oh dear, I don't know what that son of mine is thinking. I should have called you, Carly. Jax said he'd handle it, but apparently, I've got to learn better than that."

"What are you talking about?" she wondered, her mind filling with the possibilities behind Jane Jacks' words.

"Carly, I don't know how to tell you this, but Jax found Jerry two weeks ago." With those words, the phone clattered to the floor, and Carly held onto the bar for support. It was true. He had lied to her, and now, he was cheating on her. That was the last straw. She looked down at her hand, tears of anger in her eyes, and she ripped off his engagement ring, leaving only the wedding ring Sonny had given her. She hadn't taken it off, and now she knew why. He was right. Jax wasn't right for her. God, Sonny had been right all along.

She moved to the patio doors, opened them up, and threw the sparkling trash into the snow. Something that had once meant so much to her was now just a sparkling reminder of her stupid choices. Now it was gone, and she was through. Now all she had to do was pick up the pieces of her broken future and put them back together. Somehow.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks again for all of the wonderful feedback! It means a lot, so keep it coming! Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sonny paced in front of Alexis' room in the E.R. The curtains had been drawn, and he knew those familiar sounds emanating from the room were those of the machines trying to resuscitate her.

Molly was growing restless and fussy in her sister's arms, and Viola was making phone calls to Alexis' family.

Sonny turned his back on the room and watched Sam pace nervously back and forth, back and forth. Walking up to her, he watched her stop and gently bounce Molly in her arms.

"What's taking them so long, Sonny? She should be waking up anytime, right? She's gonna wake up, isn't she?"

"Let me take Molly. Why don't you go get a cup of coffee and walk for a little bit."

"No, Sonny, Molly needs me. She needs me." Sonny noticed her beginning to shake, and slowly, he lifted Molly out of her arms. Sam brushed tears from her face, and she shook her head. "This can't be happening. I have too much I have to say to her. I have to tell her…"

"She knows, Sam," Sonny whispered. "Just don't think like you're never gonna see her again. She's strong."

"No. No, she's not. She's weak. The chemo…it's so hard for her to fight."

"Hey, listen to me, alright? Alexis is a fighter. She's fought through a lot of things, and she's gonna fight through this one." Sam shook her head.

"She can't die, Sonny. I can't lose her. I've hurt her too much, and she needs to understand how…how sorry I am."

"I'm sure she knows. She knows, because you've been so good to her through all this Cancer. You've taken care of the girls. You've been there for her, even when she's pushed you away. She knows." Sam closed her eyes for a moment, swallowed hard, and took a deep breath.

"I need to call Jason." Sonny nodded in agreement and watched Sam walk off, cell phone in hand. He rocked Molly slowly back and forth until he felt her go limp in his arms and knew she was sleeping. He turned back to the room where her mother was fighting for her life. He knew Alexis well enough to know that she wouldn't leave her children or let them go without a fight. But what if it was too much for her? What if this really was it for her? He shook his head, and softly caressed Molly's dark brown locks. What was he going to tell her when she was older? What was he going to tell Kristina? If Alexis died, how would he be able to explain to her that she'd never see her mommy again?

* * *

Jason sat on the couch at Audrey's house, where Cameron played on the floor with his favorite toys. Elizabeth sat down there with him, stroking his curly brown hair. 

"Guess what, Cam?" The little boy looked up at her expectantly. "You know how mommy has a baby growing in her belly?" The boy nodded. "Well, you grew there too once. So when this baby's born, it'll start growing big and tall just like you. And you know what?"

"What, Mommy?"

"This time, the baby's a little girl. Do you know what that means?" The boy shook his head shyly. "That means you're getting a baby sister."

"Sister," he said with a smile. "Baby sister."

"That's right, honey," Elizabeth beamed. She glanced up at Jason, who had a look of awe on his face when he watched the two of them together. She felt a little uncomfortable, especially since he and Sam were getting married, but at the same time, she couldn't help but enjoy the attention he'd been giving her lately. It wasn't that she was asking for it, but it was nice to know that the father of her child was taking such an active role in her life before the baby even got there.

"I can't wait to bring her home, Jason. She and Cam are going to love one another."

"Well, we have to get through the delivery first, you know." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"We? Excuse me?" she laughed.

"Hey, you know what I meant." Elizabeth smiled and tossed a pillow at him. She loved seeing him so happy. She hadn't seen him that way with Sam for a long time, but then again, she never saw them together a lot anymore. Sam tried to avoid her at all costs, but eventually, it was going to be even more difficult. Once the baby arrived, they'd all have to put their differences aside for the sake of the baby.

Jason's cell phone rang, breaking the happy mood. He glanced at the Caller I.D. Sam. He answered, not expecting her to call, when she knew he'd be home before too long.

"Yeah," he said into the phone, as Elizabeth watched on in curiosity.

"Jason," Sam breathed into the phone, trying to stop her tears.

"Sam, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Jase, I'm at the hospital," she murmured. Oh God. What had happened? Was she hurt? Memories of seeing her lying in that hospital bed after being shot—a bullet that had been meant for him and had cost them not only almost her life but their future in having children—flew rampantly through his head.

"What happened, Sam?"

"It's Alexis. I don't think…I don't think she's gonna make it. I need you."

"I'll be right there." He hung up and stood up quickly. "I have to go. Sam needs me." Elizabeth nodded, and Jason didn't stay to explain. He was out the door within seconds and on his way out. Elizabeth pulled Cameron into her lap and kissed the top of his head. She hoped that when the baby arrived, Jason would realize that if he wanted to be a permanent fixture in his daughter's life, he couldn't take off at the drop of a hat. If she was going to let him be a part of this, she didn't want him there when it was most convenient for him. She wanted him there through the good times and the bad. She wanted him there for good, but she knew that wasn't possible. She wanted him to be happy, and Sam made him happy. It was going to work, but it was going to take a lot of effort on all of their parts.

* * *

All waited, standing as if expecting the news yet not ready to hear it. Patrick Drake walked out of the room, his eyes full of nothing but bad news. Sam didn't even have to hear it, but Jason arrived just in time to catch her before she fell. 

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. Sonny held on snugly to the little creature in his arms.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "She's…she can't be."

"I did everything I could. She couldn't be resuscitated. There's every reason to believe that she passed peacefully. Everything indicates she fell asleep, and she just…never woke back up."

"No!" Sam exclaimed. "No, you bring her back!" Patrick's eyes almost pleaded with Sonny, and he nodded.

"Thanks for everything," he said quietly. "Can…can we see her?"

"Of course. The nurses will leave." Sonny nodded, and he turned to Jason.

"Take her home," he said, indicating Sam. But she shook her head.

"No! I need to say goodbye. I need to say…" She broke down in tears again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mom." Jason held her close, and she fell into him, clutching his arms and burying her face in his chest. Sonny swallowed the lump in his throat, and he handed Molly to Viola, who was now leaning against the wall, tears in her eyes.

He stepped into the room, where Alexis lay as if she was sleeping. He couldn't believe that just earlier today, she'd been feisty and giving him advice about Carly. Now, she was gone, and she had left behind three daughters, two of which were incapable of taking care of themselves.

"I'm sorry," he said gently. "I'm sorry it had to be like this. You didn't deserve any of it. You were strong; the best damn lawyer anybody could have. You were a good mother, a great mother. I don't know how to thank you for giving me such a beautiful daughter." He cleared his throat. "I know it's been rough between us. I know we weren't exactly friends, but we got along for her. I saw how much you worried when you couldn't take care of her like you wanted. But she's in good hands now. I swear to you, Alexis, your girls won't ever have to worry about a thing. I'm gonna make sure they knew who you were. So don't you worry. You're still with them. Rest now, and you'll see them again someday." He lingered a few minutes more, and when he re-appeared back in the hallway, he took Molly again.

"Hey, Miss Molly," he said gently, stroking her back. He watched Sam slowly make her way into the room, and he walked toward Jason. "She's gonna need you…"

"I know," Jason replied. "I'm not leaving her tonight. I'll take her home, and we'll make arrangements tomorrow." Sonny nodded, and he walked away, pulling his cell out of his pocket and dialing the only number he could think of.

* * *

The phone rang, startling Carly, who was lying on the couch, waiting so intently for the phone to ring that it had surprised her when it had. She made her way over, picking it up, knowing what to expect before she even heard his voice. 

"Hello?"

"It's me," he said gravely.

"Sonny. Is she…"

"She's gone," he said just above a whisper. "She's gone."

"Oh God. Sonny, I don't know what to say."

"I don't either. I'm…I'm on my way home."

"Kristina…"

"We'll talk about it when I get there."

"Alright. Be careful," she said softly, tears in her eyes and a lump welling in her throat. She heard the line go dead, and she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She felt selfish. Here she was, sulking over the horrible life she'd created for herself, and Alexis had just died, leaving two small girls motherless, as well as an adult daughter that was still pretty lost.

"Carly?" Carly turned at the sweet little voice, and she saw Kristina coming down the stairs clutching her Ariel doll.

"Hey Kristina. You're up!" She tried to sound cheerful. Kristina was a very intuitive little girl, so she had to really try hard.

"I miss my mommy. Can I call and make sure she's ok?"

"You know what, sweetheart? I'm sure…I'm sure your mommy appreciates how much you care about her and how much you worry. But she wouldn't want you to worry so much. Little girls your age ought to be playing with their brothers and having fun." Kristina nodded slowly.

"You think she feels better? She's been sick."

"I know she's been sick."

"She said that one day, she might go live with the angels. Where's that?"

"Well," Carly said softly, taking Kristina's hand in hers and leading her to the couch. "It's a place way up high above the clouds where angels watch over us."

"Angels?"

"That's right," Carly said softly. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Up in heaven, you have two angel brothers looking down on you."

"I do?"

"Yeah," Carly said softly. "They look down at you every day, because you're their sister, and they make sure you're safe."

"They do?"

"Yeah."

"One day, my mommy will be an angel?"

"That's right, Kristina."

"But will I see her?" Carly swallowed hard, not knowing how to talk to this child. She didn't want to hurt her, especially after what she'd been through in the past couple of months. She didn't want to make things worse.

"No, no honey. But, she'll be with you all the time."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Will I miss her?" Kristina's sad brown eyes were so much like her father's.

"Yes, sweetheart, but you know what? Your mommy wouldn't want you to be sad."

"I don't want her to go. I hope she never leaves." Carly's throat felt as if it was closing in. Before she could utter another word, Michael and Morgan came down stairs.

"Hey Kristina," Michael said. "Wanna play video games? Morgan needs a partner to help him through some of the levels."

"Do not!" Morgan protested, sticking out his tongue. Kristina giggled, and nodded.

"I'll play!" she exclaimed. The three children hurried up the stairs, and Carly shook her head, wishing there was a way to tell Kristina her mother was gone without completely messing up all of the progress she'd made since seeing Sam shoot Diego.

It wasn't long before Carly heard the front door open, and Sonny appeared with little Molly in his arms. Carly's heart immediately went out to the poor little thing.

"Oh God," she whispered, moving toward Sonny. "That poor little girl. Sonny…"

"Could you take her? I need to talk to Kristina."

"Sonny, she's going to be devastated." Sonny nodded.

"I know. I…I called Dr. Winters, and she said to just tell it to her straight out, but to let her know that she's safe." Carly nodded and took Molly from Sonny. She touched his shoulder, tears in her eyes.

"Um, when you talk to her, mention that Alexis is with the angels now. I think that'll make her feel a little better." Sonny nodded to her. As Sonny started to walk up the stairs, Carly felt Molly stir in her arms, and it was then that she realized that these girls were Sonny's responsibility. There was no way Alexis would have split them up, and custody of Kristina would go to Sonny after Alexis' death. He was being thrust into full-time parenthood of two little girls who hardly ever spent a day away from their mother. He was in for an awakening, and she knew he needed her now. "Sonny, wait." He turned toward her, and she smiled sadly. "I'll go with you. You don't have to do this alone."

He couldn't speak, but when she stepped up beside him on the stairs with the baby in her arms, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and they carried each other up, realizing that they needed each other now more than ever, because not only did this change everything for Kristina and Molly, it changed everything for their family.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey folks, thanks for the support so far, but please, please keep the feedback coming! I don't care if it's to tell me that you hate the story. Just give me something I can use constructively, so if you don't like it, let me know why. I'd really appreciate it! Ashley_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Before they stepped foot into the boys' room, Carly placed her hand on Sonny's arm, and he turned to her. She always had this way—even when she was angry as hell with him—to be there even without saying a word. That was just one of the many things that made him fall in love with her. They could fight like wolves. They could go for the jugular, but when it came down to family, they could be there for each other without blinking twice.

"Sonny, I just want you to know that you don't have to do this alone. I know this is going to be hard. I'll help you out in any way I can. Kristina and Molly are going to need as much love and support as they can get." He nodded slowly.

"You're very good with them. Even Alexis couldn't deny that." He shook his head. "It seems strange that she's gone."

"It does. Who am I going to have to argue with?" she asked, trying to make him smile a little.

"Well, there's always the obvious." His eyes bore into hers. "Me." She focused her gaze on little Molly and cleared her throat.

"Ric's going to do whatever he can to take Molly. He could care less about Kristina, Sonny. These girls can't grow up without each other."

"They won't," Sonny assured her. "Why don't we put Molly down in the nursery?" Sonny, with Carly's decorative skills, had turned one of the guest rooms into a nursery when he and Carly had been taking care of the girls while Alexis was in the hospital over Halloween.

They walked into the room that was dashed with pink walls and stuffed animals in every corner. Carly gently placed the baby girl down in the crib, and Molly yawned, stretched, and went back to sleep. Sonny and Carly stood gazing over her crib, watching her sleep without a care, having no idea of all of the changes going on around her.

"Sleep well, baby girl," Sonny whispered, softly stroking her hair. Carly's gaze fell on him, and she saw the tenderness in his eyes, something she'd always loved about him. No matter how bad things were, he could still find a way to try to reach out and soothe those that he loved.

"She's going to be ok, Sonny. You won't have to do this alone." Sonny looked up at her, his eyes full of hope again. "This doesn't mean anything like that. It just means that I know it's going to be hard for you. I know Michael and Morgan would like to help out too."

"Good. I need you guys here," he said softly.

"Daddy?" Carly and Sonny turned toward the door, where Kristina was standing, her soulful brown eyes sparkling with tears. Sonny rushed over to her and picked her up in his arms.

"What is it, Princess?"

"I miss Mommy. When can I see her?" she asked. Sonny glanced back at Carly, and she looked down.

"Kristina, there's something I gotta tell you, ok?" She nodded slowly. Sonny looked at Carly again, and she nodded in understanding, following them out of the nursery and into Kristina's room. Once they were safely inside, Carly shut the door, and Sonny placed Kristina down on the foot of her bed. She looked up at him patiently, and Carly stood aside, watching Sonny try to figure out a way to tell this child that her mother was dead. "Daddy, what's wrong? You look sad."

"I am, sweetheart."

"Why?" she asked. Carly watched Sonny struggle with the words, so she took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Kristina, you know how we were talking earlier about the angels?"

"Yeah," she said with a definite nod.

"Well, something happened earlier, sweetheart, and there's something you need to know." Kristina looked from Carly to Sonny, her lower lip trembling from thoughts of her previous conversation with Carly.

"Kristina," Sonny said gently, crouching down before her, "your mama's gone to be with the angels."

"No she didn't, Daddy. She went to the hospital to get better." Sonny took his daughter's hand in his.

"Princess, sometimes people go to the hospital to get better, and sometimes they…they can't. Your mommy was so tired from fighting so hard, and now it's time for her to rest."

"But…but if she's with the angels, I won't ever see her again," Kristina whimpered, shrinking back, folding her arms against her chest protectively. Sonny feared she'd slip back inside of herself again. Carly knelt down beside Sonny.

"Kristina, your mommy loved you very much."

"No she didn't! If she did, she wouldn't leave me!" Kristina cried. "I want her back!"

"Honey, your mama can't come back," Sonny whispered. "She's gone. But she's with the angels. She'll be watching over you from Heaven."

"I don't want her in Heaven! I want her here!" she cried. "Please, bring her back! Don't let her go to Heaven, Daddy! Please!" Kristina threw herself into his arms and wrapped her little arms around his neck. Sonny held her, never taking his eyes off of Carly. He watched her brush a tear away and reach out to stroke Kristina's soft, long brown hair.

"Everything's going to be alright, Kristina." But Kristina continued to sob, and Sonny stood up with her, rocking her back and forth. It was then that Molly started crying from the nursery. "I'll get her." Sonny nodded, and Carly stepped out of the room, immediately retrieving the baby from her nap. Molly smiled as soon as she saw Carly, and Carly kissed her forehead.

"Hi, Sweet Pea. Your daddy's with your big sister right now, but I'm here. I'll take care of you."

* * *

Nobody spoke at dinner. The boys were solemn, because Kristina had refused to come down to eat. She had buried herself under her covers and swore that she wouldn't leave the room until her mommy came back. Sonny and Carly had taken turns trying to convince her to come out, and Sonny had even tried to pick her up, but Carly convinced him that she'd come out when she was hungry enough. She just needed time to herself without people making it worse.

Molly sat in her high chair and giggled, as Carly fed her. Michael glanced at both of his parents, who said nothing, and he sighed heavily. He couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Are Molly and Kristina gonna stay with us?" he asked.

"Morgan, we'll talk about this later," Carly said softly. "Eat your spaghetti."

"I'm not hungry," he protested. "Is Kristina gonna be ok?"

"She'll be ok. She's hurting right now, buddy, but she'll be ok."

"What if she stops talking again?" wondered Morgan. Sonny couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He hadn't been there enough during that time, and besides, he wondered if Kristina was predisposed to those shut downs, like her father was to his own breakdowns.

"You know what boys? I think it's getting close to your bedtime."

"But, Mom," Michael protested.

"Your mom's right," Sonny replied.

"Are we staying here tonight?" Morgan asked, looking back and forth between his parents. Carly looked at Molly and then at Sonny.

"I think it might make Molly and Kristina feel better if you boys were here." Sonny smiled a half-smile at Carly, and she swallowed hard, turning back toward Molly. "You, little lady, I think it's time for you to get a bath and head up to bed."

"I'll get Leticia."

"No, no, I'll do it. It's been a while since I've put a little one down to bed."

"I'll wash up down there then." Carly nodded in agreement, as the boys swigged down the last of their milk. Carly followed the boys upstairs, as Molly yawned and wiggled around in her arms. Sonny watched his family disappear up the stairs before he headed into the kitchen.

* * *

As he was just finishing up in the kitchen, he heard Carly walk into the nursery to get Molly dressed from her bath. He was about to turn the monitor off, when he heard Carly start to talk.

"There you go, Miss Molly." She must have tickled her, because Molly squealed with delight. "You're such a happy baby, you know that? You don't have any idea what's going on, and I think that's a good thing. Your mommy would want you to be happy. And you know what, I'm gonna make sure you are happy." Molly cooed, and Carly giggled softly. "You know, there are a lot of people that care about you. I care about you and about your sister, and I want you both to be happy. You don't deserve to be without a mother, and even though she's gone, I'm gonna help Sonny make sure you always remember her."

Sonny was in awe of this woman. She was so amazing, and he knew she didn't even realize it.

"You know, when I was helping Sonny take care of you a few months ago, I started thinking about having a baby girl of my own someday. I really thought it would happen with Jax, but…that's over now. I have to move on, and someday, I might have a little girl, and I hope she's just as beautiful as you are." Sonny couldn't believe his ears. Did Carly just say that she and Jax were over? When the hell did that happen? "I thought Jax loved me, but I guess I was just another fling. But you know what, Molly? Just between me and you, I always felt something was off the entire time I was with him. I guess it's because I wasn't used to anybody other than Sonny, but for a while, I didn't think it was the right thing. I thought I was lying to myself, but I think…I think I really started lying to myself when I convinced myself that Jax was perfect for me. Jax isn't perfect. Not by a long shot. I guess it just took me a little while to figure it out. Sonny was right, Molly. Don't tell him that though. He doesn't need an ego-boost."

Sonny stood frozen in the kitchen, listening to Carly speak so softly to the little girl. And when everything was quiet, all he could hear were the baby's breaths, so he hurried out of the kitchen, hoping Carly wouldn't realize he'd been eavesdropping. Within a few minutes, Carly was coming down the stairs, her eye sad and tired. But something else had changed. She didn't look as if she felt chained down. Something in her eyes reminded him of the Carly she used to be when she was with him, but a healthier version. They'd both gotten healthier, so maybe, maybe if they tried again, it really could work this time around.

"Molly's sleeping. She went out like a light," Carly said with a yawn. She covered her mouth with her hand, and that was the moment Sonny noticed she wasn't wearing her ring. He looked away.

"Good. That's good. Thanks for helping with her. It's not gonna be easy, you know?"

"I know," Carly nodded. "I checked in on Kristina. She's sleeping. Maybe in the morning she'll come down for breakfast."

"I want to take her to see Lainey as soon as possible."

"Might be a good idea," Carly agreed. She looked at the clock. It was still early, but she just felt like being alone with her thoughts, even though she knew that would depress her even more. She knew that if she and Sonny spoke too long, they'd get back to talking about their relationship, and she didn't want to fight tonight, especially since she was feeling vulnerable, and when she was feeling like this, she knew how easily things could happen. Not tonight, it wouldn't. "I'm going to go to bed."

"So soon?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just…I'm tired."

"Alright," he nodded. "I'll see you in the morning." Carly nodded.

"Yeah," she whispered. She turned and walked upstairs without turning back. Sonny swallowed hard and tried to keep himself from going after her.

"Carly," he called out. She turned, gripping the rail. "Are you alright? Is there something else on your mind besides Alexis?" This was her opportunity, and when she started to speak, she realized that she wasn't ready to talk about it just yet.

"No. No, it's nothing. Goodnight, Sonny." She took the steps two at a time, leaving Sonny in silence.

* * *

Carly settled down in the bed, leaning her back against the headboard. She looked down at her bare finger, the one that had just hours earlier been occupied by Jax's engagement ring. It was amazing, really, how quickly things could happen. She'd learned about Jax's betrayal and Alexis' death in the same day. Alexis had been showing signs of improvement all along, and now she was gone. How could it have happened so quickly to someone who, even though Carly herself wasn't a big fan, was strong-willed and determined to have things done in certain ways. Surely this wasn't one thing on Alexis' to-do list.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She thought back to when Sonny had been shot, and he'd been lying there with tubes and wires sticking in him, and he'd died on the table. She'd lost him, and he'd come back to her. It had happened in an instant, and when it was all over, they had been happy for a little while.

She couldn't imagine what her life would have been like if she'd lost him then. He had been a big part of her life, most of it actually, and she knew she still wasn't over him. She'd never be over him. But their lives had a way of colliding and ripping apart in the most horrible ways.

None of this was fair. Timing was terrible everywhere, and Carly honestly had no idea what her next move was. All she knew was that she needed to sleep. She needed her head to clear before tomorrow, because who knew what it held in store for her? She had a lot of things to do, and she still needed to make time for her own thoughts.

But with each passing moment, everything seemed to pressurize inside of her. Jax leaving, Jax lying, Jax cheating, Sonny wanting her back, her missing him, her needing comfort, her wanting to help him out, her wanting him to want her, her not knowing if she should want him to want her. Should they go through it again? What the hell was she thinking? Did she really love Jax, or did she just want to love him? She'd thought he was good for her, and it had turned out differently. She'd though Sonny was bad for her, yet here he was, back in her life, and she was fine with that. She wanted him there, and she wanted to be in his. What did this all mean?

As her thoughts continued to consume her, the tears began to fall, and soon, she couldn't control them, and she let out a quiet sob, burying her face in her hands.

As Sonny made his way up to bed, he heard something coming from Carly's room, and he stopped to listen. It was then that he heard her crying, and a lump formed in his throat. Her door wasn't shut all the way, and he peered inside to see her sitting up in the dimly lit room, her face in her hands and her shoulders shaking with each ragged breath. He hated to see her cry, and he hated that she was hurting.

He knew he should leave her be and mind his own business. He started to walk away, but he heard her again, and it broke his heart. He couldn't leave her like this.

Carly looked up when she heard the tap at her door. Through bleary eyes, she saw him standing in the dark hallway, his eyes searching hers. She wanted to stop and show him that she was fine; she was strong. But as soon as she saw him, the walls came crumbling down, and everything poured from her.

"Carly," he said gently, not certain if he should interrupt. She'd seen him, but what about it? "Do you want me to come in?" She looked up at him, and he was waiting for an answer, but what answer? Should she tell him to go the hell away and leave her alone, or should she listen to her heart and open up to him?

When she didn't answer him, he nodded and started to walk away, but then:

"Sonny, wait," she called out. He turned back toward her, and he saw her nod. "Yes."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks again for the great feedback! Keep it coming! It keeps me going:) Carlybabes aka Ashley_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sonny walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He didn't know what to do next, really, which baffled him. With Carly, he'd always known what to do, but right now, all she needed was to talk, but he didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort her and let her know he was there, but this was obviously about Jax, and that probably wasn't what she wanted to hear right now.

Carly threw the covers back and stood up, her bare feet sliding against the wooden floor, as she moved toward him. He reached out to her, softly caressing her cheek and brushing away the tears. Her lower lip trembled, and he traced his thumb against it. She closed her eyes, and he pulled her in, holding her close, as she wrapped her arms securely around his neck.

Sonny's hand softly stroked her back, and they just held onto one another, as if they were all they had left in the world. She rested her head on his shoulder, realizing how much she'd missed feeling his arms around her. His touch had a way of making every ache disappear.

"Hey, hey," he whispered, pulling back a little. "What's going on?" She pulled back too, looking into his eyes, and she shook her head.

"Swear to God you won't say 'I told you so?'"

"I swear. What's wrong, Carly?" She sighed heavily, pulling back and walking over to her window that overlooked the garden. She shook her head, searching for the sparkle of Jax's ring in the moonlight, but the clouds were too thick, and she could hardly see anything but the snow falling down from the dark sky.

"Jax is cheating on me," she finally said, turning to face him, leaning against the windowsill.

"What?"

"Jax. He called earlier, and I heard another woman on the line."

"That…doesn't mean anything, does it?"

"He said it was his assistant Sherry. She was trying to help him find Jerry. Before he hung up, she said her parents were waiting. He's in Australia going to dinner with his assistant."

"So, Jax can't eat…"

"Sonny!" Carly exclaimed with an outburst of anger. "That's not funny! I sent him out there and told him I'd wait for him, and he repays me by cheating!"

"How do you know he's cheating?" Sonny asked quietly, moving toward her. She sighed and brushed away another tear.

"I called Jane, and she told me he found Jerry two weeks ago, while Jax lied through his teeth, making me think the search was going well." Sonny stood back for a moment, thinking about what she'd just said. He was angry about what had happened, but then again, he wasn't much surprised. He remembered the back and forth Brenda had done between himself and Jax, and he didn't want to see that happen with Carly. He knew he was selfish, and he wanted her for himself. Jax didn't deserve her, and now, he'd proven that.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Carly glared at him.

"That's all you have to say? You're _sorry_? Sorry." She let out a little laugh, shaking her head. "You're not sorry, Sonny! You should be…be running through the streets or jumping for joy that he's out of my life. So why don't you go? I'll give you a head start before I start throwing things at you." Sonny gave her a strange look.

"What? Carly…"

"You know you want to, Sonny. For months, you've been trying to get me to leave Jax. You've done everything to try to get me back You've…you've tricked me into marrying you, for God's sake. Well, here's your chance. You remember, Sonny, don't you? You remember the first time we were together. I thought Jason was cheating on me with Elizabeth, and you swooped in to take advantage."

"Wait a minute, Carly. You're the one that came to me."

"Oh, yeah. I'm not saying I didn't want you to take advantage, am I? Huh? Why don't you just do what comes natural, Sonny? I'm right here. You know you want to." Her eyes weren't full of lust or even love right now. She was hurt. She was angry. She wanted comfort, and he wanted to give it to her. But he wanted to do this right. He didn't want to do this out of anger or revenge. "What are you waiting for, huh?" She stepped toward him, and he saw how badly she was trembling. He shook his head, and he pulled her in. She froze, and he pulled her in close, looking into her eyes, and shaking his head slightly.

"Come here," he whispered softly. She shook her head, fighting back the tears. But, within moments, she was holding onto him again. "Shh. Don't cry, Carly. Not over him. He doesn't deserve your tears." He slowly walked her over to the bed and sat down with her. He pulled back and handed her a tissue.

"Thanks," she breathed, shaking her head. "I feel like an idiot."

"You're not."

"Maybe I am, Sonny. I really thought I'd made the right choice this time. I thought I could be happier than I was with—" She stopped, and Sonny nodded his head.

"With me. You can say it. Were you?" Carly shook her head.

"I don't know. I thought so, Sonny. There were times I was sure of it, but there were times I'd wake up, and I'd almost expect to see you there. I was so used to you being there, and I couldn't…I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened between us."

"Neither could I," he replied. "Not with Emily or…"

"Sonny."

"Sorry."

"The truth is…the truth…Sonny, I thought I'd finally found somebody that respected me. But now I know that was all a lie. Maybe…maybe you were right. Maybe all he wanted was to get me, because you had me. Well, he succeeded, didn't he? He managed to make a fool out of me. To think somebody could actually respect trailer-trash Caroline, huh?" Sonny watched her pace the room, and he wanted to reach out again, but he didn't know if that was such a good idea.

"He didn't. He didn't make a fool of you, Carly. You know now…you deserve better than him."

"Better," she said with a nod, "obviously I can _do_ better, but do I deserve it? Maybe I don't, Sonny. Maybe all this time with Jax…maybe it was just me playing dress up…pretending to be somebody I'm not."

"You're a strong, beautiful woman, Carly. There's no dressing that up."

"It's not true," she breathed. "You're wrong, you know? I'm not strong. I'm not."

"How could you say that? You're the strongest woman I know."

"No, Sonny. I can't be. A strong woman wouldn't have let this happen to her. A strong woman wouldn't have convinced herself that she was in love with a man that would never hurt her." Sonny felt his heart sting with guilt. He knew he'd hurt her too many times to count.

"I don't want you to hurt anymore," he whispered, as Carly leaned against his chest. He pulled his legs up on the bed and leaned against the headboard. She cuddled against him.

"Don't leave me tonight, Sonny."

"I won't," he promised. They lay in silence together for a while, and when he thought she was sleeping, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Silence. And then:

"For what?" She turned her face up toward his, and he could see that her tears had finally dried.

"For what? For…for everything. I'm sorry I hurt you before. I'm sorry you're hurting now." Tired, weary with emotion, Carly nodded her head.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered. Smiling a little, she let out a slow breath, and she leaned up, pressing her lips against his. He held her tight, pressing feather-light kisses to her lips and her eyes, and when he pulled back, she smiled, comfortable for once in a very long time, and she fell asleep in his arms, feeling like she finally belonged somewhere.

* * *

When Carly woke in the morning, she was lying on one side of the bed, and on the other side, Sonny was lying there, still in his clothes from the night before. She smiled a little, grateful that he'd stayed.

"Morning," he whispered. "Feel any better?"

"A little," she admitted with a nod, her eyes bleary from sleep. "You stayed all night?" He nodded.

"I was worried."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." His voice was quiet and a little rough, like she remembered it was after a long night's sleep. She had missed waking up to him, and now that she just had, she missed it even more. She didn't want a rebound relationship, but even throughout her relationship with Jax, she had tried to deny to herself that she still wanted Sonny. In many ways, Jax had been a rebound. She'd still missed Sonny, and Jax was there for comfort. Now…was it all changing around on her?

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I was waiting for you," he admitted. She smiled a little and sat up.

"Look," she whispered, not wanting the children to barge in and assume things that weren't true. "I don't know what all of this means, Sonny."

"Me neither. I just know…I love you, and I want you to be happy." She smiled, and she touched his cheek.

"I have a lot of thinking to do."

"I know," he replied with a nod. "Why don't you shower first? I'll go check on Molly and see if she's up. I'm sure Sam and Jason will be here to see the girls today." Carly nodded.

"Alright." With that, she grabbed the things she needed for a nice, hot shower, and she disappeared down the hall. Sonny leaned back against the pillow, running his hands over his face and trying to get a grasp on the situation. She wasn't pushing him away anymore, but he had to take it slow. He had to prove to her that they belonged together. He didn't know how, but someday, she was going to realize it.

* * *

Michael, Morgan, and Kristina sat at the breakfast table. Kristina sat with her hands folded in her lap, looking down. Michael and Morgan talked to her and tried to keep her cheerful, but she didn't feel like talking. Sonny was pretty sure she hadn't stopped talking out of shock, but she was still very upset, and it was going to take time. He just had to give her time.

Carly was making faces at Molly, who had most of her breakfast all over her face.

"You're gonna need another bath, little lady," Carly said with a grin, as she reached over to wipe her face off. Sonny smiled, watching Carly with the baby. She seemed to light up around the kids, and that made Sonny happy. He was grateful Carly had stayed the night. He was grateful for a lot of things, and he couldn't help but feel a little grateful that Jax was out of the picture, and he hoped that was permanent.

Footsteps coming toward the kitchen were heard, and Carly and Sonny looked up to see Jason and Sam walking in. Sam's eyes were red from crying, but she seemed to be holding up a little better than at the hospital.

"We just came back from making arrangements for the funeral," Sam said softly. "We're having the service tomorrow afternoon." Sonny nodded.

"How're you doing?"

"I'm…not sure right now." She smiled a little when she saw Molly, and she immediately rounded the table to pick her up out of the high chair. Kristina looked up, but she stayed put. "Hello, sweet girl. Did you miss your big sister?" Molly grinned at Sam. Sam moved around the table to hug Kristina. "I missed you both so much."

"Diane's on her way to talk about Alexis' will," Jason explained. "We ran into her, and she said she'd wait to discuss it until we were all together." Carly looked questioningly at her friend.

"All of us?"

"Yeah. You too, Carly."

"Look, Sonny," Sam started, adjusting Molly on her hip. "Can we talk in the living room?" Sonny nodded.

"Sure." Carly looked at Sonny, and he nodded for her to join him.

"Boys, Kristina, finish your breakfast. Boys, Max is taking you to school in ten minutes."

"But Kristina…"

"Kristina doesn't have to go today," Carly said, making a face that told the boys to be quiet or else risk upsetting their sister. "Now eat." With that, Carly followed Jason, Sam, and Sonny into the living room.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked quietly, watching Molly bounce on Sam's hip. Sam held her protectively.

"Jason and I were talking last night, and we were thinking…we could take Molly with us, and…"

"You're not honestly suggesting splitting two sisters up, are you?"

"No!" Sam said quickly. "Of course not. We were—"

"Well, I would hope not," came an intruding voice, as Max let Diane Miller in. "Because Ms. Davis left specific instructions in her will regarding her youngest daughter."

"What specific instructions?" Jason asked.

"Well," Diane pointed out, "she didn't want her daughters to be separated, so she requested that Mr. Corinthos have custody of Molly, since he also has custody of Kristina." Carly watched Sam hold Molly close. "But that is, of course, if Mr. Corinthos is willing to take responsibility of the child. I have the paperwork. All it needs is a signature." All eyes turned to Sonny, who glanced at Carly. He couldn't keep Kristina separated from her sister. Besides, if she was with anyone else, Ric would have a better chance at finding a way to get custody.

"I'm willing," he said with a definite nod. "Show me what I have to sign." Sam looked as if she'd been crushed. Her little sisters were so important to her, and she wanted to protect them. She knew they'd be safe with Sonny, but it wasn't the same. She wanted to protect them.

"Sam, this doesn't change anything. You can see the girls whenever you want. You can take them out. You're their sister, after all," Sonny assured her. Sam nodded sadly, knowing there was nothing she could do. "I'll protect them both, I swear it."

"Like Hell you will." All eyes turned to the door, where Max was holding Ric Lansing back from entering.

"Get the hell off my property. You're not welcome here," Sonny pointed out, trying not to lose his cool in front of the baby. Carly sensed Sonny's tension.

"Ric, don't make things worse."

"That baby belongs with me!" he insisted.

"What, so you can screw her up with your sick view of the world?" Carly asked. "That's not gonna happen."

"You have your daughter, Sonny. Just let me have mine," Ric pleaded, more out of crazy desperation.

"Go to Hell, Ric! You're not laying a finger on that baby. You won't split up two sisters, and if I recall, that restraining order's still active, isn't it, Ms. Miller?"

"Yes, it is, Mr. Lansing. And if you'd like, I'll show you the papers here that indicate Ms. Davis' wishes, along with the paperwork given to me by Judge Dunn, who sympathizes with cases such as these."

"This isn't over," Ric threatened. "That's my daughter, and you're not going to keep me from her forever." Even his D.A. powers couldn't get Molly away from Sonny, and he knew it, so he was going to have to think of something else. But, when Max escorted Ric from the house, Sam turned to Sonny.

"You're sure you can do this?" she asked.

"He can," Carly said with a nod. "Because the boys and I are going to move in to help." Sonny glanced up at those words, and he seemed surprised.

"You're moving in?" Jason asked, wondering what in the hell had happened to have made her so willing to move in with Sonny after the arguments they'd had lately. He didn't think that even this could cause her to willingly volunteer, especially with no knowledge on Sonny's part.

"That's right," Carly replied. Sonny took her aside, and he cleared his throat.

"Carly, what are you doing?"

"I'm moving in, Sonny."

"You don't have to do that."

"Trust me, you're going to need all the help you can get."

"I'll get Leticia to…"

"Leticia's going to run screaming out the front door between our boys and these girls. She's got a lot on her plate her own life, Sonny."

"And Viola."

"Sure. But, they can't be here 24/7. Just for a little while."

"You really don't have to do this. I don't want you to if it's going to make you or the boys uncomfortable." Carly raised an eyebrow, surprised and pleased that he was speaking so rationally. He'd come a long way from ordering her to move in for her own safety. Sure, it had been important, but the fact that he was thinking about what she wanted was something else.

"These kids need a real family right now, Sonny. Even if we're not together, we can still give them that, can't we? We can give them _some_ stability. Kristina really needs that in her life, and Molly does too, even though she's too young to understand. She's going to realize her mother's not here, and then she's going to need us even more."

"If this is what you want," he said with hope in his voice. It was certainly what he wanted, to have his family under one roof again. Carly nodded a little.

"It's not permanent, Sonny, but I want to help. It'll take my mind off of my own problems for a while." Sonny nodded.

"Ok," he agreed. "Thank you." She nodded, and they both rejoined the group. "Carly is moving in, and we'll make sure the girls get everything they need." Sam looked up at Jason, and he put his arm around her, knowing that she had been looking forward to taking care of Molly. He kissed the top of her head, as she passed the baby over to Carly.

"Did she sleep ok last night?"

"Yeah," Carly assured her. "She went right to sleep and slept all night." Sam nodded, feeling a little jealous.

"And Kristina?"

"She's quiet," Sonny said gently, "but that's understandable. I want her to see Lainey again."

"Maybe I'll go try to talk to her," Sam suggested, getting a nod from Sonny. He followed her into the kitchen, leaving Carly alone with Jason and baby Molly.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Jason asked skeptically. Carly nodded.

"I'm helping him out."

"I thought you were mad at him."

"I was. But, Molly and Kristina need a lot of attention right now, and I'm going to help out."

"Did something happen with Jax?" Carly looked into his eyes, and he knew.

"That's over," she said. "I'm moving on." Jason shook his head, trying to absorb all of this. "What about you, hmm? How'd the sonogram go yesterday?"

"You really want to hear about that?"

"Hey, I might not be holding an I LOVE ELIZABETH fan club banner, but you're my best friend, and she's having your baby."

"Well…we found out the baby's sex," he pointed out. Carly's eyes widened.

"And? It's a girl, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he replied proudly. "She's beautiful."

"Congratulations, Jase," Carly said happily, hugging him with her free arm. "I'm happy for you. But, how's Sam taking it?" Jason shook his head, and she frowned. "I'm sorry. I hope it works out. I might not be Sam's biggest fan either, but I know she makes you happy." Jason only nodded, and Carly lifted Molly up in the air, making her giggle. It made her feel happy to be here. She felt like she was part of a family again. After Jax had gone, she'd been doing her best to keep herself sane, but the only time she felt comfortable was when she was with her family, like when they celebrated New Year's together. Though, Sonny had had to go and ruin it with that kiss, well, that's what she let him think. But the truth was, she'd dreamed about that kiss for nights afterward.

Michael and Morgan came running into the living room, now with their coats and book bags. Max came in like clockwork to help the boys out to the limo.

"Have a good day, boys. I love you!"

"Love you!" they called, running out the door. "Bye Jason!" Carly smiled, shaking her head. This was home.

* * *

_Author's Note: Please let me know what you think! I'd greatly appreciate the feedback! I'd like to know if this story's worth continuing or not:)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The service had been somber, quiet, and it had seemed to last forever. Carly had held Molly in her lap, as Kristina held onto her daddy for dear life. Michael and Morgan had sat between them, and they hadn't known what to say to their sister.

Now, they were all piled in the back of the limo, and Max was driving them back to the house. Kristina looked out the window, her little hands folded in her lap. Molly slept in her car seat. Morgan and Michael were watching their parents, who were both staring off into space.

The car rounded a corner, and Kristina looked over at Sonny.

"Daddy?"

"What is it, Princess?"

"Mommy won't forget about me, will she?" Sonny shook his head, reaching across the seat to pat her hand.

"No, sweetheart. She won't forget about you." Kristina nodded slowly and looked at Carly.

"You're sure she's up there with the angels watching me?" Carly smiled.

"I'm sure, Kristina. Your mommy is going to watch you grow up and turn into a beautiful young lady, and she's going to be so proud of you."

"And Molly too? She'll watch Molly?"

"Yeah," Carly said with a sad smile and a nod. "She loved you both very much. She fought so hard for you, and now it's time for her to rest. But she's still watching over you." Kristina looked down sadly and nodded.

"I miss her."

"It's ok to miss her, Kristina. You'll always miss her, but you'll never forget how much you loved each other, will you?"

"No," she said gently, shaking her head. She looked up into her daddy's eyes.

"Daddy, what about Molly? I have to take care of her." Sonny kissed the top of her head.

"She's gonna stay with us, Princess."

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever," he promised. He squeezed her tight, and she grew quiet in his arms.

It wasn't long before she was sleeping, and when they arrived at the house, Sonny carried her inside and up to her room to sleep. Carly stayed downstairs with the boys and Molly, who was still sleeping, but now in the playpen.

"Mom?" Michael asked, as Carly placed a blanket over the sleeping baby.

"Hmm?"

"So…are you and dad staying together?" Carly turned quickly and placed her hands on her hips.

"Michael, we've been over this…"

"But you said we'd move in. And…you took off Jax's ring." Carly looked down at her bare finger, and she swallowed hard.

"Honey, there are a lot of things going on right now, but me getting back with your father isn't one of them."

"But why'd you take off Jax's ring?" Carly sighed, and she motioned toward the couch.

"Sit down, boys." Morgan and Michael sat on either side of their mother. "No, Jax and I aren't getting married."

"Why not?" Morgan asked.

"Well, there are a lot of grown up things going on, and I've decided that Jax isn't right for me."

"But Dad is," Michael pointed out. Carly sighed heavily.

"I don't want to get into this again, Michael."

"What's going on?" Carly turned to see Sonny coming down the stairs, and Michael got up quickly.

"We were just asking Mom if you guys are getting back together. She said she's not marrying Jax, so why can't you two stay married?" Sonny looked at Carly, and he saw that she was not up for this conversation.

"You know what, buddy? There are some things I need to talk with your mom about…in private. So would you take your brother upstairs?"

"Why do we always have to leave the room?" Michael grumbled. "It's not fair. You and mom are just gonna fight, and me and Morgan are gonna have to go back to her house, because that's how it _always_ happens."

"Nobody's leaving," Carly spoke up sternly. "And you should remember who you're talking to, Michael. We're your parents, and whether you like how we do things or not, we're still family, and family respects each other."

"Why are we here, if you're not staying married?"

"This is for Molly and Kristina," Carly pointed out. "They need family right now, and that's us."

"I don't wanna live here if you're not staying together. I want to live with Grandma Bobbie." Sonny sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Buddy, will you take your brother upstairs?" he asked again.

"Fine." Michael motioned for Morgan to follow him, and they disappeared up the stairs. Carly slumped down on the couch, and in a moment, Sonny joined her.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. I've just got a lot on my mind," she confessed. "I know Alexis and I weren't the best of friends, but it was hard today watching Kristina say goodbye. I think it's good she was there though." Sonny nodded.

"I was worried it might scare her," he said with a nod. But, Kristina had gone up to her mother's casket, placed a rose in there with her, and had remarked how she looked like she was sleeping. Carly whispered to the little girl that it was like she was sleeping. She was comfortable and wasn't sick anymore."

"She held up good today," Carly pointed out. "Molly didn't understand what was going on. I think that's good."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Thanks for being there. It meant a lot. The kids needed you." Sonny's hand brushed against hers, and she glanced at him, seeing the apprehension in his eyes.

"I think I just need to get out of the house for a little while, you know? I need a break. I've been moping around for weeks now waiting on Jax, and now that I know the truth, I just want to…to get out and have some fun." Sonny eyed her for a minute, wondering whether or not he should make his move. He didn't want to upset her, but he didn't want to waste an opportunity either.

"Come to dinner with me tonight," he suggested. Carly's eyes met his.

"What?"

"Yeah…as a thank you for all your help."

"Sonny, you don't have to thank me with dinner," she said softly. "You've already thanked me, and besides, I want to help."

"I know, but…but you deserve a night out."

"You wouldn't be trying to get a date out of me, would you?"

"Hey, dinner, maybe some dancing…see where the night goes." Carly made a face at him and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sonny, but I'm not _that _desperate. I'm not just going to sleep with you, you know." Sonny couldn't hide his dimples.

"What?" he asked. "Who said anything about sleeping together? I see where your minds at, Caroline." She trembled at the sound of her name on his lips. The way it rolled off of his tongue and right into her very core just melted her.

"Oh, don't turn this around on me," she laughed. But, this felt right. This felt good. She had been dying to get out, and going with Sonny wasn't the worst idea in the world. In fact, she knew she'd enjoy it very much. "Wait, Sonny, we can't. The kids…"

"Your mother…uh, she offered to come watch 'em tonight." Carly's eyes widened.

"Sonny Corinthos, I can't believe you! You had this planned." He smiled a little.

"Come on, just come out with me. You'll have fun. I promise."

"And what if I don't?"

"Well, then I'll stop bugging you."

"I thought you were going to stop that before all this." She had a point. Carly smiled and shook her head, letting him off the hook. "Alright. Dinner sounds good. I'm assuming you have everything planned already, so let's say, the No-Name? I hear it's been remodeled since we were here last." Sonny smiled knowingly.

"Sounds good. I know you like their cooking." She couldn't help but grin. Sure, she loved it, but that wasn't the reason she went to the No-Name. She went so she could be with him; so they could have some time together, just the two of them. It was starting to feel that way again. It didn't feel wrong either.

"Yeah. This could be good. I need to go someplace that doesn't remind me of Jax right now."

"He never took you to the No-Name?" Carly winced a little, and she blushed. "What?"

"I never let him take me there. I never told him why."

"Why?"

"Well, it just brought back too many memories of us, Sonny, and I kind of thought of it as our place."

"It could be. I could buy it for you," he suggested. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Don't push it. It's just dinner."

"Alright, alright." He backed off, and as she headed upstairs to get ready, he couldn't help but grin, thinking of the night ahead of them.

* * *

Jason held his arm around Sam, as they walked out of Kelly's and headed toward the pier. They'd had a nice afternoon together considering the circumstances of the entire day, and Sam's spirits were lightening just a bit, though her overwhelming feeling of guilt could not seem to pass.

"I don't think she ever really forgave me, Jason," Sam whispered, as the snow fell from the sky and disappeared into the choppy lake water. "Maybe she had no reason to forgive me. She didn't know me all that well, I slept with her husband, and I…"

"Hey," Jason said softly, "Alexis had a lot more to worry about than that. She did love you. You could see it in her eyes every time you helped out with the girls. She liked when you were around."

"Even though every time she saw my face she saw me with him," Sam pointed out, scuffing her feet on the icy boards.

"You've got to let it go, Sam. You can't drive yourself crazy thinking about this. It's over." He realized how harsh that sounded, and Sam looked away, hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"No. It's fine. I understand," she breathed, her voice freezing in the air. He sensed her tone, and he pulled her into his arms again. "I shouldn't be let off the hook. Why should she have forgiven me? I was horrible."

"You were hurting," he reminded her. "We both were, and we both made choices."

"Only, I regretted mine." She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "You didn't. And you're having a baby because of your choice. I can't even give you that."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sam? I love you, and I don't care if we can't have a baby. I love you, and I want to be with you whether or not we have one of our own or we adopt, or even if we never have kids. I love you. That won't ever change." Sam looked up into his eyes. There was so much truth there, but still, the fact that Elizabeth was carrying his baby, a baby Sam felt that she herself should be carrying, was not going to go away. She couldn't change it.

"I love you too," she said softly. "I just wish I could give you a child."

"Come here," he urged, holding her again. It felt nice to be wrapped in his arms, pressing against his warm chest, but at the same time, she knew she couldn't have him all to herself. Not completely, anyway. She was going to be sharing her time with him with Elizabeth and the baby. How was that going to work? She knew it was only a matter of time before she faded into the background of his life, and he divided his time changing diapers and running errands for Elizabeth when she was too tired to go out and do it herself. Elizabeth wasn't completely at fault, no, because Jason had certainly played his part, but still, part of her resented Elizabeth and wished she'd just go away and raise the baby alone like she'd intended from the beginning. But, she knew the baby was important to Jason. She didn't want that taken from him either.

Just as she was about to say something, Jason's phone rang. She clutched him tighter for a moment, not wanting to let go. But, he had to let her go. When he answered the phone, she knew who it was before he could even tell her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice urgent and unyielding. "You're sure? Ok. No, no, don't do that. Stay there. I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at Sam with grief. "I'm sorry. It's Elizabeth. She thinks something's wrong." Sam nodded. "I have…"

"You don't have to explain. Just go." With a nod, he turned away from her, knowing she was upset, but he couldn't let Elizabeth down. He had to do whatever he could to help her and the baby. It was the least he could do.

Once Jason was out of earshot, the tears began to flow, and Sam couldn't help but let out a little sob. No matter what he said, she was losing him. She lost a little bit of him each day, and as much as it killed her to think about it, she knew it was only a matter of time.

"Sam?" Sam turned quickly at the voice, seeing Lucky standing there. He was wearing his badge, so he was on duty.

"Oh, Lucky. Hey," she said softly, wiping her tears away and turning toward him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About Alexis?" he asked.

"Among other things. Yeah," she admitted.

"I'm so sorry. Alexis was a good woman." Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, she was."

"Is there anything I can do?" Sam shook her head.

"No."

"I thought I heard another voice out here." Sam nodded.

"You did. That was Jason. He just left, because Elizabeth needed him." Her words were almost bitter, and Lucky could empathize. He looked over the water toward Spoon Island, and he turned back toward Sam. Walking toward her, he saw how badly she was shaking. Partly from cold, and partly from the fear of losing Jason, he imagined.

"This is all so messed up," he said quietly. She nodded, and she blamed herself. Maybe if she hadn't slept with Ric, he'd never have turned to Elizabeth. But at the same time, Lucky blamed himself. He'd pushed her away, and he knew he got what he deserved. He'd slept with Maxie, and Elizabeth went to a friend for help.

"It's never going to be the same again," she said softly, looking out at the water again, watching the snowflakes fall in and disappear forever. That's how she felt.

"It'll be alright, Sam. You'll see." When she turned back to him, her eyes were brimming and flooding over with tears. She then could not hold back any longer, and she began to sob. He reached out for her, pulling her in and holding her close, knowing exactly how she felt. But she was lucky. She still had the one she loved in her life. The only chance he got to see Elizabeth was when he visited with Cam. Even then, sometimes she wasn't there, and he'd have to deal with Audrey.

"I don't know what to do," she sobbed, clutching his chest. He shook his head. He didn't either. But right now, he needed someone to hold onto, and she was there. For once, somebody was.

* * *

Bobbie was upstairs getting the kids ready for bed and helping Michael with his homework, when Carly walked down the stairs in a red dress, one that was meant to stop a man's heart right in his chest. And when Sonny turned from the wet bar to gaze upon his wife, he froze, watching as her curly, golden locks bounced around her shoulders, and her neckline plunged just a little farther than he had expected. Honestly, he wouldn't have been surprised if she'd come down wearing a potato sack and laughed in his face for honestly thinking he was going to have a date tonight. But no, she looked gorgeous.

"Wow," was all he could say, causing her to grin widely, flashing him a sight of those gorgeous pearly whites.

"That's all?" Carly asked. He tried again.

"Wow," he repeated. He shook his head. He'd never had any trouble expressing himself to her before, but she was so incredibly stunning in this moment that all other words escaped him.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment," she teased, doing a full turn around so he could see that her back was exposed as well.

"I…uh, isn't it a little cold for that?" Carly couldn't believe her ears.

"Well, do you want me to go change? I have a frumpy little blue dress upstairs that might be more to your liking." She pretended to go toward the stairs, but he reached out for her hand, stopping her.

"No. No, I mean, you look amazing." She smiled, amazed at how comfortable this was. She hadn't expected to be so swayed by his words, but he had that way about him. And besides, she had gotten dressed, fully anticipating his reaction. She couldn't believe herself. But it felt good to be looked at this way again. She felt wanted. She didn't feel like the grouchy woman that sat around the house waiting for a damned phone call for over a month anymore. She felt sexy, desirable. She felt great!

"Thank you," was her response. "You look pretty handsome yourself." Sonny dimpled at that.

"Thank _you_," he responded. "You ready to go?"

"Mmmhmm," she said with a nod, as she reached for her coat.

"Oh, here. Let me help you with that." She smiled, as he came up behind her, helping her slide her slender, long arms into the warmth of the coat. He breathed in, smelling that perfume she always wore on their dates. He wondered for a moment if she ever wore that for Jax.

"Thanks." He turned her around, buttoning it up, his eyes never leaving hers. She shivered, remembering those same looks he'd given her when his only task was to get her _out_ of her clothes.

"Don't get mad," he warned. "But if you knew the thoughts running through my head right now, you'd go right back upstairs and put on sweat pants, or something." Carly laughed.

"Don't be too sure," she whispered, surprising herself, getting a raised eyebrow out of Sonny. Now what was happening? Suddenly, she'd turned into this little sex kitten, and her motor was purring louder than ever. Perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't had it good in far too long, but maybe it was also the fact that every time he touched her, she remembered the way he touched her when they were in bed together wrapped in each other's arms.

"Well," he said with a choke in his voice, "you ready to go?"

"You already asked me that, Sonny."

"Did I?" he wondered, completely captivated by her sparkling eyes and her glossy lips. She smiled.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh. And…"

"And I am," she said with a smile. "I'm ready to get out and have some fun."

"Well, prepare to have more fun than you've ever had, Caroline, because tonight's it."

"You're awfully sure of yourself."

"You like it though," he teased, pleased when she didn't resist. He held his arm out to her, and she smiled, looping hers through his. She couldn't wait for this night to begin, but she was awfully uncertain of how it would end.

* * *

_Author's Note: Please let me know what you think! Feedback only urges me on, and it helps the creative process! ;) Carlybabes_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jason rushed into Audrey's house, where Elizabeth was lying on the couch, her feet propped up and her hand covering her eyes. She looked to be in pain, and Jason rushed to her side.

"Jason…"

"How you feeling?"

"Better," she admitted with a nod. "But I'd like to go to the hospital and check everything out…make sure the baby's ok."

"Sure," he said softly. "Come on. I'll help you out. It's kind've slick out there."

"Ok. Ah, we have to bring Cam. Gram's at work, and there's nobody to watch him." Jason nodded.

"Ok. I'll go get him. In his room?" She nodded, and Jason hurried up the stairs, two at a time, and he found Cameron playing on the floor with the Chuggin' Charlie he'd gotten him for Christmas.

"Jason!" Cam said with a big grin, running over to hug Jason's leg.

"Hey, Buddy." Jason lifted the boy into his arms. "You want to come with me and your mommy? We have to go to the hospital."

"Baby's coming?"

"No, no, it's not time yet. We just need to make sure the baby's growing ok in your mommy's tummy."

"Oh," Cameron said with a nod, as if he knew exactly what was going on. "Ok, Jason." Jason held onto the boy and hurried down the stairs, where Elizabeth was standing by the door and waiting for them. She had one hand on her belly and the other firmly on the doorknob.

"Jason, I think we need to hurry," she urged. Sensing the fear in her voice, Jason's heart began to beat faster, and he helped her and Cam with their coats before escorting them out to the car and toward General Hospital.

* * *

Lucky escorted Sam into Kelly's, where it was nice and warm, since the snow was beginning to come down in sheets now. Sam had wanted to go someplace else, because she and just been here with Jason, but she didn't say anything. It was nice of him to stay with her to give her someone to talk to.

"Take a seat, and I'll get us a couple coffees," Lucky offered. Sam nodded her thanks, and Lucky started up to the counter to ask Georgie for the order. When he came back to the table with both cups, he smiled, handing her one.

"Thanks," she whispered, taking a sip of the hot coffee and letting it warm her entire body. "It's good."

"Maybe caffeinated wasn't the best choice, hmm?" he asked. "You look like you need to relax."

"I'm ok. I guess I just got a little emotional."

"You're entitled. If you want an honest opinion, I think Jason's an idiot."

"What?"

"You lost your mother, and you buried her today, Sam. He should be with you."

"Elizabeth needed him. The baby…"

"You realize it's going to be a tug of war between you and Elizabeth for Jason for the rest of your lives. That baby has a pull on him, so who's going to win every time?" Sam looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No. No," she said shaking her head. "Jason loves me. I know that. But he made a choice, and now he's going to be a father. I can't compete with Elizabeth, because she can give him something I can't. But he says he loves me, Lucky. He said he wants to spend the rest of his life with me."

"I'm sure he means it. But what's going to happen when you're on your honeymoon, and the kid gets a fever, and he comes running? Do you really want to be second best in his life?" Sam squirmed a little bit.

"I don't think…I don't think you know well enough to ask me that question."

"I didn't mean to cross the line, Sam. I just…"

"Well, you did," she snapped. "Look, I appreciate the gesture, but I have to go." She stood up, taking one last sip of her nearly full cup. "Thanks for the coffee." With that, she turned and fled the diner as quickly as she'd come in.

* * *

Carly sat beside Sonny in the limo, shivering in her coat. Sonny noticed that she was shaking, and he turned up the heat. Carly smiled thankfully at him, and she continued to stare out the window. Sitting next to her, Sonny could barely contain his desire for her. Her long, slender legs looked silky smooth. She wasn't wearing hose, which made him want to slide his hand along her smooth skin and place soft kisses there. He wanted to make her melt for him.

Carly could feel his eyes roaming over her body, and if it had been a few days ago, she would have screamed at him and told him to cut it out, because Jax was her one and only, and nobody else had the right to look at her that way. But now, after everything that had happened over the past couple of days, she enjoyed the attention, and the fact that it was coming from Sonny felt even better. She had wanted him all along, but she'd felt an obligation to Jax. But the longer he was gone, the longer she'd realized that Sonny would never have left her like this. Hell, if it had been him, she'd have wanted to go along, he would have forbid her, and then they'd have had a wild night of sex, in which she would convince him that he'd miss her too much if they were apart, and then she'd go with him. But, she hadn't felt inclined to go with Jax. She hadn't even expected he'd be gone this long.

"What're you thinking about?" Sonny asked, as the limo continued on toward the No-Name. When she didn't answer, he answered for her. "Let me guess. Jax." He looked out his own window, but she looked at him.

"Actually, I was." When she didn't him move, she felt the need to explain.

"I was just thinking about how stupid I was to believe I could be happy with him."

"Funny," he commented. "I was just thinking about how stupid I was to let you go." Carly's eyes met his, and she sucked in a sharp breath.

"You shouldn't say that, Sonny."

"I shouldn't?"

"No."

"You know why, Sonny! This isn't supposed to be happening. I'm not supposed to feel this way about you."

"How do you feel?" he asked, unable to resist flashing his dimples. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Would you stop? Please, for just one minute?"

"I didn't hear you complaining before."

"I wasn't thinking straight. This isn't supposed to happen between us again, Sonny."

"But what if it is?"

"You know I just broke things off with Jax. I'd like to not think about anything else until I tell him it's over."

"You talked to Jane. I'm sure she got the point when you talked to her."

"I'd like to tell him for myself, Sonny." Sonny sighed. He was going to do things right. Damn it, why did that thought have to enter his mind right now?

"Well, at least then he'd know for himself. It'd be over for good."

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"I'd lie if I didn't say I was thrilled it's over between you two."

"Yeah, so you can swoop in and turn on the charm and expect me to go to bed with you."

"You said it, not me," he teased. Carly sighed with feigned disgust. She couldn't deny the fact that this excited her. They used to argue worse than this and end up in bed an hour later. The passion was what drove them, and it was good. It was always good.

"Sonny," she warned, "I don't know why I agreed to this. I don't know why I'm going here with you tonight."

"I do."

"Oh, you do? Why then?" Sonny leaned close to her, and she could feel his breath against her cheek.

"Because you know it's only a matter of time before you admit to yourself that we belong together, and you're using tonight to try to find a way to convince yourself that you're wrong." Not moving away from him, Carly's eyes focused on his lips, remembering the feel of them, the taste. She licked her lips obliviously.

"You don't know how I feel," she pointed out in a husky whisper.

"Sure I do," he whispered, his hand softly caressing her knee, sending sparks throughout her entire body. "You feel like letting go of the past and getting on with the future. You feel like giving us another chance, because you know that when we're together, it's the most powerful feeling in the world."

"Until you try to control me," she retorted, still not moving, as Sonny inched further toward her.

"I don't want to control you, Caroline. I want to protect you, and I might seem controlling, because I want to keep you safe…close to me."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I can't help worrying about you."

"You don't have to," she whispered, softly stroking his cheek. Her gaze had grown softer, but the fire was still there.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he whispered. "I can't promise it won't happen again, but I can promise that I'll never stop loving you. I'll do whatever's in my power to keep you and the kids safe. But I can't promise that I won't seem controlling. If I lose control, I lose myself, and I lose you. I can't lose you, Carly. Not again. It's Hell without you."

"Sonny," she whispered, as his hand moved away from her knee and stroked her soft cheek.

"You might want to fight it forever, but I'll never give up. I love you too much to let you go again. It'll be better, Carly, I swear to you. And if it's not, I'll sign the divorce papers myself. I just want to try again. I want to give our children the family they deserve."

"I don't know if I can do this, Sonny. I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"Hey, hey, listen," he said, "you're the strongest woman in the world, Caroline. I don't want to hurt you. I don't mean to hurt you. If we start to tear each other apart again…I won't let it happen. We'll let go before then." He honestly wasn't even sure if letting go was possible. Neither was she.

"It's inevitable, Sonny. We always find a way to hurt each other without meaning to. I'm tired of hurting, Sonny." He leaned in closer, softly brushing his lips against hers. She trembled at his touch, but he felt her kiss him back. When he pulled back, he looked deep into her eyes.

"So am I. But I'm willing to try again if you are." Her eyes sparkled with fresh tears. This wouldn't be easy. Sometimes, it'd be downright Hell, but she couldn't deny that she didn't want to try again. She wanted someone who challenged her, and damn it, he did. He pushed her every day, and even when they were at their worst, she'd found a way to stay strong, especially when he'd needed her to be. They'd just gone too far the last time, but maybe it had been what they'd needed to open their eyes and find a way to be together under different circumstances.

His eyes searched hers for a response, but they had closed, and tears were falling. He kissed her cheek, tasting the salty sweetness of her tears, and finally, his lips found hers again, kissing them softly, slowly, letting her decide where they were going to go. She was scared, as her fingers softly caressed the sides of his neck and ran through his hair. She moaned, as she pressed her lips against him, feeling so good for once. She breathed shallowly, letting the kiss deepen, and she opened her mouth to him, feeling him trace his tongue along her bottom lip. She sucked on his lip, tasting him and moaning from deep within, as his hands moved into her hair and pulled her in closer.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, as her back pressed into the locked door. He was moving over her, and having him so close felt so natural. She moaned softly, as his mouth moved to her neck, softly suckling the tender flesh there. She craned her neck, and she ran her hands over his muscular back, feeling his heart beating beneath the fabric of his coat. His mouth found hers again, and his tongue found hers, stroking it and urging her into a higher state of passion. Her breaths were growing quicker and shorter, and he was responding to her kisses in his own way, which she could clearly feel.

"You're amazing," he breathed against her lips, reveling in their moistness. He traced an invisible path from her lips to the spot behind her ear that he knew drove her crazy.

"Oh God," she groaned, as his tongue flicked out to trace around the rim of her ear. She closed her eyes tightly, and her nails dug into his back, as his hand began to make it's way up her thigh. "Sonny…" She was now lying flat against the seat, and he was over her, kissing her deeply, not wanting it to end. They were frantically grasping at one another, wanting to keep going but knowing they should probably stop.

"I need you," he breathed, as he pulled back to look into her tear-filled eyes. "Just tell me the words, and I'll stop." Her eyes bore into his, and she blinked, letting the tears slipped out. She couldn't speak. She couldn't stop.

"I need you," she whispered back, feeling the gap close between them again, as his lips closed over hers, kissing her with such intensity that she felt as if she was flying through the air with him. Her head was spinning, and she felt so good. "Mmmm….Sonny…" She arched her back, as his hand found the band of her panties, and she gasped, as his cool fingers tickled the warm flesh of her belly.

"I missed you," he moaned, as he pressed kisses to the hollow of her throat. She missed him too, but words were beyond her now, as he began to tease the sensitive flesh of her stomach. She wanted him to touch her. It had been way too long, and she needed him now.

But, just as she was about to call out to him, the limousine came to a halt, sending them both lurching forward a bit.

"Oh God," she breathed, as Sonny nearly fell onto the floorboard. They were holding onto one another now, and she felt slightly embarrassed, hoping Max hadn't heard what they'd been doing. But, then again, he'd probably heard worse from them before. She helped him up, and they sat up, straightening each other into a presentable state. Carly smiled sheepishly at him, her eyes still glazed with passion.

"We should um, eat something. Eat something. We'll…we'll figure the rest out later." She was still a little out of breath, and Sonny loved that about her.

"Yeah. You're probably right," he agreed. But, he couldn't resist one more kiss before they left the limo, and he made this one slow and sweet, wanting the taste to linger on her lips until they were alone again. "Until later then." Her eyes told him that later wouldn't come soon enough, and he helped her out of the limo and into the restaurant, eager to get this part of the night over with as quickly as possible.

* * *

_Author's Note – Thanks for all of the support so far! Please keep the feedback coming! It definitely helps me out in the writing process! Ash_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Everything seems fine now," Dr. Lee said with a reassuring smile, as she finished up her examination of Elizabeth. "I think you've just been pulling too many hours and doing too much at home. I think you should seriously consider cutting back on your work and hiring somebody to help you care for Cameron. I know Audrey's there, but she can't do everything, especially since she still has her work here." Jason looked to Elizabeth, seeing the blood drain from her face. He knew money was tight, especially after her divorce to Lucky, and now that she was being asked to cut back her hours, he knew the stress would start building.

"So the baby's fine?" Jason asked.

"The baby's just fine. She's just trying to tell her mom to slow down a little bit." Elizabeth smiled sheepishly at Jason, and Dr. Lee wrote a few things down in the chart before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, Jason," Elizabeth said softly.

"It's not your fault. I know how hard things have been for you." He cleared his throat. "Don't worry about taking off of work."

"Jason, I don't know how to do that. I have bills to pay. Sure, I'm living with Gram, but I still have to keep up my end of things."

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it," he assured her.

"No, Jason. You don't…"

"This is my baby too, and I want to help," he said sternly, placing his hand on her belly. "I'm going to pay for a nanny for Cam, and that way, you can relax until the baby gets here."

"Jase, I don't feel comfortable letting you pay for all of this. At least let me pay for the nanny."

"Can you really afford the best nanny?" Elizabeth looked away. "Just let me help. I don't want you or the kids to go without." She looked up at him, wondering if he realized that they were doing without, because he wasn't a permanent fixture in their lives.

"You're right," she finally admitted with a defeated sigh. "Thanks, Jason. I'm sorry you have to go through this trouble."

"It's no trouble," he assured her with a smile. "I just want you to rest and take care of yourself and the baby. There's nothing more important than that right now."

* * *

Taking a sip of wine at the dinner table, Carly's eyes fixated on Sonny's lips, remembering the feel of them on her skin. She shivered, despite the warmth of the restaurant, and all she could think about was how she wished he were touching her with those perfect lips once again.

She shifted her gaze, and she found that he was staring directly into her eyes, seeing her soul and every thought she had running through her head. Her breath caught in her chest, and she watched, as his eyes roamed over her, from her lips to her neck to her breasts, it was as if she was the only one in the room.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked casually, as his eyes burned into hers. Her face felt hot, and she took another sip of wine, hoping to quench her thirst. But, her body and her heart knew that there was a different thirst rising inside of her that needed to be quenched.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, her eyes twinkling with delight, as he stood and extended his hand to her like a gentleman. She placed her hand in his and felt the warmth from his hand strike through her veins and gush through her body toward her very core. She squeezed his hand, as he pulled her into his arms on the dance floor. She wondered if there were any more couples dancing beside them, but she didn't dare look away from his captivating gaze.

She was pressed against him, and he could smell that sweet scent of perfume on her glistening skin. His hand, placed lovingly on her back, began to rub small, intimate circles there, causing her to relax against him, her arms circling around his neck. She leaned back in his arms, staring into his eyes and smiling as he flashed those amazing dimples. It was incredible how differently she was reacting to him now. Just a few days ago, she'd have slapped him for this, but now that she'd taken her blinders off, she'd realized that she'd wanted this all along. She'd enjoyed his flirtations and his schemes to get her back, because it had given her something to focus on. Besides, she'd never known a man to want her as much as Sonny did. He just couldn't get enough of her, and there wasn't anything wrong with that, because it worked likewise. She couldn't get enough of him either.

As they danced, they looked as if they were one, joined together so closely, connected through their longing gazes. Carly couldn't help but feel a bit foolish for feeling this way after all of this time pretending that what she felt for Sonny wasn't real. It was certainly real, and being in his arms now proved that. She couldn't think of any place else she'd rather be. Well, actually, she could.

"Thank you for dinner," she said softly, as they continued to dance, both oblivious as to whether or not the music was even still playing.

"My pleasure," he answered, smiling and flashing his dimples. "What do you want to do next?" He saw Carly lick her lips and bow her head. He smiled, leaning in and brushing his lips against her ear. "I can tell you want I want to do, and I think you want the same thing." She looked back up into his eyes, and he half-expected the clock to strike midnight and this magical night to come to and end, but it didn't, and Carly surprised him.

"We could go to my place," she suggested. "It's quiet. No interruptions." She watched him, waiting for an answer. But he merely shook his head. "No? Ok…"

"I've got a better idea." He leaned in and kissed her, leaving her wanting more, as he pulled away far too quickly.

"What's that?" she wondered. He shook his head and took her hand, leading her off of the dance floor and out to the limo.

"You'll see," he promised. "Just trust me."

* * *

In the limo, Carly waited, as Sonny instructed Max as to where to go. When Sonny returned and climbed inside the warm backseat, Carly shook her head at him.

"What?"

"You're cruel, Sonny."

"What? What'd I do?"

"You're telling Max where to take us, when you know how he feels…"

"Hey, I think we worked all that out."

"You can't just shut off your feelings for someone, Sonny."

"If anybody knows that, we do," he told her. "Besides, I already had a talk with Max."

"You did?"

"Yeah. He understands, and he told me…while fidgeting nervously…that if I hurt you in any way, he'd make sure I paid for it." Carly raised an eyebrow.

"Good for Max."

"Good for _Max? _He threatened _me._"

"Well, she stood up for me, so I think it's sweet. You know you can't get rid of Max. He's loyal. He can't help it if he wants me. It tends to run in the water," she teased. Sonny grinned.

"Ya got that right." He leaned across the seat, closing the gap between them and pulling Carly into a warm embrace, showering her with kisses that she responded to in kind. Sinking back against the seat, Carly opened up to him, feeling his tongue massage against hers, causing her to moan from deep within, as her hands moved to his chest to work with the buttons on his shirt. She started pushing back on his coat to get it off of him, but he pulled back, shaking his head at her. "We've got all night." Those words reverberated throughout her, triggering the memory of the first time they really made love, the night she told him it wouldn't be so bad to marry him after all. He'd been so gentle, so tender, and she couldn't wait to feel him making love to her again. Her body was aching for him, and now he was slowing things down.

"Sonny, I need you," she whispered.

"I know," he breathed. "Just as much as I need you, but it's not time yet." He sat up slowly, and she lay there, staring up at the roof of the car. She couldn't believe it. What the hell was he doing to her? She sat up slowly, staring at him, as he distanced himself from her.

"What?" she demanded. "Oh. Oh, you're playing hard to get? That's just cute, Sonny. Just _adorable_." She glared at him, but she saw the smile creeping up at the corners of his mouth. "Where are we going anyway?" She scooted across the seat and ran her fingers against the back of his neck, causing shivers to quiver up and down his spine.

"What's the matter, Caroline? Just yesterday you weren't…"

"You know what? Let's not talk about yesterday," she suggested, softly caressing the back of his head and resting her head on his shoulder. Sonny pulled his arm around her for comfort. "You know this isn't a rebound thing, don't you?"

"I know," he promised.

"I don't want you to think I'm just doing this because I'm hurt about Jax. I mean, I am hurt, but at least I know now that he's not the one I'm supposed to be with."

"Sweetheart, let's not talk about Jax. Tonight's about us." Carly nodded.

"I know," she said quietly. "I just…I want you to know that I'm doing this because I want to."

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't. You're strong enough to walk away."

"I'm not so sure about that. You're a hard man to walk away from." Sonny leaned over to kiss her softly, and when she started to kiss him back, the limo stopped, and she saw him smile widely.

"Ok, it's too dark. I can't see where we are."

"That's the point, Caroline," he breathed, as he pulled something out of his pocket. She looked at him as if he'd grown another head, but when he started to put the black fabric across her eyes, an excited thrill ran through her body. She felt his lips on her neck next, and when he pulled away, she wanted more. "You trust me?"

"More than ever," she promised him. "Where are we?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions?"

"Yes," she laughed, as he helped her out of the limo and led her up onto a sidewalk. He told Max to go get some dinner and to come back in a few hours. Carly didn't hear Max say anything else, but she figured he wasn't exactly happy dropping the two off when he knew what they were probably going to do.

When the limo pulled away, Carly felt Sonny start to lead her someplace. She didn't speak, but when they were in the warmth of a building, she heard people moving around and phones ringing.

"You brought me to the hospital?" she asked. Sonny chuckled.

"No," he promised her. Her heels clicked on a different surface, and she heard two doors shut slowly. An elevator. Ok. Now where to? But before she could ask, her back was pressing up against the elevator wall, and Sonny's mouth was covering hers in a hungry kiss. She responded by wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer and taking him in. She couldn't get enough. She needed more, and she needed it now.

"Sonny," she breathed, as he hoisted her up into his arms and started to kiss her neck. She felt as if she was flying, and she held onto him for dear life, not wanting to wake up and have this all be a dream. She was thinking clearly for once, and she wanted this more than anything else in the world.

The elevator stopped, and he continued to hold her, carrying her out into the hall until they reached a door. He put her down, and she trembled with excitement. The jingling of keys followed the click of an unlocked door, and in a moment, they were walking into a room, and Carly could already feel a sense of familiarity about it.

"Sonny, I know this place," she said quietly, standing around, unable to see but only to feel. Something about the room gave her a sense of peace and happiness.

She felt his hands on her face, and slowly, the blindfold lifted off, and she blinked into the dimly lit room, covering her hand with her mouth.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "Sonny…I can't believe you brought me here."

"I wanted you to be comfortable," he said softly, removing his coat and helping her out of hers. He draped them over the couch.

"It's exactly the way it was when you left it. How did you…"

"I never sold it. I couldn't. It had too many memories of us in it." She smiled a little and looked around at the old penthouse. It was decorated just as it had been when Sonny had moved out. It was beautiful. It felt so much like home, but they were past that now.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she whispered, walking up to him, holding onto him. He held her, kissing the top of her head. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble. I still come here sometimes."

"You do?" Sonny nodded.

"Yeah. I come here when I need to get away. When I need to think."

"I had no idea."

"You wouldn't," he said with a shake of his head. "Not even Jason knows, and he lives right across the hall." Carly turned away from him and moved toward the fireplace. She smiled, crouching down in front of it, taking a match from the box, striking it, and watching the hearth glow and crackle with warmth. Sonny moved toward her, kneeling behind her on the floor. His hands rested on her shoulders and then traveled down her arms to find her hands, holding them firmly in his. She leaned against his chest. "I missed this. Just holding you."

"Me too," she confessed. "Those nights when neither of us had to talk. We just had to sit here with each other and watch the fire and know that we had one another."

"We can still have that, you know?" Carly nodded.

"I know," she breathed, turning in his arms and kissing him softly. Slowly, they lay back on the floor, her body over his, and her hands already working with the buttons of his shirt. He ran his fingers through her hair and brought her down to him so he could kiss her, make her want more.

She moved down his body, pressing kisses to his chest with each button she unfastened. She was amazed at how amazing his body still was. His smooth, strong chest rippled under her touch, as she teased his nipple with her tongue, causing a low growl to emanate from deep within him. She smiled, pleased at what this was doing to him. She wanted him to realize how much he'd missed too, because this was it. There wasn't going to be another chance for them. They had to make this last, and they had to show one another that there would never be another person that could connect with them like they could. They had to show one another that nobody else could make them feel this good.

Sonny could barely move right now, but he wanted Carly to be even more comfortable. So, with all the strength he could muster up, he gently pushed Carly off of him. She gave him a questioning look, as he stood, but she smiled when he held his hand out to her. She took it willingly and followed him up the stairs, snaking her arms around him and caressing his chest as they walked.

_If it's loving that you want,  
Well, it's loving you'll receive  
'Cause you've come to the right place, baby_

Entering the bedroom, Carly waited, as Sonny prepared a fire there too, and she slid out of her shoes, placing them at the foot of the bed. Her feet were cold, but as she watched him slide out of his socks and shoes, his eyes on her at every moment, she knew he'd warm them up soon enough.

He smiled as he crossed the room, and when he reached the bed, he sat behind Carly, unzipping her dress from the back, pressing kisses along her spine. She bowed her head low, biting her bottom lip nervously, as if this was their first time. In many ways, it was, because it was time to start a new chapter in their lives.

The dress slipped off of her shoulders with ease and pooled around her middle. She stood, turning to face him, as he leaned back on the bed. The dress slid down her body, pooling at her feet. She stood in her bra and panties, Sonny's eyes scouring her body with hunger and desire.

_Yeah, the door is always open  
If you need some company  
You've come to the right place, baby_

She crawled over him, her lithe little body moving against his, as his hands moved over her back and her sides, caressing her outer thighs before running his hands over her butt. She smiled, as she felt his desire for her growing, and all she wanted now was to feel him inside of her.

Her hands ran up his chest and over his shoulders, and he sat up with her in his lap, and she helped him out of his shirt, kissing his shoulder and tasting his skin. His mouth was on her neck, and he was hitting the spot that made her knees weak. She moaned softly and rocked her body against his growing bulge. He could feel her warmth through the fabric of her panties and his pants, and he wanted the layers gone so he could touch her.

_Heaven knows that I can't read your mind  
We can turn it around,  
Darlin', one step at a time_

His fingers found the clasp of her bra, and for the first time in too long, he exposed her to his sight, and he brushed his hands over her shoulders, holding her hair back, so he could worship her. She smiled, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, as his hands caressed her, and his tongue touched her hardening nipples. She bit her lip, moaning softly, and she ground herself into him.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed.

"Oh, Sonny," she whispered, as his hands moved to her hips, sliding her panties off. She helped him by wiggling out of them, and she gasped, when his fingers immediately found her core, discovering how ready she was for him. His fingers slipped against her, caressing her most sensitive flesh. She dug her nails into his shoulder, as he plunged two fingers inside of her. "Oh God! Sonny. Oh God, that feels so good."

_Angel, oh angel, can't you see  
That I can't live without you,  
So baby won't you help me please?_

As he touched her, her passion enflamed to undiscovered heights, and she began working her fumbling fingers through his belt loops, unfastening and unhooking all the way. Soon, she slid the belt out with ease and went to work with his pants that were growing tighter by the second. Her eyes bore into his, as she unbuttoned them and unzipped them. Moving away from him, she slid the pants off of his legs, leaving him only in his boxers, silky black ones, a pair she'd picked out for him shortly before they'd split up last time.

"Come here," he whispered, reaching for her hand. She smiled, nodding and crawling in beside him. He flipped her onto her back, straddling her, as she kissed his way down her body, focusing on the parts he remembered to be most sensitive.

She nearly came when his tongue stroked the sensitive undersides of her breasts, a place that only Sonny could trigger a reaction from. She drew her knees up, pulling him closer, feeling him straining against his boxers.

_When there's no one left to trust,  
Well, I think that you'll agree  
That you've come to the right place, baby_

Her hands immediately moved to slide off his boxers, but he put his hand over hers and then kissed her.

"Hey, there's no rush," he promised her. Carly shook her head, bucking her hips against his.

"I can't help it. I just…I miss you. I need you." Hearing those words caused Sonny's heart to swell with joy, and he kissed her again, brining her closer. And as he moved down her body again, Carly arched her back, knowing what was going to come next.

"Oh…Sonny…" His tongue caressed her, tasting her for the first time in too long. She gripped his shoulders, crying out, as he flicked his tongue over her swollen bud.

_When you're down on your luck  
Well, just look around, you'll see  
That you've come to the right place, baby_

She writhed beneath him, as his tongue circled around her clit, and his fingers worked in and out of her, drawing soft whimpers from her. Her walls were clenching, and he knew she was about to come. So, he stopped and began his journey back up to her, kissing her so she could taste herself on his lips.

"Oh God. Oh, please, don't stop," she begged, taking his hand in hers and moving it down further. He touched her again, as their tongues danced to the rhythm of their bodies. "I need you. I need you now, Sonny. Please!"

_  
Sometimes you don't know  
What you've got until it's gone  
Then you look around  
And it was right there all along_

"Hold on, Caroline," he breathed, as he let her hands move down his hips and pull his boxers down. He helped himself out of them, and Carly looked down, seeing how ready he was. God, she'd forgotten how beautiful he was. How powerful. She closed her eyes, as she felt him against her thigh.

"I can't hold on, Sonny," she whispered.

"I need to hear it, Carly. Tell me what you want," he mumbled, kissing the hollow of her throat. She arched her back, sliding against him.

"I want you to make love to me," she whispered. "Now. Please, Sonny!" She was writing now, as his hand slipped between her legs again. He smiled, knowing she was ready, grateful that she wasn't pulling away.

_'Cause angel, angel, you've got to understand  
That I don't want to be without you  
Oh, won't you help me if you can?_

He situated himself over her, gazing down at her beautiful eyes, full of desire for only him. His gaze moved lower to her beautiful, milky-white breasts. His mouth salivated for them, and he bent down, teasing a nipple with his tongue and his teeth, causing her to cry out again.

Carly, completely aroused and in desperate need to be relieved, scratched her way down Sonny's back, getting his attention.

"Whoa, sweetheart," he chuckled. But when Carly's hand moved around to stroke his fully aroused member, he knew she meant business. "Alright, alright." He teased her lips with his again, before he pushed her back on the bed, crawling over her like a tiger about to pounce on its prey. She hooked her legs around his hips, and he pushed himself inside of her, causing her to cry out.

_I ain't asking for the world  
I just want you to believe_

_That you've come to the right place, baby_

"Oh! Oh my God!" she moaned, as he completely buried himself inside of her. It had been way too long, and when he felt how tight she was around him, he nearly lost control. She dug her nails harder into his flesh, and he groaned, as she contracted around him for a moment and began to adjust to his size.

"Damn, Caroline," he growled into her neck. "You feel so good." She buried her face in his chest, as he started to move inside of her. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out loud. But then again, there were no kids' ears to worry about nor was there anybody else around to hear.

_When there's no one else to hold you,  
Well, I'll be there yes indeed  
Oh, you've come to the right place, baby_

As he made love to her, she met his thrusts with equally enthusiasm movements beneath him, driving her hips toward his, taking him in deeper. Her toes began to curl, as his thumb circled around her throbbing bud. She moaned softly, her hands rounding his ass and the coming around to his chest.

She could feel his heart beating so fast, right in time with hers, and she knew she couldn't last much longer. He knew just the right buttons to push, and she was quickly careening toward the edge.

"Sonny, oh my God, don't stop! Please, don't stop."

"You're so beautiful, baby. You're so tight." Carly pulled him down onto her, quieting him with a deep kiss. Her tongue circled around his, and she tried to keep her mind focused, but she was losing the battle. She was about to let go, and he was too. She could tell by the way his back grew rigid, and his breathing became shallower.

_Yeah, you've come to the right place  
Oh, you've come to the right place, baby  
Yeah, you've come to the right place_

Her back arched again, and she cried out into his mouth, as she came over the edge, her own orgasm triggering his. She felt his release just before he collapsed on top of her, their bodies glistening with seat, as they lay together, tangled and satisfied, though the night was hardly over.

Sonny rolled onto his back beside Carly, and he pulled the sheet over the both of them. He closed his eyes, waiting for his heart to stop racing, and he felt her move next to him. He glanced over to see that she'd covered her face with her hands, and her shoulders were trembling. Immediately, he felt guilty for something, but he wasn't sure what he'd done.

Rolling onto his side, he touched her hair, stroking the side of her head softly.

"Carly," he whispered. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she breathed. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" He could tell she was trying to catch her breath, and he could see that the tears were wetting her cheeks. He slowly pulled her hands from her face and turned her toward him. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I guess…I guess I'd just stopped letting myself think this could ever happen for us again. And now…now it has." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Sonny, I haven't told you…"

"Told me what?" Sonny looked into her eyes, and she took a deep breath.

"You keep telling me how much you love me, and I've been so afraid of saying how I feel out loud, because I'm afraid of what comes next. I'm afraid of letting myself get my hopes up only to be hurt again. But, I'm with you right now, and all I can do is think about how good we are when we're together."

"We are," he assured her, rubbing her shoulder gently. "We are, Caroline." He pressed soft kisses to her eyelids, and she snuggled up against him.

"Sonny," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I do. You know that, right?" Sonny pulled back a little and brushed the hair out of her face.

"You what?"

"I love you." Her eyes searched his, hoping for comfort, for reassurance. He smiled a little, flashing those dimples.

"I know. I've always known, even when you weren't so sure." She shook her head.

"I've always been sure. It's just taken me too long to let myself believe it again." She leaned in, kissing him. "I missed you."

"I missed you," he breathed. They lay there for a moment, caught up in one another, before he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What now?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "The only thing I know is that I'm not ready to go home yet. I want to be here with you." With that, Sonny pulled her into one more kiss that ignited the flames of passion once more.

_Song Credit: "The Right Place" by Taylor Hicks_

* * *

_ Author's Note: Thanks so much for the feedback so far! Please keep it coming guys!!!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Stumbling through the front door early in the morning, Carly and Sonny could barely keep their hands off of one another. It was well past midnight, and they'd spent as much time as they could at the old penthouse before deciding to come back home. They both wanted to be here when the kids woke in the morning.

Sonny's arms were wrapped snugly around Carly's waist, pulling her into him and crushing her body against his. His tongue explored her mouth enthusiastically, and he backed her up against the door leading to the living room.

She moaned into his mouth and caressed his lips with her tongue. She giggled, as his hand began to run up her thigh, and she swatted it away, knowing this was leading somewhere very quickly, and if they didn't want to chance being caught, they had to put out the fire right away.

"Ok, ok," he breathed with disappointment. "It's hard to stop now." Carly smiled, her eyes still sparkling, and her cheeks bright pink with a happiness and satisfaction. She couldn't wait to be in his arms again, but for the time being, they needed to put the breaks on, because it was only a matter of time before Max came in from parking the limo, or Bobbie came out to catch them. They almost felt like teenagers again.

They pulled away from one another, she straightening his tie, and he pushing her curled hair back off of her shoulders, smoothing it a bit to try to hide the evidence that they'd been rolling around together in bed all night. But, no matter how hard they tried, the looks on their faces and in their eyes gave them away just as plain as day.

"How do I look?" Carly asked, biting her bottom lip. Sonny chuckled, stepping close to her and whispering in her ear.

"Like you've just had the best sex of your life."

"You wish!" she teased. Sonny raised an eyebrow, and Carly leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh? So it wasn't the best?"

"Was it for you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Oh, shut up, Sonny," she laughed, playfully slapping his arm. She started toward the door again, but he caught her, pulling her into his arms, holding her close and kissing the back of her neck, as she leaned into him.

"It was for me," he admitted, hitting the very spot that made her knees tremble and nearly collapse underneath her. Her eyes rolled back, and she continued to lean into him. His hand moved around her front, softly fondling her breast before moving lower toward her belly.

"Sonny? Carly? Is that you?" came Bobbie's half-asleep voice from the living room. Carly and Sonny paused for a second, and they realized the moment was over. Sighing, Sonny kissed the back of Carly's head, and he took her hand, leading her into the room. Bobbie blinked into the dim light.

"Yeah, Mama, it's us," Carly said with a sleepy sigh. "You can sleep here tonight if you want."

"No, no, I'll go home. I have an early shift tomorrow, and I need to get some things done at home."

"Mama, it's after midnight."

"That's alright, honey," Bobbie said with a smile, noticing that Carly and Sonny were holding hands. She was too tired to ask questions tonight, though she was sure she'd hear all about it eventually. She moved across the room, grabbing her coat and purse. She kissed Carly on the cheek and gave Sonny a hug.

"Thanks for staying and watching the kids, Bobbie."

"They all fell asleep pretty fast. They weren't any trouble." She smiled at them again, said goodnight, and was out the door within a minute. Carly turned to Sonny and shrugged.

"She saw right through us," Carly laughed.

"You think so?" Carly shrugged, and suddenly there was silence. "We're home," he announced. Carly nodded, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Home," she whispered, placing her coat on the rack. She reached out for Sonny's, and he handed it to her. Soon, she was walking toward the fireplace, her steps slow and hesitant. Sonny followed her, and when she turned around, her heart stopped for just a second, seeing those dimples coming out to play. "Sonny?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I don't really know where we go from here," she admitted. He shook his head.

"Me neither," he confessed. "But we don't have to think about it right now."

"Maybe we should. There are four kids under this roof that need a family. I want to give them that. I just don't…I don't want them to get hurt." She sighed heavily and moved across the room to the wet bar, pouring herself a glass of brandy to relax. Sonny followed suit and chose the same drink. "Tell me what you want, Sonny. I know you've told me before, but just…lay it all out."

"Only if you do the same thing." Carly studied him for a moment before nodding her head.

"Deal," she agreed. Sonny gulped down the brandy and nodded.

"Alright," he nodded. "What I want…is for my wife…to stay my wife. I want to make her happy, and I want her to help me raise this family." He smiled at her, as she took a sip of brandy, waiting for the rest. "I also want to spend every night with her…making up for lost time, because we've missed too many opportunities, because we've been…reckless and…"

"Stupid," Carly finished for him. Sonny laughed.

"Yeah. I don't want to be stupid anymore."

"Me neither," she agreed.

"Your turn. What do you want?"

"I want…" she mused, "I want to help you raise this family. I want to be Mrs. Sonny Corinthos…again, but I want to re-new our vows. I know I wasn't very cooperative at our last wedding." She gave him a half-smile, and he pulled her close. "But, there's one condition."

"What's that?" he asked, as she took his glass and placed it down with hers on the bar. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. She rested her forehead against his.

"You have to let me re-decorate the bedroom." There was silence and then laughter, and Sonny nodded his head.

"Do anything you want, Sweetheart, as long as it's not pink, girly, or decorated with beaded curtains." Carly giggled, as Sonny began kissing her again, this time in soft, slow kisses that warmed up any chill that might have remained inside from the cold outdoors. When they finally pulled back, Sonny brushed the hair away from her face "Do you want people to know yet?"

"Of course I do, Sonny," she breathed. But she looked down. "But I want to tell Jax to his face first. I need him to hear it from me and not from someone else." Sonny nodded.

"I understand." He sighed and shook his head. "It's gonna be hard pretending we're not together."

"I became pretty good at pretending not to love you, so I think I can handle it." She felt a little guilty about that, but she knew he wasn't going to hold it against her anymore. She put her arms around his neck. "But just because we're pretending we're not together yet doesn't mean we can't…be together at night." Her lips were a breath away from his, and he couldn't resist leaning in for a loving kiss.

"Caroline," he whispered against her soft lips. She pulled back a little, caressing his lips with her thumb.

"Hmm?"

"Spend the night with me?" he asked. She smiled, nodding.

"We'll have to be careful though. There are four sets of eyes here that don't need to know anything just yet."

"We'll be careful," he promised her, devouring her mouth in yet another hot kiss. She moaned into his mouth, and she felt her heart beginning to race. Knowing they had to stop before they didn't make it up the stairs, Carly pushed back on his chest, wriggling out of his arms. She started up the stairs, knowing he'd be in full pursuit, and within moments, they were scrambling up the stairs as quietly as they could, trying not to wake any of the children.

But, just before they reached the room, Morgan and Michael's bedroom door opened. They separated quickly, and Morgan came out, rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Hey…hey sweetheart," she said, her voice shaking. She moved toward him, kneeling in front of him. "What's the matter?"

"I had a bad dream again. Can I sleep with you?" Carly couldn't resist her sweet little boy, so she nodded.

"Go climb in bed. I'll be there in a minute." Morgan nodded and made his way to the guest room. Carly sighed and shrugged, turning back to Sonny.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's ok. Our boy needs his mama now." He leaned in, placing his hand against her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," she said with a nod. She smiled, mouthing the words "I love you" as she disappeared into the guest room and shut the door softly behind her. Sonny stood in the hallway, staring at the door, the entire night playing through his head. He couldn't believe his dreams had finally come through. He only prayed that they had the strength to make it work this time around. There was no way he wanted to risk losing her again.

* * *

Sam woke on the couch, when she heard the doorknob turn. The penthouse was still lit up, but when she looked at the clock, she realized she'd been sleeping for the past three hours.

"Jason?" she asked, as the door began to open. Somewhere between being asleep and awake, her sense of alarm had heightened, and her mind was disoriented and fuzzy.

"Yeah, it's me," he said softly, coming through the door and placing his keys on the table. "You didn't have to wait up." She stood.

"No, it's ok. I wanted to. How's Elizabeth and the baby?" He could tell she had been crying, but she was trying to make this situation better by pretending to be ok with it.

"Everything's fine. She just needs to cut back on her hours and find some help for taking care of Cameron. I'm hiring a nanny first thing in the morning." Sam nodded.

"So…you were gone that long just to find out that everything's ok?"

"Well, we had to wait for her to be discharged, and I took her home. Cam slept at the hospital until it was time to go." Sam nodded. They'd been one big happy family for a few hours. She felt like she'd ruined things just by having been there when he'd come home.

"Well, I'm glad everything's ok." She turned toward the stairs. "Good night." Jason felt guilty now, and he sighed, reaching out to stop her.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have left you. You just lost your mother, and with the funeral…"

"No, Elizabeth needed you. I understand."

"Do you really?" Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"I need to, Jason. You know this baby changes everything. I can't expect you to be here all the time. I love you, but I know you want to be in your baby's life. I won't stop you. I don't want to stop you. I guess I just wish things had turned out differently." She looked away.

"I'm sorry I left you alone. You needed somebody to talk to."

"No, it's ok. The baby was more important." It was then that she half-expected him to tell her that she was the most important thing in his life, but all he did was pull her into his arms and hold her, as if agreeing with her. She realized then and there that they didn't stand a chance unless she could come to terms with the fact that the man she intended to marry had another family that he was obligated to. But it didn't seem like much of an obligation to him. He seemed genuinely happy about being a father to Elizabeth's baby. Now, if anything, Sam felt like the obligation, and that broke her heart.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who's left feedback so far! Please continue to do so! It always helps to get feedback and opinions for others, because it helps me make decisions about the direction the story is going in. -- Ashley_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A week had passed, and with each day, Kristina seemed to adjust a little more to living without her mother. She was still very sad, which was to be expected, and sometimes, Carly would pass her bedroom and hear her crying in the middle of the night. When she'd go in to check on her, she'd pretend to be asleep, so trying to help her wouldn't do anything just yet. They just had to let her get through it. Lainey Winters had said that Kristina is doing well in the family environment, and she told Carly and Sonny that they were doing a great job and to keep it up.

On this particular morning, the boys were off at school, Molly was sleeping upstairs, and Kristina was watching _The Little Mermaid_ upstairs in her room.

Sonny was sitting at his desk, when Carly walked in, her hair straight again and let down, shimmering, as it fell down her shoulders and back. Sonny looked up from his papers, gaping at the sight of Carly in those tight jeans and a shirt that was short cut but not enough to show any skin. He couldn't stop staring, hoping to get a glimpse of her gorgeous stomach. When his eyes met hers, she smiled at him.

"Morning," he said with a dimpled smile. She leaned over the desk, kissing him softly.

"Good morning," she greeted him. "Sleep ok last night?"

"Worst night of sleep in a long time," he confessed. "I wish you'd been there with me."

"Me too," she admitted. "But Morgan's going through that nightmare phase of his." She paused. "What about you? Anymore bad dreams?" He shook his head.

"No. I haven't been this happy in a long time. I just wish I could hold you and fall asleep with you."

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it soon, Sonny." Sonny nodded, and he studied Carly's face for a moment. She couldn't read him, and that concerned her. "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering when you're going to tell Jax about us." Carly sighed.

"I told you, Sonny. I want to do this right, and I want to tell him to his face. I don't want to have to call Jane and try to get him to talk to me. He needs to know that it's over between us and that you and I are back together. Then we can tell the rest of the world. Doing things right was your idea, remember? After that, we can let everybody else know."

"I should've kept my mouth shut," he teased, standing up and kissing her across the oak desk. Carly giggled, as his hands rounded her shoulders and then went further south, but the desk got in the way, and Carly teased him by crawling up on top of it, her knees against the surface, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm getting all of your work papers all crumpled," she laughed.

"Forget the papers. I'd rather have you on my desk." His lips caressed hers again, and she playfully nibbled at his bottom lip. His fingers ran through her hair, and the fact that just a week ago, they'd made love to one another and hadn't had the chance again, made their desire so much deeper. They'd had a taste of what they'd missed, and now they were constantly hungry for it.

Hearing movement from upstairs, Carly and Sonny both pulled away, and Carly made her way over to the couch, her cheeks flushed. She felt embarrassed that they had to sneak around. But she missed being with him. It felt as if they were starting from the beginning. Every spare moment was filled with thoughts of one another and being with each other in the wee hours of the morning.

Sonny crossed the room and sat beside her on the couch. His hand rested on her knee, and the look in his eyes reflected the one in hers. Carly looked toward the stairs, and hearing nothing now, she leaned in, pressing her lips against Sonny's. He moaned softly, and her hand softly caressed his thigh through the fabric of his pants.

Just as she was about to crawl into his lap to straddle him, little footsteps started coming down the stairs, and Carly backed off, but not soon enough, because a giggle came from the staircase. Carly and Sonny both got up quickly to see Kristina standing there in her Ariel pajamas with her Ariel doll.

"What're you guys doing?" she asked with a giggle.

"Ah, Kristina," Carly said, placing her hand over her mouth for a moment. Sonny chuckled and moved toward the staircase, lifting his daughter into his arms, hoping to not have to answer her question.

"Hi, Princess. You're still in your pajamas."

"I like these," Kristina said with a frown. "Mommy bought them for me." Sonny kissed her forehead.

"They look really pretty, baby girl." Kristina smiled and hugged her daddy. In her father's arms, Kristina turned toward Carly. "Carly?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Could you braid my hair for me? Like Mommy used to?" Carly and Sonny shared a glance, and Carly smiled.

"I can give it a try. Come sit by me." Carly sat back down on the couch and patted the cushion beside her. Sonny let his girl down and watched as she hurried over to Carly, clutching her doll firmly in her arms. She sat with her back to her, and Carly began to run her fingers through the child's long, dark hair. There was no mistaking that child was a Corinthos. She had dark hair and lots of it!

Sonny watched two of the most beautiful girls in his life, and Carly looked up at him, smiling happily. It had been a long time since she'd really felt like part of a family, and this was her family now. She enjoyed getting Molly out of bed every morning. She enjoyed teaching her new words. She loved reading with Kristina and helping tuck her in at night. But the best moments were when the boys were home, and they all gathered at the dinner table. She'd never thought she'd have a big family considering the way she grew up. Now she felt like she had it all, and she hoped it wasn't too good to be true.

A few minutes later, Carly had a perfect braid down Kristina's back, and she led her to the mirror, lifting her up to see.

"You like it?"

"Uh-huh! You did a good job!" Kristina beamed, hugging Carly. "Thank you. Just like Mommy did it." Carly gave the girl a gentle squeeze, and that was when Max came in.

"Sam McCall's here."

"Sam!" Kristina exclaimed, as Sam walked in. Sam hurried over to pick her little sister up and hug her tightly.

"Hey, Kristina!"

"I missed you, Sam!"

"I missed you more," the older sister replied, kissing the top of her head. " You look pretty today."

"I'm still in my pajamas," the girl replied with a grin. "They're the ones Mommy got me for Christmas."

"I see that," Sam said with a sad nod.

"What brings you here?" Carly asked, stepping toward the two, as Sonny came up behind her.

"Well, I was just going to take Kristina to the movies, if that's alright with the two of you. If you had other plans, it's alright, but I just thought I'd spend some time with my little sister." Carly and Sonny looked at one another and then back at Sam.

"We don't have any plans," Sonny replied. "I think it'd be nice for her to get out and spend some time with you." Sam smiled gratefully.

"What movie?" Kristina asked.

"It's your choice."

"Ok," Kristina replied with a smile.

"Let's go get you dressed then, huh?" Kristina hurried up the stairs with Sam following right behind her. Carly and Sonny turned back to one another.

"You realize what this means, don't you?" Sonny asked.

"What?" Carly asked.

"We'll have the house to ourselves." He stepped toward her, placing his arms around her waist. Carly giggled, as he kissed her neck, but she pushed back on his chest.

"Um, aren't you forgetting someone? Molly's sleeping upstairs!"

"She's a baby…"

"So? She's old enough to talk a little bit. What if she…"

"She can't get out of her crib."

"But she might cry. That could…ruin the mood," Carly teased.

"Damn," Sonny replied, realizing she was right.

"And she'll probably be waking up any minute." Footsteps came down the stairs again, and Kristina was all dressed and bundled in her coat.

"We're all ready," Sam announced.

"Alright." Sonny knelt down in front of Kristina. "You be good for Sam, ok? We'll see you this afternoon."

"Ok, Daddy. Bye! Bye, Carly!" Carly and Sonny waved, as Sam took off with Kristina. Sonny turned to his wife, and he smiled a little.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just…I appreciate you being here for the girls. They really love you."

"I love them too, Sonny. I want to be there for them as much as I can, and…now that we're a family again, I can always be here."

"I like the sound of that," he admitted, getting a smile from her.

"I don't know. You'll probably get tired of the yelling and the running around after a while." Sonny smiled too, remembering a conversation they'd had years ago when Carly and Michael were first living with him.

"Nah, I love it. I love having my family here." He reached out and took her hand, brining it to his lips to kiss. "Having you here makes my family complete."

"Complete," Carly said, cocking her head to the side, as she and Sonny pulled each other into an embrace. "So we're finished? Just you, me, the boys, Kristina, Molly?"

"Well," he said, dimpling, "we'll see what happens." He kissed her then and pulled back a moment later. "It's strange, you know? Not being able to tell people about us. It feels natural, being with you." Carly smiled a little.

"I know. But, as soon as I can tell Jax to his face, we'll tell the rest of the world. We're doing this the right way." Again, Sonny cursed himself for having said that. But, he knew she was right.

"Well, until then, how would you feel about joining me for a romantic dinner tonight…in my room." Carly grinned.

"Ooh, I think I like that idea," she whispered, hoping Morgan wouldn't have a bad dream again tonight. "But you know we'll have to be quiet."

"We can be quiet," he promised, nuzzling her neck, tasting her soft flesh. She moaned softly, tilting her head back. "Well, we can try." Carly laughed, as they tumbled down onto the couch and showered one another with sweet kisses. It was that moment that Molly chose to woke up, and she began crying upstairs. Carly and Sonny chuckled, resting their foreheads together for a moment, before pulling away. "I'll get her." Carly nodded, and she watched Sonny start up the stairs to get the baby. She sighed, leaning back onto the couch cushions and putting her hand over her stomach. She smiled, thinking about those kisses and looking forward to continuing them later.

* * *

Fifteen minutes before the movie was supposed to start, Kristina and Sam hurried into the theater, where it was nice and warm. Kristina was excited, because she'd gotten to pick the movie, and she'd settled on Charlotte's Web. It just so happened that as soon as they got through the doors, Sam spotted somebody very familiar. It was Lucky sitting there with Cameron.

She had hoped to avoid him after having yelled at him the week before, but as soon as he looked up, he spotted them and waved them over. Considering there were only a few other people sitting in the theater, she knew he'd been gesturing toward her. So, she took her little sister's hand and smiled nervously, walking over to the empty seats beside Lucky and Cameron.

"Hey, Kristina," Lucky said with a smile. "You want to sit with Cameron and watch the movie with him?"

"Sure!" Kristina said eagerly, smiling at the younger boy, who was stuffing popcorn in his mouth and giggling, as he made faces. Kristina sat next to him, and Lucky motioned for Sam to sit down next to him.

"Why don't you sit here?" Sam swallowed nervously, and she remained standing. "I wanted to apologize for what happened last week. I was out of line, and I shouldn't have been so bold."

"It's ok, Lucky, really. I was really upset, and I didn't have anyone else there to lash out at. You were there, and…I'm sorry."

"Hey, you don't have anything to apologize for. How are you doing?" Sam shrugged.

"A little better. It's still hard, but I'm trying to make things better, especially for Kristina." Lucky nodded.

"Have a seat."

"Thanks." She sat down next to him, and he passed her the bucket of popcorn with a smile on his face. She smiled back. She looked over toward Kristina and Cam, who were giggling and talking about something, and she was relieved that Kristina was having a good time. So, she decided that she would too. She couldn't spend all of her time cooped up in the penthouse while Jason was off working or helping Elizabeth out. She had a life to live, and she was going to do it.

* * *

Jason entered the penthouse, his arms full of grocery bags. He'd gone out shopping especially for this day. He wanted to surprise Sam with a romantic dinner, because he knew she was feeling a little neglected because of everything with Elizabeth and the baby.

"Sam?" he called out, hoping to hear from her. When the only noise her heard was Spinelli's boots on the stairs, he sighed.

"Hey Stone Cold." Jason sighed heavily.

"Where's Sam?"

"The Goddess…ah, Sam," he said, remembering how Sam had snapped at him for calling her that before, "she took her little sister to the movies." Jason nodded.

"Alright," he replied.

"What's in the bag?" Spinelli went to peek, but Jason moved away from him. "Oh, I get it. I'll just go find The Blonde One."

"You don't have to leave right now," Jason told him. "Sam probably won't be home for a little while."

"No, that's ok. I need to take a look at Lulu's computer anyway." He paused for a minute. "Hey, Stone Cold, can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Do you think Mother Blonde One likes me?" Jason furrowed his brows. "Laura?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think she doesn't like you. Why?"

"I was just wondering," Spinelli replied quickly, grabbing his laptop off of Jason's desk. Jason knew Spinelli was falling for Lulu, but the problem was that Lulu hadn't shown much of any sign of reciprocation. They'd become friends throughout the entire Lorenzo/flash drive fiasco, and he'd been more of a constant in her life than anyone else. Well, now that Laura was back, she had her, but she still came to him to talk once in a while, when she needed somebody else's opinion.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about in that department," Jason pointed out. "It's Luke that I'd be worried about."

"Father Blonde One," Spinelli gulped. "Thanks for the tip."

"Get out of here," Jason laughed, as Spinelli hugged him, grateful to have another male around that he could talk to about things like this. Jason wasn't much for idle chitchat, but he was pretty good at the advice.

Spinelli left quickly, pulling on his coat, and Jason set about the apartment, getting it ready for tonight. He couldn't wait until Sam got home so he could surprise her. He only hoped that this was a start to making up for not having been there for her lately.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks again for the feedback! Please keep it coming! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Darling, are you sure you're ready for this?" Jane Jacks asked, as she watched her son pack his suitcase.

"Of course I am, Mom. It's time to go home and surprise Carly with the wedding she's always dreamed of." Jane watched him skeptically.

"She may be suspicious of Sherry."

"She doesn't have anything to worry about. Sherry and I are just friends." He paused for a moment. Though, Carly did have quite the knack for jumping to conclusions. But then again, he hadn't given her much explanation. But, if he had, he'd have ruined the surprise. He'd just wanted some time to spend with his family in planning for the big day, before going back to Port Charles.

"Well, I hope you can convince her of that."

"Mom, when you and I get to Port Charles with all the wedding plans taken care of, Carly's going to have no doubt in her mind that I love her more than anything in the world. I'd never hurt her. I love her too much." Jane smiled at her son.

"Carly's very lucky to have you, sweetheart."

"No. I'm the lucky one." Jax smiled, and he put the picture of Carly that he'd had on his bedside table into his suitcase. He ran his fingers over the beautiful image of her smiling at him. He remembered taking that picture. He'd never seen her more beautiful, and all he wanted to do was get home and get on with the life he had planned with Carly.

* * *

Elizabeth shifted nervously from foot to foot, as she waited for Lucky to come down the stairs. He'd brought Cameron inside, because the little boy had fallen asleep on the way home.

Feeling the baby kick, Elizabeth smiled and rubbed her belly. She sighed softly and turned toward the window, glancing out toward Lucky's car. Much to her surprise, someone was inside. The closer she looked, she realized it was Sam and Kristina. Surprised, Elizabeth turned away and thought. Why would Sam be with Lucky this late in the day? Jason had just said he was going home to Sam.

"He didn't even wake up when I changed him into his pajamas," Lucky said with amusement, as he came down the stairs.

"Oh…ok, thanks," she said with a smile. "Did he like the movie?"

"Yeah. He really liked the talking rat." Elizabeth laughed.

"I might have to take him to see it again next week then," she offered. Lucky nodded, and he cleared his throat.

"You doing ok?" he asked. Elizabeth shrugged a little.

"Yeah. Everything's ok right now. I'm cutting down on my hours."

"The baby's ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Ok," he said quietly, knowing it really wasn't his business anymore. "I guess I should be going."

"Yeah," Elizabeth said softly. "Bye, Lucky?"

"Bye." He gave her a small smile before walking out the door. Elizabeth moved to the window and watched him get in. She saw him smile at Sam, and the wheels in her mind started turning. She knew she shouldn't say anything yet, but she couldn't help but wonder what Sam was doing with Lucky.

* * *

Back in the car, Kristina had fallen asleep in the backseat, and Sam was staring out the windshield. Lucky glanced at her, and he turned the radio on, quietly, hoping to ease the tension.

"Where do you want me to take you?"

"I need…I need to drop Kristina off at Sonny's," she said quietly. "But I'm not ready to go home yet."

"We can go grab something to eat."

"Didn't you have enough popcorn at the movies?" Sam asked with a laugh. Lucky grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He cleared his throat. "I don't want to pry, but…why don't you want to go home yet?" Sam shook her head.

"I'm just not ready to see Jason and hear him talk about Elizabeth and the baby."

"Oh." Lucky paused, glancing at her a couple of times. "Can I say something without you yelling at me?" Sam looked at him.

"It depends on what you want to say." Lucky sighed and decided to go for it.

"If you ask me, if you don't want to hear about Elizabeth and the baby, maybe you…maybe you don't belong with him."

"What?"

"Don't do that.'

"Do what?"

"Get that mad, annoyed tone in your voice. I'm just making an observation," he defended. Sam sighed with frustration. "Can I finish what I was saying?"

"Why not? You're obviously so sure that you know who I should be with. Better yet, who I _shouldn't_ be with."

"I'm just saying…you love him, and if you're going to stay with him, you have to learn to accept that Elizabeth and that baby are in his life." He said that with a strain to his voice.

"How would you have felt if you and Elizabeth had stayed together, but she was carrying another man's baby?" Lucky gripped the steering wheel and clenched his jaw.

"I guess," he started, "I wouldn't have been able to take it. I probably would have left."

"You would have fought for her, you liar," Sam protested. "You loved her too much to let something like that come between you. If she was coming to you and saying that she loved you and wanted to stay with you even though Jason was the father, you couldn't have walked away." Lucky said nothing. "I can't either." Sam sighed. "Look, after we drop Kristina off, just drop me off by the pier. I want to be alone."

"Oh no, I'm not leaving you alone," Lucky said with a stern shake of his head.

"What?"

"I can't leave you alone. Not when you're so upset over your mother and Jason."

"Look, I'm fine. I won't do anything stupid, not that I have to explain myself to you. I just want to be alone so I can think about some things." Lucky sighed heavily, contemplating his options. "I'll call a cab when I'm ready to go home. Would you like me to check in too. Jesus, you're acting like a parole officer."

"Hey, whatever keeps you from doing something stupid."

"Why do you care anyway?" Sam asked, picking at a loose string on her coat sleeve.

"Because, I know what it feels like to lose someone and have no power over it at all." Sam turned her face toward him, watching him, as the past few months whirled through his head. She knew nothing needed to be said, and she also knew that all he wanted to do was something that he had at least a little power over.

* * *

Sam had just dropped Kristina off at the house, and Sonny was putting her down to bed for the night. Carly was sitting on the couch holding a sleeping Molly in her arms. The baby's head was rested in the crook of her arm, and she was making a sucking motion with her mouth, as if she were hungry.

Carly smiled, studying the little girl's fingers and toes.

"You're such a beauty," Carly whispered. "You know, you've got such a big family that loves you very much." She smiled. "I've only had little boys, but I just love having a little girl to take care of." She kissed the baby's forehead. "I used to dream that I would have a pretty little girl just like you. Now you're here in our lives, even though the circumstances aren't so good, I'm gonna make sure you're happy and that you know you're loved. Kristina too. You two girls are very special." She hugged Molly close and closed her eyes, rocking her a little.

She'd often imagined holding her baby girl with her daddy's dimples. She'd often imagined Sonny chasing the boys off when she became a teenager. She loved her family, and having these girls here was doing something to Carly, causing her desire for more children to come to the surface again. She'd always wanted more children. She'd imagined having children with Jax, even though in all of those fantasies, those children came out looking surprisingly like Sonny. She did want more children someday, and holding little Molly made her longing grow.

Sonny stood on the stairs, watching Carly with little Molly. He couldn't help but smile as he heard her words, and it made his heart ache for the child they'd lost so many years ago. He wanted more children too, and the only woman he could see bringing more children into his life was his soul mate.

Deciding it was time to make his presence known, Sonny cleared his throat and started down the steps again. Carly glanced over her shoulder, and when Sonny appeared into view, she smiled.

"I was just rocking this little one to sleep. She was so tired."

"You're so good with her."

"It doesn't take a genius to rock a baby to sleep, Sonny," Carly pointed out to him, standing up with the baby in her arms.

"But you're still great with her. You were always so good with Morgan. You were the only one that could get him to stop crying when he'd have one of those big fits." Carly smiled a little. "I guess that's just the mother's touch, hmm?"

"Maybe," Carly supposed. She looked down at Molly and smiled before looking back at Sonny. "I already love her like she was my own little girl. Kristina too. They're great kids." Sonny nodded.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I feel like she's my own. I mean, I know she's not, but she looks so much like Kristina. They're gorgeous, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Carly said with a grin. "I think we should put her to bed. The rest of the kids are all sleeping?" Sonny nodded.

"The boys played a video game and then fell right to sleep. Kristina never woke once when I brought her upstairs." Carly smiled, liking the sound of having the rest of the evening alone together.

Once Carly had placed Molly down in her crib and turned the mobile on for a comforting music, she and Sonny disappeared into the hallway, shutting the nursery door. As soon as he heard the click of the door, he pressed into Carly, burying his hands in her hair and kissing her long and deeply. Carly moaned, leaning her back into the wall, as Sonny's kisses grew more intense. She giggled, as he began to run his hands up her shirt, tickling her ribcage.

"Mmm," she whispered, "let's go to your room." Sonny nodded, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," he confessed, as he carried her toward the bed, stepping out of his shoes, as she kicked hers off toward the foot of the bed.

"I'm glad you finally acted on it," she whispered softly. "I thought we were having dinner."

"You want me to stop? Are you hungry?"

"Oh, I'm hungry," she whispered, "but not for food." A glimmer sparkled in her eyes, and he smiled, laying her back on the bed. They began to undress each other, not wasting any time. Her shirt joined his on the floor, and their pants formed another pile. He smiled, when he reached behind her, unclasping her lacy white bra. He loved catching her off guard, when she wasn't wearing her black lacy ones. He liked being spontaneous, and from the moan that came from the back of her throat, he knew she did too.

Her panties made another pile with the bra, and her hands worked expertly to slide his boxers down his hips. He did the rest, and she lay before him on the bed, her breasts moving with each breath she took. He kissed her lips just once before trailing his way down to the valley between her breasts. She smiled, as he took his time, enclosing his lips over a nipple, giving it a quick, gentle bite before moving to the other one.

"Sonny," she moaned, as her hands buried in his hair. He chuckled, as he moved lower teasingly, and just before he could move past her stomach, he came back up, kissing her mouth again, causing her to writhe beneath him. His hand slipped between them, and he felt how wet she was for him. It made him harder, and the thought of her wrapped around him, moaning and crying out for him nearly made him lose control at that very moment. "Now, Sonny," she groaned, as he kissed the hollow of her throat. Pulling back and looking into her eyes, he plunged himself inside of her, causing her to arch her back and rake her nails down his back.

"Easy, sweetheart," he chuckled into her mouth, tasting her sweet lips, as he began to move inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him, bringing him in deeper, and she gasped, as his fingers began to dance over her throbbing clit.

"Oh God," she moaned, as his strokes became faster and harder. She held onto him tightly, her breasts bouncing against his chest, as she writhed against him. He continued to kiss her, and she began to push against him, pushing him onto his back. He looked up at her in surprise, as she placed her hands on his chest and began to ride him. God, he nearly came just watching her long, blonde hair flow down her body and her creamy white breasts just inches from his face. He placed his hands on the curves of her hips, and he looked up into her eyes. She smiled before she closed her eyes, arching her head back and moaning as an orgasm ripped through her.

He closed his eyes, wanting to hold on, and he grabbed her, pulling her against him and flipping her back over onto her back, plunging into her again, causing her to cry out.

"Sonny!" she squealed, as he thrust into her, and she met him with equally enthusiastic moves. And within moments, he burst inside of her. They collapsed together, a heap of sweaty limbs and sticky kisses. He soon rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. She smiled, resting her head against his chest, silently cursing the fact that she'd wasted so much time telling herself and him that they weren't good together. No, they weren't good together. They were incredible.

Silence passed the next few minutes, and finally, Carly pulled away from him, and he turned to face her. She smiled, lying on her side too, stroking the side of his face with her fingertips.

"Carly," he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes still glazed from passion, and her lips trembling from that ultimate high.

"Marry me," he breathed.

"We are married," she grinned.

"Marry me for real," he said softly, lacing his fingers through hers. He saw the smile fade from her lips, and she looked away. For a moment, he thought he'd lost her. "Hey. What's on your mind?" She shook her head and smiled at him again. "You don't want to marry me?"

"It's not that, Sonny. I just…I just want to be sure that you want to do this with me again."

"Of course I do. Why else would I have been trying to get you back so bad?"

"I don't know. I…I can't help but think…"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's stupid," she said quietly.

"If it's bothering you this much, it can't be stupid. Come on." Carly sighed and rolled over onto her back.

"Alright. See, with Brenda, it was always a back and forth between you and Jax. I just want to make sure that on some level, you aren't doing this because of him."

"What?" he asked, sitting up in the bed. She knew she'd made him mad. "Carly, I don't give a damn what Jax does or who he's with, except when it's with you. You're the one person that I can't bare to lose, and it took me too long to figure that out. I don't want to lose you again. I want to be your husband, and I want you to be my wife, because you want to. Do you want to?"

"I do," she said softly. "I really do. You know that. I just want us both to be sure it's what we want."

"I'm sure. That leaves you." Carly closed her eyes and touched the ring on her finger, the ring he'd given her. She took his hand in hers. She wanted him to wear a ring too. That was her own fault that he didn't have one.

"I've spent my entire life trying to figure out what I want. The truth is, I found it the night I met you. I just didn't know it yet." She turned toward him again and caressed his cheek. "I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sonny. I want a good home for our children. I want to raise them together. I want to sleep right here with you every night." She kissed him softly, tears in her eyes. "It's all I've ever wanted." Sonny tenderly brushed his thumb over her lips, and she kissed it.

"Me too," he replied simply, bringing her to him in another kiss. When they pulled apart, Carly sat up, stretching a little.

"Sonny?"

"Hmm?" She didn't look at him right away. But when he sat up again and placed his hands on her shoulders, she closed her eyes, trying to find the courage.

"What would you think if…if sometime we…" She turned toward him, looking into his eyes and finding all the courage she needed. "What if we had another baby…sometime?" Words weren't needed. When she saw the smile on his face, he leaned into his kiss, and pulled one another into passion once again.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks again for the wonderful feedback! Please keep it coming!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was late when Sam entered the penthouse, seeing Jason sleeping on the couch and an untouched dinner waiting on a table decorated with blown out candles and a vase of roses. Feeling the guilt tug at her heart, Sam bit back the tears and silently pulled a blanket out of the closet. She sighed, slowly draping it over him, watching him sleep as if all was right with the world.

Every time she looked at him, she was reminded that he had slept with Elizabeth, and even worse, she was reminded of the night she spent with Ric, and that made her hate herself even more, because now Alexis was gone, and they'd never gotten the chance to really work through that.

Unable to stop the tears from falling, Sam turned away from the couch to start toward the stairs, praying that Spinelli was already sleeping so she wouldn't have to hear him tell her how much of a goddess she was. She knew the truth. She was far less than that.

"Hey." His voice was filled with exhaustion and confusion, as he reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving. She turned back toward the couch, and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Where've you been? You didn't answer your cell phone."

"I had it turned off," she admitted. "I didn't mean to worry you." She moved around to sit beside him on the couch. "I just wasn't ready to come home yet, Jase. I needed some time alone." He nodded slowly. "I should have called. I'm…"

"No, it's ok," he replied, putting his arm around her.

"No it's not. You did all this for me, and I missed it. I'm sorry, Jason. I feel horrible..."

"Don't," he assured her, kissing her temple. "Are you hungry?" She sighed and shook her head.

"I ruined it, Jason."

"No you didn't. You're here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"You didn't know I was doing this. Don't worry about it." Somehow, that made her feel worse.

"You really didn't have to do all of this."

"I know. But you deserve it. I know things have been rough lately, but I just want you to know that I love you more now than ever." Sam smiled a little, tears falling again.

"I love you too," she whispered, as he pulled her into his arms, and she rested her head on his chest. It felt so good to be in his arms. They hadn't had much opportunity for this lately. They'd been so busy with other things. Her with Alexis and the girls, and him with Elizabeth, Cam, and the baby.

She rested her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating there, realizing how much she'd missed falling asleep to that steady beat. She'd gone to bed alone for the past several days, and now, they were both home, and all she wanted to do was hold onto him. She didn't want to lose him, and she was afraid that like everyone else in her life, he'd fade away too.

She looked up into his eyes, and his baby blues stared down into hers. She sighed softly, caressing his cheek with her fingertips. He knew what she wanted, and he brushed away a tear, before he bent down to tenderly kiss her lips.

Without words, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs, both terrified of losing one another, but both knowing deep down that slowly, they were slipping away from one another.

* * *

In the morning, Carly woke to the sunlight filtering through the blinds in Sonny's bedroom. She glanced over at him, seeing that he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, and that made her happy, because she felt the same way. She had gotten more rest sleeping next to him than she'd gotten in years. This was what satisfaction felt like.

She had missed this. She had missed the sleepy look in his eyes when he woke up each morning. She'd missed him smiling at her first thing and then pulling her in for a good morning kiss, that sometimes erupted into passionate lovemaking before they even spoke one word to one another.

Grinning, she looked up at the ceiling and thought about last night. The way he'd held her and kissed her as if it was their last kiss in this lifetime had sent tingles all the way to her toes. He'd made love to her, and she wasn't positive, but she was certain she'd never had so many orgasms in one night before. She was amazed at the things that man could do with his fingers and his mouth. She couldn't help but childishly think about how, compared to Sonny, Jax was like a cold, dead fish in bed. Sure, he'd been good, but he had never been up to par with Sonny. But then again, sometimes it's better when it's with the one you belong with; your soul mate.

She so badly wanted to reach out and touch his soft hair, run her fingers through it and place kisses along his lips and his neck, but she didn't want to wake him. She loved watching him sleep almost as much as she loved waking up with him.

God, she felt like such a fool. She had denied this fire, this passion between them for so long. He'd denied it too, for a while, but he'd come to his senses long before she had. She had always known deep down that Sonny was the only man she could truly give her whole heart to, but she'd tried to do that with Jax. It just couldn't happen, because he couldn't see into her soul like Sonny could. He knew she loved him, and he'd made her realize it. Jax, yes she had loved him deeply, but it wasn't the same connection that she had with Sonny. She and Sonny shared a life long before Jax even came into the picture. There were things he couldn't possibly understand. He'd never understand. And Sonny would always be in her life. Jax never could have accepted that, no matter what he said.

Carly rolled to her side, smiling, as she ran her fingers through her hair and watched him begin to stir. She didn't figure he'd wake for a while yet. But, before she could continue watching him sleep, she heard a thud from downstairs along with the laughter of the children. Carly slowly sat up. They were up. They couldn't know about this yet. God, she had to get out of there and sneak into her own room before the children realized anything was going on.

Slowly slinking out of the bed, she started to put her bathrobe on, but she felt a hand gently grab her arm and slowly pull her back into bed.

"Where you going?" he asked, his eyes still closed, as he pulled her to his chest. She grinned on top of him, showering his lips with kisses.

"I'm going to my room," she breathed against his lips. "The kids are up."

"Ohhhh," he said, drawing it out and rubbing slow, sensuous circles on her lower back. She closed her eyes.

"You keep doing that, and we're both going to get caught," she laughed, softly rubbing his chest. "I really should leave."

"I just wanna hold you a little longer," he replied, brushing the hair away from her face, his eyes heavy but full of happiness. She loved seeing that after everything they'd been through lately. She couldn't resist, so she pressed herself against him, kissing him and softly stroking his leg with her foot. He chuckled, as they began to feel what that was doing to him. She giggled in response and pressed warm, wet kisses to his chest. He moaned softly, closing his eyes, and holding onto her hips, as she ground herself against him, causing him to harden for her. "I've gotta say, this is probably my favorite way to wake up." Carly laughed a little, trying to be quiet, as she moved her body with his, teasing him, knowing they couldn't go all the way, because time was not on their side this morning.

And, just as she was about to lean down and kiss him again, a knock came to the door.

"Dad?" It was Michael. Carly quickly maneuvered herself off of him and pulled her robe on. She then remembered that Sonny had locked the door last night.

"Uh, yeah? What is it, buddy?"

"Mom's not in her room," he said quickly. Carly and Sonny both looked at one another helplessly. Carly's cheeks had turned a deep crimson.

"Uh, just a second. I'll be out in a second." The doorknob jostled.

"Why's the door locked, Dad?" Sonny glanced at her again, and he watched her fall back onto the bed, face first, trying to stifle her laughter. He couldn't help but grin, as he stroked her hair, shaking his head.

"Um," he said, a choked laugh coming out, "just go downstairs and make sure your brother and sister are ok. I'll be down in a second. Your mom's probably in the shower."

"But…" Michael had just checked her bathroom, but she wasn't there. Whatever was going on, he was beginning to sense he wasn't supposed to ask questions, so he shook his head and started down the hall. As soon as the hall was silent, Carly got up, tears of laughter in her eyes.

"We have to be more careful," she laughed. "That was close."

"I think he suspects something," Sonny replied with a dimpled grin. "He's growing up, you know? He's probably figured it out already."

"Well, that doesn't mean we can let him catch us," she replied.

"So…you don't want to spend the night with me anymore?" he asked, studying her face. She made a face at him.

"No, that just means that tonight, we're in my room, and we've got to wake up before the kids do."

"I like that idea," he replied, pulling her into another kiss. She grinned against his mouth, and then she pulled away.

"You really should get down there before he comes up here again."

"I know, I know."

"And we really _do_ need to be more careful, Sonny."

"I hate being careful," he replied with a tease, "it's more fun like this." Carly moaned softly, as his lips caressed her neck. They tumbled back onto the sheets again, but before they could go any further, a knock came to the door again. This time, it was Morgan.

"Daddy! Michael poured the rest of the milk, and he won't share!" Sonny sighed, and Carly whispered against his lips.

"You should go, baby. I'll be down in a few minutes." Sonny nodded, and Carly hurried back behind the door, so Morgan wouldn't see when Sonny came out in his bathrobe. As soon as Sonny and Morgan disappeared down the stairs, Carly skirted across to her room to run a brush through her hair and throw on some pajamas. If she and Sonny were to both go downstairs in their robes, well, something might look off. Oh, who was she kidding? Her boys knew very well when their parents were happy, and she and Sonny had been nothing but smiles around one another lately. It was only a matter of time before they started asking questions.

After a few minutes, she headed down the hall to get Molly and join the rest of her family downstairs.

* * *

Jax unlocked Carly's door, hoping to surprise her while she was still in bed. Jane walked in behind him, eager to see her future daughter-in-law and step-grandsons. Jane waited in the living room, while Jax climbed the stairs. Something felt off. The house was a little cool, and it looked as if it hadn't been lived in for a while. A coating of dust lay on the banister, and he frowned.

As he approached Carly's bedroom door, he noticed it was shut, so he tapped on it. Not hearing a response from the other side, he opened it up, and saw that the bed was made. He then noticed her closet doors were wide open, and her clothes were missing. Frantic, he checked the boy's rooms, seeing that most of their toys and clothes were gone.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Jax found his mother talking to a strange man at the door. It took Jax a minute to realize that it was Mr. Turner from two houses down.

"Ah, Jax!" the man said with a smile. "You're back?"

"Yeah. I came to surprise Carly, but she…uh, she doesn't seem to live here anymore."

"You're right. She doesn't. She lives with Mr. Corinthos again…they're…" Before he could finish his sentence, Jane interrupted.

"You called her at Sonny's house."

"Just because I couldn't reach her here. I didn't realize she'd moved in with him." He cleared his throat. "Maybe she and the boys were in danger. I can't believe this. Just because she used to be with Sonny, she's a constant target. I swear to God, if it weren't for Sonny being a part of the boys lives, I'd take Carly, Michael, and Morgan far away from here."

"Well, they're still a very close family, darling, so you should get used to it."

"I just don't want her running to him every time there's trouble." Jax shook his head.

"I'm going to go to Sonny's and tell Carly I'm here. She and the boys can move in with me if her house isn't safe." He started toward the door. "Why don't you go to the hotel and wait for me? I'll go surprise Carly, and then we can all meet for dinner tonight to talk about the wedding."

"Good luck, Jax," Jane called. Jax knew he didn't need luck. Carly loved him, and she was going to be so surprised to see him. He couldn't wait to let her know that he'd led her on all along, and he'd only been planning the perfect wedding for her. His heart began to race just thinking about seeing her face again. He believed that this was going to be the most perfect day of his entire life.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for the great feedback so far! Please keep it coming! It's always awesome to read what you guys think! It keeps me motivated!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 (Very NC-17)**

The house was quiet now. Michael, Morgan, and Kristina were all on their way to school, and Viola had picked up Molly for a visit with Ric. As much as Sonny hated that Ric was in Molly's life, he was her father, and until the judge said otherwise, he had this visit with her once a week.

Carly stood in the master bathroom, her hair down, her robe partially undone. She stared into the mirror, looking into her own eyes. Something about them was different. Maybe it was that she no longer had that worry in her eyes about Jax and what he was doing. Maybe it was that she was finally happy, and she had no regrets about the recent choices she made about her relationship with Sonny.

Tossing off her robe, she turned on the shower, letting the hot water steam up the room. She closed her eyes, as the cool room turned warm, and she tossed a towel over the rack. As she opened the door to step into the shower, she felt two strong, bare arms encircle her waist and pull her against his naked body. She smiled, as his tongue darted out to taste the sensitive skin of her neck. He suckled her there, feeling her pulse beginning to race under his touch. His hand moved down her body, grazing the side of her breast before taking it fully in his palm, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned softly, lacing her hand with his free one. Then, she slowly began to massage his arm, guiding his hand lower, lower, until he touched her. She bit her lower lip, her eyes rolling back, as his fingers worked her already throbbing clit.

"You're so warm, Caroline. So wet," he breathed. She loved it when he talked like this. It made the sex even more erotic, and it seemed to turn them both on even more. She realized it was going to be one of those times, and she was more than ready for it. So, as his hand continued to work her, inserting two then three fingers, her hand moved behind her, taking him in her hand, stroking him to erection.

Stepping into the shower, Sonny right behind her, they closed themselves inside, and Carly turned into his arms. She leaned against the shower wall, still stroking him, and he pushed into her, kissing her, letting his hands run all over her body, the water intensifying the experience.

"You like that, don't you?" she asked, her eyes boring directly into his, causing him to moan and quiver at her touch. "I bet I know what you want, hmm?" She smiled, leaning in to kiss him, plunging her tongue into his mouth, tasting his sweet kisses. His hands snaked into her wet hair and pulled her closer, but she began her decent down his body, kissing his chest, his abs, and finally, she was on her knees, looking up at him, as the water sprayed down onto her face. Slowly stroking his shaft, she leaned forward, licking the tip of his hard member. He groaned at the intense pleasure, and she smiled, beginning her ministrations. Feeling her hot mouth all around him caused him to reach out, leaning against the wall for dear life. She was amazing at that, and as she took him in and out, her hands gliding up his legs and squeezing his ass, her nails digging in just a little, his hips bucked, and she knew that if she didn't stop soon, he'd come.

"Damn, Caroline," he moaned. "I almost forgot how damn good you feel." She gave him a look, pulling away. "Almost, but I could never forget you, baby." Carly smiled, and Sonny helped her to her feet, kissing her chest, taking a nipple between his teeth, gently biting it, causing her to cry out.

"Oh my God, Sonny!" she exclaimed, as she felt his shaft slip between her legs, pressing into her throbbing center. She needed him, and he started pulling back. She wouldn't have that. "Please…please, I need you." She arched her neck, as Sonny slowly dropped to his knees, parting her folds and tasting her. Her fingers laced through his hair, and she moaned, her knees buckling, as he circled her clit with his hot tongue. "Sonny…I'm coming…" He didn't pull away, and she let go, letting his lap at her, tasting her juices and working for more. She moaned loudly, her entire body trembling, as the steam surrounded them.

His kisses moved to her inner thighs, and he kissed his way back up her body, finally moving to her mouth, kissing her softly at first, but within moments, they were clinging to one another. Sonny reached behind Carly, grabbing her shampoo and lathering it in his hands. She smiled, as he began to wash her hair, pressing kisses to her shoulder, as he scrubbed her. Her back was to him now, and she could feel him pressing into her again. It was driving her crazy, and she knew exactly what he wanted her to say. But she wanted a little more encouragement first.

She stepped under the stream of water, and they worked together to rinse the bubbles out. Sonny then grabbed the soap, lathering his hands and then washing her. He teased her, avoiding the sensitive areas first, and then he began to massage her breasts, pulling her back into his chest. She nearly fell forward, when his hand began to massage her dripping mound. She let out a soft sigh and began to lather her own hands up, washing him just as he'd washed her. He smiled, as she made sure his hard shaft was nice and clean. As they rinsed off together, kissing under the hot stream, his hand began to work her again, as his tongue traced circles on her neck and then her breasts. She was close to hyperventilating, and her hands were pressed against the walls of the shower, trying to keep herself from falling.

He smiled, pulling her close again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck for a moment.

"What do you want, Caroline?" he asked, his voice low, husky, passionate. She looked into her eyes, and she kissed him hard on the mouth. Moving to softly bite his earlobe, she whispered to him.

"I want you to fuck me." Hearing those words, he lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her hands moved to the walls of the shower for balance. She cried out, as he slid into her, the hot water and the friction almost too much for her. "Ah….oh, Sonny!" She gasped for breath and held on for dear life. Her back was pinned against the shower wall, and he was thrusting into her, his powerful strokes striking her very core, causing her to orgasm almost immediately.

Sonny looked into her eyes, dimpling and kissing her again. Their bodies were connected, intertwined, and as much as they loved this, they needed to move into the bedroom. So, holding onto her, Sonny kicked open the shower door, letting the water continue to run, as he carried her, dripping wet down the hall, leaving a trail of water as they walked. Carly moaned softly, as they tumbled back on the bed, and her legs opened up for him, as he continued his powerful thrusts inside of her.

"Jesus, Sonny. Oh fuck," she groaned. This only spurned him on. He loved to hear it from her in the midst of passion. He felt her orgasm again, and this time, he nearly came over the edge. She arched her back, crying out again. "Sonneeeeee!" He silenced her with a kiss before pulling back and looking into her eyes. Thrusting, he whispered to her.

"Jax never loved you like this, did he?" She moaned, and she placed her fingers to his lips.

"Shh," she whispered, moaning, as her walls tightened around him. "Don't ruin it. Don't talk about him." Sonny couldn't help but smile, and he raised her legs a little, enabling him to go deeper. She cried out, grabbing the headboard and holding on for dear life. He buried his face in the valley between her breasts, and he continued his long, hard strokes until she came again, eliciting his own climax.

Soon, they were both holding one another, coming down from one incredible high. Carly nestled herself against his chest, listening to his heart beating, knowing all was well. She sighed, and when Sonny's hand began to make lazy circles against her back, she looked up, staring right into his eyes.

"You know I love you more than anything, right?" she asked softly.

"When I said that about Jax, I was just…I didn't mean to…"

"No," she said softly, placing her fingers against his lips. "Don't apologize. I'm not mad. You were right."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "It wasn't the same for me when I was with Jax. He never treated me like I couldn't break. He was gentle…but all the time, you know? I don't need that all the time. You seem to know exactly what I need, you know? You know my heart." She placed her hand over his heart.

"And you know mine." He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles one by one. She smiled, biting her lower lip.

"I can't believe this is happening again, you know? We're a family."

"We've always been a family," Sonny pointed out.

"I know," Carly said softly, "but it's different. Better, different." Sonny smiled with relief. "I know it's kind've soon, but, there's something that we might want to think about."

"What's that?"

"Well, once…once we get everything figured out, I'd like…if it's ok with Kristina, to adopt her. I want her to have security, and I want her to know that she's got a father and…a step-mother that love her very much." Sonny smiled, brushing his fingers through her hair. "And I think that maybe we should try to adopt Molly too, so she feels secure too. I know Ric won't like it one bit, but I think we have a very good chance. Most judges around here don't like splitting siblings up, you know?" Sonny nodded slowly.

"I want us to feel like a family for those girls," he agreed, "and I think adoption's a step in the right direction." Carly smiled, happy he agreed with her.

"Those girls are lucky to have someone like you care that much about them. I know that…Kristina being my daughter was never easy for you. I know she reminds you of…"

"No," Carly said quietly. "That was a long time ago, Sonny. We've both made decisions that's changed our lives forever, and yours just happened to give you a beautiful little girl. I'm just sorry I didn't tell you she was yours sooner." Sonny looked away for a moment.

"Like you said, it's the past, hmm?" Carly smiled and kissed him gently.

"Right," she whispered. Stretching, Carly felt beads of water drip down her back from her still-soaked hair. She chuckled a little. "So much for our shower, hmm?" she asked. "I think I'm going to go back in there."

"Want some company?"

"Yes, but…if you join me, I don't think we'll ever get clean," she laughed. Kissing him, she hopped off the bed and skirted naked out of the room and down the hall. He sat up in bed, watching her go, and he shook his head, chuckling softly to himself and feeling grateful for everything he had in his life.

* * *

Sam woke, smiling in hopes of opening her eyes to stare into his baby blue ones. But, when she opened her eyes, all she saw was a note on Jason's pillow and the cold imprint of where he'd lay several hours ago. Sighing heavily, she already knew what she was going to read.

Picking up the note, she frowned as she read it aloud.

"Sam, I didn't want to wake you up, because you looked like you were having a good dream. I have business to take care of, and I'll be home soon. I love you. Jason." She placed the note back on the pillow and pulled herself out of bed. She looked down at her engagement ring and thought about what business Jason could be on. Most likely, he was with Elizabeth and their unborn child.

Well, she decided she wasn't going to waste the entire day waiting around for Jason to come home, so she got in the shower, got dressed, and by the time she got downstairs, Spinelli was sitting on the couch with his laptop on.

"Morning, Spinelli," she said with a smile, trying to hide the fact that she was disappointed about waking up alone in a cold bed.

"Morning Goddess…uh, Sam. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly at her. "Old habits."

"That's alright. Hey, do you want to join me for coffee? I feel like getting out."

"Sure. Um, Kelly's?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where else?"

"Nowhere else," he replied. "I just…well, Lulu might be there, and maybe…"

"You're terrified of her, aren't you?"

"No. No, the Blonde One is beautiful and sweet, and there isn't a reason to be afraid of her."

"But you are. She's The Jackal's weakness." Spinelli looked at his computer screen. Sam was right. He could do anything if he put his mind to it, but when it came to Lulu, he had no idea what it was doing. "You ready?" Nervously nodding, Spinelli got up to retrieve his coat before following Sam out into the winter morning.

* * *

They entered Kelly's, and sure enough, seated at the center table was Lulu with her brother Lucky and mother Laura. Spinelli instantly froze, and Sam couldn't help but smile. She patted him on the back.

"Come on, let's have a seat." So, they settled down at a nearby table. Lulu spotted Spinelli, waved and smiled, and went back to talk with her family. He hadn't been able to muster up anything except a half wave, and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"You guys. You're cute. You have no idea what you're doing." Spinelli looked at her, clueless. "Why don't you go over and talk to her?"

"What? Are you serious? Mother Blonde One is there, and so is…so is Brother Blonde One."

"Wow, you must have it bad. You're nicknames are starting to lack in originality." Spinelli didn't seem to hear her. Sam rolled her eyes. "Will you just go over and talk to her already? What's the worst thing that could happen? You guys _are_ friends aren't you? Just go talk to her about…whatever it is you guys normally talk about."

"Well, mostly, it was about helping her mom prove her innocence, which we did."

"Well, since Laura's actually sitting over there, maybe you'll want to think of something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You're The Jackal. You can do things like this, right? Since when does The Jackal let a little bit of nerves stop him from the ultimate achievement?" Spinelli considered her words, and then he realized she was right. He had nothing to lose but his dignity. So, standing up, he smoothed out his shirt, finding his hands surprisingly sweaty, and he made his way over to the table.

"Hey, Spinelli," Lulu said with a smile. He just nodded, feeling pretty much like a doofus.

"Well, hello there," Laura said with a cheerful smile.

"Mrs. Spencer," he said with a smile.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"Here," Lucky said quickly, "you can have my seat. I'm going to go talk to Sam for a few minutes." Without another word, he got up and walked over to Sam's table, and Spinelli awkwardly sat down. Lulu had never seen him like this before.

Laura, seeing the look Spinelli was giving Lulu that her younger, much less experienced daughter was failing to notice, couldn't help but smile and take a sip of her coffee. She remembered Luke looking at her that way many years ago, and still, to this day, after everything they'd been through and all of their time apart, she still caught him watching her that way, a mixture of bewilderment, nervousness, and absolute adoration.

"So, Damien," Laura said quickly, "how have you been?"

"Oh…you know, The Jackal never rests," he said slyly, getting a grin out of Lulu, which made him smile too. Laura just giggled.

"Well, you did a wonderful job helping Lulu with her computer, and since my adventure-seeking husband is helping Robert Scorpio, I was wondering if you could help me with mine. I need a new hard drive, and I just don't have the time or the patience to work with it." Lulu eyed her mom, wondering why she hadn't heard about this.

"Sure, I could take a look at it," he said with an eager grin, happy that he'd get to spend some more time at The Blonde One's house. "Thanks for the job, Mrs. Spencer. You don't have to pay me if you don't want, but…"

"Oh, I know how hard it is to be your age, in school, trying to get by. You'll be compensated, I promise." Suddenly, Spinelli's appetite arrived.

"Ah, excuse me, ladies." He stood and went up to the counter, leaving Lulu and her mother alone.

"Uh, Mom? What was that all about?" Laura just smiled knowingly, and Lulu made a face at her. "Ok, whatever you're thinking, stop it! That's not funny."

"What?" Laura asked, feigning innocence.

"About me and Spinelli. He's just a friend, kind of."

"Uh-huh," Laura replied, drinking down the last of her coffee. Lulu scoffed disbelievingly at her mother, but she couldn't help but laugh at the twinkle in her eyes. She seriously believed that there was something going on, and that was the last thing on Lulu's mind.

"Mom, you really don't know what you're talking about. I don't think of him that way," she insisted. Laura put her cup down and patted her daughter's hand.

"Maybe not now, sweetheart, but sometimes, we don't see something that's there, even if it's right under our noses. Look at me and your father. We've been together over twenty-five years, and when we first met…"

"I know, I know, you were married to Scott Baldwin," Lulu said, making a face, "but that was a great choice, by the way, Mom. Considering he's the asshole that killed Ric and framed you for it."

"Lulu!" Laura exclaimed, not used to hearing her little baby use such language.

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" she asked. Laura didn't say anything. She just shook her head and decided to change the subject.

"You're growing up so fast, Lulu. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm glad someone is."

"Your father too. And, I've seen you with your cousin Carly. I never thought my little girl would be close to her. But, I can see that she's proud of you too."

"She told me you guys used to hate each other," Lulu laughed.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say we _hated_ each other. We just had different opinions." Laura couldn't help but smile though. They had never been close, but Carly had changed a lot. She'd given her her wedding day to re-marry Luke, and she'd never thought Carly could be so generous. Obviously things changed!

"People say we're a lot alike," Lulu said quietly. "They say I'm like you, and they say I'm like Carly. I don't know which one I'm more like, but I'm pretty happy being a little bit of both." Laura smiled appreciatively. There had been a time when she would have loathed for her daughter to turn out anything like Carly. But, Carly was a strong woman. In her opinion, Laura felt that Carly was much stronger now than she was years ago, and if her daughter was every bit as strong, she was going to have a very successful life.

"Well, I just hope you realize that Damien Spinelli is a sweet young man, and he's absolutely crazy about you." Lulu raised an eyebrow.

"You think he likes me?" She looked back to see Spinelli glancing over toward the table. As soon as Lulu made eye contact, he pretended he was looking at something else. Lulu and Laura looked back at one another and couldn't help but share a small laugh. "I don't think I could ever like him like that, Mom, but he's a nice guy, and I'm glad I have him as a friend."

* * *

It was Sonny's turn in the shower, as Carly stood downstairs in front of the patio, her still-damp hair shimmering down her back. She looked out into the snowdrift, seeing the sparkle of the diamond ring Jax had given her. Maybe it would have given her more pleasure to flush the damned thing, but then again, seeing it out there and not on her finger was good enough.

She was lost in thought, thinking about Sonny and the way they'd just erupted into mind-blowing sex that morning. The spontaneity was something she could never tire of. She loved that about them.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of eyes watched her from the door. He smiled, seeing the way she looked out toward the snow. Was she thinking of him the way he thought of her at every moment?

He could barely contain himself from rushing over, pulling her into his arms, and kissing her, telling her how badly he missed her and how happy he was to be home. He couldn't wait to tell her that her worry was for nothing, but he'd pretended to not have found his brother just so he could have more time to plan her surprise wedding.

But, before he could come in to surprise her, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Backing out, hoping that Max or Milo wouldn't come walking in and asking what the hell he was doing, Jax watched, as the figure came into sight. It was Sonny. He watched, wondering if maybe this would give him an explanation as to why Carly was with him again. Maybe he would tell her to get away from the windows in case something were to happen, or maybe he'd tell her that everything was fine, and she could go home now. But what he didn't expect was Sonny walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. He also didn't expect her to lay back against his chest, rubbing his arms intimately, as if he were the only man in the world.

A knot formed in his stomach and traveled to his throat. What the hell was he seeing here? He goes away for a couple of months, and she's here playing house with her ex-husband? Maybe it wasn't what it seemed. But, when he scooped her up in his arms and held tightly onto her and she laughed, kissing him happily, Jax couldn't wait in the shadows anymore.

He burst in, surprising both Sonny and Carly. Carly, still holding onto Sonny, went wide-eyed at the sight of him there.

"Does somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked, glaring at Sonny. "You want to tell me why you have your hands all over my fiancée?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks again for the feedback! Please keep it coming, guys, because it gives me more fuel to write!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

He slowly let Carly out of his arms, and his eyes bore into those of the man that he despised more than any right now. This man had come in and taken his place, being a pal and father figure to the boys and the object of Carly's affections. But now, he knew the truth about her feelings, and even though he knew she loved him, the fact that Jax was here in the flesh made his stomach tighten into knots. He couldn't lose her.

Carly stared at Jax, unflinching; her mouth opened in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. How the hell was he here? How dare he just come here after screwing around with that Sherry woman? Did he expect she wouldn't find out? Did he think she'd forgive him just because he's so perfect and charming? Like Hell.

"Is somebody going to talk, or am I going to have to ask again?" Jax demanded, his jaw clenched along with his fists. Finally, Carly moved from the spot she'd been frozen in. She turned to Sonny, her eyes sparkling with tears. Sonny wasn't sure what to make of it, but when she delicately placed her hand on his back, he knew.

"Could you give me a few minutes with Jax?" she asked.

"You sure you want me to go?"

"Yeah. Yeah, just go upstairs, and I'll take care of this," she assured him. Sonny sighed, nodding, and he started up the stairs, his eyes boring a hole into Jax's. As soon as he was up the stairs, Jax turned his attention back to Carly, his eyes filled with hurt, anger, and confusion.

"You'll take care of this? Take care of what? What the _hell _is going on, Carly?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She placed her hands on her hips, starting across the room toward him. "I could ask you a lot of things right now."

"I think I asked the first question, and I think I deserve a little explanation."

"Is that right?" she asked, crossing her arms against her chest. "Ok, let's see. Where should I start? Hmm, gee, how about when I called your mother only to hear that you'd already found Jerry?" She saw his eyes grow dark for a moment. He hung his head. Jane hadn't meant to say it, he knew. If she even knew she'd said it, she would have told him immediately so he could do damage control. "Oh, what's this, Jax? You don't know what to say? Or are you just thinking about that slut Sherry you were flaunting around the outback while pretending to search for the brother you already found?"

"Look, I don't know what my mother told you about Sherry and I, but there's no reason to ask her anyway. She probably wouldn't even remember it." Carly stared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, still shocked that she was facing him after two months. Jax shook his head and ran his hand over his chin, trying to stay calm.

"My mother is in the early stages of Alzheimer's. She's very forgetful. She says things sometimes that she doesn't remember saying." Carly's features softened, and she felt the tears welling in her eyes. "That's why she told you about Jerry. She gets confused, Carly. She knew it was going to be a surprise, but…"

"Oh my God," Carly breathed. "Jax, I'm sorry to hear about Jane. I didn't…"

"We were going to tell you when we got back."

"We? She's here?"

"She's at the hotel," Jax replied. "My driver's taking her…I took a cab here." Carly slowly turned toward the patio doors, taking it all in. He hadn't been cheating on her. He hadn't been avoiding her. But what was he doing?

"What were you doing that was so important that you had to lie to me?" Carly asked, turning back to him, hurt in her eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Jax's eyes were full of hurt too, and neither one of them was really sure who was at fault at this moment. Both were angry, both were hurting, both felt guilty.

"I was planning our wedding." That was when the tears began to fall.

"Oh my God," she breathed, covering her face with her hands, not knowing that Sonny stood at the top of the stairs. Eavesdropping had been a trait he'd picked up after living with Carly for so long. His chest felt tight, and he prayed as hard as he could that he wouldn't lose her. Candyboy was back with some sob story about his mother. Sure, it was awful about Lady Jane, but at the same time, this didn't bode well for the plans he and Carly had just made. God, what if this changed her mind? What if…

"I wanted Jerry to come, and I was trying to convince him. He, of course, told me he refused to come to my wedding. He didn't think you were good enough for me. He wanted me to find Brenda and be with her. But I told him that you were worth it. He told me you'd just break my heart. I'm really not sure who was right just yet." She could see the questions in his eyes. He wanted to ask them all, but he didn't know how, and she didn't quite know how to answer him. All she could do was think about Sonny and the past few days. The children, Alexis' girls, the plans they were making for the future, because she'd decided to cut Jax out of her life. That anger was still there. That pain of being abandoned, even though she'd told him to go. She hadn't wanted him to hold it against her for the rest of their lives. But he'd gone, and now, two months later, here he was out of the blue, expecting answers that she was grasping to get.

She watched him, her entire body trembling with uncertainty. She had made her choices, and she knew what she wanted, but she'd been impulsive, and she'd done something to completely break one man's heart, and the fact that she'd done it without knowing the real truth made her feel guilty. He'd been planning some wonderful wedding, but how was she to know? How could she have trusted him, when he couldn't even find a way to call her?

"What do you want me to say, Jax?" Carly asked, her voice just above a whisper, as she brushed tears from her eyes. Jax watched her, as she paced around the living room and chewed on her lower lip.

"Everything might be helpful," he replied, not sure whether to fold his arms and look intimidating or to rush over and hold her in his arms. He didn't know what to do, and he wasn't sure what she wanted. Could her feelings really have changed that much in two months? "Tell me what happened while I was gone."

"Oh, Jax," she whispered, "you really don't want to hear this. You don't."

"Yes I do. I think I deserve to know, don't you? I come home and find the woman I love; the woman who promised to marry me and love me for the rest of our lives…being held by her ex-husband."

"I guess that starts it all," she said with a sigh, brushing a tear away.

"What?"

"He's not my ex-husband anymore." Rage filled Jax's veins.

"You married him? Carly!" he shouted. "How could you do that?"

"I thought he needed me! Something happened, and I saw him shoot Lorenzo Alcazar. I was a witness, and I was going to have to testify against him. I married him because I thought I had to."

"You thought?" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"They had a witness. Sonny just…he wanted to be with me so badly that he couldn't tell me I didn't need to marry him. He didn't want to lose me."

"Oh, so I go off for two months and I'm the bad guy, but he lies to you and tricks you into marrying him, and suddenly, he's Mr. Perfect."

"It's not like that, ok, Jax? Sonny and I…we had a life before you came along. We have children together. We love each other, and we always will. That connection…it'll always be there."

"So, so you're ok with him tricking you, is that it?" Jax sat down heavily on the couch, running his fingers through his short hair, trying to figure out what all of this meant.

"No! Of course I wasn't. Jax, I was so mad at him that I tried to fly to the Dominican Republic for a divorce, but things happened, and I couldn't get there."

"So, you just decided that since you're already married, you might as well give it a try so you won't have to get another divorce?"

"It wasn't like that!" Carly insisted angrily. "You weren't here. You couldn't even pick up a fucking phone for two seconds to let me know that you're ok. I convinced myself for weeks that you weren't anywhere near a phone, but you called your mother. I can understand that. But what about the people back here that were waiting on you? Morgan and Michael were worried, and I couldn't wait to have you back so we could be married."

"So what changed?" he asked, as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I was living here, and I was telling myself that I loved you, and it could never work with Sonny. But the more I denied my feelings for Sonny, the more I realized I was kidding myself. The more I thought about us being together, Jax, the more I realized that it wouldn't be fair to you, me, the boys, or Sonny to marry you, because it wouldn't be the right thing to do."

"Tell me what it wouldn't be right? You were so damned sure you wanted to make a life with me. Or…or is that why you had me go find Jerry, huh? So you could play house with Sonny?"

"You know damned well why I wanted you to go! I didn't want you to hold it against me. I wanted to go into our marriage not feeling guilty about anything, but you know what, that wasn't going to happen. I would have felt guilty, because I would have been lying to you. You aren't the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"You could've told me that a few months ago. What the hell was I thinking…"

"I didn't even let myself believe it until…"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said with a shake of his head, standing up quickly. "You know what? I have to go."

"Jax, wait! You need to hear the rest. You wanted to…"

"I've heard enough," he insisted. "I'm done."

"Alexis is dead," she called out, as he reached the door. Freezing in his tracks, he turned to face her.

"What?"

"She…she's gone, Jax. I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I didn't want to tell you any of this over the phone. Kristina and Molly are living here, and that's part of the reason I stayed. I wanted to give the girls a family and some security, and I wanted to help Sonny. And we became a family again, Jax." She couldn't tell what hurt him more, his best friend dying or the woman he loved making these revelations about her deep love for her ex. "I'm sorry, Jax. I'm sorry about Alexis…"

"I don't believe this. I can't think about…about anything right now. I need to go." Carly watched him walk away, but he froze again, turning, and she stood up.

"How could you do this? You spent so long trying to get over him. You just let yourself fall for it all over again? What happened to the strong woman I left two months ago?"

"She's still here. She was just in denial," Carly breathed, the tears continuing to fall. Upstairs, Sonny wanted to give Jax a nice firm punch in the jaw, but he knew that would do nothing to help the situation. "I never got over him, Jax. He's a part of me, and I realize now…I need to be with him." Jax laughed dryly and shook his head.

"They were right. You know that? Everybody who ever told me to steer clear of you. They were right. I can't believe what an idiot I was to believe that you of all people could be faithful to any one person. They were right, and now that the blinders are off, I can see it for myself." Feeling the sting of his words sent her walking closer to him, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Maybe if you'd called…maybe if you'd let me know you were ok, I wouldn't have spent so much time worrying about you. I wasted my time, because you obviously weren't too worried about me, were you?"

"I loved you, ok. I guess that wasn't enough. I guess you need the dysfunction. I guess you need whatever the fuck it is that Sonny has that I don't. It's not money, because I've got money. Hell, I could buy you three houses, and you still wouldn't be happy. It's not that. What is it?"

"Don't do this," she pleaded, looking toward the stairs. She knew he was listening.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"You want to know?" she asked. "Fine. Sonny would never leave me wondering if he's safe or if he's thinking of me. We've had our bad times, but we've always had this connection. He always manages to get through to me. You claim you love me, but you couldn't spend a second of your precious time to let me know everything was alright, and the time you did pick the phone up, I was led to believe you were cheating on me. Why the hell wouldn't I give up on us? Why the hell wouldn't I believe you didn't love me?" Jax laughed again, and he made his way to the door. This time, he looked to the stairs, seeing Sonny standing on the top step, ready to make his way down.

"I'm sure you two will be very happy together for a while. But you'll get a divorce eventually. You'll mess each other up and drive each other to the brink of insanity. But that seems to be what holds you together. You're perfect for each other. I should've seen it all along," he said bitterly. He glanced at Carly briefly and then back up at Sonny. "Enjoy your whore." With that, he was gone, and Sonny was flying down the stairs after him. But, Carly moved to the door, and she grabbed his arm.

"Stop! Sonny, it's not worth it! He's just angry…upset. Please…" She held onto him, and finally, he relaxed enough to let her pull her arms around him, holding him. He knew she was still upset, and he didn't know what to say. So, he held her too, and he closed his eyes, whispering to her, telling her it was ok.

When they finally pulled away, he framed her face with his hands and kissed her tears away. She smiled gratefully and kissed him softly. She looked into his eyes, and she knew he needed to ask.

"Does this…does it change anything?" he wondered. She shook her head, taking his hand in hers.

"No," she swore. "You're the one I want to be with. This is it, Sonny. This is forever." Sonny swallowed hard, and Carly continued on. "Jax made his choices, Sonny. So did I. His family was more important. Well, you know what?"

"What?" he asked, brushing the hair out of her face.

"My family's more important to me than anything else," she said softly. "You're my family. You, the boys, the girls. All of you."

"He didn't have a right to call you…"

"I've been called a lot worse, Sonny."

"Yeah…by me."

"That's the past. It doesn't matter now. Right here…this is what matters, ok?" Squeezing his hand, she smiled, her eyes sparkling with new tears.

"You have to be hurting," he whispered, swaying back and forth with her, as he gazed into her eyes.

"I am," she breathed. "I did love Jax for a long time, but it wasn't the same. I could never love another man the way I love you, and I want you to know that. I want you to be sure of that, because I don't plan on going anywhere. I want this…I want this for the long haul." Sonny smiled a little, kissing her forehead.

"Good," he said, his voice a little gravelly. "'Cause I don't ever plan on letting you go again." Carly smiled, resting her forehead against his.

"Good, because this is where I want to be."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks again for the great feedback! Keep it coming! More chapters soon!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Back at Kelly's, Sam stared down into her half-empty coffee cup, watching as the cream swirled around and around, as she stirred it with her spoon. Lucky watched her helplessly, knowing she was thinking about Jason or her mother or something else that was making her depressed. Honestly, he couldn't remember a time when he'd seen her laugh and have fun. He knew that Jason wasn't exactly full of laughs and jokes, and maybe it was taking its toll on Sam. He'd seen her light up when she was with her sisters, but still, there were so many painful reminders from her past and from the mistakes she had made.

"So," Lucky said quietly, tapping his fingers against the table. "How'd things go when you got home last night?" Sam looked up, a smile forming on her lips.

"It was fine," she said, trying not to let it show that she and Jason had spent hours fucking each others brains out. It had been sweet and gentle at first, but after everything that had happened to them lately, they had let go and just gone at each other, making up for lost time.

"That's good?" It came out more as a question than anything. Sam shrugged, taking a sip of her nearly cold coffee. When she put the cup down, she couldn't help but laugh at the way he was staring at her.

"What? Is it that obvious?"

"I'm not gonna pry," Lucky said with a laugh, drinking his own coffee. "I'm glad you're happier though. I was worried yesterday. You're my brother's cousin, after all, so I'm entitled." Sam stared at him for a moment. Did that make her related to Lucky? She didn't really know. She thought about it in her head. Sam was Alexis' daughter. Alexis was Nikolas' half-aunt on his father's side. Nikolas was Lucky's half-brother on his mother's side. No, no Spencer blood at all, though sometimes she wished she had that Spencer fire that Carly, Lulu, and Lucky possessed. Nikolas had a little of it too. But, she was part Cassadine, part Bergmen/Nilsson, and part something else that she didn't even know, given that her mother had not lived long enough to tell her about her birth father. Hell, her father didn't even know he was a father. "Sam? Sam?" She snapped out of her thoughts. "Where were you just now?"

"Sorry. I don't know…I guess…I was just thinking about…" Before she could finish that sentence, Elizabeth Webber walked through the door. Sam saw Lucky look up, his gaze fixating on whoever it was. She turned to see first the very pregnant belly of Jason's ex-lover, and then she saw Elizabeth freeze then look toward the counter. She walked up briskly, and Sam looked away. He saw hurt in her eyes, but at the same time, something else was there that he couldn't put a finger on. When Sam looked up again, she couldn't stop staring at Elizabeth's growing belly, her own infertile belly tightening with knots.

"Sam? What's on your mind…besides the obvious?"

"Huh?" Sam asked, dazed. "Oh, oh, it's not important." Lucky didn't buy that for a second, but he knew that Sam was not ready to share the same space with Elizabeth just yet.

"Do you want to go someplace? There are plenty of other diners in Port Charles." Sam was hesitant, but finally, she agreed. Seeing Elizabeth standing there, carrying a child that Sam just knew she should be carrying, made her feel insignificant.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go." Lucky nodded.

"Just a second." He got up and walked over to the table where his mother, sister, and Damien Spinelli were still seated. "I'm going to head out. I have some things I need to do. I'll be over later with Nikolas and Spencer, ok, Mom?"

"Alright, honey." Lucky kissed her cheek and said goodbye to Lulu and Spinelli. As Sam was standing up, Laura waved to her, telling her they'd give Spinelli a ride home. Sam nodded thankfully, and she and Lucky hurried out of the diner, as Elizabeth watched from the counter in confusion. She knew Sam wasn't ready to talk about it yet, but they didn't have to leave like that, especially when she'd only stopped in to pick up something on the go.

Turning the corner to walk into Kelly's, was Jason Morgan. He stopped in his tracks, as he saw Sam and Lucky disappear toward the parking lot. Confused, he stood there watching, and the door opened, Elizabeth walking out with a muffin in her hand.

"You saw them?" she asked.

"Yeah. I didn't think Sam and Lucky were really friends."

"Neither did I," Elizabeth stated, her voice full of wonder. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." She said it, but she wasn't really sure she bought it. First she'd seen Sam in his car with Kristina and now they were leaving the diner together. Her immediate thoughts went back to Lucky's affair with Maxie Jones. No, he and Sam rarely spoke. Surely they weren't doing anything like that. But then again, she and Jason had been friends, and one night, they'd become something much more. Anything could happen.

* * *

Sonny leaned back against the couch, and Carly snuggled up beside him, resting her head on his chest and placing her hand on his shoulder, softly massaging him there. He had his arm wrapped securely around her, as if he was afraid that if he let go, she'd slip away from him. 

"You ok?" she asked, causing him to stir. How could she ask him that? He should be asking _her_ that.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy that Jax is out of the picture," he admitted. Carly nodded.

"I knew he wouldn't understand. I went into this, Sonny, knowing exactly what I was doing with you. You were what I wanted…what I still want. I hope one day Jax understands that it's good that I figured this out now. It saves a lot of heartache down the road." She rested her chin on the center of his chest, and then she leaned up to kiss his lips. "I won't count on him ever understanding, but…we can't help who we love. We can't help who we're meant to be with, and I'm sure glad you're the one I'm spending my life with. No matter what happens to us, Sonny, we're never over, and we keep going. We find a way to work though it, and we always find our way back to each other." Sonny stroked the back of her head.

"That's because what we have…it's too powerful to waste. No matter how hard we fight, it just makes coming back together even more passionate." He smiled at her, letting out a slow breath, admiring the way her eyes twinkled when she smiled. "All I want is for you to be happy." Nodding, she leaned in.

"I know," she whispered. Their lips met in a tender kiss, and moments later, the door opened, and Viola walked in with Molly. Carly and Sonny quickly got up to greet them.

"Hey Viola," Carly said with a smile. "How did she do?"

"She had a good visit with Ric, but she started getting fussy, so I thought it'd be best to bring her home." She handed the baby over to Sonny. "I have to get home, so if you don't need anything…"

"No, no, that's fine. Thanks, Viola." He handed her a few bills from his wallet, and he turned back to Carly. They sat down together on the couch, and Sonny placed Molly between them. She looked up and back and forth at them, grinning and looking down to play with her shoestrings.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait until we can start the adoption process. I don't…I don't want her to think we're trying to take her away from her father, but I want her to have a stable home, you know?"

"We'll give her that, even if we have to pick up and leave." Carly seemed startled by this.

"Leave Port Charles?" Sonny looked into her eyes.

"If things ever get too dangerous…dangerous enough that my family's in danger again, I'll pack us up and get you and the kids out of the country before anything can happen. I've nearly lost you too many times, and I won't let anybody…_anybody_ take you or our kids away from me." Carly frowned a little, not liking to think about the what ifs when his business was concerned.

"What about Ric, Sonny? Do you want him in Molly's life? Or Kristina's?" Sonny sighed, and he looked down at Molly.

"I won't keep her away from him if the law says he has the right to see her. But I want her to make the decision when she's older. The thing is…when I helped you get Michael out of the Quartermaine's, I knew it was because AJ would end up hurting him eventually. I don't think Ric would ever hurt Molly like that. I just don't want to take that chance, you know?" Carly nodded. "As much of a bastard as my little brother is, I know what it's like to grow up without your father there. I want Molly to know that her father does love her, because I'm sure he does, but I want her to know we love her too." Carly smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly, breathing a soft sigh against his lips. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. It wasn't long before Carly broke the silence.

"Now that…now that Jax knows, we can let the boys know," Carly said softly. "We don't have to hide this anymore." Sonny put his arm around her.

"Good, 'cause I don't think we were doing a very good job of it." Carly smiled a little shaking her head.

"Probably not," she agreed.

"Well, Mrs. Corinthos," he said, getting a smile from her, "what do you say that we go out with little Miss Molly to celebrate at lunch?" Carly thought for a moment and pulled Molly into her lap.

"That sounds perfect, doesn't it Molly?" She tickled the baby, who let out a giggle. Carly smiled, leaning across to kiss her husband. "Then we can get the boys and Kristina at school…surprise them. I know the boys have been looking forward to this. I just…I know they were getting kind've attached to Jax, but…what they wanted most was for us to be together."

"I'm glad we can finally give them their wish," Sonny said, as he and Carly stood. He went to get their coats, and once they were all ready to go, Carly closed her eyes and took a deep breathed. She was Mrs. Corinthos again, and that made her feel good. She couldn't wait to have a real wedding and share the day with all of their friends and family. It wouldn't be long, but for now, they had this to enjoy, and they had the children's happiness to look forward to.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry the chapter was a bit short! I promise the next one will be longer! Anyway, thanks for the continued feedback! Keep it up! Ashley  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Standing on the docks, Lucky watched Sam gaze out over the water. He knew he should say something, but he wasn't quite sure what to say. He knew that seeing Elizabeth had upset her, and quite frankly, it had upset him too. He had loved Elizabeth with all of his heart, and then he'd gone and messed up big time with the pills and Maxie. By the time he was thinking clearly again, it had been too late. He'd lost her, and his world had all come crashing down around him with the announcement that he was not the father of that baby. Jason was.

"She's pregnant, Sam," Lucky finally said. Sam turned around, a strange scowl on her face.

"I'm not blind. I see that, Lucky. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm just…I'm trying to…ok, look. She's pregnant, right? Well, Jason is the father, so him spending time with her…it makes sense."

"It doesn't hurt any less." She knew she was being selfish, but was it so wrong to want to spend time with the man she intended to marry? She didn't like sharing her time with him, especially after everything they'd been through together. What precious time they had together was now being stifled and cut short by this impending pregnancy. She knew that the truth of the matter was that once the baby arrived, it would be even worse.

"But…"

"Oh, what are you, the happy police?" she asked, obviously sarcastic. "Just don't talk about it."

"That won't make it go away, Sam. I'm just saying…they have this connection, and I know how hard it is to let that go. When I thought Maxie was carrying my baby, I was there, even though the one place I wanted to be was with Elizabeth and Cam. But I had an obligation."

"And so does Jason."

"And look what my obligation did to my marriage."

"It was over before Maxie said she was pregnant."

"Yeah, but me being with Maxie during that time didn't help put my marriage back together. I'm just saying, Sam, they're a family."

"You don't think I know that? I think about it every minute of every day. I even dream about it. Hell, I can't stop thinking about how Jason kissed her…how he made love to her…how she had him inside of her, and he got her pregnant, when we can't even manage to conceive a baby of our own." He saw the hurt in her eyes, and he hadn't meant to put it there. But then again, he would have been there regardless of his words. "But you know what? Jason loves me, Lucky. He loves _me_, and he would never do that to me." Lucky cleared his throat.

"Well, obviously he did go to her…"

"You know what? He only went to her, because I went to Ric. I was an idiot, and I'm the first one to admit that."

"Just because you went to Ric doesn't mean he had to go to her."

"He was hurt! I don't blame him."

"Yes you do," Lucky replied, "or you'd be completely fine with this." She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. How the hell did he know so much about her? "I just want you to be careful, Sam. When she's with him…or even when she talks about him, I see love there. I know she'd never want to split the two of you up, but you can't help who you love. She'd probably go to her grave not telling him she loves him if it would save anyone from getting hurt. Look how long she held out on telling everybody the truth about the baby." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok, I knew I shouldn't talk to a member of the Elizabeth club about this." She started to walk away, but he reached out and took her hand in his, surprising the both of them. When she turned around again, he let go.

"Ok, I'm sorry," he said gently. "I just don't want you looking at this without seeing everything. You know Jason. You know him better than anybody, I'm sure. He'd do anything for you, wouldn't he?"

"Of course he would."

"And if you were pregnant, he'd be there, making sure you and the baby were alright, wouldn't he?" Sam squirmed, and he noticed the pain in her eyes. But she nodded.

"Yeah. He would."

"When Carly was pregnant with Michael…and with Morgan…I remember, Sam. He was there for her too, and she was his best friend."

"It's different with Carly, Lucky. They've been through a lot…"

"He's known Elizabeth for years. Hell, she was the reason Carly and Sonny got together. If Carly hadn't seen Jason dancing with her…she never would have gone to him. She's a powerful force. I know I fell in love with her the minute I saw her, even though she was nothing like she is today." He saw her losing interest again.

"I'm just saying…Jason seems like the kind of guy who would go out on a limb to help anybody he cares about." Sam knew he was right. "That includes Elizabeth. I'm sure Jason will be there for you when you two have kids." He saw the pain there again, and this time, Sam took a deep breath.

"We can't have kids. Or, I should say…_I_ can't have kids." She folded her arms across her chest, turning out toward the water.

"Sam…God, I'm sorry."

"You didn't know," she said quietly, her voice just above a whisper, as a tear slipped out. She couldn't look at him just yet. But, he came up behind her and simply laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on…let's walk back." She nodded, and they walked back in silence. It was only after she caught him watching her that she turned to him.

"I trust him, you know? I trust Jason. He wouldn't hurt me." Lucky didn't know what to say, but as they rounded the corner and started up toward Kelly's again, Sam froze in her tracks. There at the door was Jason talking to Elizabeth. His hand was on her belly, and a smile was on his face as they talked quietly about their baby. Sam and Lucky glanced at one another, both looking hurt and confused, both not thinking clearly. The emotional wounds were not yet scarred over, and they began to bleed a little bit once more.

It was all innocent, and they both knew it, but when Elizabeth stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, and he pulled her into a hug, something inside of Sam just shut down. She couldn't deal with this. It was so much harder than she'd expected it to be. She'd thought she could deal with the pain of picturing them together every time Jason talked about the baby, but now…now seeing this, it was just another painful reminder of the close friendship Jason and Elizabeth had and the unbreakable bond that had been solidified by the creation of a baby.

Before Lucky could reach out to stop her, Sam had turned on her heels and run off in the opposite direction. With only a quick glance back at Jason and Elizabeth's embrace, he hurried off in full pursuit of Sam.

* * *

Molly slept soundly in her car seat, as the limo parked outside of the school, where many parents waited for their children. As the baby slept, Carly and Sonny took the opportunity to snuggle up close to one another, kissing softly, as they waited for the boys and Kristina. 

"I'm so glad we don't have to sneak around anymore," Carly whispered, kissing Sonny's neck, as his hand caressed her thigh. "It wasn't easy pretending I didn't want you."

"You were never any good at it anyway," he teased, as she nibbled on his earlobe. "I always knew it. I saw it in your eyes. Maybe Candyboy didn't, but he doesn't know you like I do."

"Nobody does," Carly whispered, as she looked deeply into his soulful brown eyes. She smiled, as his hand snaked up her side, tickling her ribcage. She giggled, but when his hand cupped her breast, there was no more laughter, and she sighed, cocking her head to the side and leaning into him again. Her tongue darted out to trace his lower lip, and she gently nibbled there, coaxing him to open up to her. He smiled against her lips, tasting them and plunging his tongue in to massage hers. Another stifled giggle came from her, as they began to lean back against the seat. She pushed against his chest, nodding toward a sleeping Molly. "Stop it!" she hissed, trying not to laugh. "I don't want to scare her if she wakes. Besides, the kids'll be here any minute."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, not really sorry but knowing that sometimes things went too far at the worst moments. "I can't wait to get you home."

"You know, Sonny, if we keep skipping meals to have sex, we're going to waste away to nothing." Carly licked her lips, and all he wanted to do was to kiss her again, but he knew better. He sat up, and Carly slowly reached her hand into his shirt, where the top two buttons were undone. He looked so relaxed, and as her hand slowly moved downward against his chest, he grabbed her wrist and shook his head. "Watch it, Caroline. You're playing with fire. You don't wanna get burned, do you?"

"I think I can take the heat," she grinned. He leaned into her again, kissing her hungrily, biting her bottom lip just enough to make her moan. But in moments, the sound of chattering children fractured the moment, and Sonny sat back, sighing. He started to button up the top two buttons of his shirt, but Carly placed her hand over his. "Leave them. You don't have to look so professional all the time, you know." Sonny eyed her. She knew he was particular about a lot of things, and he realized that she just wanted to see how he handled this. It was gonna drive him crazy, but he knew she'd more than make up for this later tonight.

"Alright, alright," he replied, giving her another quick kiss before the limo door started to open. Michael was the first to start in, and he froze when he saw his parents sitting side by side, now with distance between them.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, climbing in and sitting down on one side of Molly's car seat.

"Hi Mommy!" Morgan said with a grin, as he got in and sat on the other side of Molly's car seat. Kristina filed in last, and Carly reached over to shut the door.

"Hi kids," Carly said with a smile. "You ready to go?"

"Go where?" Michael asked, still wanting an answer to his first question.

"We just thought we ought to come pick you guys up. We don't get to spend as much time as a family as we should, so why not start sooner in the day, so we can have more time?" Sonny asked. Michael looked at his mom.

"Ok, what's really going on?" he asked, causing Sonny and Carly both to chuckle.

"Alright, alright," Sonny said, before Carly could answer. "We're going out to celebrate." Michael, Morgan, and Kristina looked at Carly, who only nodded.

"Celebrate what?" Kristina asked.

"You'll just have to wait 'til we get to the restaurant."

"It's a good celebration, right?" Michael asked uneasily.

"What other kind of celebration is there?" Carly replied with a smile, poking her little boy and making him laugh. She realized that she and her son had a lot in common. Both hated being kept in suspense. But, the family managed to spend the rest of the car ride avoiding talk about the surprise and focusing on what the children did at school that day. While the children chattered on, Carly and Sonny couldn't help but sneak peeks at one another and look forward to whatever the night had in store for them.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated at a round table. The children took their seats, and Carly placed Molly in a high chair the hostess had brought out. Michael watched his parents, and he was surprised when Sonny pulled the chair out for Carly, and she smiled at him the way they used to when they were together. Michael wondered what this was about, considering his mother was engaged to Jax the last he knew. 

What Michael didn't pick up on was the way Sonny's fingers brushed over her bare arms, as she slid into the seat. He didn't catch the little shiver that went up Carly's spine and made her cheeks flush. He also didn't notice the way his father's hand rested on Carly's thigh underneath the table. But he did see her smile, and she hadn't smiled at his father like that in a long time.

He gave Morgan a jab in the side, and Morgan nearly yelped out.

"Ow! What was that for?" the little boy hissed.

"Mom seems happy to be with dad," he whispered. "Look." The younger boy watched, but he didn't really understand.

"What?"

"Nevermind," Michael said with a roll of his eyes. If he didn't get answers soon, he'd have to do some investigating. But, it seemed he wouldn't have to wait.

"So, you're probably wondering what's going on," Carly said to the children, who all nodded in anticipation.

"We have some news."

"A baby brother!" Morgan burst out with a laugh. Carly laughed nervously, and Michael rolled his eyes again.

"Dummy, they can't give us a baby brother if they don't love each other." With that, Morgan frowned but he looked at his parents hopefully.

"Don't call your brother a dummy," Carly scolded. Kristina giggled, when Michael made a face.

"Do you wanna hear this or not?" Sonny asked, his hand squeezing Carly's knee under the table, causing her to jerk a little in her chair, getting strange looks from the children. She tried to swat his hand away without anybody noticing, but his hand remained there, causing her to quiver. She looked at him, and all he could do was flash his dimples at her. Her heart was racing, as his hand moved up her leg. She gave him a look that told him that if he didn't stop she was either going to a.) slap him, and fake a headache every night for the next month, or b.) she'd have her follow him to the ladies room and demand he take her then and there. But, neither one of those seemed appropriate for the moment, so, he reluctantly moved his hand away and reached for a glass of water to cool down.

"Yeah, what's going on," Michael asked. "You guys are acting weird."

"Weird how?" Sonny asked, amused.

"I don't know. Like you did when you were married…well, when you were married and actually liked each other." Carly and Sonny shared a glance, and they realized that Morgan and Kristina were quickly losing interest and looking about the restaurant for signs of dessert.

"Ok, ok," Carly said quickly, "listen up." The children gave them their full attention. "A lot's happened in the past few weeks, and it's been difficult, but we're getting through it. Your father and I…we love all of you very much. Kristina, you and Molly…we love that you're with us. Our family wouldn't be the same without you." Kristina smiled, and Sonny kissed to top of his princess' head. "Boys, I know that you were really starting to like having Jax around. But I also know you didn't want me to marry him. You wanted me and your father to get back together." The boys seemed to look saddened. Was she about to tell them that they'd never get their wish?

"Is Jax back?" Michael asked slowly.

"Well, he is," Carly said slowly. Michael frowned.

"I guess we're moving out then? Can we still come over every day and see Kristina and Molly?"

"Why would we be moving out?" Carly asked.

"I don't think Jax would like us living there," Michael replied.

"Well…I'm sorry to tell you boys," Carly said slowly, seeing their hopes fading quickly, knowing she had to wrap this up now, "Jax probably won't be around very much anymore. He and I won't be getting married, and your father and I…we don't plan on getting a divorce this time around." Michael and Morgan's eyes widened.

"You're back together?" Morgan asked.

"That's right," Sonny replied with a grin.

"You're kidding, right?" Michael asked, not wanting his hopes to get up again. But Carly shook her head.

"No jokes. We actually want to have another wedding…with all of you children involved." Michael looked at his brother, Kristina, and Molly, and then he looked back at his parents.

"This is so cool!" Carly and Sonny laughed, and he took Carly's hand in his, kissing it. "Just don't get all mushy, guys." He made a face, but it was clear that he was deliriously happy that his parents were back together. Morgan's eyes were all lit up, and he was bouncing happily in his seat. Kristina, too, looked happy, but of course, this wasn't as monumental for her, because she had lived most of her life seeing this family from the sidelines.

The family celebrated, and neither Sonny nor Carly could deny that they had never been so happy.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks again for the feedback! Please keep it coming! It means a lot, and it helps me out as I write each chapter._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Hold on!" Lucky called out, almost breathless as he reached the entrance of the park. He was thankful for his police training, because otherwise, he'd have been doubled over a half mile back.

Sam had stopped, and she was leaning against a light post, sobbing loudly, her shoulders shaking, as she let everything out. He slowly walked up behind her, his breath still coming in quick, sharp gasps.

"Hey," he whispered soothingly, as she continued to cry. He watched her, wanting to reach out. But he didn't know her well enough to know how she'd react. He wanted to help her, because as much as she was hurting, he was hurting just the same. They both knew Jason and Elizabeth would never cross that line again, because Sam was the wild card there. Jason was loyal, and Elizabeth accepted that. She was ready to raise the kids on her own, but Jason wanted to be there. Lucky knew it was only a matter of time before Sam broke, and he realized that he had already done so long ago. "It's alright. I know what it's like. I know you can't take it."

"I can. I love him, Lucky. I love Jason," she cried, as she turned to him. "I can't let him go. I shouldn't have to. I can take it. I can." He stepped closer to her, close enough that he could reach out and touch her, and he wanted to, God, he wanted to, because he could feel what she was feeling.

"It's hard. It's damned hard, and I know it. I don't like seeing it, because all I can think about is how she lied to me for months, let me believe it was my baby, because she didn't want me to slip again and go back on those pills. She did that for me, and even though she thought she was helping me, God, when I found out, I nearly did myself in. I nearly gave up everything, but I realized that Cam still looked up to me as a dad, and I still had my family. I just…I just don't have her anymore."

"I don't have anyone. You're lucky you have your parents, your brother and sister, your son. I don't have anything…anybody. Damn it, Lucky, my mother's dead, God knows who my father is, my little sisters are too young to understand any of this. I have nothing left except for Jason, and I can't let him go." They stood silently together, watching the snow fall. "Do you think…do you think I just have to let him go so they can be a family? I'm selfish, Lucky, because I want Jason all to myself. I don't want to share him with anybody. And I can't even give him what Elizabeth can. God, maybe she's the one he should be with." Lucky knew she didn't mean it. She was trying to rationalize it in her head. Here she was, talking as if she'd already lost him, and Jason was probably sitting at home wondering where she was. Sam was Lucky…she still had a chance to hang on, but he hadn't had that chance. He'd gone too far. "You can't know how I feel. Why am I telling you this?"

"I do know how you feel. Seeing her carrying his baby…it's too much sometimes. There have been days when I've seen her, and it hurt so much that all I wanted to do was pack up and leave town for good…try to forget any of it every happened. But I can't do that, because she was a huge part of my life for a long, long time, and I can't forget how much I love her. No matter how hard I try not to think about her, I think about her even more. Seeing her with Jason…knowing they aren't together but they were before…just for one night, it makes me hate myself, because if I hadn't been stupid enough to sleep with Maxie just for some pills, she wouldn't have gone to him. You don't think I hate myself every day because I lost the one thing that was good in my life?" Sam gazed at him in amazement.

"I feel that way too, sometimes," she breathed. "I hurt him, Lucky, and we both tried to move past it. When I thought the baby was yours, I thought it was the end of it. But now, it's just beginning, and it's so hard. It's hard to do this, and it's hard to think that I have to do this for the rest of my life if I'm with him. What's worse…" She took a deep breath. "It's all my fault." She broke down again, and he pulled her in. This time, she clung to him, as if he was her anchor. He understood what it was like to be in such misery and to realize that if he could only go back and change one thing, he wouldn't have to hate myself for the rest of his life.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," he whispered, stroking the back of her head, feeling the dampness from the snowflakes collecting there. "It's alright." He felt her beginning to pull back, but it was just her head that moved. Her body was still pressed firmly against his, and she was still holding on. Her tear-filled eyes glimmered in the pale sunlight, and he held her even closer. Without thinking, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, not expecting anything in return. But when he pulled back, she leaned into him, kissing him back, her lips brushing across his softly at first and then with an intense hunger that seemed to tear through them both like a jagged knife.

Almost as quickly as it had started, Sam gasped, pulling back in shock.

"Oh God," she whispered. "Lucky, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She pulled out of his arms, and he reached for her.

"It's alright. It's ok. You don't have to…"

"No, this is wrong. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." With that, she turned and ran off, disappearing out of sight, as he stood there, his lips tingling with warmth, as the cold surrounded him. He shivered, not able to take away the thought of her kiss from his mind. He knew that going after her would only make matters worse, and his head was already spinning enough as it was. Slowly turning, he began to walk home.

* * *

As soon as they arrived home, Morgan, Kristina, and Michael rushed upstairs to play, while Sonny took Molly upstairs to nap. Carly crashed on the couch, lying down, stretching out, and closing her eyes. She couldn't stop smiling. Today had gone even more perfectly than she had hoped, and she was just thrilled that they didn't have to hide anymore. A part of her still felt bad for Jax, but then again, he had called her a whore. Yeah, he was hurt, but that was uncalled for.

She sighed heavily, opening her eyes to stare up at the ceiling. The way he'd said it had struck her so low. He hadn't cheated on her. All he'd done wrong was not call once in a while. But, damn it, nobody should ever have to worry like she had. But then again, it had been more of frustration than worry. Worry was sitting by your husband's bedside after he'd just died and then come back, waiting for him to open his eyes so you could tell him you loved him. Worry was not knowing whether or not you'd ever see the man you loved again, because a couple of psychos kept you chained to a wall and then locked in a room on a yacht for months with your unborn child. She'd worried about Jax for a while, but that worry had eventually turned to annoyance, frustration, and anger, because he hadn't even called to ask how she or the boys had been doing.

Sighing, she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. All along, she'd known that Sonny was right for her. She'd told herself each time that she was with Jax that he was who she was supposed to be with. But, she had known the truth deep down. Sonny had this pull on her, and she had the same one on him. They couldn't deny one another, and Jax could never understand that connection. It was good that things had ended when they did. Now, she was happy. She was where she belonged.

"Hey," he said softly, stepping up behind the couch. Carly startled a little, not having heard him come down the stairs. She smiled though, and she moved her feet so he could sit down. When he did, he brought her feet into his lap, removed her shoes, and began to massage her bare feet.

"Mmm," he moaned, "that feels nice."

"Just relax," he whispered. "Let me take care of you." Carly smiled, enjoying this treatment. She remembered how he'd care for her like this when she was pregnant. God, she'd never seen him more excited or terrified in his life than when she was carrying Morgan. But, she couldn't blame him. He'd missed out on a large chunk of the pregnancy, and then they'd found out he had a hole in his heart. Even then, there was his traumatic birth and everything after it. It had been hellacious for a long time, but now, now things were peaceful. Maybe she wasn't pregnant, but it was sure nice to be pampered like this once in a while.

"Talk to me," she said with a smile on her face, as she closed her eyes and settled against the couch, surrendering to his amazing massage skills.

"Talk to you? About what?"

"Mmm…" She thought for a moment before opening her eyes and smiling at him. "About the future."

"The future?" he asked, flashing his dimples at her, thrilled at the idea of a future with her. This had been something he'd wanted for so long, and now she was here with him, and sometimes, it didn't feel as if it was possible.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Tell me what you see in our future." Sonny nodded.

"Ok," he agreed. "Close your eyes." She nodded, shutting her eyes again. Sonny cleared his throat and continued to rub her feet. "Alright, I see…I see…"

"Hmm?"

"I see you," he whispered, "in a beautiful wedding dress…the most expensive one in the store, and the most beautiful. I see you walking toward me up the aisle…your hair down your shoulders…the way I like it." He noticed her smile. "I see you standing there with me, biting your lip and trying not to cry…and I see the kids…Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and Molly…all there with us. Morgan hands us the rings, and that's when you start crying." He glanced at her again, and a relaxed, pleasant smile caressed her lips. "I see the six of us turning this place into a war zone on Sunday mornings…running around and having fun, you know? Me and the boys playing football, you yelling at us to take it out to the backyard. You and the girls joining in…when they're old enough, of course…and then, all of us…together as a family…you holding a little girl and a little boy in your arms." Carly finally opened her eyes, tears welling there. Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly, smiling against his lips.

"You really want more children?" she asked softly, stroking the side of his face and softly placing her finger in his dimple, causing him to smile wider and lean in to kiss her again. "I mean, the four we have right now…they can be a handful." Sonny gazed into her eyes.

"You changed your mind? You don't want anymore?" Carly shook her head.

"No, I didn't change my mind. I just…I was wondering if you had." He held her close and whispered into her ear.

"I can't think of anything I'd like more." Closing her eyes and reveling in the feeling of him holding her, rocking his body with hers, made her heart leap in her chest. When they pulled back, however, he had a more serious look in his eyes.

"Sonny? What is it?" He shook his head. "Come on. We've come too far, Sonny. Don't hold back. You can say anything…ask anything. Please…" Sonny swallowed hard, contemplating whether or not he wanted to bring it up. He didn't want to fight with her. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her how much he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. If he brought up Candyboy again, it might throw a wrench in the rest of the evening.

"Did you…plan on having kids with Jax?" It was then that he regretted asking, because her gaze turned away, and she drew back, pulling herself off of the couch. Sighing, Sonny immediately tried to make it right. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I know you probably don't want to talk about it."

"You're right," she agreed, "I don't really want to talk about it." Sonny stood up slowly. "But, it's the past, right? Jax is the past…I don't have to think about that anymore. The future's with you…that's how it's supposed to be, right?" She turned toward him, her eyes suddenly tired. "Yes. Ok? Yes, I wanted to have kids with him."

"Oh," was Sonny's response.

"I mean, I saw how wonderful he was with Courtney's baby, and then he was so good with Michael and Morgan…even with the girls. I thought I could see myself having a family with him, but that family didn't ever seem complete in my head, because you weren't there. You know, you're my family…you have been for a long time, and a family without you isn't whole for me…as corny as that might sound." Feeling more than a little relieved, Sonny pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly, stroking her soft, golden blonde hair.

"I was an idiot to let you go, you know?" he asked. She smiled.

"I know," she grinned. "But I was an even bigger one to keep pushing you away. I'm glad you fought for us, Sonny. I'm glad you never gave up."

"I never will," he assured her. "I'm just sorry about the way I treated you when you were with Jax. I tried everything in my power to get you away from him. I'm sorry I made you so miserable."

"No you're not," she laughed. "You enjoyed watching me squirm. You knew it was only a matter of time before I'd fall for those dimples again. You were right to fight for me." His eyes bore into hers.

"But Jax didn't…he didn't cheat on you after all." Carly shook her head, smiling at him a little.

"No, he didn't, but when I thought he was cheating, I think it was the motivation I needed to see what was right in front of me. That was you. Whether or not he was cheating, I'd have made the same decision. I couldn't deny loving you anymore."

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Carly grinned, and she shook her head. "You are. You're the most beautiful woman…"

"You don't have to say that, Sonny. I'm sleeping in your bed tonight," she laughed. He cocked his head to the side. "Alright, there's nothing wrong with a little flattery. You can keep it coming if you want." Sonny laughed, and Carly tried to keep a straight face, but it didn't last long, and soon, they were falling together down onto the couch, holding each other, laughing, caressing, kissing, and soon, those soft touches turned into smoldering kisses that both had to stop before they could be caught by little eyes.

Pushing Sonny off of her just a little, Carly grinned, happy that they could have these moments like this. She loved seeing him smile, hearing him laugh, and she hoped that from now on, they'd have these moments every day.

"You mean that? You're in my room tonight?" She nodded, leaning in closer, resting her forehead against his.

"Baby, I'm moving in," she whispered. "From now on, you'll never have to wake up alone again."

"Hmm," he moaned, as her hand caressed his chest through the fabric of his shirt, "I think I can live with that."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback, everyone! Keep it coming! More on the way for Carson, Lusam, Liason, Jasam, and Spiluli!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

A week had passed, and while the children were at school, Molly was with Viola, and Sonny was at work, Carly was sitting around in the empty house, finding that there wasn't much to do without her family there.

She was just about to go upstairs and straighten up the nursery, when a knock came to the door and Max popped in around the corner.

"Hi Max," Carly said with a charming smile that made Max want to pull his heart out and hand it to her on a silver platter. He shook his head and focused, trying not to let her striking beauty distract him from his job.

"Uh, Mrs. C.? You busy?"

"No."

"Ok, uh, Lulu Spencer's here to see you." Carly's smile widened.

"Send her in, Max." He did just that. He disappeared back out into the hall, and Lulu came walking in, and Carly immediately knew this was not a happy visit.

"Hey little cousin," Carly said with a smile, moving over to give her a hug.

"Hey," Lulu said tiredly, after Carly pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you do that? How do you automatically know something's wrong?"

"Well, for starters, you look like you're about to throw something. What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Lulu replied, slumping down on the couch. Carly watched her for a moment before sitting down next to her.

"Ok, how about we start from the beginning?"

"Ok, I need some advice," Lulu began. "I know you've been busy with your own stuff, so I understand if you're not in the mood to give advice." Carly shook her head.

"I'm all ears. Shoot."

"Well, I have a problem. I'm kind of confused. See, Dillon and Georgie just broke up, and apparently, it's because Dillon can't seem to stop talking about me. Now, I wanted to break them up a long time ago, but I realized that he loved her, so I really didn't want to get in the way. Apparently, that didn't stop him from falling for me again." Carly nodded, as if telling her to go on. "Then there's Milo."

"Milo?" Carly asked with a grin.

"Yeah. He's called me a few times, just to talk, but when we see each other in person, he can barely say two words. Apparently, he likes me, but he can't tell me that, because when I smile at him, he blushes and tries to make himself look busy. Then there's Spinelli."

"Spinelli?" Carly asked. "The same Spinelli that helped you prove Laura's innocence…and helped prove Sam and Jason's innocence?"

"The one and only," Lulu replied, running her fingers through her hair. "He's been at my house every single day, and what makes it even stranger…my mom likes him. She's always saying how sweet he is, and she thinks that he likes me."

"Sounds like he does," Carly offered.

"I don't know what to do!" She certainly didn't expect Carly to start laughing. "Hey, it's not funny!"

"I'm sorry," Carly said, clearing her throat, holding back another laugh. "It's just that…when I was your age, I'd have killed to have three guys trying to get my attention like that."

"I thought…"

"It wasn't always positive attention, Lulu. Don't make the same mistakes I did. You're still young, so my advice is to take your time; choose the one that's best for you. You should choose wisely."

"Well, you're back with Sonny now…right?" Carly nodded. "How'd you choose him over Jax?"

"When it came right down to it, it wasn't a matter of choice. It was a matter of what I wanted…what was right for me. That's Sonny. I just followed my heart."

"Is it really that simple?"

"For me, yeah. But, you're young. I'd suggest getting to know them all before you make up your mind. You never know how your feelings will change later. When I first met Sonny, I was attracted to him, yes, but we hated each other. You're lucky that you don't hate any of them. It might be a little easier for you."

"I'm just confused," Lulu sighed. "Sure, I was with Dillon. That lasted about as long as a stick of gum. Milo's just…he's sweet. Then there's Spinelli. I never thought about him like that. He was just this goofy, annoying guy that helped me and my mom out when we needed to prove her innocence. But I've gotten used to him." She shook her head. "I don't know, Carly. I don't know if I can see myself with any of them."

"Well, hold on. You don't have to picture yourself marrying them. Like I said, you're young. Have fun, but not too much." Lulu rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Lulu, you have your pick of great guys. Dillon's a nice guy, Milo, take it from me, he'd treat you like a Queen if he's anything like his older brother, and Spinelli, well, I don't know him very well, but I've seen him look at you. He'd walk through fire for you."

"And Dillon and I have a complicated past. You know everything…you're the only person I could talk to until my mom came back." She looked away.

"Can you really see yourself with Dillon?" Lulu shrugged.

"Can you really see yourself with Sonny? You had an even more complicated past." Carly smiled a little.

"You know…sometimes it takes a lot of growing up to make it work a second time. Or in my case with Sonny, a fourth or fifth time." Lulu laughed.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "And my parents…they've been through a lot. I look up to them, even though my dad hasn't exactly always been there."

"They're your parents, and from what I've seen, they love you and your brother more than anything. I think they're a good example."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Carly said with a smile. "Just remember…sometimes it takes a lot of growing up to finally realize what's best for you. You never know, you may end up with somebody you'd never expect. Maybe you haven't even met him yet." Lulu sighed and nodded.

"You're lucky, Carly. You've already found the guy you're supposed to be with." Carly looked off, smiling to herself.

"Yeah," she breathed, "I am pretty lucky."

* * *

The Metro Court was quiet, and Sam was thankful for that. She wasn't quite ready to deal with a lot of business. The past week had been horrible. She'd been hiding the secret of that kiss from Jason. What was worse, she couldn't stop thinking about it. It had felt so good to connect with someone like that, but at the same time, she had to tell herself that it was wrong. She was in love with Jason, she was, but she was losing him. She didn't want to be alone, and that was probably why she'd let her guard down and let the kiss happen.

Looking around, Sam saw Jax heading out of the building with a box of things. She shook her head, knowing he wouldn't come over to talk to her. He'd signed over his half of the Metro Court to Carly. He didn't want anything to do with her, and he didn't want to reap the benefits of something they'd done together, especially since she was screwing the mafia king of Port Charles once again.

She was kind of glad that Jax had given up his half to Carly, which surprised her. She hadn't thought that working for Carly would be less stressful, but honestly, she wasn't quite in the mood to see Carly and Jax all over one another, while she had her own problems at home. Now she didn't have to worry about it. Now Carly was with Sonny, and what was even more surprising was that Sam was glad. Maybe their reunion would convince Jason to fight to keep their own relationship going. She didn't want to hold her breath though. He was distracted, rightfully so, but it was getting worse each day.

She looked up, snapping out of her thoughts, and that was when she saw Lucky come in the front doors. She immediately wanted to duck under the counter and hide in shame or find someone else to cover the desk so she could take a break. But before she could do anything, Lucky caught her gaze, and he smiled a little. Then, what she'd dreaded would happen actually happened. He started to walk over.

_Shit_, she thought. _What the Hell does he want? I can't do this right now_. She took a deep breath, and when he walked up to the counter, her eyes met hers.

"Hey," he said quickly.

"Hi," she replied.

"How're you doing?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "I'm just…really busy." She started fiddling with papers that she had no idea what to do with. He knew she was trying to find a distraction.

"Sam…"

"Look," she said quickly, "I just want to forget what happened, ok? I just want to pretend it never happened." She didn't meet his eyes, so she didn't see the hurt there.

"I can't forget it, Sam. I know you can't either. Look, I'm sorry if it scared you."

"I wasn't scared," she defended. "I just realized it was wrong. I love Jason, ok? I was just upset…hurt." Nodding slowly, Lucky placed his hands on the counter.

"Does he know?" Sam shook her head.

"No. What's to tell? Nothing happened," she replied briskly.

"What didn't happen?" Sam looked up, and Lucky turned to see Jason standing there, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Sam immediately plastered a smile on her face and hurried around the counter to hug him, giving him a quick kiss. She turned her gaze to Lucky's for a brief moment, as if to tell him not to say a word.

"You're a little late," she said quickly, trying to distract Jason from his previous question. It seemed to work.

"Ah, yeah. I'm sorry. I would've been here sooner, but I got stuck in traffic bringing Cam home from the park." Lucky felt as if somebody had punched him in the gut. Now Jason was taking his son places? Lucky quietly walked off, and Sam cleared her throat, feeling even more like an outsider. Now he was taking Elizabeth's son to the park? They really were a family. It wouldn't be long before they'd be taking the baby for strolls in the park while Cameron rode on Jason's shoulders, and he and Elizabeth held hands as they pushed the stroller together. Sam shook her head, wiping that image from her mind. "What's wrong?" Sam glanced over her shoulder to see Lucky, but he'd disappeared. "What were you talking to Lucky about?"

"Ah, nothing," she said quickly. "We were just…just talking about Elizabeth and the baby." She shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "Is everything ok?"

"Uh…yeah," he said, surprised she'd even asked. "The baby's fine, if that's what you mean."

"Good," she said, swallowing her pride. "I'm happy for you." Jason knew something was wrong now.

"No you're not," he said quietly. "What's going on? You're covering."

"What, so I can't be happy that the child of the man I love is doing well?"

"Sure, but what's with the change? Sam, you're hiding something. What is it?"

* * *

Sonny stepped out of the town car and jingled his keys in his hands nervously. It was noon, and he was coming home from work early, because Carly had called him just a few minutes ago to ask him to come home. She needed his help with something. He had jumped to so many conclusions and couldn't get home fast enough. Thankfully, he was home now. He only hoped Carly was alright.

When he stepped into the foyer, Max was standing there uncomfortably.

"Max, is Carly alright?"

"Ah, she's inside, I think, boss." He cleared his throat. "You, ah, you might want to get in there. She told me she needed you in there as soon as you got home." Sonny felt his heart begin to pound with worry. Oh God. What was going on?

As soon as he stepped into the living room, he realized what was going on. He couldn't help but smile, when he peered into the dim room, lit only by candles. There was no sign of Carly, but two glasses of champagne and a bowl of strawberries sat on the coffee table. Something told him they wouldn't get around to that though.

"Carly?" he asked quickly. He placed his briefcase down on the desk, and he moved toward the fireplace, cold and dark, but apparently not needed. Where was she?

"Welcome home," he finally heard from the staircase. Carly stood there in a black, satin bathrobe that was opened up to reveal a black negligee made of lace and silk, clinging hungrily to her body. Her hair was down, and it seemed to glow in the candlelight.

"I'm glad you called me," he said quietly, as she stepped off the stairs and started across the room. She immediately started to help him off with his coat and his suit jacket, which quickly piled on the floor. The fact that they'd been discarded like a pair of dirty socks would bother him later. For now, she had his undivided attention.

"The kids?" he asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked on his bottom lip before plunging her tongue into his mouth, kissing him hungrily.

"School…Viola," she murmured. He got the point. She pulled back, smiling as she began to work at his shirt buttons. He kissed her neck as she worked, and he stepped out of his shoes, kicking them across the room, much to Carly's delight. She moaned softly, as his hands entangled in her hair, pulling her mouth up to his for a slow, deep kiss that made her knees tremble underneath her. He backed her up against the couch. She leaned back, and he held her in his arms to keep her from falling. He sunk kisses upon her jaw line, moving down her neck and toward her breasts, which were covered by the delicate material. He could see her hardened nipples through the fabric of her gown, and he couldn't wait to taste her perfect, ivory breasts.

Cupping them in his hands, he placed kisses down her body, guiding her gown up with his hands, as he caressed her thigh, moving up to find that she was wet for him, not wearing any panties. His mouth watered at the though of her waiting for him like this. She'd planned this, sitting around wanting him, just as he'd wanted her. It made him want her even more.

"Mmmm, you feel so good," he whispered, as he kissed her sweet, swollen lips again, and she tasted him back, nibbling on his bottom lip before moving to his earlobe, giving it a tender nibble.

Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to the couch, lying her down and lifting the gown over her head. He stared down at her perfect breasts, her long, slim legs, and he traced his hand from her knee upward, gently stroking her soft lips. She moaned and reached for his belt buckler, quickly sliding it from the loops in one swift motion. She helped him out of his pants, and he climbed over her, crawling between her legs, looking down into her eyes, just lying there, looking into her soul. She smiled, rubbing small circles into his back, moving around to stroke his abs, feeling his skin shrink under her ticklish touch. She bit her lower lip, arching her back and pulling him toward her. He joined with her then, and she cried out into his mouth, riding out waves of ecstasy, as he moved within her, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

He felt as if he was falling inside of her. He looked straight into her eyes, as she lolled her head back onto the pillows, gasping for breath and whimpering in delight.

They crashed into one another, both soaking in the feeling of one another, and he nearly came over the edge at the feeling of her tightening around him in orgasm, and when he could no longer hold on, he let go, spilling himself inside of her, shattering against her, collapsing breathlessly.

He watched the flush slowly leave her cheeks, and he placed feather-light kisses to her forehead, and she kissed his chin, panting softly against his hot flesh. Finally, she moved beneath him, giving him room to collapse beside her. He then drew her into his arms, and he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her back against his chest and softly rubbed his arms, closing her eyes and reveling in the feel of his touch.

"What brought this on?" he asked after a long few minutes, where they were able to catch their breaths and relax a little bit.

"Mmmm," she said sleepily, "I had a little chat with Lulu that just…made me want to be with you. Just…made me see how lucky I am to have you." Sonny shook his head, smiling to himself. He gave her a gentle squeeze and a kiss on top of the head.

"No, sweetheart, I'm the lucky one."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks again for all of the support! I'm having a blast writing this, and I have a lot of fun reading all of your comments! Please keep them coming!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Sonny…no! Don't you dare!" Carly giggled, as she ran down the stairs clad in nothing but one of his shirts. "Stop!" She laughed, as she chased her, wearing nothing but his black boxers. "If I fall, this is totally your fault."

"Then don't run away from me," he called after her, laughing, as she made it to the living room, protecting herself on one side of the coffee table. She grinned devilishly, picking up a strawberry, as Sonny moved to the other side of the coffee table. She stuck her tongue out, licking the strawberry, her eyes boring into his. She saw him swallow hard, and then she took a bite out of it, laughing, as she savored the taste.

"Give me some of that," he demanded, walking around to her and pulling her into a kiss, tasting the sweetness of her lips. "You realize Viola could walk in any minute with Molly?"

"Nah," she replied in almost a purr. "I paid her to take her time."

"Rrrreally?"

"Mmhmm," she giggled, kissing the tip of his nose. "You know what these strawberries need, don't you?"

"What's that?"

"Whipped cream."

"Feeling adventurous?" he asked. She nodded, crooking her finger at him, motioning for him to follow her into the kitchen.

"Don't be messing up my kitchen, Caroline," he called after her, as he rushed to help her out with the whipped cream. He found her bending over, looking through the fridge, but more importantly, giving him a great view of her backside. Panty-less and perfect, his mouth watered at the sight she was giving him.

"Hungry?" she asked seductively.

"Famished," he answered, moving up behind her and scooping her up into his arms. She had the bowl of whipped cream in her hands, and giggling, she scooped some out in her finger and smeared it on his nose. He dimpled at her and took her finger in his mouth, sucking every bit of sweetness from it. She leaned forward, grinning and kissing his nose, sucking the cream off of it, causing him to laugh.

"Tastes good," she whispered, as he carried her over toward the counter. She smiled, when he sat her up on top of it. She held the bowl firmly in her hands, opened her legs to show him exactly how wet she was for him, and he stepped forward, only to get a foot in the chest. "Ah, ah, ah."

"You're killin' me, Sweetheart." Carly smiled devilishly, and she scooped out some more whipped cream, leaning her back against the wall. She slowly began to trail her finger down her chest, leaving a cold, white trail down toward the valley of her breasts.

"If you're hungry, you better come and get it." Sonny was rock hard now, and all he wanted to do was rip off his boxers and take her hard and fast, forgetting about the whipped cream. But, he couldn't resist teasing her too. It always made it more enjoyable for him when he heard how enjoyable he made it for her.

"Don't mind if I do." He leaned in, taking a dip of whipped cream on his finger, holding it to her lips. She sucked it off in kind, and he began to kiss her hungrily, moving quickly down her body, ravishing her with his mouth and his tongue. She gasped, when his hand moved up her thigh and found her center, stroking her, causing her clit to quiver as if on command.

"Sonneeeee," she murmured, as he buried one hand in her hair and plunged three fingers inside of her. Her hips bucked off of the counter, but his kisses calmed her, and his tongue plunged between her lips, exploring her mouth. She grinned against his kiss, circling his tongue with her own, as if in a constant battle for command. But he was quickly gaining power, as he stroked her to orgasm. "Oh God…" He smiled, kissing her neck, tasting the sticky sweet trail left behind by the whipped cream.

His hands fumbled with the buttons of his shirt on her, and she wriggled out of it, just in time for him to tease her breast with his tongue and teeth and then move to its twin to deliver the same sweetness.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, and her hands moved to his boxers, pushing them down his hips until they were loose enough to fall to a puddle at his feet. He was hard and ready for her, and she grabbed his member, stroking and milking him, waiting for the right moment to ease up and prolong the sensation. When she heard that guttural growl from deep within him, she let go of him, causing a frenzied fever to ignite in his blood.

"C'mere," he growled, pulling her into his arms, as they sunk to the floor in a heap. Sonny was the first to touch the floor, so Carly stayed atop him, straddling his waist and sliding of his member, her wetness causing him to harden even more if it was possible.

Her hair fell down her shoulders, and as she leaned down to kiss his chest, it tickled him. She smiled, sliding down his body, taking his shaft firmly in her hand. She stroked him again, drawing out a moan from him. Smiling, she kissed the top and began to devour him. Her free hand caressed his chest, as he arched his back and whispered her name.

"Feels so good," he murmured. She smiled in satisfaction, and when she felt him starting to stiffen, she pulled back, kissing her way up his body. "You really are trying to kill me." But, he couldn't think of a better way to die right now. She reached up to the counter, bringing down the bowl of whipped cream. Sliding herself over him again, she guided him inside of her, taking him all the way in. She began riding him, and she smeared cream over his chest and nipples, and then she lapped it up with her tongue. She had a bit of white on her lip, so he took the moment to pull her down for a kiss. She moaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Flipping her over, he drove harder and deeper inside of her. Her toes curled, and she could barely breathe.

"Oh God!" she screamed, as he let go of any inhibitions. She gripped at his shoulders, digging her nails in and carving her way down his back. Damn, even the pain felt good to him, as he felt the cool sting of air on fresh blood hit his back.

"Damn, Sweetheart," he chuckled, knowing that might sting more when he wasn't buried inside of the most amazing woman he'd ever known.

"Shh," she panted, placing her fingers over his lips. "Don't talk. Just…please…oh God, now…" He slid his hand between her legs, caressing that tender spot, and in moments, she was in the midst of her most powerful orgasm yet, milking and riding him as she cried out. He groaned, as he kissed the hollow of her throat and began to lose control. Within moments, they were spent on the floor of the kitchen, resting for a few moments, because both knew that it was only a matter of minutes before they combusted into passion again.

"God, you're beautiful," he breathed, as she stretched out on the cold tile floor.

"So are you…" she grinned, running her fingers through her hair.

"What would I do without you?" he asked, shaking his head, swallowing hard.

"I'm not sure," she said, chewing her bottom lip. "But, it's easier for us girls, you know. We've got tools that can, uh, temporarily replace you men." Sonny turned to face her.

"Excuse me? You're comparing me to a toy?"

"No, no, not at all," she laughed.

"That's just what it is…a toy. It can't make you feel the way a real man can."

"And you're the real man that's gonna prove it to me?" she asked, teasing him into a challenge. Sonny laughed, pulling her back on top of him.

"You betcha."

"I'm impressed," she breathed against his mouth, when he began to harden again.

"Yeah, well, I'm just making up for lost time." He winked and dimpled at her, and they began again to bring each other to indescribable heights.

* * *

"I'm not hiding anything, Jason. I'm not covering. Just…just don't worry," she said quietly, not even sounding so sure in her own words.

"I know when you're lying, Sam. Just tell me what's going on." Sam glanced self-consciously around her. A few co-workers were trying not to stare but finding it hard not to. Sighing, she grabbed Jason's hand.

"Come with me." She led him down to the employee lounge, and she was thankful that nobody was there at the moment. "Ok. Ok, something did happen. I just don't want you to freak out." Jason stared hard at her. He wasn't an impatient man, but when it came to talks like this, he just wanted everything out in the open. He'd been lied to about his own child for months, so he didn't need this right now.

"Just tell me what's going on, Sam." She nodded.

"Yeah. Ok. Look, first of all, I don't know how this is going to work, Jason. I really don't. When the baby gets here and everything…you're going to have to be there a lot, you know? You want to be a part of your baby's life…you want to be the father…you're going to have to be there." She looked away from him, not wanting to see into his soul right now. She was having enough trouble with her own.

"It's going to work out."

"I know you want to believe that," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "Jason, I know you're torn. I know you love me, and I know you want to be with me, but I also know you want to be with that baby. You'll never forgive yourself if you miss out on the important things, you know? I don't want to be the reason for that." He said nothing, so she grew bolder and looked back at him. "Last week, Lucky and I saw you with Elizabeth at Kelly's. You looked so happy together, Jason. You looked natural…touching her stomach." Jason sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We were talking about the baby."

"I know. And that's what makes this so hard. I can't give you that. We can't ever have moments like that. I don't want to be the third wheel. I know when the baby gets here, that'll be your priority. I don't mind, but I know it's going to only hurt us both down the line if we don't do something now." Not sure of what he could say or do to help the situation, he said the only words he could think of.

"What do you want to do?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. I guess, first, I want to get a room here at the Metro Court. I think it would be better if I moved out…"

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do, Jason. You've got plenty of things to worry about…getting a room ready for the baby…"

"We can make this work, Sam."

"I want to, Jason, but I want to make sure it's really what you want. I can't be in a relationship that's going nowhere, and as much as it kills me, if it's heading where I think it's heading, it's better to just let go now." The tears were falling now. She didn't want to give him up, but it was time to stop being selfish and think about the innocent baby in all of this. And it was time to think of Jason. He deserved a shot at parenthood, considering she could never give him that.

"What more do you want from me? We're engaged, Sam. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yes," she whispered, "but we were engaged…long before the baby was a part of the picture. I know it's selfish of me to want all of you to myself. That can't ever happen, and I have to stop thinking about what I want. You have a choice in this too, and I have a feeling that if you had to choose between Elizabeth…the baby…and me, I know who you'd choose. I accept that, Jason…or at least I'm trying to. "I think you have feelings for Elizabeth that you won't let yourself think about, because you feel like you owe me something. But you know what, Jason…I'm backing off. It's your life…your future. Your decision." Before Jason could even say anything to that, Sam's pager went off. "I have to take this. I hope you'll have my things sent here…if not, I'll have someone come get them later." Without looking him in the eyes, she left, leaving him even more confused than ever. He loved Sam, but what made her think he had feelings for Elizabeth? Yes, he loved her. She was his friend and the mother of his daughter. But was it more than that? Was he falling in love with Elizabeth? Even more than that, how was he going to convince Sam that he wanted a life with her? He wasn't sure now if she could ever be convinced.

* * *

Jasper Jacks sat at Jake's, a place he'd rarely ever come to. He couldn't believe what had happened to him in such a short amount of time. He'd lost everything…some of it willingly. He hadn't ever counted on losing her. He hadn't counted on losing her to Sonny. For once, he'd thought he could finally win the girl and prove that Sonny was incapable of being someone's husband. He'd shown Carly how miserable she'd been with Sonny, but maybe misery loved company. Maybe they were perfect for one another.

"Give me another," Jax said, placing his glass down on the counter.

"Buddy, I think you've had enough," Coleman said with an amused glint in his eyes. Never had he thought that billionaire Jasper "Jax" Jacks would come into a seedy little joint and throw back a few drinks without batting an eyelash. "What're you doing here anyway? Why aren't you with that gorgeous…"

"Nothing to go home to," Jax replied. "She's fucking her ex-husband. Oh wait…I'm sorry, he's her husband again. These days, it's hard to keep track."

"Sorry, man."

"Oh, Jasper," came a thick, Australian voice from the doorway. Coleman's eyebrows raised at the beautiful woman that walked through the door. Her hair was long and dark, her eyes bright but full of something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Sherry?" Jax asked, standing up and feeling the alcohol rush to his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother told me you could use a friend, and I asked around for you…you left quite a trail, and it led me here."

"Why'd you come?"

"Because you're my friend, and I want to help you."

"You helped me enough back home."

"I know, but friendship can transcend continents, can't it?" She smiled, putting her arm around him, as he threw some bills in Coleman's direction. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," he replied, shaking his head. "Don't really feel much like it, but I can." Sherry smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take good care of you."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback, guys! Please keep it coming! More to come soon! Let me know what you think of the couples. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Her blonde curls streamed behind her, as she opened the doors to the Metro Court, a place she almost dreaded going into, because she had shared it with Jax. Now, it was all hers, and she wasn't quite sure what to do with it. All she knew was that this Metro Court was still very important to her, because it gave her the chance to really make things happen for herself, without having to rely on Sonny's money all the time. She loved having her own hotel, even though it used to have Jax's name on the co-owner line.

She immediately spotted Sam standing at the main desk. Jason had told her that Sam was moving out, and he'd confided in her that he still loved Sam, but he didn't know what to do. He wondered now if it was possible to have a life with her and have his child in their life. He knew Sam could never get past the fact that another woman was carrying his child, and she could never have children.

She wasn't really Sam's number one fan either, but somehow, she had made Jason happy, despite the fact that they'd cheated on one another. But Carly knew she wasn't exactly one to judge. She and Sonny had made their own stupid mistakes, and yes, Sam had been one of Sonny's, but that was a lifetime ago. Carly knew there was no way Sam or Sonny would ever want each other back.

"Hey, Sam," Carly said, walking up to the counter. She watched Sam tense immediately.

"Hi," she said quietly. "I didn't think you came in today."

"I just came for a couple of hours. I have some paperwork and orders to do." Sam nodded. Then came the question she was dreading. "How are things?"

"Uh," Sam stuttered, "I…I finally got my things in storage…my room here is pretty nice."

"Have you heard from Jason?"

"No. He wasn't there when I moved out." Carly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"Are you really?"

"Hey, you made my best friend happy. I'm sorry it turned out like this. I'm sure it'll work out though." Sam was glad somebody had a little hope. She didn't have any left at all right now. "I know he loves you, Sam."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know he does. I see it every time I look in his eyes. But I don't want to get in the way. I don't want to rip apart another family." She shook her head, discovering her faults. "I've done enough of that." Those words brought back painful memories for both her and Carly.

"I know a little bit about what that's like. Sam, I didn't used to think people could change. Obviously they can. I came to town with one thing on my mind and that was breaking up my mother's family. I did a pretty bang up job with that, I thin, but somehow it turned out in the end." Sam wondered how Carly could compare herself to her. Not only had Sam broken up Carly's family at one point, she'd broken up her mother's too. "Sometimes I think about what happened between you and Sonny, and I get angry. But, I also know that I hurt him too. I know we love each other, and things are different now."

"I'm glad for you, Carly."

"This is going to get better for you."

"I don't know. I just…I'm thinking about…"

"About what?"

"Leaving town. Maybe going down to Florida or…"

"That won't solve anything," Carly reminded her.

"It will for Jason and Elizabeth." Carly rolled her eyes.

"They aren't the only ones this is going to touch, Sam. What about your little sisters? There's no way in Hell that you're going to leave those little girls. They love you, and they need you in their life after everything they've lost. You're not walking away from them. Don't do anything drastic, because you'll regret it in the end."

* * *

Elizabeth, Cameron, and Jason sat at Kelly's having lunch. The adults were in the middle of a conversation, while Cam obliviously colored his placemat with his crayons.

"I hate what this is doing to you, Jason," Elizabeth said, placing a hand on her belly. It wasn't that she hated the fact that she'd gotten pregnant. No, she hated that his emotions and feelings were being pulled back and forth between the baby and Sam. An innocent child had a lot more pull on a man than one would think.

"She had a point, Elizabeth. I can't put my child second in my life. I just can't. I've seen that happen before. I mean, AJ put Michael second. All he wanted was an heir to the Quartermaine money. Carly did whatever the hell she could, no matter what, to make sure her son was safe. She gave up a lot, you know? And Sonny…he gave up a lot to make a good life for Michael and for his baby. He moved Carly in, even though they didn't think much of each other. Now look…they've got a family…they're happy." He wondered if that could happen with himself and Elizabeth? Could he really give up Sam?

"What happens now, Jason?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I can't make that decision for her. I love her, Elizabeth. I do. But, I don't want her to stay if she's going to be hurt by all this. She should be happy."

"You think she could be happy without you?"

"I don't know." He glanced at Cameron. "You put your kids ahead of everything. You loved Lucky, but you divorced him, because you thought it was best for the kids. If the kids hadn't been there…"

"I would have stayed," Elizabeth said without hesitation. "I'd have tried to make it work with him. But my children mean more to me than anything. I couldn't let them grow up in the environment we had at home. Lucky was on pills…we weren't faithful to each other anymore…emotionally or physically."

"Would you ever go back to him?" Jason asked. Elizabeth looked down and shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "I don't think I could. I do love him, but being with Lucky even after the pills, it couldn't have worked. We used to work so well, but now…things are different. I've told you before Jason, I can do this by myself."

"I won't let you do that. I won't abandon my kid." He looked into her eyes. "I'll do anything for this baby, Elizabeth, even if that means Sam and I can't be together. As much as I love her, my child needs me, and I need to be there…I want to be there."

* * *

She'd spent about an hour out in the snow last night digging for this damned thing. She figured she could at least give the ring back to him. She really didn't want it out there glaring at her, rusting in the snow and reminding her of the fact that she'd been such an idiot to try to stay away from Sonny.

Placing her knuckles to the door of an apartment she didn't think she'd see again, she took a deep breath and rapped five times, waiting for him to come to the door, call her a whore, toss her out in the street. She didn't give a damn what he did. She needed to give it back to him so he'd be out of her life completely.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Jax that answered the door, but a tall, dark-haired woman that reminded Carly a little of Brenda, only not short and not looking like a burnt cupcake. But this woman was dressed in nothing but one of Jax's two-hundred-dollar shirts.

"May I help you?" she asked in a thick Australian accent. Ah, it was Sherry, Carly assumed. Well, if he wasn't fucking her before, he obviously was now. Smirking a little, Carly cleared her throat.

"Is Jax here?"

"Sorry, but he's unavailable at the moment." She smiled a little, glancing over her shoulder, back toward the bedroom. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh, yeah," Carly replied. "I'm here to return something to Jax. It might have more meaning to him than it does to me." She opened her hand to reveal the ring. Something clicked in Sherry's eyes.

"Oh, so you must be the cheating shrew that broke Jax's heart," she spat. Carly so desperately wanted to ask if the woman before her was the bimbo Jax was wining and dining in Australia, but she bit her tongue.

"He'll get over it," she replied coldly. "He's broken enough hearts in his lifetime. It's his turn to learn how to heal." She shoved the ring into Sherry's palm, smiled pleasantly, and opened her mouth to speak. "He is a good man, Sherry. He should be happy…just not with me." With that, Carly turned and walked off, more eager than ever to get back to her family.

* * *

Carly was relieved to get home. The first thing she heard when she walked through the door was happy squealing from baby Molly, followed by Morgan and Kristina's laughter. Then there was Michael and Sonny yelling back and forth at each other, followed by the click of pretend guns. Carly furrowed her brows and slowly opened the door to the living room. The sight before her raised a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips. Michael and Morgan had decorated construction paper and taped them around their head, gluing feathers to them. They had paint on their cheeks, and Kristina, Morgan, and even little Molly had on cowboy hats.

Watching with amusement from the doorway, Carly watched Kristina go out of character.

"Daddy, your headdress is coming off!" Michael laughed.

"You don't call him 'daddy', Kristina. He's chief Bigfoot." Carly stifled a giggle, as the children continued to run around the room, and an exhausted Sonny captured Morgan. It was then that Molly turned in her oversized cowboy boots, her cowboy hat so big that it slid down over one eye. She tilted her head way back and looked up at Carly with a toothy grin. Carly waved at her and placed her fingers to her lips, but Molly didn't understand this gesture of silence. With a big laugh, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Mommy home!" she yelled, causing the entire room to pause. Everyone looked up at Carly, who now had a look of both happiness and fear in her eyes. Molly had just called her mommy? The next thing Carly saw was the tears welling in little Kristina's eyes. Within a moment, Kristina was running up the stairs.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, boys, would you play quietly down here? Your mama and I have to go talk to Kristina." Molly toddled over to Carly, raising her arms up.

"Up! Up!" Carly immediately picked the little girl up and held her close, feeling such love for her but feeling a little guilty too. Sonny walked over, kissing Carly's cheek, getting some paint there. He smiled a little.

"It's alright," he said softly, as he took her hand and led her and Molly upstairs to have a little talk with a very sad little girl who missed her mommy more than anything in the world.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks again for all the wonderful comments! Please keep them coming! I'll have another chapter up ASAP!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

After putting Molly down in her room, Sonny and Carly both entered Kristina room, seeing her thrown over her bed, sobbing into her _Little Mermaid_ pillows. A picture of Alexis with all three of her daughters rested on Kristina's bedside table. Carly swallowed hard, and she took Sonny's hand, squeezing it.

They walked quietly into the room, shutting the door behind themselves. Kristina heard them, and she sat up, wiping her tear-filled eyes.

"I don't want a new mommy," she insisted straight off. "I had a mommy, and she left me. She died, and I don't want a new one."

"Sweetheart," Carly whispered, "I don't want you to think I'm trying to replace your mommy." Kristina sniffled.

"But why did Molly call you that?" Carly looked at Sonny, and he stepped in.

"Princess, I think Molly's so used to being here now. She's so young, and she just needs to feel safe. I think she's started feeling safe, and she's beginning to feel like she's at home. Molly doesn't have the kind of memories of your mommy that you do. You had more time with her than your little sister did."

"She won't ever remember Mommy?"

"She's very young, Kristina," Carly pointed out, "so when the two of you are older, you'll have to help her out…tell her everything you remember about her." Kristina frowned.

"What if I can't remember?"

"You won't forget, baby," Sonny replied, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"And Molly probably called me that because…she's safe here. She's happy, because she's got her big sister here and well as Michael and Morgan."

"I want her to feel safe," Kristina mused slowly. Carly glanced over at Sonny.

"Honey, could I have a few minutes with her?"

"Sure," he whispered, getting up and leaving the room. Carly turned back to her stepdaughter.

"You know, Kristina," Carly began softly, "there was a while when Sonny didn't even know he had a little girl. But when he found out about you, God, he loved you so much. He loved having you in his life, because he had a little girl he could spoil. You had him wrapped around your little finger." Kristina grinned. "See, there was a time, when I wasn't sure about another baby being in the family, but you know what? You're a special little girl, and this family wouldn't be the same without you. I love you and your baby sister, Kristina. I want you to know that I think of you two as my own…but I don't want you to have to feel like you should see me any different. If you want to call me Carly forever, that's just fine, because that's who I am. I'd never want to replace your mommy. So long as you don't call me step-monster, I'll be happy." Kristina giggled and threw her arms around Carly's neck. "It's not the end of the world having me as a step-mom is it?" Kristina shook her head.

"No," she grinned, "you're really nice. Sorry…"

"You don't have anything to apologize for. You love your mommy…you always will. There's nothing wrong with that, ok?" Kristina nodded.

"Can we pick some flowers for her? Mommy loved flowers." Carly smiled.

"I think that's a good idea. We'll go look for some tomorrow. If we can't find any, we'll buy them, and we'll take them to her, ok?" Kristina nodded and hugged her again. Carly kissed her cheek and gave her a squeeze. "You ready to go downstairs now?" Kristina nodded. "Ok, come on." She took the little girl's hand and led her out of the room to re-join the rest of the family.

* * *

Another week had passed, and Lucky hadn't seen any signs of Sam around town. He knew she was staying at the Metro Court, but he also knew that she wouldn't want to see him. The truth was, he really wanted to see her. He couldn't get her out of his head since their kiss. Sure, she was still hung up on Jason, and he was still hung up on Elizabeth, but maybe they needed each other to help let go.

So, stepping into the Metro Court, he handed the man at the desk a note, asking him to deliver it directly to Sam McCall when she came down to work. The man agreed, and Lucky gave him a twenty for his troubles. Just minutes after he'd left, Sam came downstairs, ready to work for the day.

"Ms. McCall, this came for you," Andre said with a smile. Sam looked at him quizzically before taking the note in her hands.

"Thanks, Andre. You can go on break now. I'll take over here." He nodded and left her to read in private. Opening up the note, Sam wondered who it was from. From Jason? Maybe he wanted to see her? No, she couldn't be that lucky. She'd heard from him a few times, but she'd maintained her decision to stay away and give him the chance to be with the family he deserved.

_Sam,_

_I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but I really want to see you. Please, meet me at the park at 2:00 so we can talk._

_Lucky_

Her lips tingled at the thought of that kiss, but she quickly tossed it to the back of her mind. The truth was, she couldn't stop thinking about it, but the other truth was that she didn't think this was a good idea at all. No, she wasn't ready for any of this. She couldn't see him. She was afraid of what that would mean.

So, she tossed the paper into the trashcan, looking around to see if he was there. When she was satisfied that he wasn't, she got back to work, trying and failing to get him out of her head.

* * *

"Stop pacing!" Carly said with exasperation soaking her words. "You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. Is it time yet?" Carly shook her head.

"Thirty seconds," she replied. "Just wait. We have to be sure." They had been going around and around about this all morning. She hadn't wanted to take the test, because she didn't think it was the right time. But, he'd insisted as soon as she'd woken up, not feeling very well.

"I can't wait, Carly," Sonny replied. "This is driving me crazy. I know it's true. I can feel it, you know?" Carly rolled her eyes.

"If you can feel it, you're the one that should be pregnant. Don't even say it, Corinthos. You have _no_ idea what it feels like."

"Mood swings," he teased, getting a death glare from his loving wife. "Are you ok with this?"

"What?"

"This soon…I mean, I know we talked about having more kids…"

"Yeah," Carly said slowly. "If it's true, we'll adjust. We always do. You know, I didn't expect it this soon though. But then again, we pretty much did everything _but_ prevent it. We're never careful, Sonny." She smiled at him. "Then again, we never have to be careful with each other." She smiled at him and motioned for him to come to her. He crossed the room, and she, sitting on the bed, her knees balancing her, wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood up, looking down at him, and he grinned at her. She practically leapt into his arms, and she giggled, as he stumbled backward but caught them both.

"Easy, Caroline. If you're carrying my baby…"

"Shh," she whispered. "Just kiss me." And he did. He held her tight, kissing her so slowly, savoring the moment. These moments were rare these days. Kristina, Molly, Michael, and Morgan were all up and watching Saturday morning cartoons. It was only a matter of time before one of them burst in asking what was going on.

"Hey," he said finally, "time was up a minute and a half ago." Carly laughed, and he let her down.

"Wow, you really do have a one track mind today…and not in the usual way." She leaned in to kiss him again. "I guess it's time to look, hmm?"

"Yeah," he breathed, pulling her back in. "I guess we can wait another minute." He pulled her in again, but she shook her head.

"Oh, no, no, no, Mr. Corinthos. That'll take _much_ longer than a minute." Sonny groaned as she padded toward the master bathroom in nothing but his shirt. "And there's no time like the present." He followed her in, and both leaned over the sink to find out what the future held for them.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, folks! I just wanted to get one out before I start studying for an exam I have in my Non-Fiction Writing class tomorrow. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Is that a line?"

"I don't know."

"I think it's a line."

"You're kidding? It's a speck."

"It could be a line."

"I know a line when I see a line. I've taken enough pregnancy tests. That's not a line."

"It's a line. Look. It's getting darker."

"No it's not. You're just seeing things."

"Come on, Carly."

"Seriously, look. It's not…this test is a dud. And don't even ask if I took the test right. There aren't many ways to mess that up." Carly tossed the test in the waste basket and moved back into the bedroom, stripping out of Sonny's shirt and putting her own clothes on. He watched her for a moment.

"Well, we have to go to the hospital and have a test then."

"I don't think so. Not right now." She zipped up her jeans, finding them a little harder to get on than usual. Maybe she was just bloated. Sure, she was a few days late, and she was usually right on time. But maybe this was just a scare. Yeah, she wanted a baby, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Besides that, she was scared. Her first two births had been anything but joyous.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready yet. I want to wait."

"You're the one that just said there's no time like the present, Caroline. Come on, let's just go down there, and…"

"Sonny, no!" Carly replied quickly.

"What's the use of waiting? You're not going to get any less pregnant if you are." Carly rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I'm not ready to know yet. Things have been moving so fast…"

"I thought you were ok with that."

"I am," she replied. "But can't we just enjoy how things are before finding out that our lives are going to change again forever? I mean, if I am pregnant, our lives are immediately going to start revolving around a baby that won't be here for months. We have four other kids to focus on, and plus, we have each other to enjoy. Why don't we just pretend that this test didn't happen, and keep…trying. You never know…we might just waste a trip to the hospital to find out I'm really not pregnant."

"You're making excuses."

"No I'm not. Maybe the faulty test was a sign."

"It wasn't a sign. It was just a bad test. C'mon, Carly." He grabbed her purse and held it out to her. She felt like throwing it at him, and that surprised her. Maybe she was having mood swings after all. "Besides, the sooner we find out, the sooner you stop stuffing yourself with that junk food. Our baby needs to eat healthy.

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head. "Look, I appreciate how protective you are of me, but listen good, Corinthos, if you even try to get between me and my frozen pizza, you might lose a few fingers." He flashed his dimples and winked suggestively at her.

"You wouldn't dare. Not when you know how much you love what those fingers can do." Carly couldn't help but smile a little, and her heart quickened at the way those words just rolled off his tongue.

"Look," she said with a grin, kissing him on the cheek, "I'm going to go downstairs and play with the kids. You can come down and join us, but we're not talking about the test. I'll give it two days, ok?"

"Fine. Two days. But no junk food 'til we know for sure," Sonny replied. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Deal," she said with a shake of her head. With that, she flaunted out of the room, leaving him smiling and shaking his head.

* * *

Lulu walked into Kelly's. Her dad had just arrived home from another adventure with Robert Scorpio, so she'd quickly left her parents alone. So, when she stepped into the diner, the first person she saw was Jason Morgan sitting alone at a table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey," she said, walking up to the table. "Mind if I sit down?" A little stunned, Jason only nodded. "Thanks. I don't like sitting by myself." Jason just kept watching her. He hadn't had much contact with her since they'd gone on the road looking for Spinelli. He'd seen her come to his place only a couple of times to talk to Spinelli about something, but of course, had never really been a part of those conversations. "How are things?"

"Fine," he said slowly.

"How's Elizabeth?" Jason was silent, and Lulu smiled. "What? Just because she's not with my brother anymore, I can't wonder how she is? Elizabeth's always been great to me. The least I can do is ask how she's doing." Jason relaxed a little and put his cup down.

"She's doing better. The baby's great…growing. She's a girl." Lulu smiled.

"Cam'll be happy to have a little sister to look over."

"Yeah," Jason said, an obvious smile on his lips. He couldn't wait to be a daddy, and she could see that as plain as day.

"Yeah…I never pictured you having a kid. Especially with Elizabeth. But, I think you'll be a pretty good dad."

"What makes you say that?"

"You might think it's stupid."

"Try me."

"Alright," she smiled. "When we were on the road, we didn't really get along, but once you found out what was going on…about the abortion, you were really understanding…you gave me some advice that really helped me out. It made me feel a little less horrible about everything. So…I just figure that if you could help me like that, you'd be really good at giving a kid of your own advice." She smiled. "I just hope none of your kids ever have to go through what I did." She looked away.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "I appreciate that…I mean, I didn't really know what to say to you. I just knew that everybody makes decisions, and I know what it's like to regret them." Lulu nodded, and she wanted to change the subject. So, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"So how's Spinelli? I haven't heard from him in a few days." Jason sighed.

"When I left the penthouse, it was sitting on the couch in his robe playing computer games. He's been kind've depressed since Sam left. I always thought he had a crush on her or something, but I think he misses talking to her."

"Yeah, they're good friends."

"I don't see why he just doesn't go visit her. I mean, she's just at the Metro Court." Lulu smiled.

"I can answer that."

"You can?"

"Yeah. He's your friend too. He doesn't want to say anything to make it uncomfortable for anybody."

"That makes sense," Jason said, taking a sip of coffee. "Why don't you go visit him? I'm sure he'd like the company."

"Oh…I don't know. Jason, I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"There's nothing wrong with being somebody's friend. It doesn't always have to be more than that, does it?"

* * *

Lucky stood in the park, in the very spot he'd met Sam. All he could think about were the tears in her eyes before they'd kissed. Then the way she'd leaned into him for just a moment, before getting scared and pulling back. God, he had never thought a woman could drive him this crazy. There had been a time when all he could think about was Elizabeth. Now…now all he could do was think of that kiss. He lost sleep thinking about it, and when he did sleep, she filled his dreams.

It was five after two. She wasn't coming, he'd decided. Maybe she hadn't gotten the note. Yeah, that was it. No, Carly's staff was very dependable. Maybe she didn't come down to work? No, she wouldn't risk her job just to avoid him.

Sighing heavily, he finally decided that she just didn't want to meet him there. He couldn't blame her. Her life had been turned upside down with Elizabeth's revelation. His had too. He'd just wanted to reach out to somebody who might understand just a little bit about what it was like.

Turning to walk back to his car, he froze when he heard a voice behind him.

"Lucky." He turned, coming face to face with her. She was there. Was he dreaming?

"Sam…" She looked as if she was set to run at any moment. No sudden movements, he told himself. "You came."

"I don't know why," she confessed. "I don't know why I came, Lucky." Moving toward her, he placed his hand against her cheek, pleased when she didn't pull away.

"I'm glad you did," he whispered. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" Letting a tear slide down her cheek and splash against the pavement, Sam only nodded, uncertain of what she was going to say.

* * *

The children had all gone upstairs to play, and Sonny was in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch. Carly was picking up in the living room. Having just bent down to get one of Kristina's dolls, she stood up quickly, feeling a rush go to her head. Her stomach began to turn, and she gripped the armchair so she wouldn't fall.

"Whoa, whoa," Sonny said quickly, coming out of the kitchen just in time to see his wife start to sway. He rushed over to her, helping her stand up straight. "That's it. We're going to the doctor. Pregnant or not, I want to make sure you're ok." Not feeling up to putting up a fight, Carly nodded.

"Let me just…call Lulu to watch the kids." Sonny nodded and handed Carly the phone. In three rings, Lulu answered.

"Hey Carly."

"Hey," Carly said slowly. "You busy?"

"I was just going to see…well, never mind." It wasn't like he'd feel stood up if he didn't even know she was coming. "I'm not busy. What's going on?"

"Sonny's taking me to GH. Could you watch the kids?"

"Oh God, what's wrong?"

"I'm sure everything's fine," Carly replied, a little worried, but a little suspicious. Maybe it was time for that test after all. "Can you do it?"

"Yeah. I'll be right over."

"Ok, we're leaving now, but Max will be here 'til you get here."

"Ok. Good luck," Lulu replied before the line went dead. She put her phone in her purse, and she started toward the street through the alley. Shivering at how overcast the day was, she picked up the pace, wanting to get to her car as soon as possible. But, before she could get to the car, a strong pair of arms encircled her, and a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Shut up or I swear I'll slit your throat." That was the last voice she heard before a blunt object was knocked into the back of her head, and she went hurtling to the pavement.

* * *

_Author's Note: Please keep the feedback coming. Feedback helps me write. It's nice to know what people think and hear opinions of the way the story's moving. It makes the writing process a lot easier. So please, keep it coming!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Carly and Sonny sat nervously in the two chairs facing Dr. Lee's desk. She hadn't come back with the results yet, and neither one of them could speak. Sonny's hand rested on Carly's knee, and she was fidgeting with her purse, trying not to put too much pressure on herself. She knew how badly he wanted a baby. She wanted one just as bad. But, they didn't need disappointment right now.

Each time someone breezed by the door, they'd wait to hear the handle turn and the latch click. But, it wasn't Dr. Lee. She still wasn't there.

Sonny's cell phone rang, breaking the tension, and he cleared his throat, answering it.

"What?" he asked.

"Hey boss," Max began.

"Max? This better be good. We're kinda in the middle of something here. The kids ok?"

"The kids are fine, boss. It's Lulu. She hasn't shown up yet." Sonny narrowed his eyes.

"Did you call her cell phone?" Carly perked up a little, wondering what was going on. This didn't sound like business.

"Yeah. I've tried calling, but it goes to voicemail every time."

"Alright, Carly and I'll be home soon. You ok there with the kids?"

"Yeah. I sent Milo out to look for her. I'm gonna keep calling her."

"Ok. Just call if you need anything."

"Will do, boss," Max replied. Sonny hung up and looked at Carly, who was already on pins and needles waiting for Sonny to tell her what was going on. The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach reflected in her eyes.

"Where's Lulu?"

"She didn't show up. Milo's looking for her. I'm sure everything's fine…"

"Oh God," Carly said softly, "Sonny, I asked her to watch the kids…what if…"

"I'm sure she just got caught up talking to somebody…"

"That's not Lulu. She wouldn't bail on me like that. We're too much alike, Sonny."

"Don't worry," he said softly. "The kids are fine with Max. Milo's looking for her."

"I need to call her," Carly replied, grabbing her cell phone and dialing Lulu's number. After a few seconds, she sighed. "Damn it! Voicemail." At the beep, she left a message. "Lulu? It's Carly. Where the Hell are you? You've got me worried, and just…call me when you get this message." She hung up and placed the phone down on Dr. Lee's desk. "Something's wrong, Sonny. I need to go look for her."

"Hey, hey, what you need to do is relax. You've been dizzy today, and I don't want you getting hurt or making yourself even sicker."

"She's my cousin, Sonny, and she's my friend. I can't just let…"

"Lulu can take care of herself, Carly. She's a Spencer, remember? You have to worry about yourself right now." His eyes glowed with concern, and Carly finally surrendered, but her heart was pounding wildly, praying Lulu was alright.

A knock on the door was followed by Dr. Lee's smile. She walked in, Carly's chart in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"I don't want to be rude, but can we hurry this up? I need to be somewhere," Carly said, glancing in the clock and knowing that as soon as she found out the results, she'd be up and after Lulu.

"Well, the tests came back clearly with no complications. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos. You're going to have a baby." Instead of moving, Carly just sat there, completely unable to comprehend anything else now. Pregnant…She had felt it, but to actually hear it now was terrifying. She was going to have a baby. She and Sonny were going to have one more go at this.

"Thanks Dr. Lee," Sonny said, a smile creasing his face, as he stared adoringly at his wife, who could only muster up a jaw drop.

"I've put through an order on some prenatal vitamins. You can pick them up on your way home," Kelly said with a smile. "I'll leave you two alone. Carly, call me and make an appointment for your first appointment, ok?" Carly nodded, and Dr. Lee left.

"We're pregnant," Carly whispered softly. "We're having a baby. Sonny! We're having a baby!" She turned to him, her eyes wide and tear-filled. Sonny reached for her, pulling her into a hug and kissing her.

"God, baby, we're gonna do this right this time, I swear." She heard such joy in his voice, and it was the same as she felt in her heart. She still couldn't believe it. Standing on shaky legs, she moved around the room, trying to soak it all in.

"This one's a girl. I can feel it," she said with a definite nod. Sonny stood, and he watched her in amusement, as she thought. "I don't feel like I did with Michael and Morgan. It's different."

"Different how?"

"I can't explain it. She's a girl though."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think you're right. But even if it's not…"

"He'll be just as handsome as his daddy," Carly replied, her mind screening from the possibilities. Another baby…with Sonny. She'd never thought it would happen again, yet it was, and it was so, so soon. But she didn't care. All that mattered was this.

Time had slowed nearly to a stop. Just a few simple words had changed their lives forever. Carly turned to Sonny, and she took his hand in hers, placing it upon her flat tummy. No words were needed. This child was created out of love, and they both knew that.

* * *

He stepped out of Kelly's and into the cold night. Zipping up his leather jacket, Jason made his way toward his motorcycle. The sun had passed behind the clouds, causing the alley to grow darker. He turned to look behind him, something he was always accustomed to doing.

He heard something up ahead, and he froze, listening diligently. When he heard nothing, he started forward again, feeling his gun against his hip, just in case. But when he heard it again, he knew what it was. Somebody was crying.

"Hello?" he asked. "Who's there?" Somebody was moving on the ground up ahead in the shadows. "Hello?" The sobs grew louder as he approached, and then he saw her. "Jesus…Lulu!"

"They took my phone," she cried, dirt and tears smeared across her face. "I need to call…I just…I can't find it." She was clearly in shock. Something horrible had happened, and from the tears on her clothes and the bloodstains, he could only imagine. He closed his eyes for a moment, gaining his composure.

"Lulu…hey, it's ok."

"No!" she cried out. "I need my phone! They took it! I need…I woke up and it was…" She wasn't making any sense, so he crouched down onto the ground, being careful not to touch her.

"Lulu, what happened?"

"I don't…can't…I can't remember," she breathed. "My head hurts. I woke up here. Jason, I need my phone." She was obviously in pain, and the tears were flowing faster. He could see nearby that she'd thrown up after she'd woken. "They took my purse." He shifted out of his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Come on," he said gently, reaching out for her. "Let me help you up." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No!" she screamed out. "I'm not going! I can't go there! I'm fine!"

"I have to take you, Lulu. You're not fine. You don't remember what happened, but…" He didn't want to say it. He didn't want it to be true. "We have to go."

"Please! No," she sobbed. "Please don't take me there. Please don't. I can't…I'm fine. I'm ok." But the harder she struggled, the more it hurt, and finally, she collapsed in his arms, unconscious and shivering in the cold. Then, he headed off toward the hospital, clenching her tightly in his arms.

* * *

Laura's laugh filled the house, as Luke whispered goofy jokes into her ear. They were snuggling on the couch in front of a fire, enjoying the peace and quiet that having adult children could bring. Sure, they weren't as young as they used to be, but the advantages of getting older meant the kids got older too and had lives of their own.

"Alone at last," he muttered, as he kissed her cheek. Laura swatted his arm.

"Luke Spencer, you should take that back."

"What? I lost you for years, and I'm still getting used to having you back. There's no way I'm giving up moments like this."

"What do you think Lucky and Lulu would think if they heard you saying that?"

"I think they'd understand, because they're Spencers, and they know how much their old dad loves their beautiful mom." Laura couldn't resist his charms. She never could. She knew he loved his kids, but she knew he loved having her alone just as much. Being with him again was wonderful, but at the same time, she couldn't comprehend how wonderful it was for him. She'd lost four years, even though it had only seemed mere days to her.

The phone rang, and both Laura and Luke gave audible groans.

"I'll get it," she offered. She got up from the couch, and Luke stood.

"I'll get more champagne," he replied, skirting off into the kitchen. Laughing and shaking her head, Laura answered.

"Hello?"

"Laura?"

"Who is this?"

"Laura, it's Jason Morgan. You need to get to the hospital right now. Something's happened to Lulu." The tone and urgency in his voice were all Laura needed to hear for the phone to drop from her hands and land with a clatter on the floor.

"Luke!" she cried out. He rushed out of the kitchen, just as Laura was hanging up the phone.

"What is it, darlin'?" When he saw the tears in his wife's voice, the unthinkable crossed his mind.

* * *

Lucky glanced at his cell phone one last time before he shut it off. He was having too much fun enjoying his afternoon with Sam. He didn't want work interrupting him when he was just starting to feel pretty good again.Sam laughed, as she stumbled over her own feet at Jake's. She was already through four shots of Jägermeister and three beers. Lucky had had about four beers and a few shots of whiskey. The smoke in the bar was swirling around, clouding their minds alongside the alcohol. 

"You suck at this," Lucky laughed, as Sam scratched the cue on the surface of the table. Sam glared at him but burst out laughing. God, she hadn't had this much fun in a long time. She was sick of moping around the hotel. Her laugh was infectious, and he was doubled over in moments, unable to stop himself from laughing.

"I'm not usually drunk when I play," she shot back at him. "I'm usually pretty good at getting the balls in."

"Sure you are," Lucky replied with a smirk, as he got up to shoot. He also scratched, and Sam couldn't resist.

"Having trouble controlling your stick, huh?"

"You're gonna be embarrassed about that later." Sam made a face at him. "Come on, let's sit down. You're gonna fall and break your neck."

"Fine. I win."

"You win," he relinquished. She laughed again, and they sat down. When neither said anything for a few moments, Sam took another swig of her beer.

"So…what do you want?"

"How about a dance?"

"You just said to sit down. Make up your mind, Lucky."

"Dance with me," he replied seriously. Sam rolled her eyes and stood up, letting him lead her over to the back of the bar. They began to dance, and she stared at him impatiently.

"So tell me," she finally urged. He took a deep breath.

"I think there's something between us."

"That's the alcohol talking," she replied. "You don't feel anything for me."

"How is that your decision to make?"

"It's not. I just know the truth. You're still hung up on Elizabeth."

"You're still hung up on Jason."

"So?"

"So, I think this could be good," he replied. "I think we could help each other."

"Wow, just a few drinks and you're a braver man." Sam looked up into his eyes. She knew he was being truthful, but she was afraid. She still wasn't sure what life without Jason really was.

"Hey, I don't have to be drunk to tell you that we both felt something in that kiss."

"You're wrong. I didn't feel anything," she lied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. Sorry, Lucky, but I'm not going to be some rebound off of Elizabeth."

"And I don't want to be a rebound off Jason."

"Who said I was looking to rebound?" she retorted.

"I just thought…maybe we could both stop hurting for a little while."

"You're wasted," Sam giggled. "You're not going to agree with what you're saying later."

"Sure I will."

"No…no you won't. Believe me."

"Try me," he suggested.

"You don't want me to do that," Sam warned. But, Lucky pulled her in closer.

"Maybe I do. Maybe we should just…stop fighting and start feeling."

"That's corny," she laughed. "Did you read that in a romance novel."

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's the alcohol." She sighed softly and cocked her head to the side, looking up into his eyes. But the only reply she got was a smile that caused her heart to flutter for the first time in way too long. Then, he leaned in and barely touched his lips to hers. She felt like she couldn't breathe, but it was in a good way. In a moment, her arms were around his neck, and she was exploring his mouth as eagerly as he was exploring hers. And when the music stopped, they pulled apart, and her eyes met his. With only a nod of encouragement from Sam, Lucky took her hand and led her upstairs.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks again everyone! Please keep the feedback coming! It's very helpful and very much appreciated!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

It was as if they were walking on air. They thought nothing could dampen their spirits and bring them down. They were having a baby, and that was something that called for celebration, which was exactly what they were going to do. They decided they weren't going to tell anyone right away, because they wanted to wait until Carly's first appointment to make sure everything was all right. But, there was nothing to say they couldn't celebrate together. The first thing they were going to do was go get the children and take them out for dinner.

"Our baby girl is gonna have her daddy's eyes and dimples. She'll have my nose though, and my sense of humor."

"You sayin' I don't have a sense of humor?"

"Of course not," Carly giggled. "I'm just saying she'll have my sense of humor. She'll have your taste in food though, which is gonna be a pain, because you're so damned picky."

"Here we go. Psychic Carly, hmm?" Sonny asked, pulling his arm around her waist. Carly kissed his cheek, as they walked out toward the nurse's station.

"Hey, you got to be Psychic Sonny. It's my turn, baby." Sonny flashed his dimples at Carly's remark, and he sighed softly.

"Boy or girl, I'm just happy we're having this baby together," he confessed.

"Me too." They stepped onto the elevator, and Sonny pulled her into a kiss. "Oh, so you wait until we're on the elevator alone, huh? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" she teased.

"Far from it," he laughed. Leaning in and brushing his lips against her ear, he said, "I'd take you right in the middle of the nurse's station if there wasn't a chance we'd both get arrested. I don't want to spend the night in jail, you know?" Carly laughed, and she covered his mouth with hers, sinking into the kiss, reveling in the feeling of being with the man she loved and knowing they had created a life. She was scared, yes, but at the same time, she was happier than she'd ever been.

"You make a beautiful pregnant woman, Caroline," he dimpled, tracing his fingers along her non-existent bump. Carly smiled, and she shook her head.

"Just kiss me, Corinthos," he breathed, leaning into him and inhaling the intoxicating scent of his aftershave. Her tongue caressed his lower lip before he opened up to her. But, just as soon as they'd gotten into it, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Laughing happily together, they stepped out toward the main doors, hand-in-hand and oblivious to the world around them. It wasn't until Jason came in shouting for help and carrying and unconscious Lulu that both Carly and Sonny deferred their attention elsewhere.

"Oh my God, Jase!" Carly exclaimed, as she and Sonny rushed over. A few nurses hurried over with a gurney to put Lulu on. He placed her down gently.

"What happened?" Sonny beat the nurses to the punch.

"I don't…I don't know. We were talking at Kelly's, and she left. When I was leaving, I heard her in the alley. I found her like this."

"Oh God," Carly whispered, stroking Lulu's forehead. "Oh, Lulu." She looked up at Jason. "Don't tell me she was…don't tell me that, Jase."

"We need to get her to a room," Epiphany Johnson demanded over the rest of the group. With that, Lulu was wheeled off, leaving the group overwhelmed and full of questions. At that moment, Elizabeth walked through the door, immediately spotting Jason and sighing with relief when she saw he was ok.

"Jason, I got your message. What happened?" she asked, her hand tracing nervous circles over her belly. Carly's elation over her pregnancy had quickly been deflated at the sight of her younger cousin battered, bruised, and bloodied.

"I found Lulu in the alley behind Kelly's," he said cautiously. "I think she's going to need you."

"I'll do whatever I can," she whispered. He gently pulled her to the side, but Carly and Sonny could still hear. Even if they couldn't, they knew what he was going to say.

"I think she was raped."

* * *

Luke and Laura were silent on the car ride over. He glanced at her every so often, seeing the pain in her eyes. The guilt in his heart wracked him immensely. He couldn't stop thinking about the night he'd hurt her the way he was sure his baby girl had been hurt. The thought made the bile rise in him. Whoever put a hand on his little girl was going to die. If they ever caught the bastard…

"She's going to be ok," Laura said softly, resting her hand over his. "She will be, Luke."

"Darlin', I don't know what to believe."

"It's probably not what we thought…"

"How did he sound?" Luke asked. When he saw the look in Laura's eyes, he knew the truth. "If anybody hurt her, I'll kill them."

"Luke…"

"I don't care. I don't. I still hate myself for what I did to you. I'll never forgive myself. I saw how much it hurt you. If even half that pain's in her eyes, I'll kill the bastard that did this to her."

"Luke, stop," Laura said, her voice shaky and uncertain. Luke pulled into the parking garage of the hospital, and he could barely contain the rage inside of him. The past was decades ago, but it still hurt him to think about. She was an angel for forgiving him. Now their daughter might be going through the same thing.

When they were parked, Laura took off her seatbelt and turned to her husband.

"It was a long time ago," she whispered, "and when I think about us, I don't think about that. I think about falling in love with you. I think about the look on your face when I told you I was having Lucky. And then Lulu. I think about both of our weddings…and the look on Tracy Quartermaine's face when she found out I knew you married her." Luke smiled a little, and Laura brushed her fingers against his cheek. "Please, don't do this to yourself. I don't like seeing you like this. It's over, Luke. It was a lifetime ago, and it doesn't count anymore. Not to me." Leaning in and pressing her lips to his forehead, she smiled. "Right now, we have to focus on our daughter. Whatever it was that happened, she needs us right now."

"You're right. I'm sorry, darlin'." The tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't apologize, Luke. Please…just help me get her through this." Luke nodded, and he pulled his wife into a hug, holding her and realizing that she could never understand the fact that he couldn't entirely forgive himself. It was something he had learned to live with, and he just knew he was one lucky man to still have the love of a woman he'd hurt so damned badly.

* * *

"I should be with her, Sonny. She shouldn't be alone."

"They need to do this without interruptions, Carly. The sooner they find out, the sooner you can see her."

"This…it's not right, Sonny. She's so young. She shouldn't have…"

"Hey, don't think about the bad things, ok? She's gonna be ok, Carly."

"What if she's not? Sonny, I've never been raped before, but when I thought…when I thought Ric raped me, I felt…I felt so ashamed. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't control my emotions. I don't want her to go through that if that's what happened to her." Sonny reeled with emotion at the memory of Carly's secret struggle with what she'd thought had happened to her. He remembered telling her she wasn't dirty and the look in her eyes when the truth was finally out. Even though nothing had happened, she'd hurt so much that he'd wanted to kill his brother without a second thought.

"It might not have happened, Carly. She might've just been mugged, and…"

"I'm scared, Sonny. She's a good person. She doesn't deserve this. Nobody does."

* * *

Soft moans filled the small room above Jake's, as Sam and Lucky lay together, holding each other, kissing with more intensity than either one of them thought they could muster. His hands were under her shirt, moving up her sides, and her hands were clawing at his shirt, trying to rid him of it.

She gasped, as his lips found her neck, and his hands grazed the sides of her breasts. She hadn't thought she'd ever do this with anyone other than Jason for the rest of her life. Things changed, and she was surprised at how wonderful this felt.

"Lucky," she whispered, as his hand cupped her breast through her bra. She bit her bottom lip, as he pulled back to look into her eyes. Seeing desire and need there, he moved back down, pressing his lips against hers, tasting her and relishing the feeling of her warm body against his.

Closing her eyes, she felt his body move over hers. She began to ache for him, and she knew he wanted her just as much. She could feel that plainly against her hip, and she started to work at his belt, arching her back as his hands began to work through the fabric of her bra, teasing her.

The way his hands moved away from her, only to find solace in her silky black locks comforted her. He cradled her, pulling her closer to him for softer, sweeter kisses. The feeling of such tenderness toward her caused the tears to spring to her eyes. When she opened them, he was staring into her eyes, and the tears, she soon realized, had come at the worst possible moment. He pulled away, moving away from her.

"Sam…Oh, God. I'm sorry," he breathed, having thought he'd gone too far. They were about to go the ultimate distance, and when he'd seen the tears in her eyes, he'd thought she hadn't wanted to.

"What?" she asked, her heart thudding in her chest. "Sorry?"

"We shouldn't be doing this," he said breathlessly. She couldn't believe this. How the hell had the tables turned on her? Now she wanted him, and he didn't want her? "I don't want this to happen as a one night stand." He shook his head, moving to the edge of the bed.

"I don't care about that," she replied, realizing what he meant. He wanted to do this another way. He didn't want just one night with her. How could he know what he wanted?

"Yes, you do care. You don't want this to happen like this."

"You don't know what I want," Sam replied, the mood lost, as she got up off the bed to straighten herself up.

"I like spending time with you, Sam. I just don't…"

"You don't want to fuck me. That's it, right?" She was hurt, angry, embarrassed. She knew he wanted her. That had been obvious.

"It's not like that, Sam. I want…" He stood up to go to her.

"Just forget it, Lucky," she replied, brushing past him. "I have to go." Before he could stop her, she was already down the stairs and out the door. God, he'd done a great job of completely blowing one of the best chances he'd ever had to take in his entire life. How could he ruin it? He wanted her. God, he wanted her. But, he couldn't do it this way. He wanted her to know how special she was. She deserved so much more than some dingy little room above a bar. He wasn't going to give up. Now he knew just how much he wanted a chance with her, and he was not about to give up now.

* * *

The news had broken out shortly after Luke and Laura arrived at the hospital. Carly had heard Dr. Lee tell them that after performing some tests and an examination, their daughter had, in fact, been raped. She wasn't even awake yet, and her family knew before she did.

Sonny didn't know how to help his wife. She was sickened and distraught over what had happened to her cousin. This just wasn't right.

"Whoever did it, Jase," Carly said quickly, "you have to find them. Take care of them."

"Hey," Jason said quietly, "I'm going to do whatever I can to find out who did this, but I can't promise anything."

"This isn't fair. That son of a bitch deserves far worse than whatever happens to him," Carly said through gritted teeth. "She's a baby, Jason. She's still so young." Elizabeth, who had been fairly quiet, was remembering her own rape. She'd been younger than Lulu. She had done everything wrong afterwards. She'd gone home, showered, everything she shouldn't have. Jason had told her how Lulu begged to go home. She had been disoriented with a hard knock to the back of her head. Hell, the truth was that it was likely she might not even remember what had happened to her. Elizabeth hoped for Lulu's sake that she wouldn't, but she would have to be told.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts at Carly's voice. "Did you get a hold of Lucky?"

"No," she said quietly. "I keep getting his voicemail."

"Where the hell is he? He should be here. That's his sister in there!"

"I'll keep trying," Elizabeth promised. I've called his cell and his room at Kelly's, but he's not picking up." She stood up and went for privacy to try to call him again. Carly slumped down in her seat, and she put her hands over her face, frustrated beyond belief.

"I want to help her, Sonny. I don't know what to do."

"Hey," he whispered, "you need to relax, ok? It's not good for the baby." Carly glanced over to see if Jason had heard, but he was preoccupied with watching Elizabeth and making sure she wasn't overexerting herself.

"I can't relax, Sonny. Not when…" Tears were in her eyes, and he pulled her close, holding her.

"It's alright. She's gonna be ok."

"I don't know if she is, Sonny. She shouldn't be alone when she wakes up."

"Luke and Laura are with her. She needs them right now, ok? There's nothing you can do but just rest and make sure you're taking care of yourself." Finally, Carly nodded and relaxed a little bit against him. She couldn't stop hurting for her cousin. She only hoped that whatever happened next, this wouldn't haunt Lulu for the rest of her life.

* * *

As he made his way into his room above Kelly's, Lucky heard the phone ringing. Maybe it was Sam. He hoped so. He wanted to talk to her again. He wanted to find out if she was ok. He knew he should have gone after her when she left Jake's, but that wouldn't have done any good for either of them.

Picking up the receiver, he spoke. "Hello? Sam?"

"No," came the hesitant voice on the other line. "Lucky, it's Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? Hey," he said slowly. "What's going on?"

"You need to get to the hospital." He could hear she was upset, and he couldn't imagine what had happened. Was it his mother? Jesus, was she relapsing? She hadn't shown any signs…no, it couldn't be that.

"What is it?" he demanded. A pause muffled his ears for a moment, before he heard her take a sharp breath.

"Lucky, it's Lulu. You need to get to the hospital right now."

* * *

Kristina and Morgan were playing upstairs, and Molly was napping. Michael and Max had been playing videogames downstairs, but Max had gone into the kitchen to make them a snack. Michael was simply sitting there, waiting on Max, when he heard the door open. When he looked over, he furrowed his brows, and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Hi, Michael," came the voice, followed by a smile.

"I remember you," he said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

_Author's Note: If you're still reading this story, please let me know what you think. I'm starting to think that people are losing interest. I'd love to know what I could do to improve! Ashley_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Michael watched the visitor suspiciously. He recognized her right away. He also remembered the fact that her being around had caused his mom and dad to argue and his dad and Jason to spend a lot of time with her. He had liked her at first, but after she'd gone, things had gotten better for a while, and he'd liked that.

"You remember me?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure. You're the lady that Jason married, right? And you used to be my dad's girlfriend." Brenda simply smiled.

"Uh, yeah. That's…that's me. Your dad isn't around, by any chance, is he?" Michael eyed her carefully.

"No. He's out somewhere with my mom," he replied. "They'll probably be home soon."

"Oh," she said with a smile.

"What do you want?" he asked quickly. "My mom and dad are married, you know. They're staying that way."

"I understand, Michael," Brenda said with a smile. "I just need to talk to your dad…and your mom, actually." Michael had already made up his mind about her. She was nice, but her being around made his mom sad sometimes. He hated seeing his mother sad.

Brenda looked at her watch.

"I can't stay, Michael. I'll have to come back some other time."

"How'd you find this place?" Michael asked.

"Your dad's a very powerful man, Michael. Everyone knows where he lives," Brenda replied. "I'll see you around, ok?"

"Sure," Michael replied coolly. "Bye."

"Bye." She turned quickly, walking out and disappearing outside. At that moment, Max came walking out with a tray containing a bowl of popcorn and some chocolate chip cookies, fresh out of a store-bought box.

"Who were you talking to?" Max asked, sitting down to resume the game. Michael glanced toward the door before sitting down and shaking his head.

"Nobody," he replied. "You ready to play?"

"I'm ready to kick your butt," Max boasted.

"Yeah right!" Michael laughed, as he resumed the game and decided to put Brenda's visit out of his mind.

* * *

The waiting room was silent, as Carly and Laura sat together in one corner. Luke, Elizabeth, Jason, and Sonny were gathered in another corner. Everybody was waiting for word of Lulu's condition. Carly could tell that it was taking everything in Laura to keep her from running back there and demanding to know what was happening with her little girl. She'd already been through so much. She needed her mother.

"You know, Lulu's given me so much support," Carly said softly. "She even gave me advice about Sonny. Can you believe that? I got advice from a teenager, and you know what? It was pretty good advice. She's smart, you know? Tough, like a Spencer. I'm amazed at how strong she is." Laura glanced over at Carly, appreciative of her efforts.

"There was a time when I didn't think I'd ever get to see my little girl grow up into a beautiful young woman. She was so sick. She nearly died, and if it hadn't been for her big brother, she wouldn't be here today."

"Where is Nikolas, anyway?"

"Greece," Laura replied, shaking her head. "He's there with Emily and Spencer, but I called him on the way to the hospital, and he said they were going to head right to the airport. I don't know." She looked down at her hands.

"I…I know Nikolas isn't a Spencer, but he's a part of your family. I was always so jealous of the way you were." Laura looked at her with surprise. "You know, you were all so close. You'd drop everything without a second's notice. You'd be there whenever somebody needed you. You, Lucky, Lulu, Bobbie…even Luke, you know? You were always there for each other. Even when you were fighting, you still looked out for each other." She smiled a little. "Kind of reminds me of the family I have now."

"I've been envious of you too, Carly."

"Me?" Carly asked, nearly laughing. "Why?"

"Your relationship with Lulu. She can tell you things she can't even tell her own mother. I know I missed four years with her, and we're very close now. But before I came back, she had you, and she still does."

"Are you kidding me? She tells you things I'm sure she doesn't tell me, Laura. God, every time she talks about you, she just lights up. I think she aspires to be just like you. She reminds me of you."

"I'm amazed you get along with her then," Laura said with a slight chuckle, temporarily relieved of the dreariness of the situation.

"Hey, we were never exactly friends, Laura, but I respected you. I just had my own visions when it came to Deception."

"I know," Laura replied with a smile. "Look, Carly…thank you for being there for my daughter. I know she's come to you with a lot of her problems, and I'm glad she has someone else besides me to talk to."

"I'll always be there for Lulu, Laura. She's a good person, and I'm proud that she's my cousin."

* * *

Luke and Sonny stepped around the corner. Luke was seething.

"I just want to find this son of a bitch," Luke growled, pacing frantically. Sonny had never seen his friend like this before. "I just want to wrap my hands around his throat and squeeze every last breath out of him. What the hell did my little girl ever do to deserve this?"

"Nothing, Luke. She didn't do anything to deserve it. I've got men checking around right now. Me and Jason have guys looking at the surveillance tapes outside of Kelly's and around the corner of the alley. Surely something'll come up." Luke was silent for several minutes before he bowed his head and leaned against the wall.

"I failed her, man. I failed my girl. That's all I've ever done her entire life. I ran out when the going got tough. Laura brought me back down to this world. If it wasn't for her, I'd probably be on some safari or something. What's that say about me as a parent? I stink, man. I can't even be there when my kid needs me the most. Maybe if I was there…maybe she wouldn't have…"

"Hey," Sonny said, shaking his head, "there's no need blaming yourself, Luke. The scum that did this had a mind of his own. He didn't care who he hurt. He just wanted to hurt somebody. You couldn't have done anything to stop it. You didn't know." Luke shrugged.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't make up for anything."

"Dad? Dad!" Lucky came rushing down the hall when he spotted his father and Sonny. Sonny patted Luke on the back and went off to join his wife. Luke looked up into his son's eyes, uncertain if he could tell him. He'd told him all those years ago of his own horrific crime against Laura. Now he had to tell him all over again that somebody had done the same thing to Lulu.

"I don't…I don't know how to tell you this, Cowboy," Luke said quietly.

"Oh God. She's not…she's ok, isn't she?"

"She's…she's gonna be ok, I think," Luke replied shakily.

"What happened? Was there an accident?" Luke shook his head, unable to look into Lucky's eyes anymore. "Then what?" When Luke's face grew pale, Lucky knew. "No. Not…not Lulu. Who…"

"They don't know. We don't even know if she knows. Jason found her…she'd been knocked unconscious, and she was…looking for her purse." Lucky looked away. He'd checked his cell phone on the way to the hospital only to find a dozen voice messages from Elizabeth and Laura, frantically begging him to come to the hospital. His sister had needed him, and he hadn't even had the decency to keep his cell phone on.

"Are they sure…"

"They're sure."

"She's awake?"

"I don't know…not yet." Luke sighed heavily. "She doesn't know about the past between your mother and myself."

"I'm not gonna tell her, dad."

"No, I wasn't going to ask…no. When I look at your mother, I see her reliving it. She won't admit it, but I know she is. I can't take that away. She loves me despite the fact that I did that to her."

"It was a lifetime ago, Dad. You were…you were afraid, and…"

"Don't make excuses for me. I don't deserve this family. I don't deserve to even be breathing after what I did to her. I swear to you, Lucky, if I find the bastard that did this, I'm going to kill him. I don't care if it's in front of a roomful of witnesses. That son of a bitch is gonna pay for hurting my baby girl. It'll never make up for what I did, but if it can stop somebody else from getting hurt, then…"

"Dad, listen to me. You need to stop," Lucky began. Before he could continue, Dr. Lee walked down the hall and into the waiting room. Lucky and Luke filed in to hear the news.

"Lulu's waking up. She's asking for both of her parents. If you'll follow me, I'll take you back to her room." Laura and Luke both looked at one another and joined hands.

Carly tried to fight back the tears. Watching the way Laura's tears flooded her eyes but stayed in so she could appear strong for her daughter…it just made her want to see her own children even more. She couldn't imagine what it was like for Luke and Laura right now, but she wanted to go home to her babies now. She wanted to hold them and tell them how much she loved them and wanted nothing but the best for them.

"Laura," Carly called out, before Luke and Laura left the room. Laura turned to her. "Tell Lulu I love her. I need to go home to my kids. I need to be with them." Laura nodded in understanding, and she gripped Luke's hand securely, not wanting to let go. Then, they left with Dr. Lee, and Sonny wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Carly leaned her head on his shoulder in the limo. The tears in her eyes had fallen long ago, and now, she just sat there, staring into space, thinking about the future. She sighed softly and squeezed his hand. He gently rubbed her knee with his hand and kissed the top of her head.

"I couldn't imagine the pain Luke and Laura are going through, having to help a child through that."

"I'd die before I'd let anybody hurt my kids like that…or you." Carly moved his hand to her belly, and she closed her eyes.

"We're blessed, Sonny. Our family…it's blessed."

"Yeah," he breathed, reveling in the fact that he and his wife had created a new life. They wanted to celebrate, but the events of the day had cast a fog over that. All that they could think about now was being with their family and enjoying every possible moment with them.

When the limo pulled into the drive and parked, Carly and Sonny rushed out of the limo and into the house, where Michael and Max were still playing video games. 

"Hey Michael," Carly said with a smile. "Who's winning?"

"Me," Max and Michael said in unison. Sonny let out a chuckle. It was good to be home.

"No way, I'm winning," Michael protested.

"Sure, 'cause you're cheating," Max replied. Michael paused the game and looked up at his mother, who was smiling at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just watching my beautiful boy." Michael made a face.

"Mom," he whined.

"What? You make me happy, and I'll say it everyday and it'll never be enough." She kissed the top of his head. "I love you, and don't forget it."

"I won't. Love you too," Michael replied. He watched his dad walk around and put his arm around his mother. When he watched them turn toward one another and share a smile and a soft kiss, he couldn't bring himself to ruin it by telling them about Brenda. No, he wasn't going to let his mom be sad again. Whatever Brenda wanted, she could find it someplace else. Michael swore to himself that his family was staying together for good this time, and nobody was going to mess that up again.

* * *

_Author's Note: Please, keep the feedback coming! I love to hear what you all think of the story so far! Yeah, this last chapter was probably making you ask…WTF! LOL, yeah, but don't worry! My SnC is my main priority in this story!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Lulu smiled, as her parents filed into her room, closing the door behind them. Lulu's face was a little bruised, but she had been cleaned up, and she looked just as beautiful as ever. She was even smiling, which Laura found odd right away.

"Sweetheart," Laura whispered, tears in her eyes, as she sat down at Lulu's bedside and took her hand. Luke stood awkwardly at the foot of his little girl's bed.

"Hey, why do you look so sad, mom? It's not the end of the world, you know? This kind've thing happens all the time. Did they find my purse?"

"Um, no, sweetheart. No, but if anything turns up at the police station, I'm sure they'll call," Laura assured her. Lulu sighed and relaxed against the pillow.

"My head hurts…well, everything hurts, really," she said with a heavy breath.

"I'll get a nurse. She can get you something for the pain."

"No, no it's ok, Dad. I'll be all right. I can tough it out." She paused for a moment. "Is Jason here? I thought I remembered him…"

"Yeah," Luke replied.

"He brought you in, honey," Laura reminded her slowly. So far, she wasn't seeing any indication that Lulu was recognizing the fact that she'd just been raped. "He found you in the alley."

"Oh," Lulu said slowly. "I remember getting hit on the head. Was it serious?" Laura's eyes met her concerned husband's. Finally, Laura looked back at Lulu.

"Honey, how much do you remember about today?" Lulu shrugged and thought back.

"I was talking to Jason at Kelly's. Then I was getting ready to go see Spinelli. Then somebody grabbed me and knocked me out. When I woke up…everything was fuzzy. I knew I'd been mugged." She looked back and forth between her mother and father. She had no idea that her father was biting his tongue to stop himself from telling her that not only had she been mugged, but her clothes had been ripped up, and some sick bastard had done unspeakable things to her. "What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't remember anything else?" Laura asked in astonishment. Lulu shook her head.

"No. No, everything's fuzzy. I don't know…maybe it'll come back to me later. I just remember waking up, and my purse was gone, and my head hurt. I was in pain but numb at the same time." She shook her head. "What's going on?"

"Gumdrop, I need to talk to your mom about something. You just rest and relax, and we'll be back in a minute."

"Ok dad," Lulu replied with a yawn, reminding herself to ask her parents more about their strange questions later. Luke took Laura's hand and led her out into the hall, where they closed to room so Lulu wouldn't hear.

Luke leaned against the wall, his face covered by his hands. Laura took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Without words, they held onto one another, holding in the tears, but their pain was evident. Finally, Laura pulled back, drying the few tears that had begun to slip through her lashes.

"She doesn't know, Luke." Laura's big, bright eyes sparkled so sadly at Luke that he couldn't look into them. "I don't know what to do."

"Maybe she shouldn't know," he said quietly, moving away and pacing.

"What?"

"Maybe she shouldn't find out. She's been through a lot, and I don't think that she's going to get any better if she finds out what really happened. Laura, she's been through a trauma, and she was either unconscious or just can't remember, and I don't think that us telling her is a good idea. If she finds out, it's just gonna hurt her, and she doesn't need that."

"Don't you think she deserves to know?"

"Anyone would," Luke explained, "but she can't remember. Us telling her is just gonna confuse and upset her. Maybe if she doesn't know…" Laura sighed, as her husband's voice trailed off. Both stood there, uncertain of what to say or do next? Do they go in and break their daughter's heart by telling her that somebody had attacked her and forced himself on her unconscious body, or do they keep the truth from her to spare her unnecessary heartache?

* * *

Night had shrouded Port Charles in a blanket of cloudless skies and shining stars. It was a beautiful ending to a horrific day, and as Carly and Sonny lay curled up in each other's arms, neither one of them could sleep nor get the thoughts of the day's events out of their minds. The happy fact that they were having a baby was obviously not weighing heavily upon them, but Lulu's situation certainly was.

He couldn't stand the numbing silence. With his arms wrapped around her, he could feel her heart beating, and it was so quiet he could hear every breath she made. Each breath was filled with anxiety and worry, and he knew that it wasn't good for her, and it wasn't good for the baby.

He stroked her arm softly and kissed the back of her head, inhaling the scent of her silky blonde curls.

"I wanna take you away from here," he whispered quietly, closing his eyes and holding her close. She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes.

"We can't. Lulu needs me here." Sonny was silent for a moment, pondering his options. Carly lazily traced her fingers along his jaw, and she yawned, closing her eyes and resting her forehead comfortably against his.

"Maybe we can take her too. I'm sure she'd want to get away." Carly smiled at the thought, but she knew Lulu wouldn't want to be whisked away to some tropical island, only to return to a life she'd put on hold and memories she'd have to rehash eventually.

"That's sweet, Sonny, but I think Lulu needs her family right now. I think she'd want to be with them." She looked into his eyes, thinking about their past, and all the times they'd gone to the island after heartache. Yeah, it had helped for a while, but eventually, the pain would re-surface, and they'd have to deal with it all over again. "Sometimes, running away is exactly the opposite of what needs to be done."

"I know how much this is hurting you. I just want you to relax and stop worrying, you know?" Carly nodded. Sonny's hand moved from her shoulder down her arm, lacing his fingers with hers. "You've been through a lot too."

"You mean Jax," Carly said slowly. Sonny tried to suppress a groan. He just wished that he could get through one evening without hearing Candyboy's name mentioned. It was beginning to grate on his nerves, and he could see that she knew that. She bit her lip and smiled apologetically. "I don't even know what he's up to, Sonny. The last I knew, he was sleeping with that bimbo Sherry. She can have him. He's not worth it." Carly rolled her eyes and rolled out of his arms, stretching out on her side of the bed. "I'll always care about him, but he's not important to me anymore. You are. And our family. Lulu's family too, and she needs me here. I don't know what I can do, but even if it's something small, I wanna help."

God, she had such a good heart. She was the same woman he'd met so many years ago, but at the same time, she had grown so much. They were both still very selfish people, but they knew when to look past themselves and their little family and reach out to the other people they cared about. Sometimes, they spent so much time thinking about what they wanted that they had trouble getting away from that. Sonny realized that that's what he'd been struggling with when he suggested leaving.

"I still think you need a vacation. After everything…well, when you're ready, I wanna take you and the kids to the island. I want to make new memories there. We've had some good ones there…and I think the girls would really like it." Carly smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah," she whispered. "They would."

"We'll stay as long as it takes for you to relax," he whispered. "You and the baby need some peace and quiet." Sighing at his words, Carly leaned in and kissed him, grateful to him for being so wonderful.

"I'm lucky to have you, Sonny," she whispered. "I know it sounds corny, but I am. You know me so well…you know when I want to run away, and you know that we can…just like that. I'd leave right now if it wasn't for the fact that Lulu might need me. I don't even know if she'll ask for my help, but I'll be here if she does." Sonny nodded in understanding, and he rolled toward his wife, placing his hand on her cheek.

"You were good with the Spencers today. Guess it's because you're one of them. But, you put all your differences with Laura aside for Lulu. You didn't even bat an eyelash. You've come a long way from Carlybabes." Carly grinned.

"Well, she can still come out and play on occasion," she whispered. "But I think she knows how to control herself these days. Besides, that stuff with Laura…it's the past. The past doesn't matter when there's so much else going on." She took a deep breath, moving back into his arms for comfort. "I just want to be happy, Sonny. We haven't had the chance to celebrate this baby yet, and I want to." She softly touched the curls of his hair and smiled, kissing his forehead. "I love you so much."

"Te quiero también, Caroline." Carly smiled against his lips, and melted into his embrace, letting all the worries slip away, as she fell deeper into his kiss.

* * *

Half asleep, Jax sat up in bed, groggy and stiff from the few turns in the sack he'd had with Sherry. She was passed out from booze now, draped naked across the sheets. He peeled the sheets—ones Carly had picked out for him months ago—off of him and threw on his bathrobe. Tying it tightly around himself, he stumbled out into the living room, flipping on the light, as the knocking grew louder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he grumbled. Unlocking the door and unfastening the chain, he opened the door and tiredly peered out into the hallway, where, of all people, Brenda stood, her eyes full of apprehension and uncertainty. His eyes immediately flickered with recognition, and he stepped back, taking in the sight of her. What was she doing here? She hadn't ever spoken of coming back to this place. Now, here she was. What for?

"My God," he whispered, a multitude of emotions filling his drained face. Despite the past, despite the fact that that they'd departed on such bad terms when she'd left Port Charles, he couldn't forget, and he pulled her in his arms and held her so close, inhaling the scent of her, feeling her arms wrap around him and hold him with just as much strength. "Brenda…Brenda, what are you doing here?" He pulled away, holding onto her arms and looking into her eyes.

"I thought it was time to come home," she said softly, smiling a little, her eyes shimmering but secretive.

"I didn't think you'd ever come back after what happened," he said softly. She shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "That's not important anymore, Jax. Especially after France." She smiled at the memory. Jax sighed softly.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "About the way I left you there."

"I told you I understood, Jax. You had to go, because you had another life waiting for you here with Carly and her kids." She looked away.

"I don't regret it, if that's what you're wondering." She shook her head. "And I'm not with her anymore. Carly broke it off with me when I got back from helping my brother. She thought I was cheating on her with my assistant. Funny thing is, she was suspicious about the wrong person, and now, I am sleeping with Sherry." Brenda raised an eyebrow.

"But you're still angry with Carly? Jax, she doesn't know about us, does she?"

"No," he replied. "When she came to find me, I couldn't tell her the truth." He looked away. "I wanted a life with her. I wanted to save her from Sonny."

"You know it's not possible to save anyone from Sonny," Brenda replied with a slight laugh. "Anyway, I figured something was going on when I talked to Michael earlier."

"You stopped by Sonny's first?" A hint of jealousy was in his voice. Some things never changed. "Thought you'd try to start things up with him again? Sorry to tell you, but he and Carly are blissfully wed." His voice was lathered in bitterness. Brenda bit her bottom lip.

"I didn't come back for Sonny," Brenda said softly, though she was certain Sonny was a big part of why she came back.

"Then why? I thought you were happy in Europe?"

"I was, but I couldn't stay there anymore. I thought it was time to come home, Jax, so you could meet your son."

* * *

_Author's Note: Please keep the feedback coming! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far! It's a lot of fun to write! - Ashley_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Lulu watched her parents cautiously as they returned to her room. They had made their decision, and the looks on their faces told their daughter that this was serious.

"What's going on?" she asked slowly. "Why do you look so sad, mom?" She hated seeing her mother sad. All she wanted was for her parents to be happy. They'd struggled through so much throughout their lives, and now that Laura was back, happy, and healthy, she wanted it to remain that way.

"Sweetheart, there's something your father and I need to tell you before you hear it from anybody else," she said gently. Laura glanced up at Luke, who had his gaze diverted to the floor. She took his hand in hers as if to tell him that it was ok.

"What?" Lulu asked slowly. "Should I be worried? Did something happen? Mom? Are you ok? You don't have to go back to the hospital do you?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that, but it's…it's not easy to say either. Keeping it from you would be pointless."

"Now you're scaring me," Lulu trembled. "Dad? What's going on?" But he couldn't speak. He cleared his throat, but the words wouldn't come. He reached out and put his hand over his daughter's, but saying the words was too painful. He watched as Laura put all the weight on her shoulders and turned back to look at her daughter. But before she could speak, tears began to fall from her eyes. With that, Lulu began to cry, terrified about the secret that Laura was about to tell her.

"Mom, don't cry. Please…just tell me what happened. I can take it…I can." Laura shook her head.

"I know you're strong, Lulu. You don't have to tell me that. I just don't…"

"Just tell me. Please," she begged. "Mom, please…"

"Sweetheart, I don't know how," Laura whispered. Lulu slowly sat up in bed, wincing but touching her mother's hand. "Ok, ok. I can…I just…I want you to know that you have your family here."

"Oh God," Lulu whispered. "It's really serious, isn't it?" Laura nodded slowly.

"Honey," Laura began, "after Jason brought you in, the doctors examined you. They had to, because your clothes were ripped, and you were bleeding." Lulu froze. "Honey, it wasn't just a mugging." Lulu shook her head.

"No, stop it."

"Baby, please," Laura whispered.

"No!"

"It was a rape, Lulu."

"No! Stop it, please!" Lulu cried. "I don't believe you!"

"Your mother would never lie to you," Luke said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder, only for her to shrug it away.

"Why are you saying this?"

"Lulu, it's the truth. It happened, and…"

"No! Not to me. Not me," Lulu insisted. Laura closed her eyes briefly, reliving the same denial. She knew that what Lulu needed most right now was for her mother to be strong for her.

"I didn't want to believe it either, Lulu, but the doctors…they're taking very good care of you. You need…"

"What I need is to leave. I need to get out of here," Lulu replied, trying desperately to get up out of bed, but Luke took over and sat down next to her bed.

"Running away isn't going to help anything."

"I don't want to be here!" Lulu screamed. "Let me go!"

"Honey, please try to rest. I know it's next to impossible after what you've just heard, but you can't put any stress on yourself. You're pretty banged up, and you need a little rest before you get up and go."

"I don't care. I can't deal with this right now."

"I know," Laura whispered. "I know it's hard to hear…"

"How would you know, Mom? You have no idea what it's like! Don't try to tell me you know!" Lulu, feeling dizzy, fell back against her pillow and turned over, sobbing into her hands, her back to them. Laura felt sick now, and she slowly stood, holding onto Luke's arm for support for herself and for him, because she knew that this was killing him too. She wanted to reach out to Lulu and tell her, but she knew that if she did, she'd more than likely get the same reaction from Lulu that Lucky gave her. And she didn't want Luke to pay for something he'd paid for thousands of times over. She had forgiven him long ago, and going through telling Lucky had nearly destroyed them. They were stronger than ever now, but she knew that going through it again might make her family even more unstable. They had just been given a chance to live as a relatively normal family again, and she didn't want to mess that up again.

"Honey, is there anything we can get for you?" Lulu shook her head.

"I just wanna go home. I know you love me, and I know you want to help, but you can help me by taking me home and letting me get a shower."

"We do love you," Luke assured her, "and that's why we want you to stay here. You can shower here, but you need to stay here long enough to make sure you're ok."

"I'll never be ok," Lulu thought to herself. "Not after this." But she said nothing. She kept her back toward her parents, lying and facing the wall, but she slowly nodded her head.

"Can I have some privacy?" Laura was hesitant to leave her daughter, but she knew from experience that crowding her wouldn't do any good.

"Of course, honey. Anything you need, just let us know," Laura whispered. "It's going to be ok, sweetheart. You might not know it now, but it will be, and we'll be here for you." Lulu only nodded, weeping bitter tears into the palms of her hands. She hoped that whoever did this to her paid for eternity by burning in Hell. "We'll be back in an hour."

Luke and Laura slipped out into the hallway and started down toward the cafeteria to get some coffee.

"Oh Luke," Laura whispered, once they were out of earshot from Lulu's room. "Did we do the right thing?"

"It would've come out eventually. Better us tell her than some doctors who can only explain it through clinical terms." He shook his head. "You ok?"

"Honestly? No," Laura breathed. "There's nothing I want more than to reach out to Lulu and tell her that I really do understand, but I can't do that, Luke. I can't. It was a different experience for me, and well, you know what happened afterward…" Luke sighed softly and started to pull away. He didn't want to upset her. He didn't know if he could watch her cry because of him again. "Luke, don't go. Don't…I just don't want a repeat of what happened with Lucky."

"It's inevitable," Luke reminded her. "Sweetheart, it's only a matter of time…"

"Lulu has enough to deal with, and so do we. It's better to keep the past in the past right now. Let's just go get some coffee, and we'll talk about it." She gave him a heartbreaking smile. He didn't deserve her, and he knew it, but she loved him and wanted to be with him anyway. He was eternally grateful for her being in his life, and he only hoped that the past wouldn't come between them once again.

An hour later, Luke and Laura returned to Lulu's room to find it empty.

* * *

Lulu pounded on Jason's penthouse door, hoping for an answer soon. She looked over her shoulder time and time again to make sure none of Jason's bodyguards were in sight. Finally, a bleary-eyed Spinelli answered in a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, and he blinked in confusion when he saw her.

"Blonde One?" he asked. But when his eyes adjusted, he saw the bruises. "What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said softly, her eyes welling with tears. "I need to get out of here."

"Well, Stone Cold's not home yet. I thought that…"

"I know he's not here. I didn't come here for Jason. I came here for you." Spinelli's eyes widened with surprise. She needed his help. No, better yet, she _wanted_ his help. But, he was too worried about her to feel good about this. "I need to get out of town fast, and I want you to help me."

"The Jackal's at your service," he said with a goofy bow. Lulu hurried into Jason's penthouse, and Spinelli rushed upstairs to pack. Within minutes, he was carrying his duffel bag and laptop bag on both shoulders.

"Why are we skipping town?" He figured it had to do with the reason she was so banged up. He'd find out later, and if somebody had put a finger on one inch of her perfect golden fleece, he had decided going to kick their asses back to last Friday.

"I just need to get away. If I don't do it like this, I might never get away."

"All set," he said with a nod. Lulu smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Spinelli. Let's go."

* * *

The phone rang, startling both Carly and Sonny out of their sleep. Carly was the first to move, and she rolled over, leaning over Sonny to get to the phone.

"Hello?" she mumbled into the receiver, struggling to see what time it was. Four thirty. Wow, who the hell was calling her at four thirty in the morning?

"Carly? I'm sorry if I woke you up. This is Laura." Carly could hear her aunt choking back tears.

"Laura?" Carly asked, immediately snapping up in bed. Sonny slowly rose beside her, watching her in concern. "Laura, what happened?"

"We told Lulu everything," she said softly, "and she asked for some privacy to get a shower." Carly closed her eyes, knowing where this conversation was going. "When we came back, she was gone. We were wondering if maybe she came to you."

"She's not here," Carly said softly.

"Jason, Lucky, Nikolas, and even Elizabeth are checking around the hospital, but nobody's seen her. She's so upset, Carly. If you see her, would you please let us know?"

"Of course. Thanks…thanks for calling." Carly quickly hung up and brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Lulu ran off?" Sonny asked, turning on the bedside table and squinting into the light.

"Yeah," Carly murmured. Luke and Laura told her everything, and she ran off when they were out of the room.

"They left her?"

"She must've convinced them that she was going to get a shower, and they left to go to the cafeteria." Sonny sighed heavily. "Jason, Lucky, Nikolas, and Elizabeth are looking for her."

"She's not at the hospital," Sonny said quickly.

"No," Carly replied. "She's probably going to hide out for a few days."

"I'll get Max and Milo to…"

"No," Carly replied. "She probably just wants to be alone for a few days."

"She's just a kid, Carly," Sonny reminded her.

"Sonny, Lulu has been through a whole hell of a lot more than most girls her age. She's a survivor, and most importantly, she's a Spencer."

"But she's hurting, Carly. She…"

"Exactly. If there's anything I know about the Spencer part of me, it's that when we're hurting, we tend to push people away. Sometimes, we need time to think. Other times, we need to reach out to someone."

"But she's alone…"

"Who says?"

"She didn't come here, and she's not with her family."

"She has friends, you know? Most likely, if she is with somebody, it's someone that doesn't have attachments in Port Charles." Without a moment's hesitation, Sonny figured it out.

"She's with Spinelli."

"Probably. I bet if we called the penthouse right now, we wouldn't get an answer."

"I'm gonna call Jason and get an update," Sonny decided. But, just as he reached for the phone, the doorbell rang downstairs. Pulling themselves out of bed and into their robes, Carly and Sonny hurried downstairs to find that Jason had let himself in.

"Jase," Carly said softly, "I thought you were at the hospital."

"I was, but I figured Lulu might've come here."

"She's not here," Carly said quietly, "but if I were you, I'd call the penthouse. I have a feeling she may have gone to see Spinelli?"

"Why?" Jason asked slowly.

"Well, Dillon's pretty close with the Spencers, and Milo, well, he works for Sonny. If she went to Spinelli while you were at the hospital…" It was all registering with Jason, and he sighed with frustration, dialing his cell. After a few rings, he hung up and shook his head.

"No answer," he said.

"Like I said, she's probably with him."

"Why aren't you worried?" Sonny asked with surprise.

"I'm very worried, Sonny. What I really want to do is go after her and make sure she's ok, but she's a Spencer, and she's not going to like being chased after. Spencer women think best, even if a little irrationally, when they're in a crisis. Plus, Spinelli's probably with her."

"And that makes you feel better because???" Jason wondered.

"Because that kid is head over heels for her," Carly pointed out.

"Which is why he might do something stupid even though he thinks he's helping her," Sonny suggested.

"Lulu's a big girl. She's going through something that none of us can help her with right now. As long as she's with somebody she trusts, which I'm sure she is, she's going to be ok. She just needs to be alone."

"I don't like this," Jason said, shaking his head.

"Please, Jase. Just give it a couple of days. If I know Lulu, she'll call in the next day or two to let everybody know she's ok. If she doesn't, then we can go after her."

"We?" Sonny asked. "You're pregnant."

"Which, last time I checked, wasn't a handicap." With that, Carly turned and started up the stairs, trusting that the men in her life would listen to her and do things her way, because she was right, and they would accept it eventually.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks again for your patience and your wonderful feedback! It's most appreciated, so please keep it coming!_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

It was about seven in the morning, and neither Sonny nor Carly could sleep. They'd barely gotten a good hour of sleep. They couldn't think of anything other than where Lulu was or what was happening to her.

"I'm hungry," Carly said after a few minutes longer of lying there, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'll make you an omelet," Sonny offered, getting out of bed.

"Mmm…ham and cheese."

"Spinach," Sonny argued. Carly made a face.

"Your child wants ham and cheese. Don't deprive it of the yumminess." Sonny had to dimple at that. The twinkle in her eyes told him she was getting mischievous, which always worked out for both of their advantages. "Oh, and speaking of the baby. Thanks for letting the cat out of the bag to Jason!"

"He didn't look too surprised to me."

"Yeah, but you ruined it," Carly laughed. "I wanted us to tell him together."

"I'm sorry," Sonny said softly, stroking her arm. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok. Jason's got other things on his mind. Maybe he didn't even notice."

"I don't think there's any way he could've mistaken that," Sonny pointed out. Carly sighed, and he realized that she had derailed the conversation. So, he decided to get it back on course. "I'll put some ham and cheese in your omelet, but I'm putting spinach in it too." Sonny started toward the door, but Carly jumped out of bed to follow him. "What're you doing? You should rest?"

"Uh-uh," she said, shaking her head. "I'm going to supervise. I don't trust you."

"Sure you do, Caroline," he replied with a smug grin.

"No I don't. Not when it comes to food anyway. I'm gonna watch your every move, and if I see you slacking on the ham and cheese, you're in for it, Corinthos."

"Is that a threat, sweetheart?"

"You bet your ass," she laughed, as they started down the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake the children. Carly peeked into Michael and Morgan's room to see that they were fast asleep, and judging by most mornings, they would be that way for the next hour or two. After taking a quick peek in at the girls, Carly hurried down the stairs to make sure he hadn't gotten started without her. Sure enough, he was just fishing the eggs out of the fridge.

"You gonna tell me how to cook now?" Sonny asked. Carly shrugged.

"Nope. You're pretty good at that. You just put in there what I want, and I'll be happy." Sonny shook his head.

"You can't sweet talk me into junk food every time, Caroline."

"It's not junk food! All three are legitimate parts of the food groups."

"Not exactly healthy."

"Just shut up and cook," Carly replied, hiking herself up to sit on the counter, crossing her legs seductively, as Sonny began cooking. She gently rubbed her right ankle along the length of her other leg, and she could see him staring out of the corner of his eye. She grinned, as he continued to cook, nearly messing up his perfect omelet, because she was so distracting. "Smells delicious. I bet it tastes great too, even though it has spinach in it."

"You never had a problem with it before."

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" she asked, making a face. "I suppose I have to submit to mighty Sonny's wishes when it comes to food. Well, let me tell you something, Mr. Mob Boss,"

"Alleged," he corrected her. She giggled.

"Mr. _Alleged_ Mob Boss, you might be able to boss around your workers, but your pregnant wife can boss you right back. You better remember that."

"Oh, how could I forget? You were like a tornado when you were pregnant with Morgan."

"I was not!" she laughed, swatting his shoulder.

"A beautiful tornado," he corrected with a wink. He slid the omelet onto Carly's plate and brought it over to the table. "Come eat."

"Hey," she warned him.

"I'm not bossing. I'm just suggesting." He flashed his dimples, and she rolled her eyes.

"You can't just show those dimples and think I'm going to bend to your will," she pointed out. "Nope, it won't work. I'll eat, but only because I'm hungry, not because you want me too."

"Whatever works for you, sweetheart." Carly plopped down in a chair and began to eat the omelet, all the while Sonny stood behind her chair, supervising.

"Stop hovering," she warned.

"I'm not hovering."

"Yes you are." She jabbed him in the side with her elbow, and he stepped back, laughing. "Oh, wait, I forgot. You have to treat me like a five year old, because you don't think I'll eat all my food."

"Caroline, Morgan eats better than you do. If it was up to you, he'd eat Cheetos and drink Mountain Dew for breakfast." Carly laughed.

"Hey, I turned out ok, didn't I?"

"Just eat," Sonny replied firmly but with a hint of amusement in his voice. He started over to the sink. As he washed the dishes, Carly finished eating, and she took a few gulps of milk before turning to him.

"All finished, daddy. Can I got to my room and play now?" She rolled her eyes playfully at him, and he turned to her.

"What'd you call me?"

"Daddy," she giggled, standing up and moving across the floor, her slender legs swishing against his boxers that she liked to wear.

"I kinda liked that," he admitted, a tingle running up and down his spine.

"Mmm," she mused softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and brushing her lips across his. "Caroline's ready to play now."

"Rrrreally?" he purred, moving his hands to her waist, admiring the way his shirt hung off her body.

"Mmmhmm," she grinned. "Is daddy ready to play?" She leaned in, nibbling on his bottom lip. The way Carly's eyes sparkled when she played with him drove his desire for her. He shivered, when her hand moved around to grip his ass in a firm squeeze.

"What's got into you?"

"Hormones?" she suggested.

"Whatever it is, I like it," he said huskily. Carly's lips closed in over his again, and she pressed against him, her hard nipples brushing against his chest through the fabric of the shirt. His hands moved up her hips, brushing along her bare sides, cupping her full, round breast. She moaned, as his mouth found her neck, and she bit her bottom lip, her hands moving down to the waistband of his silk pajama pants. She closed her eyes, as she reached inside and took him in her hands, softly stroking him to a full erection. Oh yes, he was ready to play.

Just after Sonny unbuttoned the last button on the shirt Carly wore, it floated to the floor, as did she, not wasting any time and taking him into her mouth. He gasped, gripping the counter, as she devoured him, her warm, wet mouth surrounding him and causing his heart to pound ferociously in his chest. She let out a throaty growl, as she began to move him in and out of her mouth. He could barely stand, but her free hand moved to his stomach, pushing him against the counter as her other hand milked him slowly, as her tongue and teeth teased him, almost to the brink of frustrated tears.

"Damn, Carly," he moaned. "Oh God."

"You taste so good," she whispered before kissing the tip of his manhood. He closed his eyes, trying to regain composure, as Carly stood up, her eyes flickering wildly, knowing she'd driven him so close to coming, but she'd pulled back at the last minute. She wanted to make it last. "What do you want now?"

"You know damned well what I want." With that, he swept her up in his arms, working at tearing the boxers off of her, as he moved her to the kitchen table and lay her down upon it, climbing over her and diving into her, causing her to gasp out of shock and pleasure. Carly's hands moved up his shift, clawing at his back, as he thrust in and out of her, bringing her closer by grabbing her knees and hoisting her legs up, causing more friction and a deeper penetration.

"Oh my God!" Carly cried, as he quickened the paste, her walls clenching around him. She reached down, rubbing her own throbbing bud, arching her back as she came closer to orgasm.

Sonny nipped at the skin on her shoulders and then kissed her neck before bending to tease her breasts with his teeth and tongue, paying her back for moments earlier. Carly tried to suppress her moans for fear of attracting an audience, but when the floodgates opened, she came, and she couldn't control her cries of delight. Sonny tried to quiet her with kisses, but he too came, and he fell over her, unable to think or act in the moment. After a few thrusts more, he completely emptied himself inside of her and collapsed beside her on the table.

"Wow," she breathed, running her fingers throat her hair, as she lay naked on the kitchen table. "Wow."

"Wow," he whispered. Carly smiled. God, she loved it when they were spontaneous. It always had so much more power. Yeah, they got a little rougher, but she didn't mind. She knew when it was too much for her and when she wanted more. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," she assured him. "But I think we might hurt the table if we don't get up soon."

"Ah, damn it. I can't move." Carly laughed, and she leaned over to kiss him softly. She was the first to stand, her knees shaking. She quickly pulled on his boxers and his shirt and tossed his other shirt and pants at him.

"Thanks for breakfast, honey. It was delicious!"

* * *

Sherry woke to a cold bed to find Jax darting about the room already dressed, looking ready for a business meeting. She furrowed her brows. It was Sunday, so where was he going? She decided to try to lure him back to bed to keep her company for a little while.

"Jax," she said with a suggestive smile that he couldn't see, because his back was turned to her.

"What?"

"Come back to bed. Keep me warm."

"I can't. I have business to take care of."

"Can't it wait?" She sat up in bed, pulling the sheet around her body.

"No, it can't."

"Well, then I'll wait for you," she replied, her eyes following his rigid movements about the room.

"My business is at the apartment," he replied coldly. "I'd rather you not be here when my associate arrives."

"What? Do I embarrass you? Or is it that slut Carly you're so worried about impressing?"

"My business is none of _your_ business," Jax replied.

"I am your assistant."

"And as my assistant, you should do as I say. I don't want you here right now. I'll call you when I want you." Sherry flinched at his words. The way he said it made her feel like a cheap whore. When she didn't get up fast enough, Jax turned to her. "You need to leave, Sherry."

"Asshole," Sherry muttered under her breath, as she got out of bed and pulled on her clothes. When she caught him staring, she spat back at him. "Am I not moving fast enough for you, Jasper?" He merely straightened his tie, and she shook her head. What the hell was she thinking? This man was an arrogant son of a bitch. No wonder Carly cheated on his ass.

"I'll wait for your call," she muttered. "On second thought, don't call me." With that, she turned and left the apartment. Jax watched her go. He knew she'd be back. They always came back. Brenda was back. Carly would be back eventually. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if Sherry was going off to fuck Sonny Corinthos right now. They always seemed to share women, despite the fact that they hated one another.

Not even five minutes after Sherry left, Jax heard a knock at the front door. He gave himself a once over in the mirror before going to greet his guest. Sure enough, it was Brenda, this time with a stroller in hand. She smiled tiredly, and he smiled back, stepping away from the door so she could bring the stroller in.

Jax glanced down at the beautiful, sleeping baby. Brenda was practically glowing, as she lifted the little one from his stroller. She cradled him softly, gently running her fingers over his soft, thick black hair.

"He's definitely got your hair," Jax said with a laugh.

"He does look like me, doesn't he?" Brenda asked happily. "I'm sure he'll look like his daddy when he grows up." Jax beamed proudly. "You want to hold him?"

"Yeah," Jax replied eagerly. This would be the first time he'd really held a baby since giving John back. Yeah, he'd spent time with Molly, but that wasn't the same. This was _his_ child, and even though it wasn't biological with John—Spencer—he still considered that boy his son in every way that mattered.

"This is Aidan Elijah," Brenda said happily. "He was born early this month. I figured I had kept the secret too long. It was time he met his daddy."

"Aidan Elijah Jacks," Jax beamed.

"Uh…not Jacks," Brenda said nervously.

"What? What's his last name?" She looked away before meeting his eyes again.

"Barrett," she said awkwardly.

"I guess that makes sense," he said slowly. "I mean, you didn't know if we were ever going to see each other again. Though, you kind of held all the cards there. If I had known you were pregnant…"

"You would have come to whisk me away. But otherwise, you were fine to never see me again." She sounded hurt there, but it was the truth, in all honesty.

"Look…"

"You don't have to explain," Brenda said, stopping him. "I know you thought you were going to have a life with Carly. I also know that if you'd still been with her, I'd have just ruined things completely for you two. I just…I couldn't keep Aidan away from his father any longer." Jax looked down at the little guy, and he held him close, kissing the top of his head. Brenda smiled nervously and tapped her fingers on the handle of the stroller.

"I can't believe I'm his father."

"You're the only one who could be." Jax eyed Brenda, not wanting another unhappy ending like he'd had with Courtney's baby.

"You're sure, right? I mean, there was nobody else?" Brenda's smile faded, and she looked at her baby. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No, you're fine. Trust me…he's your son." Jax went back to walking around with his son. The baby opened his sleepy eyes for a moment before closing them again an nuzzling against his daddy's chest.

"It wasn't long ago that I thought I'd have this with Carly someday." Brenda nodded.

"I know what you mean. I thought I'd have the same thing with Sonny. I guess you really can't plan how your life's going to turn out." Jax's attention immediately snapped up to Brenda.

"I knew you were still in love with him," he said almost angrily. But, there was something soft about it too, like he understood.

"No! I'm not in love with him," she replied quickly, but that was nowhere near being effective.

"You know, no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get that man out of my life," Jax seethed, placing the baby back in the stroller. When I was with Carly, she ran to him at every chance. Now you're here with _my_ son, and you're pining for a man that is fucking the woman I was supposed to marry."

"I'm not in love with him." Jax shook his head.

"I can see it in your eyes, Brenda. The truth is, I understand. I know what it's like to want what you can't have." Brenda was silent for a moment, thinking about Jax's words. She stepped toward him.

"What if there was a way we could both get what we want?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about Carly?" Jax shook his head. There was a loaded question.

"I want to hate her. I was nasty to her after I found out she slept with Sonny. But as much as I try to hate her, I can't. I still love her. That's where I'm a fool."

"Maybe there's a chance you can still get her back."

"Are we talking about the same Carly here, Brenda?" Jax asked with a laugh.

"She couldn't have turned her feelings off for you just like that," Brenda said with a shake of her head. "No, maybe there's still a chance. See, I know that if there's one thing that pisses off Carly and makes her do stupid things that screw her life up…it's another woman snooping around her man."

"I knew you still wanted him," Jax said quietly. Brenda couldn't deny it. Yeah, she wanted Sonny, but she also wanted much more than that.

"Even if we don't get what we want, maybe we could have a little fun in the process." Brenda eyed Jax.

"What do you have in mind?" With that, he received a devious little grin from her, and then she proceeded to throw it at him in fine detail.

* * *

_Author's Note: Please keep the feedback coming! Even if it's just a short little line! Let me know you're reading and what you think! I'd really appreciate it! _


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The next day was uneventful up until the afternoon. Carly was waiting on Jason to come pick up the boys to go to the park, and what made it interesting was that Sam was coming to pick the girls up at the same time. Sonny was at work, and Carly was getting the kids ready, trying to suppress her nausea, as Molly mashed up her peas and spread them over the tabletop of her high chair.

"Peas!" Molly squealed, flailing her hands and tossing peas all over the place. Carly sighed, shaking her head, as Molly scratched her head, getting bits of peas in her beautiful dark hair. Carly was about to pick her up and take her to the bathroom when Leticia walked in.

"Want me to take her, Mrs. Corinthos?"

"Ah, I can," Carly started, before the phone rang. "Well, why don't you go ahead? I should take this."

"Ok," Leticia said with a smile, picking up a wriggling, pea-covered baby from the high chair. Molly giggled, clapping her hands in approval of the mess she had made. Carly couldn't help but laugh, as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Carly?" came a voice Carly had wanted to hear for the last couple of days.

"Lulu! Oh my God!" Carly exclaimed, unable to hide her excitement. "Where are you?"

"Ah, I'm safe," Lulu replied. Her voice was strained, as if she was hoarse from crying. "I already called my parents. They're worried…I didn't mean to worry them, but if I stayed here, I'd have gone crazy."

"I know," Carly said softly. "How are you?"

"I don't know," Lulu breathed. "I don't feel like it's real. I can't remember it, Carly. I don't remember anything happening. I just remember getting mugged. But now that I know…it could have been anybody."

"They'll find him, Lulu."

"No they won't," she whimpered, "it's like looking for a needle in a haystack. If only I could remember…but I don't want to remember." Carly didn't know what to say. "I need to go."

"No, please, just stay on the phone a little longer. I need to know you're going to be ok."

"I am. I promise," Lulu whispered.

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know."

"If you need a place to crash, you can always stay here, or at my cottage. I still own it, you know."

"Thanks Carly. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're a Spencer. You'd survive. You just have to promise me that the first thing you do when you get back is to go home. Luke and Laura are so scared."

"I know. But I told them I'll be ok. I think dad understands a little more than mom does. She just wants me there so she can tell me it's ok. She doesn't understand, and I don't want her to have to worry about helping me get better."

"Now she's just going to worry about you even more because you're gone."

"I'm going to call her everyday."

"A phone call can come from anywhere in the world. Lulu, you could be right next door to her, and she'd be just as worried. It's part of the job you take on when you become a mom. Worrying is like breathing."

"I wouldn't know that, Carly. I aborted my baby," Lulu answered, her voice even more hoarse. Carly closed her eyes, feeling like an idiot.

"I'm sorry," she said on the other end. "I didn't mean…"

"I know. I'm just…dealing with a lot of stuff right now. Thinking about the abortion isn't what I need right now. I'm starting to think that being a Spencer isn't as great as it's cracked up to be. I think being a Spencer comes with a curse. Bad things happen to you to make you a survivor, and you get stronger because of it."

"I wish I could say you were wrong, but you've…you've had it rough," Carly said quietly. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be worried, Carly. I'll check in as soon as I can."

"Be careful, ok?"

"Always."

"We'll have a girls day out, just me and you, when you get back. Oh, and say hi to Spinelli for me."

"What? How…how'd you know?"

"I just assumed. Besides, Jason called me when he got home and told me Spinelli and his things were missing."

"Oh yeah, I guess I should have assumed," Lulu replied. "Ok, well, I'll be home soon. Don't worry, and maybe go check in on my mom sometime. Bye, Carly."

"Bye," Carly said quietly after the line went dead. Once she hung up, Carly walked out into the living room, where Sam was just coming in to get the girls.

"Hey," Sam said with a smile, though she looked a little bedraggled.

"Hey, Sam. Leticia's getting Molly cleaned up, but she should be down with the girls in a few minutes."

"That's ok. I'll wait." Sam sat down on the couch, and Carly watched her fidget nervously with the zipper of her jacket.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? No. No, everything's fine," Sam said softly.

"Ok, well, I thought I might let you know that Jase…" But before she could finish her sentence, Jason stepped in.

"The boys ready?" he asked, before setting his sights on Sam, who now looked even more uncomfortable.

"Michael! Morgan! Jason's here!" Carly turned back to Jason and smiled.

"Yeah, they're all ready." She noticed him glance at her stomach for a moment and then back up at her. All she did was smile and give a little nod, and Jason smiled back too but said nothing. Sam watched Jason and Carly's odd exchange and hoped Leticia would bring the girls down soon.

When she looked over at Jason, she felt a tightness in her stomach, and she was wrenched with guilt over the kiss she'd shared with Lucky. Hell, she had been willing to sleep with him in the moment, and he'd stopped, which she now knew was a good idea. But she felt like she was cheating on him, even though they technically weren't together. She wasn't sure what they were right now.

"How's Elizabeth and the baby?" Sam asked casually, standing up.

"Good. Good, the baby's growing everyday. Elizabeth's…feeling that. She said she thinks the baby's going to way twenty pounds."

"It always feels like that in the last couple of months," Carly said, trying to ease the tension. But Sam knew from experience too. She'd been pregnant once…the only time in her life she had ever come close to being a parent.

"Are you doing ok?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just…working. It's nice. Thanks for…for sending my things over."

"If you ever need a place to stay…"

"I won't," Sam assured him, as Morgan and Michael came rushing down the stairs.

"Jason!" Morgan screeched, rushing over to cling to his leg. Michael hugged him too and turned to Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"Hi," she smiled.

"Are you taking Kristina and Molly?"

"Yeah. We're going to go have lunch and visit your grandpa Mike, and then we might go for a walk."

"Cool," Michael said with a nod. "See you later then."

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Don't forget your jackets, boys," Carly called, as they started out into the hall. Jason lingered a few moments longer, as if he was obligated to do so for Sam, but when she turned toward Carly, he only nodded to himself and turned to walk away. Once he was gone, Carly eyed Sam. "What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Carly rolled her eyes.

"That whole…thing with Jason."

"What? Did you expect me to cry or throw myself at his feet?"

"No," Carly replied, "but I just thought you'd be a little more emotional or something."

"Carly, I can't do that to myself. I have other things going on in my life that I need to put first. If things work out between me and Jason, that's great, but I can't make it happen, you know? I can't let my life revolve around him, especially when his life revolves around his baby."

"Other things?" She watched Sam. Had she already moved on from Jason? Was there another man in her life? Carly had never found herself more curious about Sam than she was at this very moment. After all, this was the woman that had captured her best friend's love even while she was carrying Sonny's baby. This was the woman who had taken a bullet in Jason's arms and continued loving him despite the danger. Sam had proven to be able to take just about anything in Jason and Sonny's business, but now she was suddenly brushing off the subject of Jason and talking about anything and everything but. Oh yeah, she most definitely had another man, and Carly wanted to know who.

Just as Carly was about to interrogate Sam further, Leticia came down the stairs with Molly on her hip. Kristina bounded down ahead of her.

"Sam!" she cried out. Sam knelt down to hug her little sister, and she felt relieved to not have to answer any more of Carly's questions. It was hard enough to think about the situation with Jason and with Lucky without having the wife of the father of the baby she'd lost put her on the hot seat.

"Ready to go, Kris?"

"Yeah! Carly, you coming too?"

"No, no, sweetheart, this is your day out with your big sister. You girls have fun, ok? I'll be here when you get home." Kristina hurried over and gave Carly a big hug. Carly squeezed the little girl, her heart warming at the child's affection toward her. "Be good for Sam, alright?"

"I will. Bye, Carly!" Kristina said, waving toward her, as Sam gathered up Molly and started toward the door. Before leaving, she turned back to Carly.

"I just want you to know," Sam said softly, "I still love Jason, and like you, I want him to be happy. I just don't think I'm the one that can make him happy." With that, Sam turned around and left with her sisters. Carly stood in the middle of the empty house and looked around, shaking her head. God, she needed something to do. It was sad when the climax of her day was getting the dirt on Sam's love life. She usually couldn't care less, considering the way Sam had come into her life, but again, that was the past, and she had made some pretty dumb mistakes herself.

Sighing, Carly sat down on the couch, placing her hand on her belly. She was excited about starting to show. It would be a couple more months until then, but she still couldn't wait. She couldn't wait to see the look on Sonny's face when the baby kicked for the first time. He had grinned ear to ear when Morgan had kicked for the first time. There were so many things that had gone wrong with her past pregnancies, so she was determined that this was going to be a fairytale period in her life. They were going to experience all of the joys, and any pitfalls that came along, they would glide over them and come out with a happy, healthy baby in the end, born in a sterile hospital room under the best possible care.

Sighing and snapping herself out of her thoughts, she glanced at the phone, thinking of Sonny. She was lonely now, and one perk of having the kids out of the house for the afternoon was that there was nobody to barge in at a bad moment. They'd be gone all afternoon, so maybe…just maybe Sonny would come home. Oh, who was she kidding? The man would be home within five minutes of her call. The man couldn't turn her down after yesterday's breakfast rendezvous. So, counting on that, she picked up the phone and dialed the warehouse phone number.

* * *

At Kelly's, Sam sat with Molly at a table, while Kristina sat up at the counter talking to her grandpa Mike and eating an ice cream. Molly sat happily in her high chair, chewing on a few of her toys. Sam slowly stirred her soup, looking down into it but not having much of an appetite after all. She couldn't stop thinking about seeing Jason today and how strange it had felt. It hadn't been like normal, when her heart had jumped into her throat. Now, when she thought of Jason, she thought of the other night with Lucky, and her heart began to pound, though that made her feel even guiltier. But what did she have to feel guilty about? Didn't she have the right to make these choices for herself?

Before she could think anything else, a bouquet of flowers appeared before her eyes in the hand of Lucky Spencer, who placed them down on the table. She looked up at him with surprised eyes, and she looked back at the flowers.

"Lucky," she said quietly, "you didn't have to…"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the other night," he said slowly, thinking to himself that he had to do this right. He had to take it slow with her, because she was confused. Hell, he was just as confused, but maybe they could be confused together and figure something out.

"You don't have to apologize, Lucky," she sad softly, smiling and touching his hand. She pulled back quickly though, as if she'd been burnt, and she took a sip of coffee. "Sleeping together…probably wouldn't have been the most constructive way to handle things. It's good that nothing happened. Thank you for…for stopping. I was drunk, so I'm glad you could stop before we did something we'd both regret." Lucky didn't quite know how to react. Here he was, about to ask her if they could maybe go to dinner and start slowly, and she was saying that being with him would be regrettable. Yeah, it might have been a stupid idea, considering they didn't know each other very well, but regrettable? He certainly wouldn't have regretted being with her. He just hadn't wanted it to happen that way. But now…what was she saying? This could _never _happen?

Sam glanced up at him, seeing that he was aching to say something, but he didn't speak.

"Lucky?"

"Ah, I need to get going. I need to get home and see mom. She's worried sick about Lulu."

"Have you heard from her?"

"Yeah. She called me earlier," Lucky said with a nod. "I'll see you later." And just like that, he got up and left. Sam felt a little funny now. She looked at the flowers and wondered if what she had said had stopped him from telling her something important. Before she could think too much about it, Kristina came skipping over with ice cream dribbling down her chin, and Sam quickly moved to clean her up before it got all over her shirt.

* * *

Spinelli pulled the car into a dusty little parking lot of a little diner, where only two other cars were parked. They'd driven hours upon hours, and when Lulu had finished making her phone calls, she'd found herself starving, so had asked Spinelli to take the next exit and find the first place there was to eat. It just so happened to be a place called Danny's Dine In.

Once inside, Spinelli ordered for both of them and then took a seat at the back booth with Lulu. She sat staring off out the window toward the dusty road. They were somewhere in the mid-west, she was sure, but she hadn't exactly looked for any state line signs. She had been too out of sorts to pay that much attention.

"So, are you ready to talk about it?" he asked, not his usual hyperactive, chit-chatty self. Lulu looked up at him, and she knew he probably thought she was nuts by the way she welled up each time he asked her that.

"No," she croaked. In all honesty, she didn't know how to feel right now. She was in pain, physically and emotionally. But she still couldn't remember the rape. Bits and pieces of fuzzy memory had come back, of her lying half-unconscious on the ground, coming to from being knocked out. She remembered hearing the scrape of a knife blade on the pavement, but she'd never felt it touch her skin. She had never felt him force himself on her and rape her. Was it supposed to be a blessing that she couldn't remember? He had left her alone, which made her realize he'd intended for her to die. Maybe he thought she was already dead.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to…" Spinelli stuttered, as Lulu broke down into tears, burying her face in her hands. He swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling as if he had done something to hurt her. He was sure somebody had hurt her bad, but he was half-afraid to ask how bad it was.

"Can we just not talk about it, please? Not until…"

"Not until you're ready. I got that. Sorry if I made you cry."

"You didn't," Lulu assured him. "It just me…I'm just kind of messed up right now."

"It's ok. I'm here for you, you know? Whatever you need me to do to make it better, I will." Lulu looked up at him, seeing the devotion there. He was a true friend.

"Thank you," she whimpered. "Thank you."

* * *

Morgan rode piggyback on Jason, and Michael walked beside him, as they strolled through the park toward the limo that was taking them home.

"So, you guys must be pretty excited, huh?"

"About what?" Michael asked, kicking a rock down the path.

"About the baby." Michael nearly gave himself whiplash looking up at Jason.

"What baby?"

"_Shit_," Jason thought. "Uh, you didn't…"

"Mom's having a baby?" Michael asked.

"A baby!" Morgan said excitedly. He hopped down off of Jason's back, and he started to jump up and down. Michael's eyes were wide, but he was excited as well. Jason sighed and took out his cell phone. He was going to have to clear this with Carly.

Within three rings, Carly picked up.

"Hello?"

"Carly, it's me," Jason said quickly.

"Jase? Is everything ok? The boys?"

"They're fine. Um, did you happen to tell them what Sonny said last night?"

"About the baby? Not yet. We were going to wait…why?" Jason's face fell.

"Because I kind of just told them."

"What? Jase!"

"How was I supposed to know? Sonny just blurted it out like it was nothing, so I just kind of assumed!" There was a long pause on the other line followed by a heavy sigh.

"It's ok. Are you bringing the boys back?"

"Yeah, we're on our way to the limo."

"Ok. Ok, don't say anything else. We'll talk to them when you get here."

"Alright. Bye." Jason hung up, and on the other line, Carly hung up, and she crawled out of the same bed that Sonny lay sprawled across.

"The boys know about the baby," she said, quickly throwing on some clothes.

"What?"

"Yeah, Jason let the cat out of the bag on accident, just like you did." Sonny sighed, and he got out of bed, not wanting to, but knowing that the mood was lost. Thankfully, Jason's call had come after they'd torn each other's clothes off and ravaged one another three times.

"Ok, well, when Sam brings the girls back and Jason gets the boys back here, we'll sit them all down and tell them." Carly nodded slowly.

"We don't even know when the baby's due, Sonny. But, I guess there's no going back now. We can't have the boys know and not the girls. I know everything's going to be ok this time around though. So…let's try not to worry about it, and just tell them. They'll need to get used to the idea anyway." The doorbell downstairs announced Sam's arrival with the girls. Carly tossed Sonny his shirt and told him she'd meet him down there. As she slipped out into the hall, she took a deep breath and said, "it's show time."

* * *

"A baby? Really?!" Kristina asked with bright, round eyes, as she sat with her brothers and baby Molly on the couch.

"That's right," Sonny said with an affirmative nod.

"But when?" Michael asked.

"We don't know yet. We know it'll be in the next eight months or so."

"That's forever!" Morgan said with exasperation. "I can't wait that long, daddy."

"Daddy?" Kristina asked.

"What is it, princess?"

"Will the baby grow in Carly's tummy like Molly grew in mommy's?"

"Yeah," he said softly, "that's exactly where the baby's growing."

"How'd it get in there?" Morgan asked, getting a laugh from Michael, who had already had the uncomfortable birds and the bees talk with his dad.

"What's he laughing about?" Kristina asked, as Carly and Sonny looked at one another with amusement in their eyes. He wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek.

"That, Kristina and Morgan, is a conversation for a whole other day," Carly grinned.

"I can't wait for the baby!" Morgan exclaimed. "Can he sleep in our room?"

"It's not a boy! It's a girl, right?" Kristina asked.

"No fair, there's already two girls," Michael pointed out.

"But there's two boys, too." Kristina made a face at her big brother.

"We don't know what the baby is," Carly interjected, "but whatever it is, no matter if it's a boy or a girl, we're going to love it, right?"

"Right," the kids all said together.

"Ok, so why don't you kids go get washed up for dinner?"

"C'mon, guys," Michael said, taking Kristina's hand and ushering her and Morgan up the stairs. Carly collected Molly into her arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at Sonny.

"Well, Mr. Corinthos, I believe we have finally found the time to celebrate."

"This baby has no idea how loved it already is," Sonny said softly, placing his hand on her stomach. "You hear that, kid? We all love you, and we're all gonna make sure you're safe and healthy. Nothing is gonna hurt our family again."

* * *

Jax and Brenda sat side by side on Jax's private jet. Baby Aidan slept peacefully in his car seat, oblivious to the fact that his parents were plotting the destruction a marriage—more importantly, a family—and each planned to be there to pick up the pieces of their ex-lover's broken heart.

"I think a little vacation will be nice," Brenda says softly. "I want our baby to see the world, Jax."

"He will," Jax assured him. "And I want you to know something. If and when you get Sonny back in your life, I don't want him to have anything to do with my baby. I swear to God, Brenda, I'll kill him before I let him raise my son." Brenda's eyes flickered with anger for a moment, but she blinked it away before he could see.

"The only man that's going to raise my son is his father," she breathed, looking out the window of the jet and taking a sip of champagne. She closed her eyes, thinking to herself that little did Jax know, he was not the man that was going to raise her son. She knew what she wanted, and she knew she had a lot of work to do to get it. She was prepared to do anything to have a life with the man she knew she was meant to be with forever.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks again to those who have taken the time to read and leave a little feedback! It's most appreciated, and I hope you keep it coming! I love hearing what you all think as the story progresses!_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Make her stop!" Morgan groaned, as Kristina giggled, trying to kiss his cheek. "She's gonna give me cooties!"

"Kristina, stop trying to kiss your brother," Carly laughed, as the kids fidgeted in the back of the limo. She and Sonny sat across from them. Molly giggled in her car seat, watching Morgan squirm and Kristina poke him. Michael rolled his eyes at his younger siblings and went back to playing on his Gameboy.

"Do we get to find out if the baby's a girl today?" Kristina asked hopefully, changing her attention to the younger brother she loved to tease to her daddy and step-mommy.

"It's a little too early for that, Princess," Sonny said with a smile, "but we'll find out."

"We will?" Carly asked.

"I just thought…I mean, we found out with Morgan."

"I know. I just don't know if I want to know."

"But you're so sure it's a girl."

"I know. I'm just…not sure I want to know," Carly laughed. "When the time comes around to find out, I guess we'll just have to see." Sonny dimpled at his wife's response, and Kristina grinned at them.

"It's a girl. I know it is. You should name her Kristina."

"Honey, that's your name," Carly giggled.

"I know. But she can be named _after _me!" Carly and Sonny shared amused glances, and the limo came to a stop at the entrance of General Hospital. Sonny and Carly helped the kids out, and they all started into the hospital. Molly clung to Sonny, and Morgan jumped up and down, hyper on the caffeine in the can of pop Carly had let him have earlier.

"We pick a day Leticia and Viola are both off to come here."

"Honey, you better get used to it. Viola and Leticia are going to move on eventually, and then we're on our own. Frankly, if the kids weren't so attached to them, I'd send them off to their next families right now." Sonny gaped at his wife, and she shrugged.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No," she replied. "Sure, it's nice to have the extra help, but Sonny, we have plenty of help. We have friends. We have family."

"But Leticia and Viola are professional nannies."

"And we're professional _parents_," she laughed, kissing his cheek. "Get used to it, Corinthos. Once this baby comes along, it's no more nannies."

"Carly, we both work all the time."

"I own a hotel, and you own a coffee business. I don't think we're going to get fired for taking a day off here and there. Come on, we could work from home if we really wanted to."

"I think that's the hormones talking."

"I'm not hormonal…yet," Carly teased, giving him a swat on the butt. Sonny looked at her in surprise, and she simply winked at him.

Just as they got onto the elevator to take them up to the sixth floor, Morgan made a long sweep down the button pad and touched on every floor.

"Morgan!" Carly exclaimed. He merely looked up at her with an innocent grin. Carly shook her head, and Molly started to fuss.

"Hey, hey," Sonny soothed, rubbing her back. "It's all right, sweet girl."

"Thank God," Carly mumbled, once the elevator finally reached the sixth floor.

"You do that again, and you get no dessert tonight, kiddo," Carly said, taking Morgan's chin in her hand and tilting his face up toward hers.

"'Kay," he replied. They stepped out into the hall, where Carly was never more relieved to see her mother.

"Mama!" she called. Bobbie turned in recognition of her daughter's voice, and she grinned.

"Hey! What are you all doing here?"

"We're here for our first prenatal appointment."

"Well, good luck," Bobbie smiled.

"Mama, are you on break?"

"Actually, I have the day off. I was just stopping by to visit a patient. Do you need some help with the kids?" Sonny glanced at Carly, seeing that she was seriously considering sending them with her mother to avoid the stress. But, Sonny put his arm around his wife and smiled.

"No thanks, Bobbie," he said quickly. "See, we're doing the full-on parenting thing. No nannies today…no babysitters. We're trying to get the kids adjusted so that after the new baby gets here, it won't be a huge change when we let Viola and Leticia go." Bobbie looked at her son-in-law with surprise and then saw her daughter's eyes narrow at her husband for throwing that idea right back in her face. "Right honey?"

"Right sweetheart," she grumbled through gritted teeth. He winked at her, and she made a face at him.

"Well, good luck in both departments then. Carly, give me a call later and fill me in on the details, ok?"

"I will. Love you." She gave her mother a quick hug before the older redhead disappeared into the elevator.

"What's that?" Morgan asked, pointing to a picture of a pregnancy, as he sat outside with Sonny and the rest of the kids during Carly's internal examination.

"That's a picture showing where the baby grows inside Mommy for nine months."

"I was that little once?"

"Yeah. You were even tinier once. Once you were so tiny you'd need a _biiiiig_ magnifying glass just to see you."

"No way!" Morgan said in shock.

"Yeah," Sonny said. "I promise."

"Wow! But…how does the baby get out?" Sonny squirmed a little in his chair. He now had Kristina's attention as well. Michael just shook his head and went back to his handheld game.

"Well, when the baby's ready, it comes out."

"But how?"

"I know how!" Kristina said with wide eyes.

"What?" Sonny asked, nearly choking that his baby girl knew how babies came into the world.

"When Molly was born, they had to take her out of my mommy's tummy. Mommy had a big scar."

"They have to cut her open?" Morgan asked worriedly.

"Not necessarily, but don't worry…Mommy was ok after Michael was born and after you," Sonny assured him, leaving out the fact that Carly had suffered sever depression, not to mention a gunshot wound to the head.

"How else could the baby get out?" Morgan questioned. Kristina looked up at her father.

"Mommy said I was born different than Molly. Were you there when I was born, Daddy?" Sonny swallowed the lump in his throat. Surprisingly, the anger wasn't there anymore. Yeah, he resented the fact that Alexis had kept her away from him, but she'd done it for the sake of protecting her daughter. As a mother, that had been her right, but as a father, Sonny still felt like he'd lost too much time with her.

"That was a long time ago, Princess. You remember…you remember a time when we didn't know each other very well?"

"Kinda," Kristina admitted. Sonny pulled his daughter up into his lap.

"I just want you to know that I couldn't have asked for a better little girl. You're the most beautiful, perfect little girl a daddy could ask for." Kristina grinned brightly. "Don't you ever forget that, ok?"

"I won't daddy," she promised, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. When she pulled away, she cocked her head to the side. "But you didn't answer my question. How was I born, daddy?" Sonny sighed, and was thankful to be saved by Carly walking out of the exam room. She looked concerned but happy, exactly like a newly expectant mother would.

"Everything ok?" he asked. She nodded.

"Kelly said everything was alright, but you know me."

"Yeah. You worry too much. I want you to relax. Let me do the worrying." Carly shook her head, and she kissed his cheek.

"She was going to have you come in so she could talk to us both, but she had another appointment to get to, so I get to share the news."

"What news?" The kids gathered around Sonny and Carly to listen.

"The newest addition to the Corinthos family should be here sometime in November."

"Yeah!" Kristina exclaimed, "on _my_ birthday!"

"November? That's in…that's seven months from now," Sonny said slowly. Carly nodded.

"Apparently we're further along than we thought." She placed her hand on her still flat belly, and Molly reached out for her. Carly took the little girl into her arms and held her up in the air, eliciting a giggle from the child.

"Can we go home now?" Michael asked, yawning in boredom.

"Aren't you excited about the baby?" Sonny asked.

"Sure," Michael replied. "I guess I just know what's gonna happen. All I know is that seven months is a long time to be excited about something." Carly laughed at her son's logic, and Sonny patted his son's shoulder.

"C'mon. Let's go home." Michael and Morgan ran ahead, and Sonny picked up Kristina, while Carly held Molly.

"Daddy, you don't have to name her Kristina, you know." Sonny chuckled. "How about Ariel? Or Tinkerbelle?" Sonny and Carly shared an amused glance and shook their heads.

"Tell you what, Kristina, we'll wait 'til we see the baby before we decide on a name. But we'll ok it with you first."

"Well, ok." Kristina giggled as Sonny tickled her, and the family continued on toward the exit, ready to go home and spend a relaxing day at home.

* * *

Her eyes stared through tinted lenses, as she laid spread out on the beach, staring up at the blue California sky. Her blonde hair was dusted with sand, and her usually pale skin was tanned from countless hours of lying under the sun, contemplating her future and trying to forget her past. 

She had made sure to call her parents every day and managed to get a phone call in to Carly as well. Spinelli was there too, and he had managed to back off and give her some space. Dillon had been frantically trying to call her, but she wouldn't take those calls. She couldn't let anybody reach out to her yet. She needed to do the reaching out, and she thought that she could forget, but each morning she woke in a cold sweat, remembering little by little the horrible night. She could remember parts of the rape, drifting in and out of consciousness. She remembered the pain. He had been shadowed by the tall, brick walls of the buildings on either side of them. The sunlight had only revealed the color of his shirt, a white T-shirt with fresh blood on it. Her blood.

Standing up and brushing the sand off of her body, Lulu wrapped herself up in her beach towel and started into her hotel room. Spinelli was seated on her bed, playing some sort of Internet game.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked quickly, sliding the patio door behind her.

"I just thought you could use some company. We've been here for almost a week, and I barely see you."

"I'm not really in the mood for company."

"You asked me to come with you, Blonde One. I don't think you should be alone."

"You don't know anything about me," Lulu cringed. He was used to her rejecting him. But the more she pushed him away, the more he wanted to help her. He had pretty much guessed what had happened to her, but she wouldn't tell him. He was afraid to ask, because he didn't want to watch her cry again. Sometimes, he'd catch a tear slipping down her cheek, and when she thought he wasn't looking, she'd brush it away. He wanted to avenge this tragedy. He wanted to do whatever he could to make her feel better, but right now, he was striking out in the help department. "Would you just go?" Sighing, Spinelli started to close his laptop, but he wasn't moving fast enough for her. She stormed past him, starting toward the door, but he reached out for her hand. She pulled back as if she'd been burned. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, feeling like an idiot for what he'd done. "Please, please don't leave. Just stay. Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk."

"Then why did you bring me here? You didn't want to go alone, but you've been alone since we got here. You don't want me around, but I can't leave you alone." Lulu looked into his eyes. This dorky kid that had drove her nuts for so long was really a stand-up guy. She felt like such a bitch for pushing him away, but it was hard to let anybody in right now. Her life had been shitty for the most part, and just when everything had started to go back to normal with her mother being back, something else happens to screw it up again. Now she was taking it out on somebody who only wanted to help her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "You're just trying to help, and I'm being a bitch."

"No. No, look, whatever happened, you're obviously entitled to be mad. I just wish you'd let me help you."

"I shouldn't have brought you. You shouldn't have to…"

"I want to be here," he said softly, standing up to face her. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

* * *

"If you're not doing anything later, I want you to come by the penthouse and see the nursery I set up for the baby," Jason said with a smile as he bounced Cameron on his knee. He sat across from Elizabeth at Kelly's. The baby was due in the next four weeks, and both parents were anxious. 

"You really didn't have to do that, Jason."

"Yeah I did. She's going to be in my life, and I want her to have her own room. I want her to know that her dad loves her. There's nothing wrong with spoiling her, is there?" Elizabeth smiled.

"I suppose not," she laughed. "Cam, do you want to go see your baby sister's room at Jason's?"

"Yeah!" he said with an excited nod. Jason glanced at Elizabeth, and he swallowed hard.

"You know, that invitation to move in still stands. I know, I know you want a nice house with a back yard for the kids to play in, but I'd feel better if you were all with me."

"Jason, that's really sweet, but I really think it'd be better if I stayed with Gram until I figure out what to do next."

"I could buy a house, and…"

"Jason, no. Really. Thank you, but it's better this way." Elizabeth smiled nervously. She'd been thinking a lot about living with Jason, but it would be awkward, even if it might be easier than dropping the baby off with him a day or two a week. God, when she thought of it that way, it sounded a whole lot easier than living apart. But what would happen them? Surely he wasn't still thinking they could get married. He'd offered to marry her before, but she didn't want to be his obligation.

* * *

Sam looked through the window of Kelly's, seeing Jason sitting there with his family. They'd come so close to having a family until one little bullet left a path of carnage through her body, almost completely destroying her chances of ever carrying a baby to term. It would take a miracle for her to ever have a baby. Not even adopting was an option. Who'd give her a baby? 

She turned away from the cute little scene only to come face to face with Lucky? Why was it that every time she thought about the fact that she had officially lost Jason, Lucky showed up?

"Lucky," she said uncomfortably, swallowing hard. "Uh, don't go in there."

"Why?"

"Unless you want to see Jason, Elizabeth, and Cameron having a happy family moment, I'd suggest going somewhere else."

"We can't hide from them forever, you know."

"We?" she asked, as if they were together in this.

"We were both hurt, but we both hurt them. I don't think any of us should try to avoid one another. Cam's still my son, so I'm bound to see them together sometimes."

"I guess you're right," Sam said softly. "I still see my sisters, and Jason's over at Sonny and Carly's a lot. I'm sure that once the baby's here, Elizabeth will be too."

"If anything, it'll be funny to see how long it takes Carly to snap at having Elizabeth there all the time." Sam snickered a little. "I think she's tough. Besides, she wouldn't say anything in front of the kids."

"Yeah, you're right," Lucky replied. "Well, are you going in? If you are, I'd be honored if you'd have lunch with me."

"Lucky…"

"Just as friends. Come on…" Sam smiled a little. He was trying, she could give him that.

"Ok, but I'm paying."

"Good. I've only got five bucks on me anyway." Sam shook her head.

"What were you gonna do if I expected you to pay?"

"I'd have thought of something," he assured her. "Come on. Let's go." He stepped out of the way. "After you."

"Thanks," she smiled, stepping through the door he had opened. She brushed past him, and he inhaled the scent of her hair, and it drove him wild. This "just friends" thing was not going to be easy.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out! I've been busy with school/work/etc. Anyway, please let me know what you think of the chapter! Thanks! And, I'm switching this story to a Mature rating. I should have done that before now, so make sure you look for all ratings when you check the updates next! _


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

They stepped into the diner, avoiding the obvious gazes of their former significant others. Lucky had the sudden urge to wrap his arm around Sam, but he wondered if that was pure desire or the urge to make Elizabeth jealous. Sometimes those lines blurred. Yeah, he was interested in Sam, but at the same time, watching Elizabeth realize what she'd lost was also high on his priority list. He still loved her. He couldn't deny that. But, she was moving on, and he had to as well.

Sam could feel Jason's eyes burning a hole in the back of her skull. She wanted so badly to turn around and meet his gaze, but that would do nothing but cause her more pain.

"I don't think this was a good idea," Sam said softly.

"Daddy!" Cameron exclaimed, jumping off of Jason's lap and rushing over to Lucky.

"Oh, hey buddy!" Lucky exclaimed, as if surprised to see his son. He picked him up, lifting him in the air. The little boy laughed and kicked, and Elizabeth turned in her seat.

"Lucky," she said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm good." He glanced at Sam and smiled, and she gave him a strange glance. Was he trying to use her to make Elizabeth jealous?

"That's great," Elizabeth said softly. "How are you, Sam?"

"Fine," she replied quickly. "I need some air." Sam rushed past them, and her mistake was meeting Jason's gaze. As soon as she was past him, he was getting up and going after her.

"Sam?" She stopped and leaned against one of the outside tables. Closing her eyes, she tried to build up the energy she needed to get through this conversation. Turning, she saw the concern in his eyes.

"Hey," she said weakly.

"How are you?"

"Good," she replied.

"Really?"

"What do you expect me to say, Jason? That I'm miserable without you? That my entire world revolved around you, and I don't know how to live now? Well, it's not true. I'm doing fine."

"Ok," he said slowly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Just don't worry about it." She tried to turn away from him, but she couldn't.

"I miss you," he finally stated, swallowing hard. It wasn't easy for him to see her with Lucky. But at the same time, it wasn't easy knowing Elizabeth was in there with him. He knew he couldn't have everything he wanted. He had made his choice, and now he was living with it. He only wished Sam hadn't left. They could have made it work…somehow.

"I miss you too," she whispered. "But it's better this way. I don't want to get in the middle, Jason. Your baby deserves a happy family…not a broken one."

"Elizabeth and I aren't going to live together. It's going to be just like before."

"But I thought…"

"She said she wants to stay with Audrey."

"Oh."

"Sam…"

"Jason, please," she said quietly. Jason realized she was trying to push him away, and maybe that's what she needed. Maybe she needed to completely let him go. Maybe he couldn't make her happy.

"Are you seeing Lucky?"

"What? No!" she snapped quickly. "I'm not seeing anybody."

"Oh, I just thought that maybe…"

"No. Nothing's going on between me and Lucky. I…I kissed him, but…" She felt herself blushing. God, why did she tell him that?

"You…you kissed him?"

"Yeah, Jason, but…" He knew it wasn't his place, but he had to ask.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Sam stared at him, not really sure of how to answer that, especially to him. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's ok. Uh, I really…I don't think I'm ready for another relationship. I don't think I could handle that right now."

"I understand," he said softly. When he saw Lucky heading outside, he cleared his throat. "I should go."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll see you around." As Jason disappeared into the diner, Lucky walked out, smiling after having seen his son. She wasn't smiling at all.

"You ok?"

"Am I ok?" she asked with a laugh. "No! What you did was completely uncalled for." Lucky wracked his brain, trying to think of what it was he had done.

"I don't follow."

"When Elizabeth asked how you were…you looked at me like there was something going on between us." Lucky couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well, I can't help it if I'm attracted to you." Sam sighed with exasperation.

"Nothing can happen between us, Lucky. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Maybe 'til you start believing it yourself. I'll see you later." With that, he walked off, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Sonny had taken the children to Kelly's to see Mike, so Carly decided to get a little work done at the office. Unlocking her door, she stepped in, flipping the light switch on. She smiled, feeling at home even here. There was a time when the thought of walking into this place was dreadful, because every time she walked in, she thought of Jax. Now, she didn't have to anymore. She had Sonny and her family, and everything was starting to go right for once.

A knock behind her startled her, and she turned, seeing Marty the deskman standing there with flowers in his arms.

"Mrs. Corinthos, these were sent for you." Carly beamed with happiness. Sonny had sent her flowers. God, he was such a romantic.

"Thank you, Marty," she said with a smile. Marty handed the roses over to his lovely boss and left her alone. Carly took one rose from the dozen and placed it to her nose, inhaling the scent. She smiled, brushing the soft petals against her lips, thinking of his kisses.

Finally, she sat down at her desk and placed the flowers in front of her. She found the little card attached and opened it up.

"_For the love of my life, no matter what, you'll always be mine." _ That was all it said. She smiled a little, placing her hand on her stomach.

"You know what, baby? You have the most wonderful daddy in the whole wide world." She leaned back in her chair, unable to concentrate on working now. Now, she just wanted to figure out the perfect way to thank him.

* * *

Sonny walked into the house all alone. Mike had wanted to spend more time with the kids, so he had taken all four of them to the movies. Sonny couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Mike corralling all four of those kids and keeping them all happy and quiet during a two-hour movie.

The moment he stepped into the living room, he found his wife standing by the patio doors. She turned at the sound of his footsteps and smiled.

"I thought you were going to the Metro Court."

"I decided to come home instead. Where are the kids?"

"Mike took them to a movie."

"Oh," she said with a smile. "Well, I'm glad it's just the two of us. I wanted to thank you for the beautiful flowers." She stalked toward him, her eyes full of determination and desire.

"The flowers?" he asked slowly.

"The roses you sent to me…with the little card." Sonny paused, as Carly wrapped her arms around his neck. He then pulled her in closer, and she leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you."

"Carly, I don't know what you're talking about," he said slowly.

"Shut up, liar," she laughed.

"I'm serious. I wish I had sent you those flowers. I would have if I knew I'd get a thank you like this, but I didn't Carly." She pulled away from him slowly, a little unsettled.

"You're telling the truth," she decided softly. "Sonny, this is really strange. The card…I just thought…"

"Did you recognize the writing?"

"No," she said. "Maybe the florist wrote it."

"Do you have it?" Carly nodded, and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Here." Sonny took it and examined it. He didn't recognize the writing either. But the fact that somebody sent these words to his wife made his blood boil. He crumpled up the piece of paper.

"It's Jax."

"What?" Carly asked. "Sonny, nobody's seen Jax or Amelia in weeks. I don't think it's from him."

"Come on, Carly. Jax gave you up a little too easily, don't you think? There's no way in Hell a man would let you go without fighting damned hard first."

"Sonny, I don't think so. I willingly cheated on him. I don't think he'd want me after that."

"Don't be so sure. Jax is willing to do anything to keep me from having what I want." Carly rolled her eyes.

"Let's not make this into Jax trying to one-up you again. Honey, I don't want him. You don't have anything to worry about, ok? That's over with now. You trust me, don't you?"

"I do," he replied, "I just don't trust him."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks again for the great feedback! Keep it coming!_


End file.
